High School DXD: The Zero (Rewrite)
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Takuya Midorikawa wanted nothing more than a life where everything could be peaceful and simple. Unfortunately, the hidden side of the world said otherwise, and decided to drag him in - whether he likes it or not. And what was that about him being this generation's Sekiryutei? OC x Harem (Naruto Elements & References)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

 **Hey guys, Keybladewielder97 here with the newly rewritten story of High School DxD: The Zero. This is now known as High School DxD: The Zero (Rewrite)**

 **For those who supported my previous story, then I thank you for the support. I also apologize for putting it to an end, but as the writer, I'm supposed to have fun as well. Writing the previous story became too much of a hassle and chore to me to be honest, and I didn't really like what I wrote in the past.**

 **With that being said, here is a new rewrite on the story.**

 **And for those who are new to this story, there are a few warnings for what you're about to read here:**

 **1) This is an OC replaces Issei fic. You have been warned.**

 **2) If you read the summary, then you know that this has Naruto Elements in here.**

 **3) The DxD world has a connection with the Naruto-verse,** **so expect this to be a slight crossover in a way.**

* * *

 **Takuya Midorikawa wanted nothing more than a life where everything could be peaceful and simple. Unfortunately, the hidden side of the world said otherwise, and decided to drag him in - whether he likes it or not. And what was that about him being this generation's Sekiryutei? OC x Harem (Naruto Elements & References)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: His Life In The New World**

 **(Bedroom)**

The morning sun has streamed through the window, flooding the entire room with its bright light. As the light slowly flooded the room with every passing moment, the light soon hit a young man lying in bed, making moderate snoring noises. The young man just became a bit bothered by the sunlight, before covering himself in his sheets to ignore it. He rolled around in bed for a bit, before he tiredly groaned, seeing that he can't sleep due to the sunlight hitting his room.

"*Yawn*..." the teen yawned, as he sat up from his bed with messy bed hair. He rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake himself up from his sleep. He then stretched his arms, and twisted his body around, causing a few joints to pop as he did. After stretching a bit, he decided to get out of bed.

"Better get ready for school..." he muttered to himself while walking to his bathroom. As cleaned himself, he sighed as he prepared himself for the day ahead of him when he looked in the mirror, he saw his jet black hair that went down to his neck and the hairstyle was slightly scruffy. He saw his height about 5'8 height, which is normal for his age. He had a well built up body structure, but not too heavily muscles or to frail. He also saw two colors of his eyes. His right eye was that of forest green, while the other eye was a black as night. In other words, he has heterochromia.

When he saw himself, he simply blinked at this, and splashed water into his face. After drying himself, he heard a voice call out from somewhere.

"Yo! Takuya! Breakfast is ready!" shouted out a male voice. When he heard that voice, he simply walked out of the bathroom.

"Coming Jimbei." the young man known as Takuya shouted out to the person known as Jimbei. As he did, he walked into his kitchen, only to find someone with dark blue messy hair that went down to his neck, and was slightly more scruffier than Takuya. He wore a school uniform while wearing a black apron on him, and he held a plate of eggs and meat, along with a bowl of rice. The bluenette in front of him is Jimbei Hiryu, his longtime best friend and teammate.

The bluenette in front of him merely gave a small nonchalant smile at him.

"Mornin sleepy head." Jimbei said with a hint of humor to it, as he set down the blade in front of him. Takuya just gave a small smile at this.

"Mornin to you too." Takuya simple greeted, as the two went on to eat their breakfast.

* * *

 **(Way to School)**

As the two finished their breakfast, they soon set off for the day ahead of them. The two left the apartment, and soon headed for school. As the two walked to school, Jimbei gave a small sigh as he crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"...You know..." Jimbei started, causing Takuya to turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "It's funny. We were both shinobi, kicking butts and taking names. Now were reduced to simple high school students. Life sure has a weird sense of humor." Jimbei said while giving a small grin.

"It sure does..." Takuya said, while sighing. "...Still can't believe it though, how our two worlds seem so different. The world seems a lot more peaceful than ours, huh?" Takuya said.

"I guess." Jimbei simply said.

While they may seem average to many people, their history says otherwise. To put it bluntly, they are Shinobi who are whisked away from their original home due to a certain jutsu of a individual (*cough*Kaguya*cough*), and has ended up in this place. They tried to find a way back home, but they haven't' really made progress. The world they are in completely lacked everything that they were familiar with, and it took them a while to accept.

Though, it wasn't so bad. He had his best friend along with him, so he wasn't completely alone. He wondered where the rest his other teammate was, and his sensei, but he hoped that they were still back in his dimension.

 **[Honestly, why do we even bother going to school? This won't really apply to what you usually do, my host.]**

"That's because there really not much else to do, Zero. I also can't forget the truancy officers here, making every teen go to school. Besides, it's kind of nice to experience school again. After all, most of the time is being in the battlefield." Takuya admitted, but then sighed. "Then again, it still doesn't hurt to be in action."

The being that Takuya is talking to is known as the Zero Tails, a dark entity that was born from the negative emotions of humanity. The Zero Tails itself is a personification of darkness, representing whatever is negative within the human heart. The Zero Tails resembles a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. On its face, it wears a Noh mask that has the kanji for "zero" and has five red hair-like strands sprouting from it.

This dark entity is sealed within Takuya's body due to certain circumstances that Takuya had to go through. Some gruesome experience that made Takuya wish that he was never born to experience. As a results of having Zero within his body, he gained a newfound power that greatly empowers him. Due to the fact that Zero is sealed within Takuya's body, the two are able to communicate with each other mentally.

 **[Yes...this world is too boring. Everywhere we look, there is peace. There are no battles or skirmishes between countries or nations. Not much conflict to go around. Instead, the crime here is just pathetic. Even you can just literally kill them with a finger.]**

'While that may be the case Zero, do not forget that this is not our world.' Takuya reminded his spirit. 'Even so, the peace is something I enjoy.' Takuya told Zero.

 **[How sad. For this world to be so simplistic. It's rather boring.]**

'It's far better than conflict everywhere.' Takuya thought, as he remembered back in their home world, conflict is always common everywhere, no matter where they went. However, this world isn't theirs, and they simply have to live with it.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Takuya and his friend Jimbei soon arrived at school, which is know has Kuoh Academy. It was rather large and prestigious school, previously an all-girl school. However, the school became co-ed, and the gender ratio began to mix. However, there are more girls than boys in the school. As Takuya and his friend Jimbei walked through the school, their ears begun to pick up the whisperings around them.

"Isn't that Takuya? One of Kuoh's top student in education and athletics?

"Yeah. That's him. Isn't he cute?"

"Kuh! Just another bishounen to hog the girls..."

"And that's Jimbei Hiryu, one of Takuya's friends."

"He is kind of cute, along with his carefree and nonchalant attitude."

"Damn pretty boys..."

Takuya silently sighed as he walked through the halls hearing these whispers. 'I swear, the Academy back at Konoha wasn't this bad...' Takuya thought, and then blinked at the thought. 'Actually, never mind. At least here the students don't treat me like some foreigner. I'm either admired by girls or hated by the guys here.' Takuya absently thought. Jimbei simply gave a lazy smile as he elbowed Takuya.

"You're sure popular with the ladies..." Jimbei jokingly said while elbowing his friend.

"Shut up..." Takuya quietly groaned. "It's bad enough that I had to deal with the girls back at our village. Now I'm surrounded by a school filled with girls." Takuya quietly told his friend.

"You know, most guys would give a leg for that sort of thing." Jimbei pointed out amused.

"But I'm not most guys, am I?" Takuya dryly told his friend.

"True enough..." Jimbei said as he crossed his arms behind his head. Takuya just sighed once more at this. It should be well known that Takuya is quite popular in school. With his simple and friendly attitude to most students, his above good looks, and his top scores in both education and physical aspects, you got yourself the average popular guy. If Takuya was to be given a rank in school in terms of popularity, he would be in second place, with Yuuto Kiba in first place. Takuya didn't really feel any animosity or hatred towards him like any other boys. He simply just shrugged at this, as if this wasn't his problem.

For his friend Jimbei, he isn't as popular as Takuya. However, his easygoing attitude and what some girls comment as cute earned him some points to be recognized among the school.

As the two students made their way to their classes, they passed by two particular people. As they crossed each other, the two stopped in their tracks and looked behind to see Takuya and Jimbei's walking form. The one with the crimson hair looked at the two with intrigue, while the other companion with long black hair looked at her friend with a curious face.

"Is there something wrong Buchou?" Akeno asked with a curious tone. The red head looked at the two people walking away, before she shook her head at something.

"No...No it's nothing..." Rias said as she continued to walk away from them.

* * *

 **(Cooking Class)**

If there was one thing that Takuya enjoyed in his supposed high school experience, it's that he gets to do his favorite hobby: cooking. Since he didn't have much else to do, he might as well do one of his past times. He was surprised to see how well funded the cooking class was, as the class was full of good ingredients, and well-defined kitchen tools.

As of right now, the class was currently focusing on making daifuku. Takuya slightly smiled at the pastries he made through his cooking, and his lips tilted even more when he tasted them. As he did, a female classmate of his came up to him.

"U-Um, excuse me Midorikawa-senpai?" a female classmate of his who had short black hair said to him. When Takuya heard her voice, he turned to her.

"Oh, Hijiri-san. Is there something you need?" Takuya asked her. Hijiri nodded at him, and held out a daifuku out to him.

"I was wondering if you could taste this for me. I've already tried it and I think it tastes good, but I want to hear it from another person." Hijiri asked him timidly. Takuya looked at the pastry in her hand, and then nodded while giving a small reassuring smile at her.

"Sure. I certainly don't mind." Takuya said, as he took the pastry from her hand and proceeded to taste it. As he proceeded to taste the pastry the girl made, he suddenly sensed a large amount of negativity in the air. He slightly turned is head, and saw many of the male classmates glaring pure murder and hate at him, while the girls pouted and looked at Hijiri with envy. Takuya just sweatdropped, seeing as how he is interacting with a girl.

This kind of treatment has started ever since he joined this high school. For the male student population, they've treated him as nothing more than a "bishounen" , the type of pretty boy that steals all the females's attention. As such, they've pretty much ostracized from their group, and give him the bitter treatment. Takuya just gave a frustrated sigh, seeing how the male teens act like this.

As for the females, it wasn't as bad as the males, but it was something of a difficult experience. Many female students treated him quite well and friendly, to be honest. They weren't mean to him, nor did they do any ill intent. In fact, he would say that they all treated him rather too well. Despite the nicer treatment, many of the girls act like fangirls, only at a smaller degree. They admire him, yet they don't do anything extreme. As such, they all act like your general school girl crushing on you, but they won't make a move.

It was honestly hard for Takuya to actually socialize with somebody in school without giving him the hate or affection treatment. Nobody at the school would actually treat him normal, so it was kind of hard to make friends. He supposes that having Jimbei was better than nothing, so that's a start.

'Why me...' Takuya inwardly groaned, before he swallowed the pastry. He closed his eyes in thought for a few moments, causing the girl to look at him with anticipation. He then gave a small smile at her.

"Well, it's quite good. I don't see any major problems with it. Though, try to ease up on the dough. You certainly don't want to keep tasting bread and little filling all the time, neh?" Takuya told her, causing her to smile and nod at him. She bowed in thanks, and immediately walked off and proceeded to do what Takuya advised her. It was then Takuya noticed the other female classmates gather around her and began asking her questions.

He sighed once more, before he saw that he was finished with class. He packed up his stuff and pastries he made for class, and waved a goodbye to everyone, earning the excited goodbyes from the females while receiving curses from the guys, as expected. As he left the classroom and walked down the halls of the school, he found someone walking next to him.

"Oh, hey Koneko-san." Takuya greeted his female kouhai. The girl that got his attention was a petite girl who was at the age of 15. She had white hair short, with her front hair that has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. Koneko also had a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"Hello Takuya-senpai." Koneko greeted him with her usual stoic tone. Takuya gave a small chuckle at her, and pulled out a bag of daifuku he recently made in cooking class.

"Here. I made a few extra in class, so you can have them." Takuya said as he handed it to her, having her take the bag with a small thank you from her. He then proceeded to watch Koneko quietly eat the treats from his bag, but with a faster pace. Takuya once again quietly chuckled at her attitude towards his cooking.

Out of all the relationships in the school, Takuya honestly has to say that Koneko might be the only normal person he managed to have a friendship with. She didn't exactly treat him like most other females do, or god forbid the male treatment, but that of a stoic and quiet relationship that required his treats. Not to say that their relationship is maintained by sweets, but how it started. Takuya would make up his recipies and cookings, and Koneko was usually around to eat said food. He doesn't mind, since cooking was meant to share to others.

"Well, I'm off to head to the next class. Later." Takuya said as he began walking in the other direction, causing Koneko to simple say a goodbye at him, and the two proceeded to move on with their daily schedule.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Room)**

After her classes, Koneko made her way to the OCR clubroom, AKA their main room, with the bag of daifuku that was freshly made by her friend Takuya.

It was strange how she struck up a friendship with her senpai. At first, she assumed that he'll be like many males and see her as the school's mascot or cute loll girl (the latter which greatly annoyed her), but he was different. He simply treated her normally like he did with anyone else. Plus, she was lured to his treats that he usually makes in cooking class. She saw her senpai not minding that he cooks some treats for her, as he told her that he likes seeing people enjoy his cooking. And she's one of the few.

Thus, a good and simple friendship was born between the two; it was something that Koneko liked, and that's saying a lot.

Koneko then opened the doors to the room, and already saw Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto at their respective seats. They all saw her and smiled at her appearance and greeted her.

"Hello Koneko-chan. How was school today?" Rias asked her with a smile on her face.

"...Fine." Koneko simply said, as she made her way to the sofa and sat on it. She then proceeded to eat her sweets. It was then Rias smiled when she saw the bag she was holding.

"Oh, you're eating the treats that Takuya-kun made for you?" Rias asked with slight amusement. She saw Koneko nod at her, and then hold the bag close to her.

"You can't have any..." Koneko said stoically.

"Ara, what a shame..." Akeno said while slightly pouting at her. "It seems like our little cute Rook is infatuated with Takuya and his treats. It's like a good husband cooking for his wife." Akeno said with a teasing tone. Koneko rolled her eyes a bit, as she was used to the continuous teasing from the Peerage's sadist. As such, she didn't dignify Akeno's teasing with a response, and just focused on the treats. This resulted in Akeno actually pouting at her.

As Koneko focused on her treats, she did think of one thing that involves Takuya. There is something that is a little strange to Koneko, and she couldn't figure out why. It was that something that rubbed Koneko in the wrong way, but only slightly. Whenever she comes into close contact with him, she always feels this weird sensation when around him. She couldn't exactly put a finger on it, but he excludes some weird energy, though slightly. She couldn't exactly tell what it is, but it is indeed strange.

And usually, when a human shows such a strange energy around them and Devils sense this, it usually means the human is special. And for that very reason, it worried Koneko about that. She knew her master is always drawn to something weird, strange, or special powers that people might possess and try to induct that person into her Peerage.

She decided to keep quiet about it, since she didn't want her friend/personal chef to be involved with the Three Faction affairs. She was inwardly worried that he might get harmed if he got involved in the process. Koneko knew that Rias meant well as a master and treated each and every member like family, but the dangers and risks of joining her Peerage was something that she doesn't want to happen to Takuya.

Koneko silently looked out the window, and just hoped that Takuya wouldn't get himself involved in any way.

* * *

 **(Bridge)**

"Well that's done with..." Takuya muttered, as he made his way back home. He was alone this time, as his friend Jimbei told him to go on ahead without him. The reason why is because there was this new restaurant that opened up in town, and he wanted to go try it out. Takuya went ahead, saying he wasn't hungry. So Takuya found himself walking home alone.

Almost...

"E-Excuse me..." spoke a voice. Takuya blinked, and turned to see a particular girl standing there. She wore a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. When Takuya saw her, he simply blinked at this.

"Can I help you?" Takuya asked. The girl in front of him blushed a little, and looked at him with a nervous look in her eyes.

"A-Are you seeing anyone right now?" the girl asked. When Takuya heard this question, he simply sighed in the inside when he heard this.

'It's been a while since a girl has asked me out. Last time that happened is when I was back at the village.' Takuya thought, remembering the times when he received the affections and asking of dates from the girls. He turned them down, of course, in a very polite way. Although, it just made them want him even more. He was about to go back into his reflexed response, before he paused when he felt something.

'Zero...do you feel that?' Takuya mentally asked.

 **[Of course. I also sense this malicious intent from her. It's been a while since I felt this sensation. How pleasant...]**

'For you of course. But for her to release this sort of intent...she's different from the others.' Takuya thought, as he mentally narrowed his eyes at this. He immediately saw this as a seduction and maybe assassination, and decided what to do. Takuya gave a small smile at her.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm actually seeing somebody right now." Takuya told her and gave her an fake apologetic smile. She bought this, and immediately looked distraught and shocked by this.

"E-Eh!?" the squeaked out in surprise. "R-Really? You already have a g-girlfriend?" she asked. Takuya gave her a nod.

"Sorry. You seem like a great girl, so you'll find someone eventually. Later." Takuya immediately left her behind, and walked ahead of her carefully. He ignored the pleas of him to wait up, but he already walked ahead of her in a good distance. When Takuya left her behind, he immediately felt an increase in malicious intent.

'Looks like I pissed her off.' Takuya thought. 'Seems like this world is not as peaceful as it looks.' Takuya thought.

 **[Indeed. Though, I am curious...]**

'What?'

 **[Why would you tell her that you're seeing someone? After all, your female teammate could possibly be back at our dimension, or somewhere in this world.]**

'It was the best way to get out of that sort of conversation.' Takuya easily responded. 'If she knows I'm already taken, then she won't have to beg me to date her and all the other sorts.' Takuya told his spirit.

 **[Ah yes. You've already built up enough resistance and experience this sort of thing. Honestly, it amused me to see you struggle with the human girls. Now you're like this. Quite boring if you ask me.]**

'Too bad for you then...' Takuya simply thought, as he made his way back home.

* * *

 **(Home)**

The two soon made at it Takuya's apartment, and delivered certain news to each other.

"She tried to ask you out on a date, and you outright rejected her by telling her you were dating Haruka? Wow, never knew you were the type to lie and reject a girl outright like that." Jimbei said while giving a lazy grin. He was more amused on what he heard.

"Believe me, she is not as it seems." Takuya told his friend, as he ate through the food that Jimbei picked up at the new restaurant he visited. "I've felt killing intent from her. She wanted to kill me for some reason, so she attempted the seduction and kill act." Takuya explained.

"That act, huh?" Jimbei said while shrugging at this. "Well, I highly doubt this'll be the end of this. I mean, she'll go all hunting on you now." Jimbei said while sighing as he leaned back on his chair. "Things are starting to get interesting, huh Takuya?" Jimbei asked while giving a small smile.

"And not for the better..." Takuya muttered. "Just when I thought this world was peaceful. It turns out that there is something more to this world." Takuya commented.

* * *

 **(Few Days Later - The Park)**

A few days have passed since Takuya has met the girl at the bridge. Ever since then, he felt her dark presence following him around lately. It was to be expected, since he rejected her. Now she was following him, as if finding the perfect chance to strike. He noticed that she wouldn't strike him when he is in public. So that would mean it is meant to be a secret to society. Whatever it was, it was something that isn't usually seen.

It was soon night time, and Takuya was walking alone through the park. He easily noticed the girl nearby, and she felt her darkness rise, as if it found the right moment.

 **[How pathetic. She truly is predictable, and playing right into our hands...]**

'Indeed.' Takuya simply responded, and simply turned. He decided to act like the idiot for now, and get some answers.

"W-Who's there...?" Takuya asked with a fake nervous tone. It was then he saw the same girl he met on the bridge walk out from behind a tree. She gave a smile at him. A smile too fake and sweet.

"Hey! It's me. Don't you remember me?" the girl asked him. He blinked at this, and snapped his fingers.

"Oh, it's you. You're the girl that I met on the bridge." Takuya said to her, and tilted his head at her. "If it's to ask me on a date, I'm afraid I told you that I'm already seeing someone." Takuya told her. The girl giggled once again, and gave him a playful look.

"It's not that, silly! I know you're the perfect person that I need to ask a favor for." she told him sweetly.

"And what kind of favor would that be?" Takuya asked, as his mind kept telling him the obvious answer that would come to him. Her innocent and fake smile soon morphed into a cold one.

"Would you die for me?" the girl asked him coldly.

Silence passed through the area, with Takuya staying silent at such a request.

 **[...Wow. That's a first.]**

'I know. But for her to ask it so directly. It's as if she is sure she can kill me...' Takuya thought, as he frowned at this. He soon saw the girl glow in front of him, and watched her transform. Her body grew older, as she grew a bit taller, as well as her hair. Black wings sprouted from her back, and the clothes she was wearing soon disappeared, and was replaced with...highly revealing S&M clothing? It consisted of two leather straps that barely covered her breast, along with some thong piece. She also had some shoulder guard on one side with three spikes popping up.

All in all...it was rather shocking to see her transform into that.

'...The hell?' Takuya thought, as he raised an eyebrow at the particular set of clothing she went into. From an innocent looking girl, to some S&M wearing women who had no problem revealing a lot of her body.

Yep, there was definitely something wrong with this world he is living in.

 **[Wow. I've seen female shinobi have more cover than her. I mean really. I can't picture not even one kunoichi dressed like that.]** Zero commented, and paused for a moment. **[...How interesting.]**

Takuya didn't bother responding, as his body tensed when the women in front of him formed some energy in her hands, and shaped itself into some sort of spear. The girl in front of him sneered.

"You were a fool, for you to reject me, a Fallen Angel. You should've accepted the proposal, as I would've made the last moments of my life give you some meaning." she said to him, and raised her spear. "I, Rayanre of the Grigori, shall now end your life, you pathetic human! If you want to hold a grudge, hold it against the God who put it in you! Now die, you lowly pathetic animal!" the girl now known as Rayanre threw her spear. She smirked as Takuya didn't move from his spot as the spear moved towards him.

On the other hand, Takuya gave a small smirk of his own. As soon as the spear reached halfway towards him, the spear soon stopped as it was intercepted by blast of blue energy from the side, swiftly destroying it. Raynare stepped back in shock and surprise, seeing what happened.

"W-What the-!?" Raynare shouted out surprise, before she felt a massive pain on her throat, and felt herself being choked. She gagged for air, and she turned to see who was exactly choking her. To her surprise, Takuya was standing behind her. Her eyes turned to see where he was, and widened when Takuya was still standing in the same position. Before she could ask, Takuya spoke up.

"He is nothing more than a clone, while I am here. Not so weak now, am I?" Takuya simply stated, and proceeded to slam Raynare onto the ground, causing her to gasp out in pain as she felt her back impact. In fact, the impact left a few cracks on the ground, causing her body to feel unimaginable amounts of pain.

"Normally, I would usually kill someone who would attack me. But considering the predicaments I'm in, I'm going to force the answers out of you." Takuya told her bluntly, as he still tightly gripped her throat. She tried to glare at him, but was too busy trying to get some air.

"I'll start with the obvious. Who are you, and what is your purpose for trying to kill me?" Takuya asked her while narrowing his eyes at her.

"D-Don't get so cocky, y-you lowly h-human! Y-You think you can command me, a-a Fallen Angel o-of the Grigori!?" the women said with venom. Takuya narrowed his eyes at her answer, and chose the proper response to that.

*STAB*

"GAH!" Raynare cried out in pain, as Takuya just brought out some form of kunai with a pattern on it and stabbed it right into her hand.

"Wrong answer." Takuya told her. "I'll ask again. Who are you, and what is your purpose for trying to kill me?"

"Never! T-Trash like you will-GAAAAH!" she screamed again as she felt unimaginable pain on her other arm. She moved her head, and saw her arm being broken by his fist that was encased in darkness. She looked up, and her eyes widened at the cold look in his eyes. It was enough to sends shivers up her spine.

"I can keep doing this all night, so don't expect that I'll let you go that easily." Takuya told her.

"H-How d-dare you...!" the girl chocked out, as she tried to lift her other hand, and form the same spear in her hand. Takuya immediately saw her actions, and simply sighed. In this position, it would prove to be difficult to get the answers out of her. Plus, she was beginning to annoy him already with that superior attitude of hers, and he really wanted her to shut up.

He increased the pressure on her throat, causing him to hear choking sounds and struggles of air to be made. Eventually, she lost consciousness as passed out from the lack of air. Takuya released his grip on her, and stood over her form. As he did, Jimbei walked out from the shadows while he was holding two white rectangular handguns. When he looked at Raynare, all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"...So, is she some S&M person or something?" Jimbei asked while raising an eyebrow. Takuya just shrugged at this.

"Who knows." Takuya simply responded. "She did try to kill me with that spear of hers. The strangest thing is that spear didn't have any trace of chakra. So what exactly was that energy?" Takuya asked.

"Beats me dude." Jimbei said while crossing his arms behind his head. "So what are we going to do with her?" Jimbei simply asked. Takuya turned back to the unconscious form, and decided what to do.

"Simple. We get answers from her." Takuya simply said, as he knelt down to her body.

It seems this world isn't as peaceful as they thought.

* * *

 **Alright! First chapter of my rewrite is done!**

 **Many things have changed, hasn't it?**

 **First, Takuya and his best friend Jimbei are together already (not in a gay way you pervs #nothingagainstgaysbytheway). That means they no longer have to deal with being separated unlike the previous story.**

 **Second, Takuya is not as weak. Seriously, he is a Shinobi from the Naruto-verse. And in case you didn't know, many shinobi are actually strong. Many shinobi have the endurance to run across countries in a matter of days. Some have the strength to smash boulders with their bare fist. Their durability is even impressive if they train their bodies right.**

 **I thank Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer pointing out a few facts about the shinobi in the Naruto-verse. Thanks to him, I got a solid grasp on power now.**

 **Plus...I kind of winced when I realized that I've used the power reset button on Takuya's character in the previous story. I remember when The Crimson Lord (an amazing fanfic author in my opinion) has stated that:**

 ** **"Powerful characters should be powerful. Curbstomps should be curbstomps. Real life doesn't have a Law of Equivalent Power where the weak are boosted up and the strong are deliberately weakened."****

 ** **So...I've decided to go in the direction where Takuya still has his full strength...sort of.****

* * *

 **OC Profile**

 **Name: Takuya Midorikawa**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance: J** **et black hair that went down to his neck; hairstyle was slightly scruffy; his height about 5'8 height; well built up body structure; forest green eye and midnight black eye; slightly tanned skin**

 **Likes: his friends, fried rice, his eventual harem, his female teammate.**

 **Dislikes: People who see others as tools or weapons & those who judge on a person's appearance or traits.**

 **Personality: Caring, Mature, Serious, and Smart**

 ** **Skills:****

 ** ** **1) Darkness Release******

 ** ** ** **This element basically gives Takuya to control the power of darkness itself thanks to Zero. Because of Dark Chakra, it is highly flexible and gives Takuya the ability to perform jutsus without performing hand signs. Dark Chakra also removes any negative side effects of a jutsu, making Takuya safe from certain negative aspects of certain moves.********

 ** ** ** **2) Highly skilled weapon wielder********

 ** ** ** **3) Skiled Taijutsu user.********

 **Power Level: Jinchuriki (Pseudo)**

 **Background:**

 **Takuya was originally a resident Shinobi of the Elemental Nations (Naruto). He is the son of two retired shinobi from were affiliated from two different villages. His parents were soon killed when a man named Danzo caught wind of a shinobi of their village with another shinobi, and decided to get rid of the potential threat. Takuya helplessly watched his parents die in front of him, while Danzo's men took him in as made him a test subject for a particular project, known as Project Zero. He was considered the success of the project, and has gained the Zero Tails' powers inside of him. Takuya was going to be made a mindless weapon, but the Hokage intervened just in time and saved Takuya from such fate.** **From then on, he knew his life was going to change at that point.**

 **The reason why he ended up in the DxD-verse is because of his fight with Kaguya. During the fight, he and his team ended up falling victim to Kaguya's jutsus, which sends them to another dimension.**

 **Pairings (not in order):**

 ** **[Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Abe, Serefall, Gabriel, Le Fay, Sayaka (Strike the Blood), Haruka (OC), WIP]****

* * *

 **OC Profile**

 **Name: Jimbei Hiryu**

 **Age: 17**

 **Likes: Napping, target practice, spicy orange chicken**

 **Dislikes: Anything too bitter, people who can't see the whole thing, and arrogant people.**

 **Personality: Carefree and Laid-back. Acts serious when times calls for it.**

 **Skills:**

 **1) Master marksman**

 **2) Fuinjutsu expert**

 **3) Gunchaku expert**

 **4) Multi-purpose** **Chakra Guns (Titled Bolverk)**

 **Power Level: Jounin to near ANBU**

 **Background:**

 **Jimbei Hiryu is the son of a Chakra Metal Blacksmith family called the Hiryu. Generation after generation, the family has produced many metal works that work with chakra, or just regular weapons in general. This can range from swords to hammers to even special kunais. One day, Jimbei was working on something within his family's workshop, and gained a new idea. There have been many sorts of projectiles being used. Kunai, shrunken, mid-far range elemental jutsus. So he thought up of an idea that can blast chakra with ease, without any complicated Chakra control or hand seals. And so, he worked hard on this idea of his. After many nights and, he finally completed it. His project was the result of all the blood, sweat, and tears he put into. With the combination of metal welding, and fuinjutsu seals experimented with, he finally completed it. The first ever chakra blasters ever made in Shinobi history, and he titled them Bolverk.**

 **As for his history with Takuya, it turned out that the two became team mates the day they were assigned teams as genin. The two hit it off well, and they became great friends and comrades in arms.**

* * *

 **For those who worry that Takuya is OP in this story, don't worry. I'm not making him OP or Powerful or Godlike. Instead, I am making him a Strong Character. Strong enough to face high-class people like Kolkabiel toe to toe or something.**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

 **Wow, never knew I would get so many reviews, favs, and follows for my first chapter. Then again, it is a rewrite. But thanks anyway.**

 **Also, happy Mother's day! Go tell your mom you love her!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fallen Angels**

"So...this is the place?" Jimbei asked while raising an eyebrow. After he and Takuya managed to get information out of Raynare, they decided to head to the source of the problems, and see that they'll take care of the problem. As for how they managed to get the information, they didn't exactly torture her. In fact, Raynare was still unconscious and tied up, and she was being dragged by Takuya with a rope.

"Seems like it." Takuya simply responded, and then turned to a smaller animal next to him. The animal was a small cat with gray fur, along with an eyepatch on one eye.

"Thanks Torakeko. You can go home now." Takuya said to the small feline next to him. The cat known as Torakeko nodded at him, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Takuya then turned to the church in front of him. As it looks, it seemed abandoned and run down. But considering that his summon led him here, he shouldn't really judge.

"I'm still kind of surprised that the **Summoning Jutsu** can connect back to our world, despite us being a dimension apart." Jimbei commented, and then turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Again, can you tell me why you haven't used it to reverse summon yourself back to home?" Jimbei asked. Takuya just shrugged at him.

"There's a problem in your theory, Jimbei. First, reverse summoning will temporarily send me back home. But as stated, it's only temporary, and not permanent. So going back to the summon's land and try to go back to Konoha with the limited amount of time is going to be hard. Even if I had permanent time, there is a second problem. I'm the only summoner of the **Cat** contract. That means it will only send me back, leaving you alone in this world. And I don't intend to leave you behind. Third, the reverse summoning requires more chakra than normal summoning. Even the summons combined don't have the chakra to reverse summon me. So we're stuck here." Takuya answered Jimbei, causing to just shrug.

"Still. It's sort of nice to get some contact with home at least. But oh well. No point in bickering about it when we have a more important objective in front of us." Jimbei commented, as he looked at the front doors of the Church. Takuya nodded, as he raised his hand. He then channeled chakra into his wrist, and a small tattoo appeared on it. When he channeled some chakra into his hands, a poof of smoke appeared in front of him.

It was a black sword that was shaped into a long black sharp sickle-blade, with white ornante patterns on it with a handle attached for the wielder, accentuated with three short spikes.

Takuya and Jimbei looked at each other and nodded, and hid Raynare's body somewhere. The two then sneaked to the church stealthily, and successfully managed to sneak inside without alerting anyone. They were able to get in through the rooftop, and sneakily walked on the ceiling thanks to their chakra. As they did, they saw three other people sitting around. One was a middle aged man in a trench coat and bowler hat, one had a gothic lolita dress, and one had blue hair and a rather tight outfit on her.

'Zero. Any other dark intents in the building?' Takuya mentally asked.

 **[It's obvious that the three in front of you harbor negative emotions. As for other sources...I'm feeling hatred from the lower floors of this building. Hmph. Quite pitiful, seeing how their hatred controls them. This shouldn't even be considered a fight.]**

'Still...' Takuya thought, and then turned to Jimbei, and gave him quiet messages that there were people in a lower level. Jimbei nodded at him, and looked around to find the entrance to the lower level. As they kept quiet, they heard voices speak up.

"Wonder what's taking Raynare so long?" spoke the blonde one. "She's been stalking the kid for the past few days, all because she couldn't handle the fact that she's being rejected. Talk about being a sore loser..." the blonde girl said while sighing tiredly.

"I still don't see why she should put herself through such a mess. We should've killed him the first moment of opportunity." spoke the bluenette.

"That is certainly true. I don't even know why she is bothering doing this anyways. Maybe because of her S&M fetish?" the man with the trench coat said.

"Possibly. That bitch sure loves to flaunt her body." the blonde girl mutter bitterly, as she looked at her own chest.

"Careful what you say there Mittelt. She might stab you on what you just said." the bluenette said to her.

"Screw you!"

"*Sigh*...I don't get paid enough for this." the male muttered. Takuya raised an eyebrow at their conversation. So they all knew that they he had to be killed? For what reason? He doesn't remember doing anything to these people. Questions went through Takuya's head, but then shook it. He turned to Jimbei, and quietly mouthed to him.

'Take out the all the people down in the lower level. Be sure to leave one alive for interrogation.' Takuya mouthed out to him, while Jimbei nodded at him. Jimbei then nodded at him, and then pointed at a certain hole in the ground.

'I found the entrance. So I'll go when you're ready.' Jimbei mouthed out. Takuya nodded at him, and they both looked down at the three people. It was then they proceeded to go into action. Takuya immediately dropped down on the three and targeted the male member.

" **Darkness Style: Dark Chains** " Takuya's hand then shot forth black chains from his hand, and the chains immediately circled around Dohnaseek's body. The man didn't react quickly enough, as the chains wrapped around him and lifted him up into the air. He was then swung in the air, and then towards a wall. He impacted with it rather hard, as dust clouds emerged from the impact, as well as a small crater.

"Dohnaseek!" Takuya heard both female voices cried out, and saw them turn to him. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw him.

"Wait! Y-You're the kid we were supposed to watch!" Mittelt cried out in surprise. Takuya simply pulled back the chains, and the dark chains receded back into his hands. He then went into a stance, and gave them a narrow look.

"Yes. I suppose I am." Takuya answered. "If you're wondering where Raynare is...I'm afraid she's incapacitated for a while." Takuya answered their unspoken questions. The two had their eyes widened, and immediately summon those energy spears in their hands. Though, it was different in color and shape. The bluenette's was blue and bigger, while the other was red and sleek. The two females in front of him immediately became indicated but focused, as they learned that Rayanre was taken down. They didn't bother trying to deny his claims, as they saw Takuya effectively take care of Dohnaseek.

"Why you-!" the blonde on cried out as she flew in on him. Kalawarner followed after her, as the two closed in on Takuya.

All Takuya did was ready his blade.

* * *

 **(With Jimbei)**

"*Whislte*...this floor sure is deep." Jimbei said, as he glided along the rails of the stairs that led to the lower levels of this building. "For a church, this place seems pretty dark..." Jimbei muttered. He then made it to the bottom of the stairs, and found himself in front of a door. He blinked at this, seeing such an ominous door in front of him. It's as if this place screamed "dark magic" to it.

Jimbei closed his eyes, and tried to sense the chakras near him. While he wasn't exactly sensor, he could generally tell if there are people near or not. True enough, there was large amount of people behind the door. Jimbei simply smiled, as he channeled chakra into his gun. Energy began building up within his blaster, and a ball of energy appeared in front of it.

It was then Jimbei raised his foot and kicked the door open. The door revealed a bunch of shady looking people together. They men in front of him looked with surprise, before they noticed something heading towards them. They didn't have any time to react, as the ball got close enough to them, and then flashed.

*BOOM!*

A large explosion happened from the ball, sending all the people flying through the air, and splat on the wall or ground. They all feel to the floor, as they were all killed by the explosion or impact with the walls. When Jimbei looked at his results, he raised an eyebrow.

"Whoops. Forgot to leave someone alive for questioning..." Jimbei muttered, as he slowly walked through the room and looking through it. He raised an eyebrow, when he saw some giant cross contraption on top of some stairs. For some reason, Jimbei's instincts told him that the thing in front of him was bad. He didn't know why, but the contraption just gave out a bad aura.

Before Jimbei could head back to Takuya, he heard a door slam open. It was from the other side of the room.

"Oi! What's with all the racket you shit heads!? Did one of you fuckers mess up!?" shouted out a voice. When the source of the voice stepped into the light, it revealed to be a man with silver hair, along with some kind of robe like the guys he just killed. When the man in front of him saw him, and then the source of the mess, he just gave out a disturbing smile.

"Oh? Did you kill these guys?" the guy in front of him asked.

"I am." Jimbei simply said. "And you are the one with a potty mouth?" Jimbei asked while giving a humorous smile.

"Fuck you! I say whatever the hell I want!" the man in front of him shouted, and then reached into his jacket. He then pulled out some kind of gun, while the other was the hilt. The hilt then vibrated, and energy popped up front the sword. Jimbei raised an eyebrow, seeing that item able to produce that kind of energy.

"Hah! It doesn't really matter now! I don't give a fuck to these guys! Since you're alive, I'll take the pleasure out of killing you! Hahahaha! Be honored you're killed by Freed-sama!" the man now known as Freed began running towards him while raising his sword at him. All Jimbei did was raise an eyebrow at the man's insanity, but focused on the battle.

Jimbei immediately raised his blasters and began firing at the guy. Freed saw this coming, and immediately rolled to the side and got cover. Though, he did suffer a shot through the shoulder. Jimbei inwardly sighed, seeing how it's a bit difficult to take someone down without killing them. He would've aimed for the vital spots, but he needs this guy for interrogation.

"Ah, fuck!" Freed cursed as he felt pain rush through his shoulder. He then raised his gun and began firing at Jimbei. When Jimbei saw this incoming bullets, he merely raised his hand.

" **Barrier!** " Jimbei called out, as he channeled chakra onto his hand, which had fingerless gloves by the way. On the palm of the fingerless glove, japanese letters began glowing. It was then transparent energy formed in front of him, and shielded him from the incoming bullets. When Freed saw this, he stepped out of cover and began running over him.

"You shitty Devil lover! That's cheating with your barrier!" Freed shouted out with rage as he ran towards Jimbei.

"Anything goes in battle dude." Jimbei simply replied, as he turned off his barrier, and then proceeded to shoot Freed. Freed kept narrowly dodging every bullet passing by, and sometimes deflecting the bullets with his sword. Though, he did suffer some bullet wounds. He soon reached Jimbei, and raised his sword. He smirked, thinking that Jimbei was wide open.

However, Jimbei blocked the sword with his gun, much to the surprise of the insane man. Before Freed could even respond, he soon felt a painful impact on his stomach, as he looked down, and found Jimbei knee'd him in the stomach. He was soon sent flying back, and his back skidded on the floor.

"Y-You shit! You dirty fucker!" Freed shouted out with rage, only to scream in pain as he soon felt pain surge through his body. Jimbei didn't let any chance Freed had to get up, and proceeded to shoot him in the knee.

"AH! FUCK! MY KNEEEEE!" Freed screamed out in pain. He kept screaming out in pain, before Jimbei proceeded to kick him across the face, send Freed flying to the wall, impacted with it, and then slump to the floor.

"Sheesh. Someone needs therapy..." Jimbei said while raising an eyebrow. He then walked up to Freed, and then began to drag him out of the room.

"Wonder how Takuya is doing?" Jimbei wondered to himself.

* * *

 **(Back with Takuya)**

"...And you consider yourselves high beings...?" Takuya quietly asked himself, as he easily weaved and dodged the spears being thrown by the two women in front of him. He honestly expected more from them, but so far, their only move is just throwing around those energy spears and flying with their wings. It was too simple. Their spears don't really mean anything if they don't hit, so they're not really strong as they keep on claiming. He could also read their body movement, where they'll move to and what angle they're going to throw it. As for the flying part, if they get far enough away from him, then his chains will manage to reach them, and them drag them back down to the ground.

And during his supposed fight with them, they kept proclaiming that they're Fallen Angels, and they won't allow some lowly human take them down. Considering that they have wings and produce weapons out of thin air without chakra, Takuya can guess that these people aren't human, as if it wasn't obvious enough. He decided that it was time to end things, as he then prepared another jutsu to use. He first deflected the spear with his sword, and then went into action.

 **"Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!"** a black arm popped out of Takuya's shadow, and immediately extended towards the self proclaimed Fallen Angels. They didn't have enough time to react, as the arm immediately grabbed the blue woman by the throat, lift her into the air. She couldn't even fly herself out of this, as the shadow arm had a strong grip on her and was still chocking her. Before she knew it, the **Shadow Arm** immediately slammed her into the ground, causing dust clouds and rubble to fly everywhere.

The cloud smoke soon cleared up, and revealed an unconscious Kalawarner lying on the ground. Seeing he has managed to subdue the target, he turned to the girl in front of him. What he saw was fear in her eyes, as her eyes were widened with shock and horror to see someone easily take care of them.

"W-What the hell are you...?" Mittelt shakily asked, as she was truly frightened on what she saw. Her knees gave out, and collapsed onto the floor and fell on her backside. Takuya slowly came up to her, and raised his blades at her.

"A Shinobi. Nothing more, nothing less." Takuya said to her. Her eyes widened when she saw him come towards him, and she backed away from him. She didn't go far, however, as she felt herself hit something on her back. She looked behind her, and saw an unfamiliar person. The guy looked down at her.

"So...what did I miss?" Jimbei asked, while raising an eyebrow at her. She squeaked in surprise, and immediately backed away from his as well. Takuya just shrugged at him.

"I don't know. I was thinking of getting answers out of these guys..." Takuya said, as he looked down at her. Her eyes widened as she heard those words come out from her mouth.

"W-Wait! I-I'll talk! I'll tell you guys everything! Just please let me live!" Mittelt tried to tell them. The two males looked at each other, and then back to Mittelt.

"Start talking." Takuya told her.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"So let me get this straight..." Takuya said, as he rubbed his temples. "You guys are Fallen Angels, mythological beings that are told in this book?" Takuya said as he held the Bible at her. The gothic lolita girl nodded at him. Even though she was cooperating, she was tied up, along with her unconscious companions.

"And apparently, Angels and Devils exist as well?" Takuya asked her, causing her to nod once more. He stared at her for a few moments, and then sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"So the supernatural exists in this world, but not Shinobi? Great..." Takuya muttered, as he sighed at this revelation. She just told him the origins and a good summary of the Three Factions, and then explained about the Great War, and then proceeded to describe the Grigori, the organization for Fallen Angels.

He has also learned that they were apparently ordered to keep an eye on him, as he had something special in him called a Sacred Gear. When he asked about that, all he heard was that they were items created by Biblical God, the creator of the Angels and the world, and these items were bestowed to humans as an act to bestow miracles to them. These Sacred Gears were quite powerful, so one should be wary of the such power.

He soon realized why they tried to kill him. The Fallen Angels realized that he is a potential threat to their kind, as he could be a danger to them in the future in case he was unstable or something. He honestly couldn't blame them, as it was pretty standard and common for most large groups. If someone recognizes someone as a potential threat, it is either best to get rid of it before it becomes a problem.

But that still didn't mean he was going to allow them to kill him. He was pretty happy with living, so that's a no brainer.

"S-So what now..." Mittelt asked shakily, as her body slightly trembled as she explained everything to him. Takuya stayed silent at her, as if trying to come up with the next decision. Jimbei raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He silently watched Takuya, waiting for his decision.

"...I'm going to let them go." Takuya responded, causing surprise to Mittelt. Jimbei, on the other hand, just turned to Takuya with an raised eyebrow.

"Can I ask why?" Jimbei asked curiously, as if not bothered by the decision.

"It's simple. I'm just sending a warning to the leader." Takuya answered, as he narrowed his eyes at Mittelt, causing her to flinch. "Tell your leader this. Whatever Sacred Gear I'm holding is the least of his problems. If he doesn't want a few comrades short, then tell him that I suggest to hold off his attacks."

"Is that so? Well, you got guts, I'll tell you that much." spoke an amused voice. Takuya and Jimbei immediately turned with their weapons raised, and saw a man standing behind them. It was a man in his twenties wearing some form of business suit, and had black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

The black haired man simply gave an easygoing smile in the situation.

Takuya immediately narrowed his eyes as he raised his sword at the man. "Who are you?" Takuya immediately asked, as Jimbei also prepared his guns for a fight. The man simply raised his hands in terms of trying to pacify the violence.

"Woah there, we're not here to pick a fight." the man said to them. When Mittelt looked in her direction, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Azazel-sama!" Mittelt cried out with surprise. When the two Shinobi heard this, they raised an eyebrow at this.

""Azazel-sama?"" both asked at the same time, before they turned to the man in front of them. Takuya then decided to ask a question.

"Since she called your name with -sama, then I assume you're a leader?" Takuya asked. Azazel just chuckled at him.

"Indeed I am. But I'm not just any old leader. I am simply the Governor of the Grigori himself." Azazel said while giving a slight smirk while displaying his 12 set of wings. When they saw this, they simply blinked at this. They were surprised to see the leader of the race in front of them, but for him to present himself in a dramatic fashion? It sure brings a change in the atmosphere.

Takuya broke out of his silence as he was the first to speak.

"I'm quite surprised. What brings the leader of the Fallen Angels here? Is the Sacred Gear that I possess really that dangerous to you?" Takuya questioned. Azazel sighed, and simply scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I can't exactly lie that I took interest in the Sacred Gear you have. As for the dangerous part, you could possibly be. But that isn't the case. I'm simply interested in the Sacred Gear you hold." Azazel answered him with a lazy grin. This caused Takuya to raise an eyebrow at this.

"But why did you order your subordinates to kill me?" Takuya asked him, causing Azazel to sigh at him once more, and rub his temples as if he was tired with this.

"That's their fault. I didn't order them to kill you. I simply told them to keep an eye on you. I mean, why would I want to kill you when there is a potential Sacred Gear for me to see and study." Azazel said while looking at Takuya with interest. Takuya raised an eyebrow at the man's words, and decided to ask Zero something.

'Zero?'

 **[Once again, I'm used as a lie detecter. Honestly, to be reduced to such use...]**

'Are we really going through this again?'

 **[I would, but I honestly don't want to bother arguing with you. For my sake, he is not lying. So hurry up and continue. I'm interested to see where things are going...]**

Takuya nodded at this, and decided to trust Azazel's words for now.

"Again with the Sacred Gears..." Takuya muttered, but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute...does it explain why I have this appear before me?" Takuya asked, as he raised his hand, and a flash appeared on his left arm. It took form of a red gauntlet that took up most of his arm, and had one jewel on the back of the hand, and another close to his elbow. The red gauntlet also looked dragon like, with the way it is structured.

When Azazel saw this, he simply raised an eyebrow and grinned at this.

"Well I'll be damned." Azazel said while grinning at this. "It turns out that you're a user of the Boosted Gear." Azazel said, causing Takuya to looked a bit confused.

"Boosted Gear? That's the name of this thing that suddenly popped up in my arm?" Takuya asked. Azazel nodded at him.

"Yes. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus, top tier Sacred Gears. The ability of the Sacred Gear you hold doubles your power every 10 seconds. What, you didn't know that?" Azazel asked with a bit of a confused tone. Takuya shook his head at him.

"No. I never really bothered using it. I mean, I was able to figure out how it works. But I never really bothered using it." Takuya answered, surprising Azazel a bit.

"You never really used it that much? Then how did your Sacred Gear reach that state...unless your strength made it go into that form..." Azazel analyzed, before a light a bit.

"I see. It seems the Boosted Gear has ended up with a strong wielder in this generation." Azazel commented. He then walked past Takuya. "Well, I apologize for by subordinates actions. I'll be sure that they have the right punishment for what they have done." Azazel told Takuya, causing Mittelt to pale at this. Takuya sighed and nodded at this.

"If it will help clear up any conflict and misunderstandings, then I'm fine. No point in dragging this out." Takuya said, as he recalled his weapon. Jimbei also put away his blasters, seeing the conflict is done. Azazel walked to the tied up Fallen Angels and unconscious Freed and turned to Takuya.

"Oh, by the way." Azazel said, catching the two's attention. "I brought someone here. Said he is rather familiar with you."

"Familiar with us?" Takuya asked, before he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He suddenly turned, and saw a familiar person standing behind him. Behind him was a man who was rather tall. He had black hair that was spiked in the back. He wore a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen. He wears plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps. And the man gave him a small grin at Takuya.

"Hey there Takky. Long time no see." the man greeted Takuya, causing Takuya and Jimbei to have their eyes widened upon seeing the person in front of them.

""Sensei!?"" the two males shouted in surprise at the same time. The man just chuckled at the two.

"Yo! Kagura Mutsuki, at your service!" the man now known as Kagura said to them while smiling. He then began to ruffle their hairs. "I'm glad to see you guys safe! You got me worried there for a second. Then again, my students to tend to attract trouble." Kagura said to the two. Takuya then swatted away the hand.

"Will you quit calling me Takky!? And where have you been, sensei!? Me and Jimbei literally explored the whole world looking for you!" Takuya yelled at Kagura with frustration and relief at the same time.

"Ha ha. What he said." Jimbei said while grinning and crossing his arms behind his head. It was then they heard a throat being cleared, as they turned to find Azazel standing there with amusement.

"Looks like you reunited with your students once more Kagura. It's a shame that you won't be around that much anymore, but I suppose I can't blame a teacher and be with his students." Azazel said, as he summoned a magic circle underneath him. It began glowing, and surrounded him and the others.

"Call me anytime Kagura. We should hit up a club in the future." Azazel said while grinning like an idiot.

"Sure thing Azazel! I'll see you later." Kagura said while waving at Azazel. The team then saw the Fallen Angels vanish, and silence returned to the area. Kagura sighed while smiling, and turned to his students looking at him.

"...So. What have you two been up to since we separated?" Kagura asked them with an interested look. Takuya and Jimbei shared a look, and they both gave a tired smile.

""It's a long story."" both said at the same time.

* * *

 **(Takuya's Apartment)**

"So let me get this straight..." Takuya said with his arms crossed. "During our fight with Kaguya, we've been sucked through one of her jutsus, leading us to this particular dimension. Jimbei and I unfortunately couldn't escape, so we were sucked through. You and Haruka attempted to save us, but you failed as well?" Takuya asked his sense with a raised eyebrow. The males were now sitting in Takuya's living room, with Takuya and Jimbei sitting next to each other on the sofa. Kagura sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"That's one way to put it..." Kagura said tiredly. "Never expected the jutsu to actually lead us to another world. But hey, we're alive, so I ain't complaining." Kagura with with a small smirk. Takuya sighed, and decided to continue.

"And after you fell through the space-time rifting hole, you ended up falling into Azazel's lab, which was within the Grigori?" Takuya asked once more, feeling a headache coming at him.

"Yep. Sounds about right." Kagura said while grinning. "After I fell, Azazel managed to heal my injuries. We've became good buddies after that when it came to women, and he showed me around. After that, I went around searching for you guys as well, while the Grigori served as a temporary home for me." Kagura told them.

"Interesting..." Jimbei said with a raised eyebrow. "...And what led you to follow Azazel?" Jimbei asked with a curious tone. Kagura chuckled, and pointed at Takuya.

"Well, when I was with Azazel, he found out that the Boosted Gear has risen and made its presence known. As such, Azazel wanted to see if Takuya holding the Boosted Gear is true or not. When I asked the identity of the wielder, he told me it was you. Thus, I went with him." Kagura told them, causing Takuya to sigh.

"So my Boosted Gear led you to me, huh?" Takuya said while sighing. "Well, I shouldn't complain. The three of us are together again, so it's good to have you back sensei." Takuya said while giving a small smile.

"Same to you Takky." Kagura said while ruffling his student's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Will you quit that calling me that!?" Takuya cried out in annoyance.

* * *

 **Justu List:**

 ** **Darkness Style: Dark Chains - This Jutsu allows Takuya to produce darkness based chains from the palm of his hands and extend them towards his opponent and bind them. They're quite powerful and stronger than regular chains.****

 ** **Darkness Style: Shadow Arm - Takuya's signature jutsu, where a dark arm pops out of his shadow and acts like an extra arm for him. It can extend to long lengths, and can absorb chakra as well.****

* * *

 **And that is a wrap to this chapter!**

 **Surprised? I've decided to add Takuya's sensei in early, because I realized one fatal mistake in my abandoned fic.**

 **Since Azazel found Takuya and his Sacred Gear, along with ordering his subordinates to watch over him, wouldn't Kagura mention the names of his students to Azazel? Azazel would recognize the name and tell Kagura that he found a boy with the exact same name. Thus, Kagura finds Takuya, along with Jimbei. It makes perfect sense, instead of dragging out the sensei for a long time.**

 **So yeah, there you have the two students and the teacher reunited, but that just leaves Haruka, their female teammate. Don't worry, I planned when she is coming.**

 **Also, there is a reason why Takuya has the Boosted Gear, which will be explained later on in the story.**

* * *

 **I've also decided to change Takuya's weaponry. Instead of having his 5-release katana, I've decided to give him conceptual weapons. By conceptual, here is what I mean:**

 **1) S** **ickle-blade: This blade is Takuya's main choice of weapon. He uses it mainly as a sword. But the special properties of this sword is that it helps amplify his dark chakra, and allows him manipulate the chakra into different forms. He didn't use it now, but he will use it later in the future.**

 **There are two more weapons in Takuya's disposal. These weapons are actually inspired from a manga itself. I'll give you guys a hint: it's a reference to someone who proclaims that they'll surpass the Gods.**

* * *

 **Name: Kagura Mutsuki (From Blazblue)**

 **Personality: laid-back, empathetic, humble, and playboy-ish**

 **Likes: Women and his students**

 **Dislikes: People who harm women & Oppressive ruling**

 **Abilities: See the game.**

 **Background:**

 **Kagura Mutsuki is the heir to the Mutsuki clan. The Mutsuki Clan is considered a special clan, known for their perfect control over the Fire Release. And to make them even more unique, the fire chakra has a dark-purplish color.** **Kagura is the sensei to both Takuya and Jimbei, and has taught them the ways of combat. He and his students formed a close teacher-student bond, to the point that they consider themselves some form of family.**

 **He, like his students, were sucked through Kaguya's portals and he ended up crashing into Azazel's lab. From there, he decided to stay there until he found his students.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do now own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

 **Alright, I've been getting a LOT or reviews wanting Takuya to join the Peerage, or stay human. My answer...read this chapter.**

 **As for Jimbei gaining a harem, I don't really think so. I've planned for him to get a single pairing from the beginning, so the harem is a no go from there.**

 **And to all you guys out there, the Zero Tails is actually not a Biju. The Zero Tails itself is a spirit that manifested from humanity's darkness. That's all there is to it.**

 **As for the whole Sona and Tsubaki thing...I'll think about it.**

 **Start this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Crimson Princess**

 **(School)**

After their the two reunited with their sensei, it ended up with Kagura taking up residence in Takuya's apartment. Kagura has said that he'll keep in touch with Azazel, and see if they can get themselves back home. But in the meantime, Takuya and Jimbei have to resume their daily lives at high school.

'It's hard to imagine that last night was considered murder everywhere, and here we are, back at a high school setting...' Takuya thought while frowning. 'But it's also hard to believe that the Three Factions exist. Angels, Fallen Angels, and even Devils...' Takuya thought. He had to be more aware now, considering that supernatural creatures like them secretly roam upon earth and do whatever they do.

From what Takuya learned from his sensei, the Fallen Angels are mostly tasked with researching Sacred Gears, and monitoring people with Sacred Gears. If they're seen a threat or if the person is too unstable, then they must be removed. Takuya saw that as standard procedure to remove and potential threat. But when he saw the behavior of the Fallen Angels he owned last night, he questioned that there are some that are truly arrogant towards humanity, and not just focused on the Sacred Gears. He is wary of them, but he trusts a few individuals a bit due to his sensei having connections with some.

As for Angels and Devils, he obviously knew what their definitions usually meant. The Angels, from what he was told, are the Biblical God's creations and their sole purpose is to protect humanity and grant them salvation and blessings. Naturally, Takuya could immediately trust that Angels are the good guys of this world, considering that if they're evil, then they become a Fallen Angel.

The Devils were a much more complex subject for Takuya to learn. When his sensei told him about the Devils, he actually learned that they're not the typical red skinned horned creatures with pitchforks out to damn souls, but rather Devils that look human with bat-like wings. Also, their behavior can be considered sinful, but not enough to reach out and danger humanity. There are some that act like that, but they're immediately apprehended by the Devil society. For this group, Takuya feels neutral towards them, as he hasn't really seen their actions as of yet.

"Takuya-senpai?" spoke a familiar voice. Takuya broke out of his thoughts, and immediately turned to the source of the noise and found Koneko standing next to him.

"Oh, Koneko-san. Sorry, wasn't paying attention there." Takuya said to her apologetically. Koneko shook her head at him.

"...No, it's fine." Koneko said stoically as usual. "...You stood there silent for a few moments." Koneko pointed out, causing Takuya to chuckle at her.

"I did, huh?" Takuya said with a slightly embarrassed tone. "Just thought about some things. Nothing really important." Takuya said, trying to dismiss the subject. Koneko raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Takuya then remembered something, and reached into his back pack.

"Oh yeah..." Takuya said, as he brought out a small box. "This morning I made too much onigiri. Think you can help?" Takuya asked, causing Koneko to immediately reach out to his box and look at the contents. She sniffed it, and immediately closed the box.

"...Consider it done." Koneko said to him. Takuya chuckled at her once more, and patted her on the head.

"Thanks Koneko-san. I can always count on you when it comes to food." Takuya said, as he walked away to his next class, with Koneko leaving as well.

* * *

 **(Afternoon)**

"So...care to tell me why we're standing out here?" Jimbei asked curiously, as he and Takuya stood on top of a building in Kuoh. Takuya narrowed his eyes, as he pointed at a particular building.

"Just not too long ago, I felt murderous intent lingering in the air thanks to Zero. Considering that we learned of the supernatural, I thought it would be best if we see to it ourselves." Takuya told his dark blue haired teammate. Jimbei nodded at him, and brought out his weapons.

 **[Ever since we discovered the hidden side of this world, the hidden side has been showing itself to us now. Quite ironic...]**

'You tell me...' Takuya thought.

"So we're probably facing some Fallen Angel or Devil?" Jimbei asked curiously, causing Takuya to nod at him.

"Yeah. Chances are that it is probably going to be a Stray Devil, and low chances of it being a Fallen Angel. I'm sure Azazel would inform sensei if there was a Fallen Angel coming to the area, so again, high chances of a Stray Devil." Takuya told his teammate.

"I see..." Jimbei said, and then looked at Takuya with a raised eyebrow. "...So is sensei going to be involved in this to?" Jimbei asked. Before Takuya could ask what that meant, he felt a hand ruffle his his hair again.

"So cold Takky...you didn't think you could involve me with your little mission?" Kagura said with a playful smile as he ruffled his students hair. Takuya immediately swatted away the hand and looked at Kagura with surprise.

"Quit calling me that!" Takuya cried out in reflex, but then sighed. "What brings you here sensei? I though you'd be somewhere finding a way to get back home." Takuya said to his teacher.

"Oh, I was. That is, until I decided to take a break and get some fresh air. And here I am, finding you guys here mentioning something about a Stray Devil." Kagura told them. Takuya could only shrug at this.

"My senses felt a dark intent in the air. And experience usually told me that it usually means it is not a good sign." Takuya told his teacher, and then turned to the building near them. "We've got to take care of the threat. Ready?" Takuya asked is teammate, causing him to nod. Seeing this, the team moved in. It was decided that the three will move in from different entrances, and analyze the enemy before them. Takuya decided to take the front entrance, while his other teammates took the other entrances.

Taking the front entrance seemed risky, but Takuya already had a plan ahead.

" **Darkness Style: Shadow Sneak**." Takuya muttered as his bodes began sinking into the shadows, and moved within it. This move was perfect for stealth and infiltration. It also helped that there were many sources of shadows arounds for him to sneak in. As he quietly moved through the building, he suddenly sensed the feeling of death in the air, along with blood spilled not too long ago. Takuya narrowed his eyes, and decided to move into the hidden shadows of the room. He rose from the shadow, and immediately looked at what is in the room. His eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

It appeared to be some a highly red goblin-looking monster with a bulging and muscling body. It had short horns, along with blank yellow eyes. It's mouth was huge, along with purple gums and jagged teeth. It gave a hungry smile, with drool leaking from its body. The only piece of clothing it had was short yellow pants, but even that was on the verge of tearing away. Next to the monster was a spiked club.

'Damn...never knew Stray Devils could be this horrendous...' Takuya thought while grimacing at such a monstrous sight.

 **[It's even uglier than any of the Tailed Beasts were encountered, or any other demonic entities we've encountered...]**

'I agree...' Takuya mentally agreed, as he then brought out a weapon that he stored. In his hand was a large four-pointed shuriken, constructed from four black leaf-like blades with ornate white patterns on them extending outwards from a wide circular ring acting as the weapon's center. He quickly spun the large shuriken within his hand, and the blades spun in a saw like fashion. Seeing that the monster let its guard down, he threw the weapon.

The monster didn't know the incoming weapon, before the shuriken completely tore through the monster's shoulder, cutting off its arms. The red skinned monster screamed in pain, as it grabbed its weapon and began to flail it, trying to find the attacker. However, Takuya was a good distance away from it. As the monster went berserk throughout the room, Takuya gave the signal. Jimbei then dropped out of the air and aimed his two blasters towards the monster.

" **Chakra Shot: Vulcan Fury!** " Jimbei then shot forth a rain of bullets upon the Stray Devil, causing to to roar in pain even more as it helplessly stood there receiving the bullets being shot by Jimbei. It tried to block with its weapon, but then dropped it as the bullets pierced its hands as well. Seeing it almost done, Jimbei gave the signal.

"It's all yours, sensei!" Jimbei exclaimed, as Kagura dropped out of the air as well with a black rectangular zweihander in his hands, with the weapon glowing with energy.

" **Dragon Strike!** " Kagura cried out as he slammed his sword onto the monster's head from behind, and immediately cleaved its body in half.

Silence passed through the area, before the corpse slammed onto the ground. Seeing the battle is over, the three males gathered and looked at the corpse.

"And here I thought White Zetsu was disturbing to look at..." Jimbei commented.

"He still is." Takuya commented, as he sheathed his weapons. "Well, seeing how it's obviously a Devil and not a Fallen Angel, I guess we're done here?" Takuya asked. Kagura nodded and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think we're done here. The Stray has been taken care of, and now we leave. But first..." Kagura said as he performed a few hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** " Kagura then breathed out a huge fireball towards the corpse, and lit it on fire. The three immediately left, as they didn't want to be seen with the corpse burning away into ashes.

* * *

 **(School)**

Just like before, Takuya found himself leaving school while he was alone with his thoughts. His friend Jimbei told him that he is going to the library for particular subjects. Takuya raised an eyebrow at him, but just shrugged at his friend's business. As he walked through the campus, he began to think.

'It's strange...' Takuya thought as he crossed his arms. 'Why would the hidden side of this world show itself now? I mean, the past few months have been highly normal for me. Nothing too out of the ordinary. But ever since Raynare approached me, it's been one thing after another.' Takuya thought, as he frowned a bit.

'What could that possibly mean...' Takuya thought, before he heard angry shrieks out of nowhere, then followed with screams of terror. When Takuya heard this and turned his head towards a certain direction, he could only make himself suppress a sigh for what he saw.

Two particular people were running from a group of girls who had bokkens in their hands. From the sight, it seems that the Perverted Duo once again went through with their perverted antics and tried to peep on the girls once more. This time, the victims are the Kendo Club. They got caught peeking, and they are now trying to punish the two. Takuya could only be astonished to how these two are willing to go for the female human body, as their habits reminded him of his sensei's antics with women (though in a playboy-ish manner and not that of a perverted creeper).

Takuya then saw the two about to run past him. However, Takuya decided that it was their punishment for peeping on women anyway regardless, and just stuck out his foot. As expected the two tripped and fell on the ground, and the Kendo Club soon caught up to them and proceeded to exact punishment on them. Takuya then proceeded to walk forward once more, while giving a friendly wave to the Kendo girls who thanked him for stopping the two, much to their joy.

As Takuya continued to walk forward, he then noticed someone watching him, and slightly turned his head to see who it was. He blinked at what his eyes caught. It was a young women with light skin, blue-green eyes, and a had a rather voluptuous figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a ahoge. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

From what he could tell, the women that he saw in front of him was none other than Rias Gremory herself, one of the school's #1 popular female student, and one of the "Two Onee-samas", which he thought it was a stupid title to begin with. Seriously, who keeps coming up with these titles? Well, at least the title didn't exaggerate. She was considered to be an exotic beauty to many students, so he couldn't exactly blame the naming.

When Takuya caught sight of her, he couldn't help but feel something weird about her. Some weird feeling just comes around her, and he can't exactly put a finger on it. He could obviously tell she's a bit different from others, but that's about it.

Takuya then tore his gaze away from the girl, and continued walking ahead.

* * *

 **(Night Time)**

It was decided that ever since the night they've encountered a Stray Devil, they would take turns in patrolling Kuoh to make sure that there aren't any Stray Devils killing humans. As such, Takuya is this night's patroller. But this time, he decided to take on an interesting approach.

He decided to have a change of wardrobe, and go into something he wore back in the past and in his world. He wore a sleeveless black shit, a gray flack jacket, metal arm guards and gloves then hugged his forearms, and black pants. Added with the outfit is a black short sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. It was also customized with belts that helped secure him to his body.

"Huh...never thought I'd wear this outfit again. But then again, it is for the memories..." Takuya said as he chuckled to himself with nostalgia.

 **[You know...if we didn't come from another world, I'd say you're some kind one of those heroes who come out at night and fight crime.]**

'...I somehow blame the mangas I read that influenced the way you commented.' Takuya thought flatly, as he then proceeded to hop from roof to roof of the town. Takuya hoped that there aren't going to be any Stray Devils in the area for today, but he soon frowned when he sensed a dark intent in the air once more.

"Damn it..." Takuya muttered, as he then ran to a particular direction. He soon found himself standing in front of an abandoned building.

"Abandoned building again. What are the odds?" Takuya muttered dryly. He soon entered his jutsu once more.

 **"Darkness Style: Shadow Sneak"** Takuya then melted into the shadows once more, and sneaked through the darkness of the building. He soon sniffed spilled blood, and headed towards the area. As he sneakily moved into the room, his eyes soon caught the target ahead. It was a topless woman appears from the shadow. But it wasn't just a topless women. It was a topless women with a lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. It was also more than 5 meters tall.

"...Well aren't you ugly..." Takuya muttered quietly. He then summoned a weapon from the tattoo on his wrist, and this time, it was a kunai with certain patterns on it. He waited on the spot for the Stray Devil to let its guard down, and soon enough, the Stray Devil turned its view to another direction. He saw the opportunity, and immediately went into action.

He channeled dark chakra into the kunai, and then disappeared in a blur.

*SLASH!*

The only sounds that were made throughout the room was the sound of metal slicing through flesh.

Takuya landed on the floor while twirling the kunai in his hand, while the Stray Devil behind him stood still for a few moments. Soon, the head of the Stray Devil rolled off, and the now fresh corpse soon fell to the floor. Takuya sighed, as he looked at his coat.

"Tch, got some blood on this coat. Great..." Takuya muttered to himself. "This is going to smell on the way back home..."

His eyes then analyzed the room to see if there is anything else, but didn't find anything in the area. Seeing that this area is clean of a Stray Devil, he decided to call it a night and leave for home.

He was about to leave, but some other noise stopped him.

*Slam*

"Stray Devil Vizor! We are...!" spoke a loud feminine voice. Takuya immediately turned, and saw a certain someone standing in front of people.

"Gremory-senpai!?" Takuya exclaimed in surprise, as he saw the same women that attended Kuoh Academy. Next to her was a women with long black hair tied in a pony tail, along with a voluptuous figure. He believed her name was Akeno Himejima from what his classmates kept praising about. The other was a handsome blonde boy that Takuya was all to familiar with, and that was none other than Yuuto Kiba. Asides from them, his was shocked when he saw Koneko standing with them.

When the group saw him, their eyes widened at the sight.

"Takuya-kun!?" Rias said in surprise as well. The group stared at each other in surprise, especially Koneko. Her eyes widened at this, as she was surprised and confused on what happened here.

"...Takuya-senpai?" Koneko whispered in surprise. The group stared at each other for a while, until Takuya broke out of his surprise.

"Wait! What are you guys doing here? Why did you even come here!?" Takuya asked them with a confused tone.

"I could ask the same thing." Rias said, frowning a bit as she walked towards him. "What brings you here?" Rias asked him, and then gazed at the corpse behind Takuya. "...And did you do that to the Stray Devil?" Rias asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah. Based on our surroundings, the best conclusion I could come up with is that it was a Stray Devil." Takuya answered, and then tilted his head at her. "But wait. I heard you say Stray Devil. So does that mean you know the supernatural world too, Gremory-senpai?" Takuya asked. While asking this, he mental mind was asking Zero something.

'Zero...any malicious intent?' Takuya mentally asked.

 **[Well, from her negative readings, I'd say she's...okay. The only thing you need to be wary of is her suspicion.]**

'I see...' Takuya thought. He then saw Rias slightly nod at him.

"Well, in actual truth..." Rias said, as bat-like wings popped out of her back, causing Takuya's eyes to widen at the sight. "...You can say we are the supernatural." Rias told him. Takuya stared at her, and then the group behind her, and then back to her. Some silence passed as Takuya tried to process this, and then ended with a sigh.

"...This is going to give me a headache, isn't it?" Takuya muttered as he rubbed his temples. Rias could only give a small sigh at him.

"I believe so, Takuya-kun." Rias said to him.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Room)**

It was decided that Takuya and Rias's Peerage will discuss more at the Occult Research Room. Takuya himself sat on a sofa, while the others took their respective seats, with the exception of Akeno who stood next to Rias. Rias herself sat at her desk while putting her hands together. Takuya just sighed as he pinched his nose, as they just finished discussing a few topics regarding Rias and her Peerage.

"You mean all this time, you guys are Devils who acted like human in society? And you're apparently the heir to the Gremory Pillar." Takuya summarized flatly, as he looked around the room. Akeno simply gave him the usual smile on her face, but Takuya couldn't help but shiver at something about her. Yuuto kept up his princely smile and looked serene like he usually did. Koneko sat there with silence, as she kept her gaze at Takuya while trying to eat her sweets.

"Pretty much in a nutshell." Rias said while giving him a kind smile, and then looked at him with a curious look. "So why won't you tell us about yourself, Takuya-kun? With the way you're dressed and how you took on the Stray Devil yourself, I highly doubt you're not like other humans." Rias pointed out.

'That's because I'm not from this world...' Takuya thought, before he cleared his throat.

"Well, I am considered an exception." Takuya said. "Long story short, I'm a professional Shinobi, trained in the ways of combat. My purpose is to protect the humans from Stray Devils, and also prevent humans from getting involved into supernatural affairs." Takuya answered. He could tell them that he is a Shinobi from another world, but they might find that hard to believe. Plus, it might bring up problems later on, so he'll keep quiet on that one. Plus, he was telling part of the truth.

"A Shinobi? Rias asked with a raised eyebrow. "I never knew that shinobi existed to this day, especially with your capabilities." Rias pointed out. Takuya gave a small smile at her.

"Well what about you, Gremory-senpai? I never knew Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels existed either before. So consider that both existences are hidden from most eyes, I could say we're pretty even." Takuya pointed out, causing Rias to sigh as she realized he was right.

"That may be true, but I have to ask one question." Rias said, as she then looked at Takuya with a serious look. "What faction do you belong to?" Rias asked, as everyone tensed at the question. Takuya raised an eyebrow at her, before he realized why he is asked that. It is natural to confirm the standings of people. You don't exactly want someone in your territory to support or be with another group, and let them do as they please. Cause that it naturally a risk and mistake to many people within said area.

Takuya simple crossed his arms behind his head. "Well...considering my views on the Three Factions, I would probably say I'm neutral. I'm mostly on the side of humanity." Takuya answered, causing the Peerage to lessen their tense bodies.

"I see...well, that's good to hear." Rias said while nodding, and then looked at Takuya with a raised eyebrow once more. "Are there any questions before we end this, Takuya-kun?" Rias asked him. Takuya hummed in thought, before he nodded.

"Just one last question." Takuya said, causing Rias to tilt her head in curiosity.

"And that is...?

"Why do you trust me?" Takuya asked, surprising Rias and her Peerage.

"I-I'm sorry. What do you mean by that?" Rias asked with both curiosity and surprise. Takuya sighed as he leaned back on the chair.

"I'm literally someone you just met, with the exception of Koneko-san here. I've barely interacted with you guys, yet you don't treat me with caution or like a threat. Unless you're hiding it." Takuya pointed out, causing Rias to shake her head at him.

"Well, you're certainly correct on what you said. We have just met, yet I'm treating you like a normal person. I'm actually quite wary of this right now, but I have other reasons. It's because you're Koneko-chan's friend." Rias said, surprising Takuya with that statement. He gazed at Koneko, who stayed silent and kept her eyes on the treat. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"...That's it?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Rias to nod at him while giving a smile.

"Yes. I've seen your interactions with Koneko-chan, and Koneko-chan has good intuition in reading emotions. She hasn't really told us that you're acting suspicious. Thus, I've decided to trust my Servant's words and follow along with it. It may be a bit naive, but I trust my servants." Rias said, causing everyone to smile warmly at her. Takuya blinked at her reasoning, before he decided to check something out.

'Zero?'

 **[She's telling the truth, my host. I don't sense any lying intent from her. Would've been more interesting though...]**

'Quiet.' Takuya flatly thought, before he sighed and nodded at her. "I see..." Takuya said, as he stood up from his seat.

"I think I'm good for now." Takuya said, and then gave a small smile at them. "I still find it hard to believe how you guys are Devils. You're way different to how you're depicted." Takuya told them, causing Rias to ruefully smile at this.

"Oh, that's just the typical stereotypes of Devils these days." Rias said while waving this off, and then realized something. "Speaking of Devils..." Rias started, stopping Takuya in his tracks.

"Yes?" Takuya asked her.

"Takuya-kun...how would you like to join my Peerage?" Rias asked him, causing him to look at her with confusion.

"...Peerage?" Takuya asked. Rias nodded at him, as she took out a box with chess pieces.

"Ever since the Great War, each faction suffered a great loss. We Devils also lost a lot of people, and we're left in low numbers. Thankfully, we managed to create the Peerage system, where we're able to reincarnate others into Devils, thus increasing our numbers." Rias explained, causing Takuya to look at her with surprise, as he heard how this is capable of turning people into Devils.

"Really now?" Takuya asked, causing Rias to nod at him.

"Yes, and I would like to invite you into my Peerage." Rias told him. Takuya raised an eyebrow at her, before he crossed his arms.

"And that's it? Just become a part of your Peerage?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly are the benefits of doing so?" Takuya asked.

"By becoming a part of my Peerage, you become my Servant. From there, you work your way up the rankings and become a High Class Devils yourself. You can gain power and have your own Peerage. You also get to live a long time." Rias answered him, causing Takuya to inwardly frown at this.

'That's it?' Takuya thought. He wasn't that greedy or needy. He was pretty content with life, all things considered. He didn't need power, or gain a Peerage. It seems pretty irrelevant to him. Plus, living a long life did sound good, but he knew there are some consequences of doing so. He also wanted to find a way back home, and being tied to her would only complicate things.

"...It sounds good and all, but I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm pretty content with my humanity, and I have bigger responsibilities." Takuya answered her, causing Rias to look disappointed in his answer.

"What a shame...someone like you would've been perfect for my Peerage." Rias said, and gave him a curious look. "But you said something about bigger responsibilities. Does it relate to your Shinobi duties? I'm sure we can work something out when you join my Peerage." Rias reasoned with him, but Takuya shook his head.

"Unfortunately, my duties is far beyond on what you can control. Even if I did explain it to you, you won't really understand or do anything about it." Takuya answered her, causing Rias to frown once more at his reasoning.

"I see..." Rias muttered, and then sighed. "At least think about my offer. A spot for you is always open." Rias told him, causing Takuya to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry Gremory-senpai. I really appreciate the offer, but I have my own things to do. Nothing personal against you or your Peerage." Takuya apologized, as he turned and walked away. As he did, he turned to a certain someone on the couch.

"Koneko-san." Takuya said as he was close to the door, catching the young girl's attention. He just gave a small smile at her.

"Just because you're different, it doesn't mean I think any less of you. You're still my friend." Takuya told Koneko, before he walked off out of the room. When Koneko heard this, she fell silent at his as she looked at the treat on her plate.

"...Thank you." Koneko muttered. Rias smiled at this, seeing how her younger sister figure still had her friendship with Takuya.

* * *

 **(The Next Day - Kendo Club Room)**

"Again...why did you call me here?" Takuya asked curiously, as he and Yuuto stood opposite of each other with bokkens in their hands.

After that day, Rias and her Peerage decided to approach Takuya more since he is aware of what they are. And as an unexpected result to Takuya, he was told that he was part of their Occult Research Club due to the fact he knows the true side of them. He didn't really complain, as he had some form of connection with them. It was also said that Rias was curious about his abilities, and decided to see such power through a sword fight...Kendo style.

It has also turned out that his spar with Yuuto attracted attention, as the Kendo girls look excited at the sight of the Prince of Kuoh Academy, as well as Takuya who as popular as well, but not as strong as Yuuto. Rias and her Peerage also sat at the sidelines, as they wanted to witness what was about to happen. Jimbei also joined as well, as he gave a lazy grin as he watched as well.

"Buchou asked me what your capability is, and asked me to test it." Yuuto answered. Takuya simply nodded, and then proceeded to stretch his body a bit. As the two stretched before they could spar, Jimbei looked at Rias and her group.

"I find it hard to believe that you guys Devils." Jimbei whispered to the group, causing the group to turn to him in surprise.

"Takuya-kun told you?" Rias responded with surprise, though said it quietly. Jimbei gave a nonchalant smile.

"Of course. We are teammates after all." Jimbei answered. When the group heard this, Akeno looked at him with surprise.

"Wait, so you're a Shinobi as well?" Akeno asked, causing the blunette to nod at her.

"Yep. Jimbei Hiryu, Shinobi at your service." Jimbei said while giving a two finger salute. Rias broke out of her surprise, and looked at Jimbei with a curious look.

"Since you two are teammates, do you know Takuya-kun's capabilities as a fighter." Rias asked. Jimbei nodded at her, as he leaned back.

"Oh yeah. And you shouldn't underestimate him, cause he's pretty strong." Jimbei pointed out, causing Rias to turn and look at Takuya with an interested look.

"Really now?" Rias muttered, as she kept her eyes on Takuya. Akeno giggled at her friend, and decided to tease her.

"Ara ara, Buchou you seem to have a lot of attention on him. Could he be your suitable love interest?" Akeno teased her friend. Rias sighed at this, seeing her teasing antics again.

"It's not like that, Akeno. I'm merely interested in his abilities." Rias answered, causing Akeno to giggle at her.

"If you say so Rias." Akeno said with a "if-you-say-so" tone, causing Rias to sigh at her once more.

Once the two finished stretching, they readied their swords. The two went into fighting positions, and then stared at each other intently. Yuuto kept up a focused visage, while Takuya looked absolutely calm. Silence passed between the two, until Yuuto made the first move and attempted to hit Takuya with a sideward slash. Takuya immediately saw this and immediately blocked the attack, which turned out to be a light attack as Yuuto immediately withdraw the blade and have an overhead attack.

Takuya's reflexed immediately led him to block the incoming attack, and then let the sword slide downward his, and immediately performed a quick slash to Yuuto's top of the head. However, Yuuto immediately dodged as he narrowly avoided the attack, and then backed away from Takuya.

'He seems proficient...I guess he had a lot of practice with Kendo, or he's a skilled swordsman.' Takuya thought, as he eyed Yuuto and his movements.

 **[From the looks of it, he appears to be a sword type user. He seems disciplined with the way of the sword, but not a master. He lacks experience in real serious battles...]**

'Duly noted.' Takuya thought, as he twirled the sword in his hand, and then immediately moved forward in offense. Yuuto immediately went on the defensive as Takuya swiftly delivered strikes from every place, and even in unorthodox ways. He would aim for the wrist, knee, ankle, thigh, or any spot that seems to be open when he is defending. Yuuto found himself in a narrow situation, as he was forced to deal with this.

'He's aiming for spots that seem to be open...he's trying to widdle down my defenses!' Yuuto thought with realization, as he immediately blocked another swift strike for Takuya. Takuya, on the other hand, wasn't even breaking a sweat. He simply kept up his calm look, as he was able to deal with the situation. While Takuya and Yuuto were the same age, the amount of experience between the two is different. Takuya had to learn fast and experience many things in a short amount of time, while Yuuto had some formal training and little missions to deal with.

The others looked surprised at what they were seeing, as Takuya was pushing Yuuto back and keeping him on his toes. Rias looked surprised at his sword skills, and looked at Jimbei with surprise.

"Was he always this skilled with the sword, Jimbei-kun?" Rias asked the bluenette, causing him to lean back and give a lazy smile.

"Pretty much. Takuya trained hard with the blade, as he had to learn to fight and defend himself against what the world will throw at him." Jimbei answered, causing Rias to look at Takuya with a focused intent.

"He certainly lives up to the name of the Shinobi...truly skilled in many arts..." Rias muttered, as a twinkle in her eye danced. Akeno giggled at the sight of her best friend's Japanophile kicking up.

The two kept clashing blades, with Takuya delivering a harsh assault against Yuuto as he struggled against the attacks, while Takuya easily defended and countered the types of attacks coming at him. It was then Takuya decided to end things here, as he immediately moved in on Yuuto. Yuuto saw this and immediately prepared himself for the attack. Takuya performed an upward slash at Yuuto, only for Yuuto to block the incoming strike. However, it surprised Yuuto when the two swords impacted, Takuya lets go of the sword, letting it fly into the air for a second. He immediately grabbed the sword's handle, and then swung it at Yuuto's head in a swift fashion.

*Tap*

Takuya then proceeded to softly tap Yuuto's head, with the same calm look on him. It was then he drew in the bokken, and gave a small smile.

"Good match." Takuya told Yuuto, causing the audience to react to this. The female kendo members squealed in surprise to see their "Prince" lose to Takuya, while the Peerage members looked in surprise as well. Jimbei, on the other hand, just gave his signature lazy smile.

"Well, match is decided. While Kiba is taught in the ways of the sword, I'm afraid Takuya here has a lot more experience than him." Jimbei told them.

"Experience?" Rias asked, a bit confused by this. Jimbei nodded at her.

"Yeah. I guess with Kiba here, he had a few years of formal training with the sword?" Jimbei asked, causing Rias to nod at him. Jimbei then chuckled.

"Well, Takuya here had to train hard everyday with the sword, as well as sharpening skills through the multiple missions we had to take." Jimbei told Rias, causing Akeno to look at him with curiosity.

"What kind of missions?" Akeno asked.

"Oh you know. Guarding important items, escorting important people, taking down certain people that pose a threat to society. The usual works of a Shinobi." Jimbei said nonchalantly. This caused Rias to slightly frown at Jimbei's explanation.

'Takuya-kun said something about bigger responsibilities, yet Jimbei-kun's answer doesn't add up. Just what is his bigger responsibility?' Rias thought.

"..." Koneko stayed silent as she looked at Takuya, and then frowned a bit. She thought to herself that there is more than meets the eye to Takuya, and she still has a long way to go before fully knowing him. But most of all, she noticed the calm and neutral look on his face when he fought Yuuto. Koneko knew that kind of look belonged to an experienced warrior or veteran, and for her to see that on Takuya made her wonder what kind of experience he went through.

Takuya then extended his hand towards Yuuto, who gave back his friendly smile as he shook the hand back.

"Hah hah...I never expected for you to pull that kind of technique." Yuuto said to him, causing Takuya to slightly smile.

"What kind I say? A Shinobi has to be unpredictable." Takuya told Yuuto, causing the handsome male to chuckle at him.

"True enough." Yuuto said.

* * *

 **(Next Day - On the way to school)**

Takuya just gave a brief pace to school, and silently sighed as he thought back on the events that occurred after encountering Rias and her Peerage. First, the Peerage is more open and interactive to him since he knows their secret. He didn't consider that a bad thing, but the amount of negative attention he gets from the student body is quite unnerving.

For Rias and Akeno, him interacting with the two pretty much raises a lot of flags for the students, thus increasing the male's envy and hatred for him as he can actually get close to them. Takuya just shrugged it off, seeing it as to how it is serving nothing more than feeding Zero, who loves to consume dark emotions. So his dark spirit of his is always enjoying the feast.

For Yuuto, the two pretty much receives some disturbing attention from the girls, as they constantly pair them for their BL fantasy. This greatly disturbed Takuya, seeing how they can be so open about it.

As for Koneko, their interactions is already known, so not much has changed.

"*Sigh* what in the hell did I ever do to deserve this? I somehow blame Kaguya for what she put me through..." Takuya muttered as he rubbed his temples.

 **[The Rabbit Goddess may have put you in this world, but it isn't her doing of putting you through this.]**

'I still blame her.' Takuya flatly thought, still irked at the thought of the progenitor of chakra sending him to another dimension.

"Ahh!" shouted a girly voice, causing Takuya to stop in his tracks.

He turned his to the source of the noise, and found a girl who was wear clothes that was related to the Church. She fell face first to the floor, with her butt sticking up from the ground. Takuya blinked at her, as he just uttered one word out.

"...A Sister?"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap to this chapter!**

* * *

 **(Takuya's Wardrobe as a Shinobi)**

 **If you have trouble picturing him in his clothes during his hunt towards the second stray devil, it's basically him wearing an ANBU uniform while wearing Ragna the Bloodedge's Coat, though it is colored black and short sleeved.**

* * *

 **(Takuya trusting Rias and her Peerage that fast)**

 **Before you guys complain about Takuya easily befriending her Peerage, I have one answer for you: Zero Tails. The Zero Tails has the ability to sense negative emotions, and to some extent, Takuya has it as well. But Takuya mostly relies on Zero for sensing Negative emotions.**

 **Lying is considered a negative emotion, and Takuya uses Zero as a lie detector to see if they're telling the truth. If they were lying, Takuya would be suspicious. He didn't see lies from Rias, so he trusts them.**

* * *

 **The properties that Takuya's weapons have is unique in their own right, and a reference to said manga. Here, I'll give you the summarization of each weapon.**

 **Takuya's Sword: Has the ability to amplify Takuya's darkness attacks, and have him manipulate the chakra into different shapes. He can even attach a shadow chain at the end of it.**

 **Takuya's Kunai: When pouring chakra into the kunai, it grants him great speed.**

 **Takuya's Shuriken: It can be thrown at high speeds, and can easily cut through solid objects. The shuriken can also come back to Takuya.**

 **Once more, these three weapons come from a guy that proclaims that he'll surpass the Gods. I think that's a bit too clear to who it is.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

 **Happy Father's Day as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Twilight Healer**

"A Sister...?" Takuya muttered, as he looked at the downed girl in front of him who somehow tripped on a flat sidewalk. He wondered how she tripped in the first place, but decided he'll think about it earlier and help her up.

"Hey. You ok there?" Takuya asked her as he extended his hand to her, causing her to moan in slight pain as she got herself up.

"Aughh...Why do I keep tripping over so easily?" the girl said, before she noticed the hand extended to her. He saw her smile and take the hand.

"Oh! Thank you!" she took the hand as he helped her stand. In the process, the veil on her slid off her head, to reveal her long blonde hair. He also saw her having bright green eyes, unlike his forest green eye he had. He then helped her up and started helping her with the scattered clothes.

"Taking by your attire, I assume you're one of the Sisters traveling around?" Takuya asked curiously. Ever since he learned about Angels and the apparent Church, he might as well learn a bit more about it. From what he learned, Sisters are members of the Church. He never knew why the girls were called Sisters, but hey, it was their religion to begin with. He couldn't really judge them. He saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye.

"No, that isn't it. I was appointed to the church of this town. You must be a resident of this town. It is nice to meet you." the girl said to him, and then bowed to him in greeting. Takuya smiled back as he bowed back.

"It is nice to meet you to." Takuya greeted back, before he noticed a slightly depressed facial expression on her.

"Is something the matter?" Takuya asked, causing her to nod at him.

"I'm afraid I got into trouble when I got here. I had no idea where to go, and I'm having a bit of trouble trying to find directions around the town. So far, my interactions with people haven't been good lately..." the girl said, causing Takuya to frown at bit and he inwardly sighed. That's the tough part of traveling to new lands.

"You know...I think I know where this church is." he told her, causing the young girl to brighten up at this.

"You do! Thank you so much! It must be the works of God!" the Sister said happily while clapping her hands together.

 **[Ugh...Religion. So damn complicated...]**

'Zero, now's not the time to insult religions...' Takuya told his spirit, causing the dark spirit to just shrug him off.

 **[Even so...I find it odd. This is considered Devil territory, isn't it? So why would they put a Sister here in the first place?]**

'...That's true...' Takuya thought while inwardly frowning. It was thanks to Zero that he was reminded of something.

'Then again, she is just a Sister who is just lost and just wants to pray at this Church. How could she be that harmful to the Devils?' Takuya thought, before his question was answered with a child's cry. Turning his head towards the source of the cry, he saw a young boy, about 6 or 7 years old, who scrapped his knee after tripping on the sidewalk.

'...Seriously, why is everyone tripping on this sidewalk? Is there some crack or an object that causes people to trip? Either that, or they're just really clumsy.' thought Takuya while looking at the situation with an eyebrow raised. He then saw the Sister next to him walk towards the boy.

"Are you okay? There there, there is no need to cry. You shouldn't cry over something like this." the girl said while soothing the boy. The next part surprised Takuya, because he saw a green aura surround her hands, and placed them on the boy's knee. In a matter of second, the injury faded away from the boy's knee.

'That is a healing technique...along with a green aura...does she have the ability to use her chakra and heal others? Hold on...' thought Takuya while looking surprised.

 **[It appears you thought correctly. Yes, even though the energy you saw had a green aura, along with healing, that is not chakra. You and I could sense chakra, and that energy in front of you isn't chakra. From what I could tell, that appears to be the "magic" of this world]**

'I see...I guess she isn't you're average girl. But regardless, I did offer her my help, and there is no way I'm not taking it back.' Takuya thought.

 **[Hmph. Still as soft as ever I see.]**

'And that's what I am.' responded Takuya.

"Here you go. Your wound is now better. The pain should be gone now." the sister smiled while patting the boy on the head. The boy nodded and thanked her while running off with his mom who is in the far distance. She then turned towards Takuya and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but I had to help the child."

"No no, it it's not a problem at all." replied Takuya while waving it off like it wasn't a big deal, and gave her a curious look. "That was quite something for what came out of your hands." Takuya said to her. He then noticed her facial expression turn sad upon the mention of that.

'That's her trigger, huh?' Takuya thought, inwardly frowning at whatever made this Sister sad.

"Yes. It is the power to heal. It is something special that God gave to me." Asia said while looking a bit down.

 **[One's kindness can lead them to despair...]**

'I'm sorry?' Takuya responded.

 **[Hmph. You'll learn soon enough, my host.]**

'Damn cryptical slug...' Takuya thought flatly.

 **[I'm a leech, thank you very much.]**

'Whatever.' Takuya retorted, before he focused back on reality. He then decided to just let her be for a while and guide her to the church. Some time later, the duo arrived at the church. Takuya stopped himself a good distance from the church, considering that a bad feeling came over him as he got closer and closer to the church. The Sister's face brightened.

"Yes! This is the place! Thank you God!" when she said with relief. When Takuya noticed this, he saw that this is the same church that he and Jimbei went to, and this greatly alarmed Takuya on what is going on here. He then turned to the sister.

"Hey, um...what's your name?" Takuya asked the girl next to him, making her turn to him in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't really introduce myself. My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia!" the girl now known as Asia introduced herself while bowing.

"Takuya Midorikawa, nice to meet you as well." Takuya said to her, before he frowned a bit. "Asia-san...let me ask you something." Takuya told her, causing the girl to cutely tilt her head in confusion.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Are you aware of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils?" Takuya asked her, right away to the point. At this point, there's no point in skipping around the bush. After all, this girl expressed some unique healing power.

"E-Eh!?" Asia squeaked in surprise. "U-Um...why would you ask that, Takuya-san?" Asia asked anxiously. Takuya sighed at her, seeing her reaction like this.

"Seeing that reaction, you do know about them." Takuya said to her, causing her eyes to widened at the fact she gave it away so easily. Seeing the cover blown away, she looked a bit more nervous.

"U-Um...Takuya-san, are you aware of them as well?" Asia anxiously asked him, causing him to nod.

"I'm aware of them, Asia.-san. Don't worry, I'm not mad at your nor will I harm in any way for that." Takuya reassured her with a small smile of his, causing the girl to immediately soften at him.

"Um...okay. If Takuya-san says so, then I'll trust him!" Asia said to him while smiling.

 **[How naive...just how much does she not know about the truth of this world?]**

'Apparently not a lot. There is little to no negativity around her. She's a completely pure girl...' Takuya thought, a bit surprised to see people like her have such a kind heart.

"Right. Well Asia, I hope you don't mind what I'm asking here. Are you aware of the Fallen Angels, especially in this location?" Takuya asked her, causing her to nod at him.

"Y-Yes. I was sent here due to...unfortunate circumstances that occurred." Asia said sadly, causing Takuya to frown at the connection between here and the Fallen Angels. Usually, he would immediately become cautious of her when he heard that, but considering the type of person she is, he wouldn't be quick to judge.

"I see..." Takuya muttered, before he turned to the abandoned church ahead of them. "Well, I should tell you that the Fallen Angels aren't here anymore." Takuya told her, causing the girl's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Really? They're not here anymore?" Asia asked in surprise, causing him to nod at her.

"Right. Let's just say they were bad people, and bad people needed to be taken care of." Takuya said to the girl. The girl didn't really understand the hidden meaning behind it, but just accepted and nodded at it. It was then Takuya turned to the Church in front of them.

"Just to be sure, let's check if there is anyone here..." Takuya said to her, causing her to nod. The two then walked towards the church.

'Zero. I'm not sensing any negativity in the air.' Takuya told his spirit.

 **[The church is empty, my host. Not a single person is within this building. They're all taken care of.]**

'Good.' Takuya thought, as he and Asia entered inside the building. As they did, Asia anxiously looked around the corridor, while Takuya calmly looked around and walked ahead. He then saw the hidden passage way the lead to the basement. He then turned to Asia.

"Asia, why won't you stay here? I'm just going to check something out downstairs." Takuya told the Sister, causing her to nod at this. Seeing this, he immediately went down the hall. As he did, he entered the room and saw it empty...though, there was one device ahead of him. Takuya raised an eyebrow at the weapon, and walked closer to it.

It appeared to be some cross with complex machinery to it. As he checked it out, he couldn't help feel this ominous feeling around it.

"...Whatever it is, it just gives bad news..." Takuya muttered, and then turned away from it. "...Well, it's no longer in use. But it still doesn't mean its dangerous. Better tell sensei about this..." Takuya muttered, as he walked up the stairs and found Asia looking around the abandoned church.

"Ah, Takuya-san. Are you done looking around the church?" Asia asked, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"Yeah, I'm done here. Nobody's here, so it's just us." Takuya said as he looked around the room.

"I see..." Asia said quietly, and then looked at Takuya with an anxious expression. "Um...Takuya-san?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like some tea? I would like to make it for you as a thank you for everything that you've done for me." Asia said to him, causing him to scratch the back of his head.

"The tea isn't needed, Asia-san. I was happy enough to help you find your way here. Though, I don't think the Fallen Angels are here to...care for you." Takuya carefully said.

"B-But..." Asia stuttered while trying to think of a way to thank him. When Takuya saw this, he simply sighed.

"If you want to thank me, then how about this." Takuya suggested, catching Asia's attention. "Why won't you meet me here on Saturday? Since your new to town, then I'll show you around." Takuya said to her, surprising her.

"R-Really? You'll do that?" Asia said, but then realized on what he said. "Ah! Takuya-san, but how is that making it up to you? You're-" Asia tried to protest, but Takuya held up his hand for her.

"If you want to make it up to me, then come with me on Saturday, alright? That's all I ask." Takuya told her while giving her a small reassuring smile. Asia stayed silent for a few moments, before she nodded at this.

"...Alright, Takuya-san. I'll be sure to do it." Asia said with a cute determined voice. Takuya chuckled at her, and patted her on the head.

"Good. I have to go now, so I'll see you soon. You think you can take care of yourself here?" Takuya asked her, to which she nodded. Seeing this, he decided to leave.

"Alright Asia-san, it was nice meeting you. See you on Saturday." Takuya said as he left the church.

"Yes! I hope we can meet again, Takuya-san! See you later!" she said while waving a goodbye at him. When he left, he simply frowned as he walked in a faster pace, and then took out his phone.

"I better tell sensei what is going on..." Takuya quietly said to himself. "Whoever this girl is, her connection with the Fallen Angels obviously cries out something suspicious."

* * *

 **(Home)**

"A project involving a girl with a Sacred Gear?" Azazel said, both surprised and confused. Kagura nodded while holding the phone, as he decided to tell Azazel what's going on after his student told him the situation.

"Yeah. Takky told me that he met a girl named Asia Argento, and she apparently has some Sacred Gear that heals with rather impressive rates." Kagura said as he leaned against the chair.

"Healing at impressive rates, huh...?" Azazel muttered, before he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh, you mean the Twilight Healing? That's a Sacred Gear that has the ability to heal humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. It heals at rather impressive rates. And did you mention the girl's name was Asia Aregento?" Azazel asked curiously. Kagura nodded at this.

"Yeah, that's her name. Heh, Takky sure has his connection with the ladies." Kagura said while giving a small smirk. "Why? You know something about her?" Kagura asked, and he felt Azazel nod at the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I've heard of her. She originally was a Sister who worked for the Church, and she was considered special due to her Sacred Gear. However, she unknowingly healed a Devil, and the church learned of this. They branded her a heretic and witch, and kicked her out." Azazel said, causing Kagura to frown at this.

"Kicked out due to a mistake? Damn, who knew the church was so brutal? Especially to a woman...I find that unforgivable." Kagura said, as he leaned against the chair. "This is why I'm not a very religious man. It's too much of a hassle." Kagura sighed.

"Right you are there." Azazel agreed while chuckling.

"Anyways, both my students told me that there was some giant cross when they stopped Raynare and her group." Kagura told Azazel, causing Azazel to blink in surprise at the mention of it.

"You mean that giant contraption? That was originally meant to remove a Sacred Gear so the user wouldn't have to be involved with the Three Factions. Unfortunately, I learned that the Sacred Gear is linked to the soul of the person itself, and removing it will kill them." Azazel said, causing Kagura to frown at this.

"This all seems fishy. Your Fallen Angels managed to acquire that without your knowing? Is there something that's going on, Azazel?" Kagura asked, as he heard a sigh on the phone.

"Yeah, I suspect there is. There are rumors that there is someone planning something against the Three Factions. Whoever is behind this must be planning something that could cause great chaos. I know a few members who dislike the way things going right now, but I don't have the evidence to point out which one." Azazel said while having a tone that's not liking where this is going.

"Hm...this is something bad." Kagura muttered. "So what do you intend to do from here on Azazel?" Kagura asked.

"I think for now, I'll stay quiet and let them do their thing. It'll help my investigations run smoother, and cause less suspicion in the Grigori." Azazel said, causing Kagura to nod at this.

"I think that's the best course of action for now. But that aside, what are we going to do about that Asia girl?" Kagura asked curiously.

"Well, considering that your students managed to put a stop in their projects, I highly doubt they'll want to continue the operation. Even they're not stupid enough to do that without raising suspicion. For now, I think that Asia girl will be left alone...for now." Azazel said while putting that last phrase at the last moment.

"For now? What, is she going to be targeted or something?" Kagura asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the Griogri won't. But her abilities alone will attract attention. You can do something about it if you want." Azazel offered, causing Kagura to give out a small smile.

"Ah, you wouldn't need to worry about that. Takky is connected to her, so he can take of it." Kagura said with a reassuring tone.

"The Sekiryutei? The one you kept bragging how good he is with women?" Azazel asked with an amused tone.

"You know it." Kagura said while smirking.

* * *

 **(School Rooftop)**

Takuya felt chills up his spine, as if someone was talking about him. He and Jimbei were currently sitting on the rooftop while eating their lunch.

"It feels like someone is talking about me...and not in a good way..." Takuya muttered, while Jimbei turned to him with a raised eyebrow as he was eating through the bento.

"Well, the girls here are always admiring you, so that's good. The guys here are hating you, so maybe that's it." Jimbei pointed out.

"Let's hope so..." Takuya muttered, before he heard the door open. When the door opened, he saw Koneko walking through the roof entrance. He blinked a bit when he saw Rias walk through the roof entrance as well.

"Oh, Koneko-san, Gremory-senpai. Decided to have your lunch here as well?" Takuya asked his female kouhai and senpai, causing the petite girl to silently nod at him. She then sat next to Takuya, and proceeded to eat her lunch. Rias giggled a bit at seeing the Rook's quiet relationship with Takuya, and sat down with him.

"Well, I normally have lunch in the clubroom. But considering that Koneko-chan here has a good relationship with you, I though I'd join in as well." Rias answered his question, causing him to nod.

"Ah, I see..." Takuya said, as he went back to his food. As he did, his mind went on to a few things.

'Just what is going on with Asia and the Fallen Angels? Just what is her connections? She's a Sister, yet she's connected with them? Something about this just screams many flags...' Takuya thought while mentally frowning.

 **[Like I told you before my host, that Asia girl holds little negative emotions. In fact, the only thing I can sense from her is sadness.]**

'Sadness? That's it? Nothing malicious nor ill intent?' Takuya thought, but then mentally hit himself how a innocent, pure, and naive girl like Asia would even have the capacity to even producing such a thing. 'What am I saying? I got you for the Six Path's sake. There's no way she can be involved in anything bad with the Fallen Angels. Unless...' Takuya thought, before his his mind was cut off when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Takuya-kun? Takuya-kun?" called out a voice, causing him to snap out of it and turn to the source, which was Rias.

"Gremory-senpai? Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking to myself for a moment." Takuya apologized, causing Rias to shake her head.

"It's okay Takuya-kun. I was just asking your something." Rias said, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow at her.

"About what?" Takuya asked.

"My offer. Have you ever thought about my offer to join my Peerage?" Rias asked, causing Takuya to pause for a bit. He then proceeded to shake his head.

"Sorry Gremory-senpai, but my answer is still no. I'm pretty content with my life, all things considered." Takuya said, while leaving out the part that he wants to go back to his original home. Rias just frowned at that.

"Come on, being a part of my Peerage isn't that bad. We Gremorys treat each member like family, and shower them with affection. I'm sure being a part of my Peerage isn't that bad." Rias told him, causing him to sigh.

"While that may sound all good Gremory-senpai, it must come at a price." Takuya pointed out for her, causing her to blink at this. "While joining your Peerage can lead me to become that High-Class Devil, with the promise of power and riches, along with gaining a Peerage sounds tempting, it also means giving up my humanity and freedom. No matter how you look at it Gremory-senpai, you basically become a servant. Plus, I can't really have much independence, otherwise I'll be labeled as Stray Devil if I go too far from you." Takuya pointed out for her, causing Rias to go silent at his words.

"But you'll become independent when you become a High Class Devil. You'll just be a part of my Peerage for a some time, and you'll be independent once more." Rias reasoned with him. Takuya sighed at her for her reasoning.

"While that may be true, I highly doubt that becoming a High Class Devil is a good thing. Like the saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility. I highly doubt that I'll have too much freedom within Devil society. Plus, being tied to the Devil race means going against Fallen Angels and Angels. I don't exactly feel comfortable going against Angels who protect humanity. For Fallen Angels, I'm considered neutral forward them, and don't really like making an enemy with them." Takuya answered her, causing Rias to inwardly falter at his answer.

'He's...more perceptive than anyone in his age...' Rias thought, as she found herself looking at a young man who was highly logical and had good view on the big picture. She can't exactly deny what he said either. Despite being free from the Master once becoming a High Class Devil, you're still tied to Devil society. Any action might cause great harm and consequences to you might be deadly.

And while Devils generally stay out of Angels and Fallen Angels ways, the Great War hasn't exactly ended yet, as there are still small fights that erupt now and then.

"..." Rias stayed silent a bit, before he felt a tap on her shoulder. She blinked, and turned to see Takuya giving her a small smile.

"Even so, I don't find you that bad of a person Gremory-senpai. It's just the customs, not you." Takuya reassured her, causing her to smile a bit.

"Why thank you Takuya-kun. Don't you agree, Koneko-chan?" Rias said to her Rook, causing Koneko to silently nod at her. Meanwhile, Jimbei just leaned against the wall as he watched their interactions.

"...Feels like I'm the fourth wheel here..." Jimbei muttered to himself, before his eyes caught someone walking in the distance. He slight gave himself a smile, as he stood up.

"Well, I gotta go. I see a certain someone I have to meet." Jimbei told the group, causing them to look at him with a bit of surprise. Before they could ask, they watched Jimbei jump off the roof and head towards the ground. They all watched as Jimbei managed to land himself on the ground without hurting himself, and then run off into the distance.

"Huh...wonder who could that be..." Takuya muttered to himself, before he shrugged and continued eating his bento.

* * *

 **(Front of the Church)**

The day was now Saturday, and Takuya was now walking towards where he was supposed to meet up with Asia. As he did, he found Asia standing in front of the abandoned church while wearing her nun-clothes.

"Asia-san!" Takuya called out to Asia, catching her attention and caused her to smile at him.

"Ah! Hello Takuya-san!" Asia said with a cheery tone to him, while he gave a small smile back.

"Sorry to make you wait. Was I late?" Takuya asked, causing her to shake her head.

"No, you weren't. I was just excited, that I couldn't help but wait outside." Asia said while looking a bit embarrassed. Takuya simply chuckled at her actions.

"Well, you shouldn't have, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. Ready to go?" Takuya asked, causing Asia to nod and smile at him.

"Ready!" Asia chirped, as the two then walked off

* * *

 **(Fast Food Restaurant)**

Takuya just gave an inward sigh at the situation he was in right now. Asia stood there looking absolutely clueless, while the cashier stood there being confused as well.

'Just how sheltered was this girl raised?' Takuya thought to himself, and saw the cashier tilt her head in confusion.

"...Is there something that you like to order?" the cashier asked, causing Takuya to give an apologetic smile at her.

"I'm sorry. She is relatively new here. Just two burgers and fries please, along with a milkshake." Takuya order, causing the cashier to looked relieved from the situation, and took his order. Asia just went into shock, and then entered a look a little ashamed.

"Auuu...I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself..." Asia said sadly, causing Takuya to pat her on the shoulder to comfort her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. You're still adjusting, so it is fine." Takuya reassured her.

The two then received their order and sat down at a booth. As the two ate their meals, Takuya had to teach Asia on how to eat the types of food she was holding. Takuya was really amazed and shocked on how sheltered Asia is, and not going out to the outside world that much. From burgers to milkshakes, he had to teach her everything.

'She's way too sheltered. She barely has any social skills in the real world, and she acts like a child all by herself...' Takuya thought. '...Just what happened to her?' Takuya questioned himself.

 **[My host, there is something more to this girl that you don't know.]**

'Yeah captain obvious. Unless you have something to explain?'

 **[No. That would make things too easy for you.]**

'Figures.' Takuya flatly thought, as he focused back on Asia, who was busy eating her food. As he silently watched her, he could again barely sense any negative energy from her, but only the slightest. However, it didn't seem malicious or even bad intent in general. It's some other dark emotion. Takuya thought that asking her questions would help him figure out a few things, but he first decided to do something else for Asia.

"Asia?" Takuya asked her.

"Ah, yes?" she said while wiping her mouth from the meal she ate. Takuya stayed silent for a moment, before he decided to go with it.

"...Do you want me to show you around?" Takuya offered, surprising the blonde girl.

"Really?" she asked surprise. He just smiled and nodded at her.

"Really. Trust me, you're going to have a great time." Takuya said to her, causing her to look happy and excited by this.

* * *

 **(Around Town)**

As Takuya showed Asia around town, he decided it was time to take her to the arcade and show her the fun stuff in life. As he did, he noticed the honest reactions of surprise, excitements, curiosity, and happiness Asia showed. Again, little to no negativity flowed from this girl. It's as if she's pure. As he kept observing her, he just couldn't help but see Asia as a really innocent and sheltered girl.

'...Is this the kind of life a Sister lives...?' Takuya thought to himself, as he continued to observe the young girl enjoy the simplicities around town. He himself had to grow up fast at an early age, and was exposed to the true horrors of reality. As such, he lacked that innocence that Asia had. In fact, most of the people he interacted with didn't have that innocence. But for Asia, she just seemed different to the others.

'...Why did I doubt her from the beginning? Was it because of her innocence.' Takuya thought to himself, and sighed.

'Sweet Sage of the Six Paths, do I feel like an asshole for doubting her...' Takuya thought, as he and Asia came across a crane game. Takuya caught her gaze on the machine, and has decided to take her there.

"There anything that catches your interest, Asia?" Takuya asked her, causing the girl to look at him in surprise before she hurriedly shook her head.

"N-no...it's nothing..." she denied, much to Takuya's amusement. Takuya just saw right through her and caught her looking at a Rache-Kun doll. He then walked to the claw-mcahine and inserted a coin in it. After using quick precision and accuracy, he managed to get it on his first try. He watched as the doll drop in the chute, and he reached down to get it.

"Here" he said with a genuine smiling while giving it to Asia. Asia, in return, blushed and accepted it.

"How did you...?" Asia asked him, causing Takuya to chuckle at her.

"I was looking at your eyes, and saw that you were looking at one of the dolls." Takuya replied to her, causing her to just smile and hold the doll close to her.

* * *

 **(Later)**

The two were just laughing while walking down the streets and entered the park where they met. Today was nothing but pure fun for them. Experiencing many exciting games, seeing many shops, and taking her to many food stands. The two finally made it to the park, and Takuya decided that they'll take a rest at the bench. As he did, he looked at Asia with a curious look.

"So Asia. Did you enjoy your time around town?" Takuya asked her, causing the nun to smile and nod at him.

"Yes! I've enjoyed so many things with you, Takuya-san!" Asia said happily to him, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"That's good to hear." Takuya said. He then noticed Asia's facial expression turn from happy to a look of curiosity.

"Um, Takuya...?" Asia asked.

"Yes?"

"How exactly do you know about Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils?" Asia asked, causing Takuya to blink at the question. He simply scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I've known about them for quite a while for now. I just learned about is while I was a Shinobi." Takuya answered her question, causing her to tilt her head in confusion, and in a cute way.

"Shi...nobi?" Asia said, trying to pronounce it with her mouth. Takuya chuckled at her.

"Yes, I'm a Shinobi. In more easier terms, I'm a ninja." Takuya told her, causing her to look surprised by this.

"N-Ninja? Like those people that sneak around?" Asia asked him, causing him to nod.

"Something like that. But I'm also trained to fight as well, so I know how to defend myself." Takuya told her, causing her to look at him with awe.

"W-Wow..." Asia quietly said. It was then Takuya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Asia-san, can I ask you a question now?" Takuya asked her, causing her to break out of her awe-state and look at him with surprise.

"A question? Um...okay." Asia said. It was then Takuya decided to ask the question that's he's been holding in.

"What exactly is that green energy you used the other day? I saw that it healed the boy, so you must have some sort of healing ability." Takuya said to her, and then saw a bit of sadness appear in her eyes.

'Something about that just makes her sad...' Takuya thought, before Asia shook her head as she raised her hands. He then saw two rings appear on her fingers, and then glowed with a soft green light.

"...It's my Sacred Gear. I have the power to heal people." Asia quietly said, causing Takuya to look at the soft light coming from her.

"I see..." Takuya said, and gave a soft smile. "That sounds pretty handy if you ask me. Being able to heal others must be great, and it fits perfectly for someone like you." Takuya complimented her, but soon felt Zero's presence.

 **[Wrong words to say, my host.]**

'What...?' Takuya responded confusedly, before he saw Asia beginning to tear up at this. He immediately became alarmed by this.

"Asia? I'm sorry, are you okay?" Takuya immediately asked her with concern, causing her to shake her head while she wiped the tears off her face. It was then she began a story, to truly explain everything.

In a certain region in Europe, there was a certain girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a nearby Church, and was nurtured by a nun along and grew up along with other orphans. The girl also happened to be a strong follower of the Church when she received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life's course took effect. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden", even without her approval. She didn't hold any dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God...But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her.

But there were no one willing to become her friend...She understood why...She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular...They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans...But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it...A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action...But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

There were many people that had the power to heal. However, the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past...The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". As a result, people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned...God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her...There was no one who cared about her.

"...It's because I didn't pray enough...It's because *sob* I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." she said while crying at the same time.

When Takuya heard the story, his eyes looked absolutely livid. The very girl in front of him, who was pure and kind to everyone at a fault, was just used as nothing more than a tool for the Church, and was even branded an irregular. The Church sounded nothing more than a two faced establishment, trying to have people believe their teachings, while at the same time by hippocrates and betray their own teachings for their own benefit.

But what made Takuya's blood boil is the fact that she was used as a tool, and threw hew away because of a slight error. He himself felt like this, and absolutely hated that feeling of being treated as a tool for others. He felt sympathetic to her, and knew her pain.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." she said while looking down with a sad expression. Takuya then took her hand and held onto it. Asia looked at him confused, while Takuya just gave an honest smile.

"Asia, listen to me. Would God allow his Sacred Gear, a blessing considered to most, along with a pure and innocent girl be abused because of a mistake? I don't know much about the religion, but everything you've done so far and what you experienced isn't set up by God. It happened because it happened. Not because of God, nor was your mistake." Takuya told her.

"B-But I..." Asia weakly said, but Takuya shook his head at her.

"Enough...there is no need to beat yourself up over something so trivial. You're in no ways clumsy. You're a girl with a kind heart, and will do anything to help, even if its the enemy. That shows how kind you are. Also, you have been raised a sheltered life, and you didn't know much about the outside world. If I were in your shoes, then I would have done the same." Takuya told her, but Asia looked a bit hesitant.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk with them..." Asia said with a small voice, causing Takuya to sigh at her and gave a patient smile.

"You say as if you never experienced it in the first place. But look what we had right now. We both bought some books, has a good time eating all sorts of foods, and even enjoy the simplest of things." Takuya comforted her, as he held out his hand for her. "And as a friend, I'll do everything it takes to make you happy. We can shop together, eat delicious food together, and many other fun things." Takuya said earnestly.

He then saw Asia's other hand went up to her mouth as she started to cry.

"*sob* Takuya-san...I don't have any common sense."

He just took his other hand and put it on her shoulder. "I'll help you learn. There are many things that I can help you with, Asia-san. Besides, Japan is a pretty big place to learn, and this learning has fun in it. So I'll be glad to help you."

"...I can't even speak Japanese, or even know the Japanese culture." she said weakly, as if she was telling herself this was all a dream.

"I can take you to many Japanese places that are excellent in teaching culture." Takuya reassured, and finally saw Asia's tears stopping.

"I don't know what to talk about..." Asia said with a wavering tone, causing Takuya to chuckle at her.

"If you want to talk about something, then lets talk about your day. C'mon Asia, I'm your friend. I'll help and support you in any way." Takuya told her, causing Asia to finally smile at this and looked at him with hope and happiness.

"Really?" Asia said, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"Really. Friends till the end, as they always say." Takuya said, as he found both himself and Asia starting a new strong friendship between them.

'She won't be alone. Not when I'm around...' Takuya thought to himself, before his eyes widened and became alarmed at the presence around him.

"...!" Takuya immediately became alarmed, and stepped ahead of Asia. He then put his arm in front of her, and his face became serious. His gestures surprised Asia, seeing Takuya act like this.

"T-Takuya-san?" Asia asked with a confused tone. However, Takuya didn't answer her as he looked around his surroundings.

"Who's there? I can sense you guys hiding, so come out." Takuya immediately called out, making Asia surprised by this, before she saw robbed figures pop out from their hiding spots. Takuya narrowed his eyes, as he found him and Asia surrounded by them. Takuya carefully watched them, before one of them took out a sword.

"...We need that girl for out master. Please comply, or we will use force." one of them said while having a dead tone to it. Takuya's eyes widened a bit at such a tone lacking emotion, and his mind began to flashback a bit to bad memories. Takuya gritted his teeth, as he carefully observed each one, trying to see if they'll make a move. That is, before he heard Zero communicate with him.

 **[My host...]**

'What is it Zero? Have you noticed anything off about them?'

 **[In a way...but here is something you should know.]**

'And what is it?'

 **[They're broken. Broken in the most despairing way possible]**

"...!"

 **[They're broken, my host. I have to say, for them to see the greatest hope in their lives, only for that "hope" to turn into despair for them. After all, the greatest way to break the spirit is to show them the hope what will bring them despair.]**

Takuya's mind just froze for a bit, as he heard those words. To hear such things that Zero told him made Takuya take in such a large sharp intake of air. He then proceeded to grit his teeth hard while clenching his fist.

'...So they're nothing more than broken puppets, huh?' Takuya thought, as he scowled at this. 'Damn it! Why!? Why!?' Takuya thought with rage. 'Who would do something like this!? For them to turn out like this...!' Takuya mentally shouted in anger and frustration. He gave a deep scowl now, and Asia became a bit scared and concerned for Takuya.

"U-Um...Takuya-san?" Asia asked anxiously. Her voice managed to snap Takuya out of it, before he turned to find Asia standing beside him. When he noticed her, he shook his head at this.

'I gotta focus here. There is something more at stake here.' Takuya thought, as he noticed the group of people closing in on them. all he did was give a slight "tch".

"...Me and my damn luck..." Takuya muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Welp, that's a wrap to this chapter!**

* * *

 **(The Interactions)**

 **I've also decided to add in some interactions between Takuya and Rias. The reason why is because when I saw Issei's interactions with Rias in earlier times, it was more of a master-servant relationship and they couldn't really act casual about it.**

 **This time, I'm doing an interaction between Takuya and Rias that isn't clouded with master-servant, but more of a casual relationship.**

* * *

 **(The Alternate Route)**

 **Surprise surprise! I bet you didn't see this coming! Yes, in this route, Diadora sends his Peerage to kidnap Asia and put her into his Peerage...as well as attempting to rape her.**

 **Honestly, why didn't I see anybody think of this sooner? Most of the time, it's mostly struggles with Asia and Fallen Angels, no matter how powerful the OC or crossover character is. It's honestly kind of irritating if you ask me. Seeing as to how Raynare, one of the weakest characters in the story, always somehow manages to take Asia away, no matter how strong the OC or crossover character, it's honestly irritating.**

 **Anyways, here's the twist in this particular arc, and hope you guys enjoy what is coming.**

 **Well anyways, hope you enjoy this new alternate arc!**

 **P.S. Fanfic authors, if you reading this, you more than welcome to take this kind of concept and put it in your story. Just no copywrite please.**

* * *

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Protect the Twilight Healer**

Takuya's eyes moved from each robed figure to the next, as he was watching their movements. About 14 of them surrounded him and Asia, and every one of them stayed silent and lacked emotion. Especially negative emotions; it was something that greatly disturbed Takuya.

"Me and my damn luck..." Takuya muttered to himself. His eyes carefully watched the surroundings, and he narrowed his eyes.

'With Asia here, there's the risk of getting Asia injured in the crossfire, or she'll be taken away while I'm fighting everyone else. Currently, I'm at a disadvantage. However...' Takuya thought to himself. While he could fend them off here, there was also the surrounding disadvantage as well. He doesn't want too much collateral damage to attract the normal people of society, or else something might cause chaos.

Seeing the predicament he is in, he reached into his pocket.

'If you're in a disadvantage, then make your situation an advantage!' Takuya thought, as he took out a smoke bomb and there it on the ground. This caused smoke to fly everywhere, blinding everyone in the process. They all became alarmed by the smoke he set up, and the immediately went in on trying to catch him. However, as the smoke cleared up, they found both him and Asia gone.

"Spread out! They couldn't have gone far!" shouted one of the members, causing all the members to nod and spread out.

* * *

 **(Rooftops)**

When Asia started her day with a kind stranger name Takuya, she was really happy to have such a wonderful experience with her new friend. Now imagine her surprise when she found herself being carried by Takuya bridal style, and was even more surprised at Takuya's agility as he was able to hop from rooftop to rooftop with ease. But she was mostly surprised by the fact that Takuya was carrying her bridal style.

"T-Takuya-san!?" Asia squeaked out in surprise and embarrassment, as she blushed a bit at the position she was in. Takuya, however, looked completely focused and serious and didn't notice the blush on her face.

"Don't worry Asia. No matter what, I'm not going to let anything else bad happen to you." Takuya told her, as he kept on running at high speed away from the pursuers. As he did, he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He went to his phone contact list, and decided to call his friend. He waited for a few moments, and then heard a voice.

"Takuya? What's up?" Jimbei asked on the other side of the phone.

"Jimbei, we're in a serious situation right now. So I need your help." Takuya told him immediately. He heard some shifting around the phone, before he heard Jimbei's voice once more.

"Really now? Care to fill me in?" Jimbei asked curiously, causing Takuya to quietly sigh at his friend's attitude, but then became more focused on the situation at hand.

"I'll keep it brief then..." Takuya started, as he quickly explained the situation he and Asia were in. From his time with Asia to the mysterious figures that appeared before him and try to take Asia away to their supposed master.

When he finished explanations, he first heard silence over the phone, before a sigh escaped from Jimbei's lips.

"*Sigh*...never a dull moment with you around. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where do we meet up?" Jimbei asked, causing Takuya to stop at a particular tall building of Kuoh and looked around. As he did, he eyed a particular building up ahead.

"...Meet me near the outskirts of Kuoh. That way, we don't have to worry about collateral damage or people noticing. I'll meet you north of this city." Takuya told Jimbei, causing Jimbei to nod on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, I got ya." Jimbei said to him, causing Takuya to nod at this.

"And while you're at it, be sure to inform sensei about it to." Takuya told his friend, and then heard uncomfortable shuffling on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, about that..." Jimbei said, his tone sounding a bit awkward. When Takuya heard that, he greatly became disturbed by the tone Jimbei goes in. It's usually not a good sign.

"Jimbei, what the hell happened?" Takuya immediately asked with a tense voice. He then heard awkward chuckling.

"Yeah, about that. Apparently, sensei decided Friday night was, as I quote, "fun time with the ladies" night. So he went out to a club, had his time with the ladies, and apparently came home heavily drunk. He's...still kind of wasted. Last time I saw him was him lying on the couch..." Jimbei explained.

Silence passed through the air as soon as Takuya heard that, and he facial expression looked absolutely blank. When Asia saw this, she became a bit worried about Takuya.

"U-Um...Takuya-san...?" Asia spoke up hesitantly. When Jimbei heard the silence, he became a bit confused as well.

"Hello? Helllloooo? Anybody there? Did the line got cut off? Oh well, better-" Jimbei said, before Takuya just growled in anger.

"Damn it sensei...! The one time you chose to get wasted is the time where we're in a critical situation...!" Takuya muttered in frustration, anger, and annoyance. This caused Asia to flinch in surprise and became a bit scared by the anger coming off of him, while Jimbei just took it with stride.

"Yeah, figured you would react like that. Oh well. But hey, I'm confident you're strong enough to hold them off." Jimbei said, trying to calm Takuya's nerves. "Anyway, I better get moving now. Later." Jimbei finally said on the line, and ended it. Takuya's eyebrows just twitched a lot in annoyance. However, he just took a deep breath and breathed out until he calmed down.

"*Sigh*...I really need to talk to sensei about his drinking habits." Takuya muttered to himself, as he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He then looked at Asia and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Asia-san. It's just my frustrations with a particular sensei of mine. Just...forget what I just did there." Takuya said while giving her a strained smile.

Asia just silently nodded at his request, and was still shaken up by his angered outburst.

* * *

 **(Northern Outskirts of the Kuoh)**

Takuya and Asia arrived at the northern outskirts of the city. Takuya sets Asia down from his carry, and looked around his surroundings. Asia titled her head in confusion upon this.

"Um...Takuya-san? Why are we here...?" Asia asked him, causing Takuya to look around his surroundings while answering her question.

"I have a friend who is going to arrive here shortly. When he arrives, I want you to go with him while I fend them off. Alright." Takuya told her, causing her to hesitantly nod at this, before she went into a sad expression.

"...This is all my fault. It's all because of this...that you're in danger. You're doing this for a clumsy sister like me..." Asia said as she teared up a bit. When Takuya noticed this, he immediately patted her on the head to comfort Asia.

"Enough Asia. This is not your fault. Not in any way." Takuya said to her with a comforting tone. "I'm doing this because I want to. I wouldn't want to turn my back on a person who was treated nothing more than a use to others. You're better than that. You deserve to be your own person as much as others. So don't sell yourself short there, alright?" Takuya told her, causing Asia to look unsure of herself.

"I...I..." Asia said, as she wasn't sure of anything anymore. Takuya continued to comfort her by patting her on the forehead.

"Didn't I say enough Asia? It's quite unbecoming for you to see you so upset. So come on...just give a smile. A smile that'll make a certain friend of yours be happy to see..." Takuya told her, causing Asia to look at him with widened eyes at such a request.

She sniffed a bit, before she wiped her eyes. As she did, she tried to give a smile, but her emotions were jumbled enough to make her give a weak smile.

"...L-Like this?" Asia asked while trying to smile, causing him to nod at her.

"Like that. That's much better..." Takuya said to her, causing Asia to continue smiling at the moment. As they enjoyed the moment, a figure dropped in front of them.

"Hey there! Looks like I've arrived on time...if we had any time appointment." Jimbei said to them with easy going smile of his. His appearance surprised Asia, while Takuya nodded at his best friend.

"Hey Jimbei. No, you've arrived at the perfect time." Takuya told his friend, and then gestured to his dark blue haired friend.

"Asia-san, this is Jimbei. He'll be watching over your for a while." Takuya told the young girl, causing her to straighten up and bow in greetings to him.

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Jimbei-san!" Asia introduced herself to him, causing him to gave a small laugh as he cross his arms behind his shoulders.

"Ha ha, nice to meet you to. Though, call me Jimbei. I don't really care for honorifics." Jimbei told her, causing her to look a bit hesitant at first, before she nodded at him. Seeing this, he turned to Takuya.

"So I'm just going to take Asia to safety?" Jimbei asked, causing Takuya to nod at him.

"Right. You'll take Asia-san away and keep her safe while I fend off the others. I don't want Asia to become a hostage or become caught in the crossfire." Takuya told his friend, causing him to nod.

"Alright then." Jimbei said, as he turned to Asia. "Well, you heard him. I'll be watching over you while Takuya here fends off the bad guys. Sounds like your classic fairy tale story if you ask me." Jimbei said as he laughed a bit. Takuya just sent a flat look at Jimbei.

"Ha ha, very funny Jimbei." Takuya deadpanned, and turned to Asia and gave her a confident smile.

"Don't worry Asia-san. We'll meet up soon." Takuya told her, causing her to look worried at this as she clasped her hands together.

"Please be safe Takuya-san. I'll pray to God to have him grant your safety." Asia said to him, causing him to pat her on the head once more.

"Yeah...you do that." Takuya said, as he turned around and started walking away. As he did, Jimbei decided to ask something.

"Hey, Takuya. Just one question before you leave." Jimbei called out, causing Takuya to stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?" Takuya said while not looking back. Jimbei then gave a slight frown at Takuya.

"...I remember you telling me that they're broken. So what are you going to do about it." Jimbei asked, causing Takuya to stay silent for a moment.

"..." Takuya didn't say anything, and just allowed the silence pass through them. It was then he gave a small sigh.

"...Despite that face that they're broken, I believe that they can fix themselves with the right help. That's what I believe." Takuya said, as he started moving forward. "Just because it's broken, it doesn't mean that it can't' be fixed."

* * *

 **(Streets of Kuoh's )**

A group of eight people in robes, walked together as they looked around in search for Takuya. They silently looked around, trying to look for their target. As they did, the eight people separated into two groups, as they decided to spread out even more and pursue their target. As they did, the group of four people silently wandered the night streets of Kuoh.

As they silently walked through the dead night, their eyes soon caught onto one person, and the person of their sole mission.

Asia Argento.

The blonde girl gasped in surprise when she spotted them in surprise, and quickly ran away to another direction. The four immediately followed, giving chase to the girl. As the chased after the girl, they soon saw the Sister run into an alley. Seeing that this is their chance, they picked up the pace. As soon as they reached the entrance of the alley, they found no one inside.

They were all surprised when they saw the girl disappear from their sights, but they assumed she was hiding within the alley. The slowly walked inside the alley, looking around as they try to find the girl.

As son as they walked deep into the alley, it was the moment that it was their end.

A figure rose from the shadows, and immediately closed on in the backs of the robed figures. They didn't have time to react, as the figure swiftly knocked them out one by one in a mere moment. They all collapsed onto the ground, and the figure sighed to himself.

"Well that was easier than anticipated. Then again, I managed to go against a reduced number." Takuya said to himself. He then brought out his **Shadow Chains,** and tied them all up. He soon formed a cross sign with his fingers.

" **Shadow Clone**." Takuya then summoned an identical copy of himself next to him, and he turned to the clone and nodded.

"You go take these four somewhere. I'll take care of the others." Takuya told his clone, causing the clone to nod at him as he picked up the four unconscious robed figures and took them away. As he did, Takuya turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Four down. 11 more to go." was all Takuya said, as he walked forth to get his targets.

* * *

 **(Another location)**

The four other robed figures searched for Takuya and Asia, but they had no such luck. The night streets were empty, and not a single person could be found. As they silently looked through the streets, they didn't notice a hidden presence spying on them. As they searched the streets, a person behind most of the group failed to notice what is coming to her.

Black chains popped out from the shadows of the building, immediately blinding one of the group. Before the female could realize what happened to her body, she felt a sudden pull and towards the building. The person slammed into the building with a hard impact, and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"...!" they all gasped in surprise when they saw their comrade taken out, and the three soon formed a triangle formation, covering their blind spots. They slowly moved forward while eyeing their surroundings. Even though they got most of their vision covered, Takuya was still once step ahead. They failed to notice black ball roll up into the center of their formation. But as soon as they realized something is wrong and looked down, it was too late.

*BOOM*

An explosion erupted from the small ball, sending the three females flying through the air. The first member slammed into the ground, the other impacted with a street light post, and the last one crashed into a shop's window.

Every single one of them were unconscious, and Takuya stepped out of the shadows once more.

"Another four down. That leaves only 7." Takuya muttered to himself, as he used more **Shadow Chains** and another **Shadow Clone** to take care of the others.

 **[This is painfully too easy. The shinobi back in our world had better coordination than this. All this took were chains and that "Darkness Style: Shadow Bomb.]**

'It doesn't matter if this is considered satisfaction or fighting easier opponents. What matters is they're after Asia-san, and I will get to the bottom of this." Takuya said seriously.

 **[*sigh*...my host is...what your mortals say "stick in the mud"]**

'I'm just going to ignore that.' Takuya thought, as he disappeared into the darkness once more.

* * *

 **(Park)**

The rest of the group decided to regroup back at the park, as their search kept up for a while. As they did, they were exchanging information.

"...Did you find the girl?" one of the robed figures asked.

"...Negative." responded the other girl.

"...Where are the others? We sent them a message to gather back here..." another one of the girls pointed out.

"...Could they possibly been taken out?" another girl asked.

The group went into silence as they thought of the possibility that happened to their comrades. The silence was broken when the leader of the group spoke up.

"...Our objective still remains. Find the girl, and be on the lookout for the boy that was with her. He might've taken out them." one of the leaders said, causing them all to nod as they were about to spread out.

That is, before their ears heard a distinct sound making itself known throughout the area.

*WHIIIIR*

It was the sound of sharp metal flying through the air. Based on their instincts, they did one thing to do was right: Dodge.

"Spread out!" the leader exclaimed, causing the rest to dodge the incoming attack. The attacked landed on the ground, before they found out that they're black kunais. But the additional feature to the kunais was a piece of paper attached to each of them. Before they could wonder what it is, the paper lit on fire. They didn't know what the paper did, until it was too late

*BOOM*

Multiple explosions erupted through the area, causing some of the members to create barriers, some just shielding themselves with their arms, while a couple of the members used their speed to escape the explosion.

As soon as they knew that they were under attack, Takuya was still one step ahead of them. He used the smoke around the area to his advantage.

A member with a sword saw an outline of a figure within the smoke heading towards her with high speed, and barely had enough time to just block the incoming attack. Takuya had a kunai in his hand as it striked the sword of its wielder, before he channeled Dark Chakra into his kunai. He immediately disappeared in a blur, even too fast for the agile member of the group, and soon fell forward when Takuya was behind her while he hit the butt of his kunai onto the back of her neck.

Swiftly confirming that she is unconscious, he swiftly moved to the next target. The next member didn't have any weapons, but she had her fists raised up while looking around the area with caution.. He assumed the member before him was a fist user, and decided to counter that as well. Having his kunai disappear in a puff of smoke, Takuya's fist became encased in dark energy. The female member turned her head towards him, and didn't have the chance to attack as she weakly blocked the incoming attack.

" **Darkness Style: Hell's Fang!** " Takuya first sent his fist towards the arm guarding at the last minute, seeing the arm forced out of the way, and then sent another fist towards the female's abdomen, causing an explosion of darkness to occur on impact. The female member screamed in pain as she was sent flying back, before slamming into a tree. She slide down unconscious.

'Two down...' Takuya thought, before he noticed the smoke clearing up in the area. He now found himself in front of the last remaining members, which consisted about 5 people. They all took a battle formation as soon as they noticed him, with three members standing in the back while two stepped forward.

'Three are mid-long combat users, while the other two are close combat. Alright then...' Takuya thought, as he channeled Dark Chakra into his wrist, and produced both his sword and large shuriken. What was surprising to the others when he inserted his fist into the ring of the large shuriken, as his hand became coated with a smooth black substance that is accented by ornate white patterns, which proceeds upwards with the shuriken to just past his wrist. The shuriken then began to spin in a rapid rate around his wrist.

The two close fighters became wary of the blades in each of his hand, but soon went into battle positions. One of them brought out a sword, while the other raised her fist. They soon charged in on Takuya.

Takuya was about to charge forward, until he caught the sight of the other three charging up their spells and about to fire. He noticed the two close combat fighters move out of the way for the spell to attack. The three then sent forth a barrage of attacks onto Takuya.

Explosions were made through the area as they fired, and they soon stopped firing. As they stopped, they all silently stood there as they watched the smoke clear up. Much to their surprise, Takuya stood there with no injury or scratch. Instead, he had his hand extended out with the large shuriken.

 **[The shuriken of yours is pretty durable as a shield. A barrage of attacks, and it still stands strong.]**

'That's not the only part...' Takuya thought, as he pulled back his fist, and the shuriken's white patterns started to glow. The others were surprised when he punched forth, causing the shuriken's blades to open with energy, and a large amount of concussive energy burst forth and towards the three. They all attempted to shield the incoming force, but it was proven to be in vain as the force pushed them all back.

He soon turned his attention to the other two members, and he threw his sword towards the one with sword. The sword wielder then shielded herself from the incoming blade, but Takuya wasn't done yet. He attached shadow chains at the end of his blade, and he manipulated the chains to manipulate the blades trajectory. So the sword wielder was surprised when the deflected blade soon wrapped itself around her.

She struggled, but Takuya didn't give her the chance to escape as he pulled hard on the chains, bringing her up into the air, and then proceeded to slam her onto the ground rather hard, causing cracks to appear on the ground.

He didn't even give the chance to check out if she is out as he leaned back to avoid a incoming fist coming from another direction. He looked to see the last person to attack him, and then avoided another fist coming towards him. Takuya then proceeded to avoid each and every hit, as they were a bit slower than others.

'But I can feel the strong impact of the attacks...' Takuya thought, before he backed flipped from the side kick that came from his opponent. He discarded both his weapons, seeing they're not needed anymore, and soon closed in on her. She sent forth another punch, but Takuya dodged the incoming punch while his hand became coated with darkness.

" **Darkness Style: Dark Palm!** " Takuya thrusted a palm strike to the girl's abdomen, causing a large amount of force to pass through her body. She coughed up a bit of blood from the force, until she collapsed forward unconscious.

Seeing that she was done, his eyes then went back to the other three. The three staggered up a bit, before they went into a formation to barrage him once more. Seeing this, Takuya just brought up his hand as well.

" **Darkness Style: Night Shade!** " Takuya then sent forth of blast of darkness towards the three, forcing them all to shield with their barriers once more. They struggled under the blast, but soon shielded it. They raised her their spells once more to attack, but much to their surprise he wasn't there anymore. Before they could respond, Takuya appeared in a blur right behind them.

Holding his kunai that grants him speed, Takuya decided to end this.

" **Darkness Style: Shadow Arms!** " Takuya then summoned three shadow arms, and then proceeded to have them grab the throats of his opponents. They all choked under the force, but Takuya wanted to have them knocked out. So he proceeded to slam each one of them into a tree of the park, causing them all to become greatly damaged and pass out from said damage.

The shadow arms soon dropped his down opponents, and the jutsu disappeared itself. He looked around the area, and found each and every member unconscious.

"Looks like they're all unconscious..." Takuya muttered to himself. "Good. Let's leave it like that." Takuya said, as he prepared to gather his targets.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Takuya stood in front of the unconscious members of the group that attempted to kidnap Asia. He folded his arms while he frowned upon the current situation.

"From my experience, a broken puppet means they barely have any emotions at all. So no matter how much I threaten them, I won't instill fear into them. It also doesn't help that they lack emotions. Though, I might be able to detect lying intent..." Takuya muttered. Before he could ponder on for his next move, he noticed a small magic circle appear near the leader of the group. He became alarmed at first, but he noticed it was ringing. The person then began to slowly wake up, and notice the circle in front of her.

"...Master..." the female said weakly. When Takuya heard this he immediately knelt next to her. He looked at the magic circle, and noticed that there was some kind of icon in the middle of it. He pressed his finger against it. He soon heard a voice come up on the other side.

"Hello my Queen. Have you managed to retrieve Asia Aregento like I ordered you to?" spoke a voice. From the sound of it, it sounded absolutely pleased it liking where the situation is going. Takuya heavily frowned upon hearing the voice, and soon noticed the words from the man. He noticed the word "my Queen", meaning it was a Devil, and a King no less.

"Master..." the Queen said weakly, causing a few ruffle noises to be caused on the other side.

"Hah? Could you speak up a bit louder? I couldn't hear you." spoke the voice. It was then Takuya decided to take over from there as he covered the mouth of the Queen.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid they're a bit inactive for a while." Takuya said, causing him to hear a sharp intake of air from the circle.

"...And who might this be?" spoke the voice, this time with less happiness.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All you do know about me is that I know you're attempting to take a girl named Asia Argento against her own will, and you're the leader of this group." Takuya said with a serious tone.

"...And what if I am? Don't you know who you're dealing with? I am, after all, the brother of a Maou. Messing with my Peerage basically means messing with an important Pillar and Maou to an extent. However, I'll feel merciful if you let my girls go." the voice sounded absolutely arrogant to him, causing Takuya to slightly scoff at this.

"Oh yeah? Last time I heard, the Devils were supposed to leave the humans alone. And when they attempt to put a person into their peerage, the leader is supposed to invite the person into the Peerage. So I find it skeptical that you are somewhere while your Peerage is out here trying to take Asia against her own will. So in this case, you're a Devil violating one of the rules to harm humans or force something against their will, regardless whether or not you are a brother of a Maou." Takuya shot back. He heard silence go through the circle, before he heard a scowl on the other side of the line.

"And why would I need to answer you? Just who exactly are you anyway?" the voice asked while filled with contempt.

"Me? I'm nothing more than a shinobi, set to protect humans from people like you." Takuya said, and then narrowed his eyes.

"And here is a little warning for you. If I find out that you're responsible for breaking these girls and turning them into these...puppets of yours, I will tell you this." Takuya said, as his eyes went absolutely cold.

"I will kill you. I don't give a damn if you are a brother of a Maou." Takuya said with a deadly tone, and he heard the flinching from the circle.

"...Big words, coming from a lowly human. It seems my mercy wasn't appreciated by the likes of you, so no matter. When I confirm who you truly are, I believe you'll suffer...rather dire consequences. Struggle all you want, but in the end, you're powerless against me." the voice said. Before Takuya could respond, he felt an energy fluctuate around him.

*WHIR*

Takuya then noticed a magic circle form underneath the group of Devils, and his eyes widened when he saw the Queen placing her hand on the ground forming the circle. Before he could react, the circle enveloped the whole group and made them disappear.

Takuya scowled, as he clenched his fist. He then proceeded to slam it into a tree, causing the tree to break apart upon impact.

"Damn it...!" Takuya angrily said. "I forgot about the magic circle that can teleport you!" Takuya cursed to himself as he let those broken girls in front of him get taken away by that man. Whoever he is, he was something that Takuya needed to kill.

Takuya then took a deep breath, and exhaled, trying to calm himself down.

"...Me and my damn luck..." Takuya muttered to himself, as he sighed heavily while folding his arms.

"...I better check on how Jimbei and Asia-san are doing." Takuya said, as he reached into his phone, and contacted his best friend. After a few rings, a voice answered.

"Well, if you're calling me, then I take the mission is over?" Jimbei asked with a nonchalant tone, causing Takuya to nod at him.

"Yeah. By the way, how are you and Asia-san doing?" Takuya asked.

"So far so good here. We haven't encountered any problems so far. I can pretty much say that we're good here." Jimbei said, causing Takuya to sigh at this.

"I see...well, I'll tell you more when I meet up with you guys." Takuya said.

"Sounds good. Later." Jimbei said, as he hung up the phone. When they ended their call, Takuya simply stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way over to Jimbei.

"...What a long night..." was all Takuya said.

* * *

 **(Takuya's Home)**

They decided to rendezvous at his home, with Jimbei and Asia waiting for him. As soon as he entered into his house and made his presence known, he was soon caught with the embrace of Asia, who hugged him tightly in relief and worry.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Takuya-san..." Asia said with a relived tone. Takuya softly smiled at her, as he gentlly stroked the top of her head to comfort her.

"It's alright Asia. I'm perfectly fine." Takuya said, comforting the young woman. She sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad...I don't know what would happen to you if you gotten hurt..." Asia said, causing Takuya to softly sigh at her.

"Don't worry Asia. As your friend, I wouldn't be that easy for me to leave your side, right?" Takuya told her, causing her to smile and nod at him.

"Right..." Asia said, and Jimbei chuckled at this.

"Well, it looks like you two are great friends here. Does that leave me out as well?" Jimbei asked while giving a playful smile. Takuya just rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course not. It looks like you're going to be friends with her from the start, so I don't really have to say much." Takuya said, causing Jimbei to softly laugh at this.

"Ha ha, true enough. Well Asia-san, I hope we have a good and healthy friendship ahead of us." Jimbei said while extending out his hand for a friendship.

"Right! I'll be your friend as well Jimbei! Please take care of me!" Asia said while bowing to him, causing Jimbei to chuckle even further.

"Hey hey, it's not like we're classmates meeting in school. This is outside, so just treat me like a regular friend." Jimbei said nonchalantly.

"Um...Alright then." Asia said, though a bit unsure. It was then Takuya cleared his throat, gaining the attention of others.

"Now that we've established a healthy relationship, we must now focus on the problem here." Takuya said seriously, causing Asia to turn to him with a confused expression while Jimbei sighed as he folded his arms behind his head.

"*Sigh*...right, I almost forgot about them. So what are we going to do now? Those people who attempted to kidnap Asia-san might come back and kidnap her." Jimbei said, causing Asia to softly gasp in surprise. Takuya folded his arms and thought about it, before he nodded to himself and turned to Asia.

"Asia-san." Takuya said, catching the young woman's attention. "Knowing your situation, living by yourself isn't the best thing to do. After all, you're exposed to them after all. However, we can reduce those chances by doing this: you can live with us." Takuya said, causing Jimbei to smile at him while Asia looked at him with surprise.

"Really!? Are you sure?" Asia asked with surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind having you live with us. It wouldn't do well on my conscience if my friend was at risk to those kidnappers." Takuya said while giving out a reassuring smile, causing Asia to blush a bit while giving a small smile. She wiped her tears a bit, before she gave a nod at him.

"...Alright! I'll gladly accept, Takuya-san!" Asia said with a happy tone. Takuya simply patted her on the head.

"Glad to hear Asia-san." Takuya said while giving a small smile.

It was then they heard a groaning noise, and they all turned their heads to see a man groggily walking into the room while clutching his head. This caused Takuya's eyebrow to twitch violently at the sight of the man, while Jimbei just chuckled at the state of his sensei. Asia, on the other hand, just stood there a bit confused.

"Uh, my head..." Kagura groaned, until he shook his head and was met with the sight of his students and a blonde girl. Silence passed between them, until Kagura gave an amused smile towards Takuya.

"...Wow. I'd never thought you'd take a cute blonde girl home." Kagura commented, causing tick marks to appear on Takuya's head.

*SMACK*

"Ow! What was the for...?" Kagura complained while he clutched the side of his head, while Takuya finished a punch to his sensei's head.

"First, for being drunk. Second, you're antics with woman. Third, I just felt like it." Takuya said with a deadpanned tone, causing Kagura to just groan at him.

"Damn you're harsh as always. It's always hard living with the straight man of the group." Kagura said with a joking tone, causing Takuya to heavily sigh at his sensei.

"Because someone needs to have order in this group. I can count of Jimbei or Haruka, but they don't put enough force into it. No offense Jimbei." Takuya told him and his blue haired friend.

"None taken." Jimbei said nonchalantly.

"Asides from you hitting me, mind telling me who this girl is?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sensei, this is Asia Argento; this is the girl we talked about earlier. Asia, meet out sensei, Kagura Mutsuki. He is the one who taught us how to fight." Takuya introduced the two, causing Asia to bow in greeting.

"It is nice to meet you, Kagura-san. Please treat me well under your care." Asia said, greeting the sensei. This caused the man to smile at her.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you to Asia-chan. You're in good hands, so please, make yourself at home. We don't mind having a cute girl like you around." Kagura said while giving smile. This caused Asia to blush in embarrassment at being called cute, while Takuya gave a flat look at his sensei.

"You do know she is way younger than you, right?" Takuya pointed out, causing Jimbei to chuckle at this while Asia looked confused upon this. This caused his sensei to playfully elbow Takuya.

"Come on Takky, you know I won't sink to that level. It's called chivalry to woman. Haven't you ever heard of that?" Kagura said.

"Coming from you, I find it hard to believe..." Takuya said while giving a flat look, before clearing his throat.

"Anyways sensei, I need to explain the current situation to you." Takuya said with a serious tone. When Kagura heard this, he simply sighed before looking serious as well.

* * *

 **(Takuya's Bedroom)**

After Takuya has discussed the situation that happened recently, along with Asia's situation now with a mysterious figure after her, Kagura has agreed that allowing Asia to stay at their place will make her safe. The guys agreed Asia will stay, but there lies only one problem for Takuya.

"Well, unfortunately, I only have two bed rooms for my apartment. My sensei says he doesn't mind sleeping on the couch, and Jimbei doesn't mind offering his room as well. Since Jimbei doesn't mind crashing in my room for a while, I guess his room is all yours." Takuya said to her, with Asia following in tow. She looked a bit unsure on the things given to her.

"U-Um...Are you sure that I can use his room while Jimbei sleeps here? I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience always relying on you for things like this..." Asia said softly while looking down at the ground. This caused Takuya to softly sigh at her once more.

"I'm doing this because I want to, Asia-san. As your friend, I'll do anything it takes to make you happy. Seeing you find happiness and joy in life is enough for me to see." Takuya softly said to her, causing Asia blush a bit more at him upon hearing those words. She then silently walked up to Takuya and embraced him, stuffing her face into his chest. Takuya blinked at her upon the hug, before he returned the embrace as well.

"...Thank you, Takuya-san. Thank you..." Asia said softly, causing Takuya to pat her on the head.

"No problem, Asia-san. It's no problem at all..." Takuya said, comforting the girl who went through loneliness quite enough. She was now about to have new bonds in her future.

"Oh, by the way..." Takuya said, catching Asia's attention. They didn't change their positions, but Takuya looked down at the girl. "Considering that we're friends, I guess it's fine if we call each other by first name? You can call me Takuya while I can call you Asia." Takuya suggested to her.

The only response he got was a silent nod that rubbed against his chest.

It was then the two decided to get their night's rest.

* * *

 **(Dream)**

 _There was a small home secluded in the forest. Within that home was a small and happy family, with two loving parents and a healthy child._ _In the living room, a small boy came up to the two adults sitting on the sofa._

 _"Mom! Dad! Look what I made!" Takuya exclaimed while holding up a drawing. The parents took a look at the drawing, and they all laughed and smiled at their son. The mother picked him up and placed him on her lap._

 _"Aww...it looks so cute, Takuya!" Takuya's mother gushed as she held Takuya in her lap. The man simply gave a hearty laugh at the picture._

 _"Hahaha...looks like our boy is becoming an artist, huh?" the man said, playfully elbowing Takuya on the arm. The young boy shook his head at his dad._

 _"Naw...I don't want to be an artist. I want to be a cool shinobi and kick enemy butt, so I could protect you guys and the ones I care about!" Takuya shouted_ _enthusiastically. The parents laughed with him while smiling at him upon hearing his goals._

 _"Don't worry about us! Your mom and I are quite strong ourselves!" said the male while putting his fist on his chest. The woman next to him gave him an amused look._

 _"Oh? And who on earth goes weak without their manga?" the mother retorted, causing the man to fault upon hearing that._

 _"Guh! Those don't count!" the father replied in an irritated tone. The banter between the man and women just made the child laugh at them, and soon enough, the parents joined in the laugh as well. The women mother then lovingly held Takuya close to her._

 _"Oh Takuya...please don't grow up...we love having an adorable you!" his mother said while gushing._

 _"But who will become the young man of the house, once this old man goes old?" the man playfully asked. The mother simply scoffed._

 _"Oh I don't know. You're strong enough already. Especially when we're alone..." the mother said with a teasing tone, causing the man to break out into a goofy grin._

 _"I aim to please..." the father said, while Takuya sat there tilting his head in confusion._

 _"Why are you guys alone...?" Takuya asked his parents, causing them both to freeze up, as they realized that their son is in the room._

 _"Nothing! Nothing! It's something you don't learn about till your older, okay?" the mother said frantically, while Takuya sat there confused._

 _"Um...okay then." Takuya said, causing his parents to sigh in relief._

 _"Phew...disaster averted. Now that's done, let's-" the man said, before his eyes widened when he looked around. When the mother noticed his reaction, she became worried._

 _"Dear...?" Takuya's mother asked._

 _Silence passed between the family, before the father turned to the two._

 _"...We have company."_

* * *

 **(Dream End - Dreamscape)** _  
_

Takuya immediately opened his eyes and sat up while heavily breathing. He wiped the cold sweat on his face, and took a few breaths to calm himself down. After a few moments, he finally calmed down. He brought his hand close to his chest, and clenched it.

'...That moment...' Takuya said while gritting his teeth, as his mind went back to that day where it forever changed his life, and lost his parents because of that man. Takuya then noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom, but in a place completely filled with darkness.

"This could only mean I'm in my mindscape..." Takuya muttered to himself, he turned his head, and found the Zero Tails simply sitting there while looking at him.

 **[...You awake already? I expected you to sleep in a bit more...but judging from what I saw...]**

"...Yeah. I was close to reliving that memory..." Takuya said

 **[Yes, that memory where it forever changed your life, and the event where the two of us met, and I was sealed inside you...]**

"Don't remind me. You're literally a living reminder of what happened to me that day..." Takuya said with a rather dry tone.

 **[I am not truly the source of all your pain, you truly know that, right?]**

"...*Sigh*...you're not." Takuya said with a hollow expression. "You're just merely a part of something that caused my pain. The true source of pain is that bastard..." Takuya muttered with venom. Upon harboring hatred and killing intent, his forest green eye began to flicker black.

 **[While it is amusing for my host to fester hatred for someone, I believe we have bigger matters...]**

This caused Takuya to snap out of it, and turn to Zero with a raised eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Takuya asked.

 **[** **It seems that your Boosted Gear's spirit is starting to awake.]**

"What do you mean by awake...oh...I see..." Takuya said with realization. He has gained information that a Dragon sleeps within his Boosted Gear, but it wasn't just any dragon.

"Hello!...anybody there?" yelled out Takuya. Silence followed the room...and suddenly, the background started to change. From absolute darkness shifted to what might describe as...fire. Fire was everywhere, everything was ablaze...it was like destruction was everywhere...and a figure formed out of it...

 **{...Hello there...it seems we finally meet, my host.}** spoke the figure. Then everything became clear, asthe flames cleared around a figure, and it showed the appearance of large red Western Dragon with green eyes. Takuya was looked in awe at the Dragon in front of him, while Zero, who was behind him, was looking at him with an indifferent look. However, it might be due to the fact that it only has a mask to show its face.

"So you're the Dragon the resides within the Booster Gear..." Takuya said while folding his arms. He then nodded with a small smile. "Well, it's finally nice to meet the dragon who was apparently with me. The name is Takuya Midorikawa." Takuya introduced himself. The dragon blinked at him at his new host, before giving a small smile as well.

 **{My name is Ddraig...the Welsh Dragon...Oh? There is something behind you...}**

Takuya looked behind him, and saw it was Zero there, who was just sitting there. He then turned back to Ddraig.

"Oh this guy? This is..." Takuya said, but Zero decided to speak for himself.

 **[I am the Zero-Tails, another spirit inhabiting this host.]**

This was a great surprise to the Welsh Dragon, while Takuya sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, this guy behind me is the Zero-Tails, he is a guy who is sealed within me and me alone. No Sacred Gear or artifact I'm afraid. Just call him Zero for connivence." Takuya told the dragon, causing the dragon to raise an eyebrow at this new revelation.

 **{I see. It seems that I have an interesting host, along with another being. Though, I'm not really sure on who you are. I lived a long time, but I've never taken notice of this particular kind of creature}** Ddraig said while referring to Zero. Takuya sighed while scratching the back of his head once more.

"It's a rather long story, so I hope you're ready to list to one..." Takuya said.

 **{I've been sealed longer than you and your ancestors lived. I'm pretty sure I have the time and patience to make room for a story.}**

"...Wow. That's a pretty long time." Takuya muttered. "Well alright then. Here is where I'll begin..." Takuya started with his tale. He explained where he came from, , his life back at his home, and how it worked. By the time Takuya finished explaining, Ddraig simply looked surprised upon hearing this.

 **{...That is quite the story you have there. I find it rather hard to believe that someone like you originates from another dimension. But since different realms exist, I'll accept. I guess the whole multiverse thing is true...}**

"Yep. And this now leads to a particular question..." Takuya started, causing Ddraig to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And that is...?" Ddraig asked.

"Why are you sent to me? I don't even originate from this dimension, so I'm pretty damn sure that God doesn't have the power to reach across dimensions to give a baby a Sacred Gear."

 **{Quite the contrary, God himself does not distribute Sacred Gears. Rather, it is a system that distributes it. I do not fully understand the details, but the system randomly give it to people. And you are certainly right. The system itself isn't strong enough to reach out to another dimension. It can reach the Underworld or a few realms, but that is it. To cross dimensions is nearly impossible...}**

"I see...that leaves us at a dead end then..." Takuya muttered.

 **{Unless...}**

"Unless what?" Takuya asked, surprised upon hearing this. "We don't have that much information or answers, so feel free to speak on this one."

 **{Well, I remember that the Sacred Gear system had a few bugs and glitches along the way, changing the Sacred Gears in a way. I remember you saying that you've arrived in this dimension months ago?}**

"That's right. I literally popped out of nowhere and into your world." Takuya answered, causing the Dragon to hum in thought.

 **{...It might be possible that the Sacred Gear system might've had a glitch. And the time you arrived is perfectly coincidental to...ah! I figured it out!}**

"Really!?" Takuya exclaimed in surprise.

 **[About time...]**

"Zero, you be quiet." Takuya told his dark spirit while focusing on the dragon before him. "So what exactly is it?"

 **{...If you add the fact that the Sacred Gear system has glitches, the fact that you appeared months ago, along with my previous host passing away...}**

"...Wait, are you saying...!?" Takuya said with surprise, realizing this as well. The dragon nodded at him.

 **{Yes. After my previous host passed away, you arrived at the exact same day my host passed away. The fact that you appeared from a dimensional rift must've interfered the Sacred Gear connection to the system, and the Sacred Gear system must've went through a slight glitch. That glitch led me to becoming sealed into you, despite the fact that you're not from here. It's the only possibility we got...}**

"...I think I'll go with the theory of yours, Ddraig." Takuya said while nodding at this. "It might very well be the only and most possible way that I got the Sacred Gear.

 **[It is the closest thing we have so far, so we'll just accept it for now.]**

 **{I agree.}**

"Well then..." Takuya said while he stretched his body. "I think it's time I go wake up. I think it's almost time to get up for school..." Takuya said, and then faded away from his subconscious. As he did, silence passed between the two spirits.

 **[...Well then. Welsh Dragon, how exactly strong are you?]**

 **{Why do you ask me that type of question?}**

 **[Hmhm...you'll know soon enough...]**

 **{...I somehow got a bad feeling about this.}**

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy - Classroom)**

A few days have passed since Asia started living with Takuya and friends. Asia did her very best to do the chores around the house to show that she won't be a burden, even though Takuya kept telling her that it's alright. Kagura seemed to enjoy her company, as he commented how there is a "feminine" touch to the place, which caused Takuya to smack his sensei. Jimbei was just Jimbei, as he easily accepted Asia into their home.

It was decided that they'll send Asia to school in order for her to grow her social skills, and learn new things about the world. Jimbei went on ahead of Takuya and Asia, saying he's got something important to do. That only leaves Takuya and Asia to walk alone to school. As they both walk to school, Asia looked a bit nervous at the fact she was starting a new school life.

"Uah...I'm so nervous..." Asia anxiously said while she fidgeted around. Takuya just patted her on the head in order to comfort her.

"C'mon Asia, there's no need. The students at Kuoh Academly will happily accept you." Takuya said, reassuring her. 'At least you're not receiving the petty hatred of the guys there...' Takuya thought to himself flatly.

"U-Um...okay. If you say so Takuya, then I'll trust you!" Asia said while smiling, causing Takuya to chuckle at her.

"That's all I ask for..." Takuya said to her, and they soon approached the academy.

As soon as they entered into the academy, Takuya already knew what was going to happen. The eyes of the student body immediately honed in on them, and he heard whispers pick up around them.

"Hey, isn't that Midorikawa? What's he doing with that girl? I never seen her before..."

"I think that's a new student..."

"Impossible...what's going on?"

"It must be some kind of mistake...it's not just Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama, but even that new girl..."

"Why is she walking with him? Don't tell me they are...!"

Takuya held the urge to face palm right there upon hearing the words, but instead silently sighed at what is to come to him.

'This is going to be a long day...' Takuya thought to himself flatly.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

Takuya sat at his desk like usual, while he ignored the dark looks he was getting from the male students. He also had to ignore the female students whispering to each other, no doubt causing rumors that they'll spread out. The teacher soon entered into the classroom, and cleared his throat.

"Alright class. Today, we'll be having a new student joining us at Kuoh Academy. Would you like to come in now?" the teacher asked, turning to the door. The rest of the students looked towards the door, and their eyes widened when they saw Asia walk into the room. She then bowed to the rest of the class.

"Hello. My name is Asia Argento. I'm new to this place, so please treat me well..." Asia said to the class while bowing, causing the males to cheer at the prospect of a cute girl, while the female students were excited to welcome a new female member into their group.

"Alright class, are there any questions you like to ask her?" the teacher asked the class, and saw a hand raise up in the air. The teacher noticed the hand and chose the person first.

"Motohama-san, you have a question?" the teacher asked the man, causing the male student to stand up.

"Yes! Asia-san, what is your relationship with Midorikawa!?" Motohama exclaimed while pointing at him, causing Takuya to simply sigh while palming his face. Asia blinked at the question, before she answered it.

"Oh, Takuya? He's a great friend to me." Asia said while giving him a small smile. Takuya simply waved back at her.

"Damn it...! So friendly with the new girl, and they're on a first name basis...! Damn pretty boy!" Motohama cursed, who then wilted under the glares of the female students. The teacher cleared his throat, getting the attention of the class.

"Alright alright, settle down class. We're going to get started, so Asia, please take your seat over there..." the teacher said, pointing to another desk.

"Right!" Asia said, heading towards her desk.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After class has ended, the male and female students immediately swarmed the two, with Takuya surrounded by the males while the female students were greeting Asia.

"Midorikawa! What's your relationship with her!?"

"Yeah! And while you're at it, tell us your relationship with Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama!"

"Especially Koneko-chan! You two always seem close, as you're always feeding her!"

"Damn you pretty boy!"

Takuya just gave a bored and flat look towards them as he received the harsh words from the males. The females were asking questions to know more about Asia, no doubt interrogating her.

"Asia-san, how do you know Midorikawa?"

"What sort of relationship do you have with Midorikawa?"

"Are you just friends?"

Asia did her best to answer the questions that were given to her, but then a certain type of person walked up to her. She have a sly smile while pushing up her glasses.

"Hey Asia-san, how exactly close are you with him?" a certain girl asked him, causing the blonde girl to tilt her head at this.

"Um...I don't know what you mean by close, but we do live together in the same house..." Asia answered innocently, which was somehow heard throughout the rest of the class.

Silence rung through the classroom, until...

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

"...Why me?" Takuya groaned as he palmed his face at Asia's words. He soon felt a massive headache coming towards him. Meanwhile, he heard two voices in his head chuckling at his misfortune.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club)**

It was then Takuya proceeded to avoid the male students from their annoying wrath (not like they can hurt him anyway), which he successfully done so with his skills, and Jimbei stood by the sidelines while just watching the show going on. Asia, on the other hand, just received her well treatment as usual by just being a girl. Takuya became annoyed enough, and decided to hide out at the Occult Research Club, where he can get some peace there.

"I swear to the Sage of Six Paths, these people should get hobbies instead of glaring at me in jealously and hate most of their time..." Takuya muttered to himself as he and Jimbei walked into the building.. Jimbei simply chuckled at him.

"What can I say? They're just jelly that you're close to a cute student." Jimbei said while playfully elbowing him.

"But they don't have to be so petty about it..." Takuya said with a flat and tired look, causing Jimbei to simply smile at him at his expense.

Takuya heavily sighed, before he and Jimbei opened the door that led to the room where the Peerage liked to remain at. Rias sat at her desk like usual, and gave him her usual smile.

"Ah, Takuya-kun. I see you're done interacting with your fellow classmates?" Rias asked him, causing him to sigh at this.

"If "hatred" counts as interacting with my fellow classmates counts, then yes, I am done with them." Takuya answered her question, causing her to giggle at him.

"Well in any case, I'm surprised to hear that a girl named Asia Argento is friends with you, and she lives at your house? News tend to travel fast around this school." Rias said to him, causing Akeno to giggle at him.

"Ara ara, I never knew you were such a forward man Takuya-kun. If making someone living in your house is just considered friendship, I wonder what you would do if you're under a relationship..." Akeno said, causing Takuya to look unamused by this.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" Takuya said to her, causing her to giggle even further. He sighed, and took a seat next to Koneko. He turned to her while holding out a small bag for her.

"Fresh from cooking class." Takuya said to her with a smile, causing the petite girl to nod at him and take the food.

"...Thank you." Koneko said, and proceeded to eat the treats he gave her.

"Still, it's rare for you to get close to someone like that. Is she perhaps tied with you shinobi?" Yuuto asked with a curious tone, causing Takuya to blink at the question.

"...Yeah. Actually, since we're here, I need to discuss something with you Gremory-senpai." Takuya said to Rias with a serious tone. This caused Rias to raise an eyebrow at him upon hearing this, before she nodded and acted serious as well.

"And what would that be, Takuya-kun?" Rias asked him.

"As you know, Asia Argento is currently living with us. But she is under protection right now from being forced into a Peerage." Takuya said with a serious tone, causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"Asia is considered special enough to be put into a peerage? How come?" Rias asked him, causing Takuya to frown at this.

"She is a girl with a Sacred Gear called **Twilight Healing,** an impressive artifact that can heal humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels." Takuya answered her, causing surprise to go around the room.

"I see...so her Sacred Gear attracts attention of such Peerage. But I remember you mentioning that she is being forced into a Peerage?" Rias asked him with narrow eyes, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"Yes. A few Peerage members approached Asia-san a few days ago, and tried to take her away by force. I've heard them saying they were going to take her to their master. Luckily, I was able to help Asia escape said Peerage members." Takuya said, causing the others to look at him with further surprise.

"You've managed to help her escape from the Peerage members? You just keep coming on with surprises..." Rias said said with surprise in her tone, before she narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately, the Devils of the Underworld aren't like us Gremory for that matter. It is heavily frowned upon, but we couldn't stop some Devils from abusing the Peerage system and force people into their Peerages. It has been an issue that's been lasting for years..." Rias said with distaste, causing Takuya to frown at this.

"I see..." Takuya muttered.

"Well, do you know which Peerage they come from Takuya-kun? I'm sure we can have that Devil punished for his actions..." Rias offered, causing Takuya to shake her head at him.

"Unfortunately, I don't know what Pillar they belong to." Takuya answered while frowning. "By the way Gremory-senpai, there is one more thing you need to know about Asia-san." Takuya said to her, causing Rias to look at him with a curious look.

"And what would that be?" Rias asked, and Takuya prepared himself for what is to come.

"...Asia-san is an ex-commuicated member of the Church." Takuya told them all, causing a surprised reaction throughout the entire room again.

"An ex-communicated member of the church...!" Rias said in surprise, before she sighed upon hearing this. "While I do no tolerate members of the Church, or any Angel or Fallen Angel members for that member, I'm going to listen to why she is here. Takuya, care to explain to us?" Rias asked him with a serious tone. Takuya just frowned at this.

"...Asia Argento was formerly a Sister who worked for the Church, and was recognized for her Sacred Gear. However, she unknowingly healed a Devil, thus leading her to becoming a "witch" to them and kicked out. She had nowhere to go, until Fallen Angels decided to make use of her." Takuya said, and then raised his hand to stop Rias from speaking up. "Let me finish here, and you'll understand everything." Takuya said, interrupting her. Rias heavily frowned at this, but stayed silent.

"...As I was saying, the Fallen Angels decided to make use of her, and I mean literally use her. Thankfully, Jimbei and I were there to save Asia from being used, and saved her from certain death." Takuya answered, as he frowned upon a certain fact that his sensei told him.

The giant cross that was below the abandoned Church was a device that removed Sacred Gears from a person. While Takuya found that convenient for the user to not be involved with the supernatural world, there was a horrible truth behind it: removing the Sacred Gear will immediately kill the person, since it is tied to the soul. Had he not taken care of the Fallen Angels sooner, then Asia would've been killed.

"It turns out that throughout this whole scheme, Asia was nothing more than a tool being used by others..." Takuya said while his tone went into distaste upon speaking the words of "tool being used". Takuya then felt a fluctuation of negative energy in the room, and he was surprised when Yuuto emanated such dark emotions. He decided to question it later.

"...I've come before you to tell you that Asia Argento will stay neutral towards you guys. She has no ill will towards Devils, but she is a rather devoted prayer to God." Takuya explained to her, causing Rias to go into silence upon hearing this. She put her fingers together, and went into a silence.

"...I really can't have her in my territory. I'm sorry Takuya-kun, but we Devils have to be wary around members of the Church." Rias answered, causing Takuya to heavily frown at this.

"...Isn't there some way that you'll allow her to stay Gremory-senpai? There has to be some way..." Takuya said, trying to find a way for Asia to stay. Rias stayed silent at first, before she grew an idea in her head.

"I think I have one." Rias said, bringing the attention of Takuya. "I'll allow Asia to stay here. But we will have to confiscate anything related to anything holy in order to make sure she is harmless. Also, by allowing her into my territory upon you asking this, you will have to owe me a favor." Rias said, causing Takuya to slightly frown as he folded his arms.

"What sort of favor? Does it involve having to join your Peerage?" Takuya asked, causing Rias to frown at him while shaking her head.

"While I certainly do want you to join my Peerage, I'm not that selfish to force you into it just because of a favor. I'd rather go with negotiating and offer you some sort of motivation into my Peerage." Rias answered him, causing Takuya to inwardly sigh in relief. But in order to make sure, he went to a certain spirit within him.

 **[She left the part of trying to tempt you into her Peerage, but it still remains the same: wanting to put you into her Peerage.]**

'Noted.' Takuya thought, before he nodded at her.

"I accept those conditions, Gremory-senpai." Takuya accepted, causing Rias to smile at him while she nodded.

"I'm glad we can agree upon those terms. Now, the last thing we must do is meeting her. I want to at least know the person who is living within my territory." Rias said to him, causing Takuya to nod at her while giving a small thankful smile.

"Of course." Takuya agreed.

* * *

 **(Jutsu List)**

 **Shadow Clone - It's pretty much the infamous and iconic jutsu of Naruto, so I don't have much to explain. However, there is a perk that Takuya gains from this when using Dark Chakra. Dark Chakra itself can actually negate negative drawbacks of jutsus. The Shadow Clone adds fatigue to the user after it pops out of existence. However, Dark Chakra can take that negative side effect away. Heh heh, this is considered a hax move if you ask me.**

 **Darkness Style:** **Shadow Chains**

 ** **Darkness Style: Shadow Bomb - This jutsu is basically a bomb, but with an explosion of darkness instead.****

 **Darkness Style: Hell's Fang! - Took this one from Blazblue. Takuya basically sends forth a fist coated with darkness, and then deliver a second punch with a stronger impact.**

 ** **Darkness Style: Dark Palm! - It's a lot like the Gentle Palm from Naruto, but a more darker version.****

 **Darkness Style: Night Shade! - Took this one from Pokemon. It's basically a blast of darkness**

 **Darkness Style: Shadow Arms!**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap up to this chapter and small arc.**

 **So yeah, I've pretty much had Takuya curb stomp Diadora's Peerage. I mean, Takuya has the power, skill, and experience when dealing with multiple enemies.** **Plus, stealth was on his side, so that was a major advantage for him.**

 **He took care of all the Pawns first, and then proceeded to fight the other enemies with the element of surprise.**

* * *

 **(Takuya and Asia's relationship)**

 **I'm at a crossroad here. Should I or should I not have Takuya and Asia to have a pairing?** **To me, I feel that they should have a close brother-sister relationship, cause I can see that forming well.** **But at the same time, I'm fine with Takuya and Asia being paired up like usual.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

 **Alright...My life as been rather busy. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully, I can update sooner.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Sitri and Upcoming Troubles**

 **(Occult Research Club)**

A day after negotiations with Rias, Takuya did what Rias asked and brought Asia to the Gremory Princess. The former Sister nervously sat on the sofa, while Rias sat at her desk while giving Asia an analytical look. Takuya sat besides Asia for support, no doubt that the girl was a bit nervous on meeting another Devil. Koneko sat next to Takuya on his other side while she was eating Takuya's sweet treats. However, she did keep glancing to the blonde girl. Yuuto sat on another sofa while he gave his usual princely smile. Akeno stood next to Rias as usual, as expected of the Queen's position. As for Jimbei, sat next to Yuuto while in a relaxed position.

"So, you are Asia Argento, hm...?" Rias said with a raised eyebrow, causing the girl to nervously nod at her.

"Y-Yes, I am...It is nice to meet you, G-Gremory-san..." Asia tried to greet back, but was still a bit nervous. This caused Rias to inwardly chuckle at the young girl's reaction, but she continued.

"Normally, I would refuse having someone affiliated with the Church to stay within my territory. However, thanks to Takuya-kun here, you can stay." Rias said, causing Asia to looked surprised by her words, and then back to Takuya. All he did was give a friendly smile at her.

"So I can stay...?" Asia asked her while smiling with hope, causing Rias to nod at her.

"Yes, you can. However, Takuya-kun did tell you that we have to confiscate any items that are related to holy elements, right?" Rias asked her, causing Asia to look slightly dishearten upon hearing this.

"...I-I understand, Gremory-san. It if means staying by Takuya's side, then I shall abide by it..." Asia said, though her tone showed that she was trying to stay strong. Takuya gave an apologetic smile towards her.

"I'm sorry Asia. I understand it's rather hard, but..." Takuya said, but Asia shook her head.

"No, I understand Takuya. It's okay, so please don't worry." Asia said to him, causing Takuya to scratch the back of his head.

"...If you say so." Takuya said. Rias gave a small smile at the interaction, and proceeded to clear her throat. It caught the attention of the two.

"Now that the issue out of the way, I believe we can move on with our daily schedule. Asia, since you're under my supervision, you are automatically welcomed into the Occult Research Club." Rias said to her, causing the girl to stand up and bow to her.

"I-I'll be in your care, Gremory-san..." Asia said while bowing, causing Rias to nod at her.

"Yes. Now that the issue is out of the way, we can now assume our usual activities." Rias said. Before the group could talk about what they could do, they heard a knock on the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

The door opened, and a group of people entered into the room. Takuya blinked when he recognized one of them.

'Wait...isn't that Shitori Souna?' Takuya thought, realizing the girl in front of him. Shitori Souna is the Student President of Kuoh Academy. At school she is the third most popular, and more popular among female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias and Akeno with girls. Takuya also felt that she has some cold and stern atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her.

'...Wait, knowing this room involves the Three Factions, does that mean...?' Takuya thought when he realized something. He then noticed Jimbei blinking upon this, and then eyed a certain member of the group that entered the room. The certain female blinked in surprise when she saw him in the room, but didn't say anything.

"Gremory-senpai, is the student council actually...?" Takuya asked, trying to confirm something. Rias silently nodded at him with a smile. It was then a messy blonde haired man spoke up.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Midorikawa, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." spoke the messy blonde haired man. If Takuya could remember correctly, then this guy is the student council's secretary.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times." Shitori explained. Takuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri. The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council. In other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time." the young man explained to him, causing Takuya to go "oh" at him.

"...Huh. Well that explains everything. I guess you guys aren't the only Devils in this place. Good to know..." Takuya said while his tone sounded like he just learned something new.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn." spoke the now identified Saji.

"Takuya Midorikawa, nice to meet you." Takuya said while holding out his hand a greeting handshake. However, Saji just frowned a bit.

"...Yeah. Nice to meet you to." Saji said half-heartedly, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow at him.

"The hell did I do to you?" Takuya asked with a flat look. Saji grumbled a bit while not answering question, but Sona spoke up.

"Saji here is just jealous that you're more popular than him." Sona answered Takuya's unasked question, causing Saji to turn to her with a betrayed look.

"Kaichou!" Saji exclaimed while looking betrayed. This caused Takuya to simply sigh at him.

"Seriously? You too?" Takuya asked him with a dead panned tone. This caused Saji to blush in embrarresement and then pointed towards him with a challenging look

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Midorikawa." Saji said with a challenging tone, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow at him.

"...Good for you?" Takuya said, unsure on how to respond to that. When Saji heard this, he continued on.

"Yeah. So what piece are you?" Saji asked him. Takuya blinked at the question, but then placed one hand on his hip.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Devil. I'm human." Takuya answered, causing Saji to blink at this. Sona and her Peerage blinked in surprise as well, not expecting this.

"...I'm sorry, what?" Saji said, as he processed what he heard.

"I said I'm human. I am not a Devil." Takuya explained once more. When Saji kept hearing this, he puts on a doubtful look.

"...Come on, stop joking around. There's no way a human can be involved with us. After all, this is supposed to be a secret." Saji argued, but Rias stepped up.

"It is true, Saji-kun. I do not have Takuya-kun in my Peerage, as he usually denies my offers." Rias explained to the whole group, making them surprised once more upon hearing this.

"I see..." Sona said while looking at Takuya with an analytical look.

"What!? No way, how come he is involved in the matters!? As much as a jerk as he is, he won't last one second with the Three Factions!" Saji said while looking at Rias.

"Then why am I behind you?" Takuya asked, standing close behind Saji. Saji jumped in surprise and turned around, only for him to see nothing there.

"I'm still behind you..." Takuya said, still in Saji's blind spot. The Peerage was surprised at the skills Takuya had at evading Saji's eyesight, and surprised Takuya moved in a blur. Saji turned once more, and didn't find anyone there.

"What the-!?" Saji exclaimed in surprise, and then felt a tap on his head. Saji blinked at this, and slowly looked up to see that tapped him on the fore head. His eyes widened when Takuya was standing on the ceiling, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, except for Jimbei. Jimbei just kept watching with amusement.

"He's sticking on the ceiling...!" Tsubaki whispered in surprise. Takuya simply gave a small smile as he dropped from the ceiling and landing on the floor. The others looked at him with surprise. It was then Takuya took out something from his jacket.

"Is this your wallet?" Takuya asked with a small smile. Saji's eyes widened when he felt his back pocket empty.

"Hey! Give it back you bastard!" Saji exclaimed angrily. Takuya simply chuckled and tossed it back. He then turned to the rest of the group in front of him.

"Well, I believe introductions are in order. I am Takuya Midorikawa, a human who's occupation is a Shinobi. Jimbei as well." Takuya said, introducing himself and Jimbei. Jimbei simply gave a friendly smile and wave. He then proceeded to give a quick wink to a certain female in the group, who lightly blushed at his actions.

"A Shinobi? That's quite a surprising and rare occupation, in both human world and the supernatural." Sona commented.

"The point of being a Shinobi is supposed to be hidden within the shadows. What kind of shinobi gives away their positions to the public?" Takuya retorted with an slightly amused tone.

"You certainly bring up a good point..." Sona said while pushing up her glasses. "Regardless, please do not harass any of the students with your skills, as well as snatching wallets. Stealing is against both school policy and actual law." Sona said sternly to him, causing him to sigh at her.

"Alright then Kaichou. Don't worry, it was just a one time thing." Takuya said while chuckling a little, causing Saji to grumble at him while giving him a flat glare.

"I'll hold that up to you. Now then, I heard that Jimbei-kun is a Shinobi as well?" Sona asked, causing the members of her Peerage to look at him. Jimbei chuckled and stood up from his seat.

"Hey there, the name is Jimbei Hiryu, a fellow Shinobi with Takuya. Nice to meet you." Jimbei greeted himself with a laid-back tone. It was then a female member of the group.

"I never knew you were one Jimbei-kun..." spoke the female member. She was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and and had matching eyes. She wears a blue headband.

"And I never knew you were a Devil either Reya-chan. I guess we're even." Jimbei said while waving off the fact while giving a small smile. Reya stayed silent a bit, before she gave back a smile as well.

"It would seem so..." Reya agreed. Both Takuya and Sona blinked in surprise upon seeing the reaction of seeing the two interact with each other. Takuya was surprised that he saw his friend interact with another person other than him. Most of the time, Jimbei liked to hang around him, but he noticed that he said he is usually busy with something. Takuya had a hunch that his best friend was involved with Reya. And he nailed it.

"Kusaka, you know Jimbei-kun?" Sona asked her Peerage member, causing the young girl to nod.

"Oh yes, quite a while actually. We met in the library and usually had friendly chats about them. Jimbei-kun is quite a pleasant person to talk to when it comes to literature." Reya said, causing Jimbei to smile at her.

"Oh you flatter me too much Reya-chan. You're usually the one who starts up the conversations while I follow along." Jimbei said with a slightly teasing tone. Reya softly pouted at him.

"Oh that isn't true. You sometimes bring up topic too, sometimes even off topic that drift from our usual conversations." Reya said to him, causing the bluenette to chuckle at her.

"What can I say? My mind sometimes drift within the clouds." Jimbei said while waving it off. Before the two could continue on with their conversation, Sona cleared her throat a bit to get their conversation. The two snapped out of it, and turned their heads towards Sona.

"While I am happy to see my Peerage member have a healthy relationship, I need to remind you two that we're in the middle of something?" Sona said, causing Jimbei to simply chuckle while Reya gave an apologetic smile.

"Right right, sorry kaichou~" Jimbei said with a laid back tone, causing Sona's eyebrow to slightly twitch at the tone.

"I'm sorry Kaichou." Reya apologized. Sona simply sighed.

"You are forgiven. Now..." Sona said, turning to Takuya. "I believe that you're not a part of any Peerage as of this moment?" Sona said to him, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"That is correct." Takuya answered.

"Is that so? Well then Midorikawa Takuya-kun, would you like to join my Peerage?" Sona asked, surprising everyone in the room for the question she asked. Takuya looked at her for a few moments, before he shook his head.

"Sorry kaichou, I'm going to have to turn it down like I did to Gremory-senpai. I have bigger responsibilities as a Shinobi than joining your Peerage. Nothing personal though." Takuya apologized, causing Sona to shake her head.

"No, it is understandable and I will respect your decision. However, a spot will remain open for you if you change your mind. The offer extends to Jimbei-kun as well." Sona said, turning her gaze to Jimbei. Jimbei then went into a thinking pose while gazing at Reya.

"Let's see...joining your Peerage means more time together with Reya-chan. But at the same time, I have responsibilities as a Shinobi as well...tough choice...tough choice..." Jimbei said with a slightly playful tone, causing Reya to lightly blush at him.

"Jimbei-kun, it's not nice to tease others..." Reya softly scolded him, causing Jimbei to chuckle once more.

"Sorry~. Well, I'm afraid I'm like Takuya here. We're busy with other things." Jimbei answered, causing Sona to nod at him.

"Very well." Sona said. "Now then. I think it is time-" Sona said, but before she could continue, a voice was soon heard in the room.

"So this is where you guys usually meet up? Kind of dark in here..." said a voice. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the voice, and they all turned to the source of the voice.

Their eyes widened even further when they saw an adult man standing at the entrance of the room with his usual laid back smile on his face. Everyone but Takuya and Jimbei were cautious at the sudden appearance of the man, but Takuya and Jimbei recognized who he was.

""Sensei."" both Takuya and Jimbei said in recognition, surprising everyone in the room once more.

""Sensei?"" both Rias and Sona asked at the same time. Takuya realized that they haven't introduced Kagura yet, and Kagura appeared out of nowhere. Takuya then walked towards his sensei.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked Kagura, causing the man to simply grin at him.

"What? I grew curious to see where you guys usually go to. I just sensed where you are, so here I am." Kagura answered him, causing Takuya to sigh upon hearing this.

"So you got bored and curiosity got the best of you. Got it..." Takuya said while folding his arms. He then noticed the confusion on everyone's face, and decided to clear up the confusion.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce you guys to our sensei." Takuya said, as he gestured to Kagura. "Everyone, met Kagura Mutsuki, our sensei who trained me and Jimbei to become Shinobi." Takuya explained to everyone, surprising them that his sensei chose to appear. The man simply gave his trademark smile while waving to everyone.

"Hey there. It's nice to meet every one of you." Kagura greeted. It was then Rias stepped forth.

"You're his sensei?" Rias asked in surprise, causing Kagura to nod at her.

"Indeed I am. And by the red hair that Takky told me, you're Rias Gremory." Kagura said while giving a good look at her. Rias nodded at him, but then went into confusion.

"Takky?" Rias said, causing Takuya to twitch in annoyance.

"It's an annoying nickname my sensei gave to me..." Takuya groaned while palming his face. Kagura simply smirked while elbowing him.

"Aw c'mon Takky, don't be like that. Besides, you're in the presence of a rather hot girl. I mean, look at her bre-" Kagura tried to cheer up Takuya, but then felt a punch in his gut.

"Oof!" Kagura winced in pain while he felt the punch lodged deep into his gut.

"Sensei, please do us all a favor and shut up." Takuya said with a deadpanned tone, causing almost everyone in the room to sweat drop at the interaction between sensei and student. He then offered an apologetic smile towards both Rias and Sona.

"I'm sorry, I need to remind you all that my sensei here is a scandalous womanizer, so please don't take any of his comments into consideration or offense." Takuya apologized.

"R-Right..." Rias said, unsure how to deal with this type of situation where a grown man in front of her was a womanizer of all people.

"I'll be sure take take that as reference..." Sona said, as she was a bit troubled by the fact. Saji, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, if you're his student, does that mean you're a womanizer as well?" Saji pointed out, causing Takuya's eyebrow to twitch upon hearing this.

"I'm not." Takuya responded with a flat tone while looking highly unamused. Kagura just rubbed his gut while giving Takuya an annoyed look.

"Ouch, you could've softened the blow a bit Takky." Kagura said to Takuya, before he turned to everyone. "Well, I'm glad to see my students having so many friends while they're here. I hope you treat them well." Kagura said while patting Takuya's shoulder. It was then Sona cleared her throat a bit, having everyone turn to her.

"With introductions out of the way, along with a new arrival, I believe we are done here. My Peerage and I must prepare ourselves to go to the Familiar Forest." Sona declared, causing Rias to pout at her.

"Oh darn. I was hoping to go to the Familiar Forest to, but my Peerage doesn't have any new members." Rias said, causing Sona to simply smile at her.

"Well Rias, you better improve your search for new recruits. And you should focus on recruiting both Takuya-kun and Jimbei-kun here, or else the opportunity is gone." Sona said, causing Takuya to sweat drop at this.

'They do realize that we're in this room, right' Takuya thought.

 **{That's how Devils are usually are. They follow their greed.}**

 **[Finally, a race that follows their darkness instead of resisting it. That's a nice change.]**

Takuya just chose to ignore their comments, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What exactly is a Familiar anyway?" Takuya asked Rias, causing the crimson haired girl to turn to him while folding her arms underneath her massive bust.

"Ah, right. You don't exactly know the full details of being a Devil. Well, a Familiar are basically creatures that help and aid Devils in their work. Some of them can be tasked with the basics, while some use them for combat." Rias gave a brief explanation of familiars. She then held out her hand, and a small magic circle glowed. Soon, a red bat with a noble atmosphere appeared out of nowhere and sat on Rias' palm.

"This is my familiar." Rias introduced her small familiar. Takuya turned his head when he sense energy around him, and found Rias's Peerage members summoning them.

"This one here is mine." Akeno said as she summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"...This is Shiro." Koneko said while hugging a white kitten.

"Mine is Avion" Yuuto said while a small bird appeared on his shoulder. Kagura gave a simple "huh", Jimbei whistled upon the sigh, while Takuya raised an eyebrow at them

'...So that's everyone's familiar, huh? They don't look suitable for combat though. I remember them saying that a familiar can be used for any purposes, so I guess using them as pets or assistants in daily life counts...' Takuya thought

 **[How disappointing...these 'familiars' are nothing more than cannon fodders compared to the ones back in our dimension...]**

 **{From my past experience, there are more powerful familiars that are used by the Devils...}**

'Really now?' Takuya responded with an intrigued tone, but before he could go into conversation, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Kagura standing there with a suggestive look. He gave a suggestive smile as well.

"Hey Takuya, why won't you show them? I bet it will impress them..." Kagura whispered, causing Takuya to give a flat look at his sensei.

"Sensei, aren't we supposed to be discrete about this whole thing?" Takuya asked, causing Kagura to blink at this and chuckle.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I guess being around my good buddy made me forget about the whole world secret." Kagura said while rubbing the back of his neck, referring Azazel to "good buddy".

"You're impossible..." Takuya quietly groaned, before he shook his head and turned to the others. But he soon realized something.

'Wait a moment...speaking of summons, I haven't really summoned him yet. I should do that as soon as I get home.' Takuya mentally said to himself. He then noticed Sona walking up to him.

"Well Midorikawa Takuya-kun, Jimbei-kun, Asia Argento-san, I believe I must take my leave for now. Please do reconsider my offer, and forgive my servant for having such a rude attitude. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" Sona said while giving a small smile. It was then Takuya felt a cold aura around her. He simply gave her a nod and small smile.

"Understood Kaichou. Don't worry, I've dealt with people like him before, so I can manage." Takuya said, as he remembered certain people back at his home.

"Hey!" Saji shouted with an annoyed tone.

"Saji." Sona said with a stern tone, causing Saji to flinch at this.

"Eh? Y-yes! Please get along with me..." said Saji as he bowed reluctantly. It was then Asia and Jimbei came up next to Takuya.

"Yes. Let's get along." Asia introduced herself happily, which prompted Saji to switch attitudes upon this.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!" Saji said happily while he shook Asia's hand. When Takuya noticed the change in attitude, he simply sighed once more upon this.

"Geez, are you that desperate?" Takuya flatly asked, but Saji just chose to ignore him and continue to holding Asia's hand in greeting, leading the young girl to become confused upon this. However, Jimbei simply cut in and grabbed his Saji's hand while pulling out Asia's hand at the same time.

"Hey there. I suppose we should get along as well..." Jimbei said with a his usual tone, causing Saji to look indigent upon this.

"Y-Yeah, a pleasure. If you don't mind, I need to-" Saji said, trying to find his way introducing himself to Asia once more.

"Aw c'mon, that's too short..." Jimbei chuckled as he still gripped on Saji's hand.

"Okay, nice to meet you to. Now can you let go of my hand?" Saji said, trying to pull himself out of it. Jimbei simply blinked at this.

"Why would I? You held Asia's hand for this long, so why can't you do the same? I thought that was your way of greeting..." Jimbei said while his tone sounded like it was pointing out the obvious.

"Well it's not! Now let me go! What is it with your grip!?" Saji exclaimed annoyed, causing Jimbei to chuckle while smiling.

"What's the magic word~?" Jimbei said with a humorous tone.

"Let me go!"

* * *

 **(After School)**

After introducing themselves, everyone decided to go about their business and attend to their classes once more. Takuya and Kagura were about to leave school, but Jimbei said he was going to stay behind for something. When they heard Jimbei say that, Takuya simply smiled and nodded, while Kagura proudly nodded at him for finally doing something. Jimbei just chuckled at his sensei antics, as he found it both fun to watch and amusing.

As waited around, his eyes soon spotted Reya walking out of the school building, and saw her walk by. He simply smiled and wanted to catch up to her.

"Wait up Reya-chan!" Jimbei called out to Reya, causing the young woman to stop in her tracks and turn in surprise to see Jimbei walking towards her.

"Ah, Jimbei-kun." Reya responded politely as she waited for Jimbei to catch up. As Jimbei did walk up to her, their ears both heard the voices around them.

"Reya Kusaka of the Student Council? What does Hiryu want with her?"

"I heard him call her Reya-chan! Does that mean...!?"

"That bastard! Acting all familiar with her!"

Reya couldn't help but sweat drop at the voices being made by the students in the academy, which was rather infamous to a certain amount of people. Jimbei, on the other hand, just shrugged at their voices.

"Hey, you finally done with your Student Council activities?" Jimbei asked her, making the girl nod at him while smiling at his presence.

"I recently did. Now I'm just heading home now." Reya responded, causing Jimbei to nod at her.

"Cool. Do you want to walk home together? I think your home is something along the way towards mine." Jimbei suggested, causing the girl to be surprised at his suggestion, and slightly blushed in embarrassment for him to offer such a thing. However, she didn't want to turn him down.

"...Alright then. I certainly don't mind." Reya agreed, causing Jimbei smile brightly at her.

"Cool. Let's go." Jimbei said, as they both walked away together from the academy while they ignored the glares and comments made towards them. As soon as they left school grounds and found themselves alone, Jimbei gave a tried breath while turning to Reya.

"Hey there Reya-chan, did you like the surprise back there?" Jimbei asked the young woman next to him, causing the girl to turn to him in surprise upon hearing that question.

"Well, I was quite surprised to discover that you're a Shinobi. It was certainly the last thing I expected you to be." Reya told him, causing Jimbei to chuckle at her.

"Oh? What did you expect me to be? A rogue and dashing young fellow who is capable of magic?" Jimbei said while giving a mock dramatic pose, causing the girl to giggle at this.

"Of course not Jimbei-kun. I just thought you were ordinary like the rest. N-Not like that isn't bad or anything..." Reya covered up as soon as she realized what she said, but Jimbei just waved it off.

"Ah don't worry about it. In truth, I wanted to keep up the image of being ordinary, as it's all part of keeping cover. It if makes you feel any better, I though you were regular and ordinary girl to. A cute ordinary girl for that matter." Jimbei said nonchalantly, causing Reya to blush at him once more.

"Are you flirting with me Jimbei-kun? Cause it sounds like you are..." Reya softly pouted at him while softly giggling.

"Who knows? I'll just leave that up to your imagination..." Jimbei said while crossing his arms behind his head. He then blinked when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Reya-chan, there's the new coffee shop that recently opened up in town, and I heard it's pretty good. Want to hang out there while openly talk about more things? Like literature and the behind the world scenes?" Jimbei suggested, causing Reya to blink in surprise upon hearing his request. However, she softly nodded while giving a small smile.

"I would love to Jimbei-kun." Reya accepted, causing the bluentte to grin at her.

"Glad to hear..."

* * *

 **(Takuya's Apartment - His Room)**

"Alright...I think it's time to say hello to one of my summons." Takuya said, as he stood alone in the center of his room. "It's been a while, but I'm sure he misses me by now. I think a friendly hello wouldn't hurt." Takuya said, as he bit his thumb to draw out blood. He then performed a few hand signs, before slamming his hand onto the ground.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " It was then japanese letters were formed onto the ground, and arranged in a formula. A small explosion of smoke happened as it did, and Takuya stepped back from the smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Takuya gave a small smile at the creature he summoned.

It is a black cat with two tails. The lower half of its face is covered with chocolate-brown fur, which slopes upward between its eyes, while its chest fur is white. There is a small patch of white fur on its leg. It has large, greenish-yellow eyes with green irises, as well as small horns on its head.

The small cat blinked upon being surprised, and looked left to right on seeing its surroundings. It then looked up, before its eyes widened when it saw Takuya in front of it.

"...Takuya!" the feline cried out in surprise, causing Takuya to smile upon seeing the sight.

"Hey Kuro! Long time no see!" Takuya greeted back happily, causing the small cat to jump up to him while attempting to hug him, while it only led to him hugging his chest.

"Takuya! Takuya! I'm glad you're safe! Even though the others told me you were fine, it's great to see you're good!" Kuro said with a relieved tone.

"It's great to see you to buddy! You're looking as healthy as ever..." Takuya said while patting the cat on the forehead.

"Yeah! I'm also getting bigger!" Kuro told him, causing Terra to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bigger?" Terra asked, before his eyes widened when he felt Kuro getting heavier and bigger in his arms. "Wait wait wait wait!" Terra tried to stop his summon, but Kuro already grew into the size of a small car, and soon overcome Takuya with his size, causing the young man to fall back upon the size.

"GAH!" Takuya fell back, as Kuro's size overcame him. He now lied on the floor, with the cat happily rubbing its cheeks against him. Takuya just sighed while giving a small smile. He then patted Kuro on the head.

"I missed you to Kuro..." Takuya said. Kuro meowed happily, and got off of Takuya. Takuya sat up and patted Kuro on the head.

"I think it's time that you should head back home. I think I summoned you during dinner time, huh?" Takuya asked his summon, causing Kuro nod at him. He chuckled as he stood up.

"Well, you better go back then. I'll summon you in a later time then." Takuya told Kuro, causing the cat to nod at him.

"Right!" Kuro said, and then proceeded to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Takuya sighed while giving a low chuckle.

"It seems that Kuro is still active. That's good to know..." Takuya said with a content tone.

*Ring* *Ring*

Takuya blinked when he heard his phone ring, and picked up his phone to see who was calling him. He blinked when he saw the Caller ID. He clicked the phone, and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **(Gym)**

"So...this is how you test your Peerages against each other? By doing school sports?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow. Rias blushed a little in embarrassment upon how he put it.

"Yes." Rias answered while giving a small smile. "We wouldn't want to tire or possibly injure someone if we were to hold sparring matches, nor could we hold any other games related to the Underworld. So Sona and I have settled things with school sports. I heard it's the best way to compete." Rias explained to him, causing him to fold his arms at her.

"I understand that, but why am I involved? I'm not even a part of your peerage." Takuya told her, causing Rias to give a small pout at him.

"I wish you could, but you keep declining. But regardless, Sona and I have agreed to let you and Jimbei into the match. We want to cover this up as well, so it's the Occult Research Club against the Student Council, and you guys are a part of it." Rias told him, which caused Takuya to keep looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He then felt she was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know why.

"For some reason, I feel there is another reason to this as well..." Takuya told her, causing Rias to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked him with an innocent tone, causing Takuya to simply sigh at her.

"There no use in playing games with me Gremory-senpai." Takuya told her with a flat tone, causing Rias to flinch at him.

"I wonder if that is because you're a Shinobi...fine." Rias said with a slightly defeated tone. "It's because Sona wants to see you and Jimbei's abilities, and she's going to test it." Rias told him, causing Takuya to simply fold his arms.

"Well that figures. I take Sona as the thinking and strategic type, so this doesn't really come much of a surprise..." Takuya muttered, causing Rias to send him an slightly annoyed look.

"I'm a strategic person to you know." Rias told him, causing Takuya to chuckle upon seeing this.

"Ah, I see where this is going. Rivalries sure rile the person up." Takuya told her with a knowing smile, causing Rias to slightly flush upon hearing this.

"W-Well, we have been good childhood friends, and the rivalry came up naturally between us. It can't be helped..." Rias said while blushing, causing Takuya to chuckle at her reaction.

"Ara ara, it seems that Buchou and Takuya-kun are getting along too well..." Akeno said while she was close by the two. She had her hand placed upon her cheek. When the two heard this, they turned to Akeno with an unaffected look.

""It isn't like that."" both said at the same time, before they looked at each other in surprise, causing Akeno to giggle even more. The two sighed, seeing how they're under the teasing of the Queen.

"I'm just going to go stretch..." Takuya said, as he really wanted to keep his distance away from Akeno. It wasn't like he didn't like her or anything, but the fact that she kept giving out this uncomfortable aura made him want to keep his distance away from her.

"You do that..." Rias sighed while giving her Queen an slightly flat look, causing Akeno to simply giggle once more.

Once Takuya went out of reach, he found Koneko stretching as well. She sat down while trying to stretch herself. When he saw this, he knelt behind her.

"Need some help Koneko-san?" Takuya asked the petite girl, causing her to silently nod at him. Seeing her approval, he placed his hands on her back and pushed to help the Rook stretch. While doing so, Koneko decided to ask a question.

"Takuya-senpai..." Koneko quietly asked him, gaining Takuya's attention.

"Hm?"

"How did you manage to stick to the ceiling the other day?" Koneko asked him, causing Takuya to pause in thought upon hearing that question.

"Well..." Takuya began. "...let's just say it's a Shinobi trademark secret." Takuya answered her question, causing Koneko to turn her head towards him while giving a small frown.

"...Takuya-senpai, it's not good to hide secrets..." Koneko told him. Takuya simply gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, but that ruins the concept of being a Shinobi." Takuya told her, causing Koneko to stare at him a bit more, before she turned her head back and continued stretching. Takuya sighed, seeing Koneko's answer to his answer.

 **[The girl is too stoic...]**

'I guess that's how Koneko-san acts. We can't really do anything about it.' Takuya responded, and only got a grunt in response. He mentally sighed, before he stopped pushing Koneko's back, seeing how she stretched enough. When they finished, Koneko turned to him and gave him a simple nod.

"...Thank you Takuya-senpai." Koneko responded, causing him to pat the girl on the head.

"No problem." Takuya told her. He then heard the doors open, and he turned his head to find the Student Council entering the room. When the Student Council entered the room, Sona simply nodded upon seeing the sight of Takuya and Jimbei.

"Ah, so you two are here." Sona simply said. Takuya simply nodded at her, while Jimbei gave his usual grin and peace sign to her. When she received the introduction from Jimbei, her eyebrow twitched once more, before she cleared her throat.

"Well then, seeing how everyone prepared themselves, let's start the game."

* * *

 **(Later)**

'This is painfully too easy...' Takuya thought as he sidestepped another incoming dodgeball thrown by Saji. 'These dodge balls are slower than the kunai and shuriken, even with the strength thrown by the Devils in this room...' Takuya thought, before dodging another ball. He looked around, and found both sides at a struggle, save for him and Jimbei.

Koneko was unfortunately hit due to a fast ball thrown by the Knight of the group, making her leave. Yuuto was forced to leave, as he was surrounded by energy charged dodge balls that grazed his side. That only left them short of two members. The others managed to stay in, as he and Jimbei can handle the pressure. Rias and Akeno were still determined to stay in the game, so they managed.

As for the Student Council, the lost their Pawn Ruruko. Momo was serving referee, so that also left the student council short of one member as well. The rest of the members managed to stay in. So both sides lost two members.

"I won't go easy on you, Jimbei-kun!" Reya said as she charged up her dodgeball with energy and threw it. Jimbei, on the other hand, simply gave his nonchalant smile while dodging the incoming ball.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jimbei told her, as he threw the ball as well with a bit of strength, causing the Bishop to dodge at his thrown ball.

When Takuya saw the interaction, he couldn't help but smile at the good time they're having together.

'Geez, they're acting like a couple...as if that isn't obvious enough.' Takuya thought, before dodging another incoming ball thrown by the members. It was then Saji got lost his patients with Takuya, and looked at Sona with an annoyed look on his face.

"Kaichou! Let's all aim for Midorikawa! He can't dodge them in all the directions!" Saji suggested, causing Sona to nod at his suggestion. Takuya then saw the Peerage members take aim, causing him to prepare himself for the incoming assault. He then saw all Peerage members throw the dodge balls coming his way, and he immediately went into action.

He jumped high into the air with fast speed, dodging all the balls incoming towards him. He then spun himself in the air while he prepared to throw his dodgeball. He applied a bit of Dark Chakra into his hand, giving him the boost to throw the ball. He threw the dodgeball, causing the ball to soar through the air fast and impact with the Rook of the Peerage, knocking her back due to the impact. If that wasn't enough, it also bounced off of her and hit the Knight as well, which in turn has also hit Reya as well.

All of this happened within a few seconds.

When Takuya landed on the floor, he simply gave a small breath, and then picked up a ball nearby. He then proceeded to throw the ball once more, this time making the ball thrown in a miss as it went through Sona's Peerage, but they didn't expect the ball to bound off of the wall behind them, and have the ball hit the back of Saji's head.

"OW!" Saji shouted while he fell forward.

"Four down. Two to go." Takuya simply said.

The others looked surprised upon seeing his actions, and even Sona and Tsubaki looked at him with surprise at what he did with her Peerage. Jimbei, on the other hand, just gave Takuya a huff at him.

"Hey...Takuya, I was having fun with Reya-chan..." Jimbei slightly whined at him. Takuya just shrugged.

"It's a game. She was going to get hit eventually." Takuya told his teammate.

"Still, I was having my fun..." Jimbei slightly pouted.

* * *

 **(Later - Home)**

It was after that, Rias managed to win when she hit Sona on the stomach with the dodgeball, thus having her win in their little rivalry match. The Occult Research Club were now in their own room, having a mini celebration for the victory.

"Great job everyone! With this, we have secured victory against Sona's Peerage!" Rias said happily while raising her cup in the air.

"Though, it was mostly thanks to Takuya-kuns work..." Yuuto pointed out.

"...All his work." Koneko simply said.

"You did great Takuya!" Asia said with a happy expression.

"Aw c'mon, I didn't do all the work..." Takuya said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be like that Takuya. You took out most of the members anyway, so you deserve the credit." Jimbei said while giving a friendly pat to Takuya. Takuya just gave a slightly flat look to his best friend.

"Well, in any case, a victory is a victory! And I have also baked some cake as a welcome for our new club members! I didn't have the time to do it earlier, with all the events going on. But I feel this is a good time." Rias said as she showed her cake to everyone, which everyone happily accepted.

As they dug into the cake, Takuya looked around and saw the friendly atmosphere going on around him.

'For Devils, this sure is a light hearted atmosphere. I guess the fact about Gremory treating their members like family isn't that off.' Takuya thought while he looked around.

 **[Aren't you forgetting that Devils follow their greed as well? No matter how nice they are, their true selves are hidden deep within...]**

 **{Devils are Devils, of course they're supposed to follow their darkness. It doesn't take that much to figure it out.}**

'Even so, everyone has a good and bad side, which are their true selves. So even if they have darkness within them, that doesn't show their true selves.' Takuya responded to the responses.

 **[Whatever. By the way, I'm sensing an interesting wave of negative emotions in this room.]**

Takuya then used his own ability and looked around, and he sensed some negative emotions from Rias. When he sensed it, he sensed mostly stress and a hint of desperation coming from her. That is when Takuya became a bit concerned, seeing as to how desperation can sometimes lead to something rather either bad or drastic. Seeing this, he decided to approach her.

"Gremory-senpai, is there something wrong?" Takuya asked the crimson haired princess. When she noticed him approaching her, she simply snapped out of it while shaking her head.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Takuya-kun..." Rias said while trying to dismiss the subject. However, Takuya gave a frown at her.

"I'm not sure about that Gremory-senpai. I can easily tell if others are in stress, which are the quirks of being a Shinobi." Takuya said, while giving a half-truth about telling about the stress. In actuality, there are some who can read the emotions of others, but Takuya is considered special when he can sense negative emotions easily.

Rias looked a bit troubled upon hearing this, but Takuya just gave her a nod.

"Well, I won't push on anything personal. However, I'm willing to help if you're in trouble Gremory-senpai. After all, there is that favor I still owe you." Takuya said while shrugging. When Rias heard this, she simply blinked before giving back a thankful smile.

"...Thanks Takuya-kun."

"No problem."

* * *

 **(Home)**

After the party, Takuya and the other decided to head home. He sighed while he crashed onto his bed.

"I can't help but be bothered on what is going on..." Takuya muttered to himself. "The sense of desperation and stress must be something troubling to Gremory-senpai. Zero, you can read other's darkness, right? Can you fill me in?" Takuya asked his dark spirit.

 **[The source of the darkness is rather petty in my opinion. Honestly, having others decide on what your life is going to be is honestly generic.]**

 **{Devils are generally selfish, so their own greed affects their own kind to. Maybe that's a clue.}**

'Devils and their greed, and the decision of others...I have a feeling that Gremory-senpai's homeland is involved in this somehow...' Takuya thought to himself, before he quietly sighed.

"I'll think more about it when I get some sleep. Maybe I'll get some answers sooner or later..." Takuya said as he lied down on his bed.

 **[I thought you wanted to maintain your distance from the Devils. And you're awfully getting close to those Devils.]**

'Just because I'm remaining neutral with them, it doesn't mean I can establish a friendly relationship. It's best to have a friendly and neutral relationship. Besides, Gremory-senpai and the others aren't bad people from what I could sense. Sure, I could Rias's desire for me to be in her Peerage, but I honesty don't see that type of greed control her. Akeno-san...I'm not sure why, but I feel very uneasy around her. Koneko-san is obvious, since she's a friend. Yuuto and I are simple friends as well, so that's that. In general, just because they're Devils doesn't automatically mean they're bad people.' Takuya mentally responded, before he raised is hand and allowed dark chakra to surround it.

"Just because you're close to darkness, it doesn't mean you're evil. You're simply...there." Takuya muttered to himself, before he dispelled the dark chakra. "I better get some shut eye..."

Before he could, his eyes widened a bit when a magic circle appeared before him. He immediately sat up and grabbed a nearby kunai and prepared himself for what is to come. When the circle flashed and a person appeared, he blinked in surprise to see who it was.

"Gremory-senpai...?" Takuya said with a confused tone, before he frowned upon seeing something. Her face was full of desperation, something that clearly showed without his senses. And with desperation this obvious, he knew something was wrong. He then saw her approach him.

"Make love to me." Rias immediately said. Takuya stared at her for a moment, taking in the statement. A short moment later, he immediately blink in shock.

"...I'm sorry, what?" Takuya said, absolutely confused on what is going on.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." Rias said, as she began closing in on Takuya. Takuya stood up from his bed and backed away a bit from Rias.

"Wait, what's going on here Gremory-senpai?" Takuya asked her, trying to figure out what was going on. However, she just ignored his questions as she begun stripping herself.

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Rias told him, taking off her skirt in the process. Takuya's eyebrow just twitched in frustration upon seeing Rias dodge so many things.

"Gremory-senpai, answer my question. What is going on?" Takuya put a bit more force into his tone. Rias just flinched at the tone, but she shook her head as she slid down her skirt, revealing her panties.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Rias said in a concerned manner, as she took off her shirt. Takuya gave a frustrated sigh upon seeing her dodge more of this, before he shook his head and immediately walked towards her. He immediately grabbed her wrist to stop her from stripping herself even further.

"Gremory-senpai, I'm serious here. What the hell is going on?" Takuya said to her with a serious look. Rias just bit her lip before she tried to pry her wrist from her hand.

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left." Rias responded to him with a troubled tone.

"Method? What does losing your virginity have to do with this method?" Takuya questioned.

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. However, I'm confined and I can trust you with such matter Takuya-kun. Plus, you still owe me that favor." Rias told him as she finally managed to take back her wrist from Takuya, albeit some difficulty.

Takuya just sighed in frustration while rubbing his temples. "When favor comes in mind, I didn't think having sex is involved. Try another type of favor." Takuya bluntly told her. Rias just shook her head while giving a troubled glare at him.

"You owe me this favor because you asked me to allow Asia into my territory. So now, I'm using this favor and have you take my virginity away from me!" Rias told him, but Takuya shook his head at her.

"Gremory-senpai, I refuse to do this type of favor. I can sense you're doing this out of desperation. But whatever you are doing will not help you in the long run. Doing things out of desperation obviously means you're at the last straw, and last straws aren't something that are pretty or turn out well in the long run." Takuya told her. Rias flinched upon his reasoning, but she shook her head and walked towards him.

Before she could do anything else, another magic circle appeared from her behind. The sight of this caused Rias to sigh in frustration.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…" Rias said while looking at he magic circle in disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is also appears to have the Gremory group symbol. Takuya acted immediately, and pulled up Rias's skirt to cover her panties.

The glow then stopped, and a silver haired woman, who was wearing maid clothes, appeared before them. She silently stared at them, and then decided to speak.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" the maid said while her tone was sound like she was just astonished by it. Rias twitched in irritation at hearing her words.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" Rias questioned.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." the maid said in a neutral tone.

 **[Lowly, huh? I haven't heard that insult in a while.]**

'Quiet you.' Takuya immediately dismissed both insult and comment from the maid and Zero. He was currently focusing on the maid before him. He became a bit alarmed when he felt an enormous power emanating from her. Even though it was perfectly suppressed, bits of power was coming off her. And that power was something that told him that he should be highly on his guard when around it.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call him lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia." Rias said in an angered tone

'So that's her name...' Takuya thought.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." Grayfia said, eyeing the loose skirt Rias had on her. She then looked at Takuya, and then bowed at him.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Grayfia said with her introduction. Takuya couldn't sense any hostile emotions from her, but he could tell she was doing it out of courtesy. He might as well return it back.

"I am Takuya Midorikawa, a Shinobi. It's nice to meet you." Takuya said while giving her a small bow in return. He noticed that Rias was going to pinch his cheek, probably for introducing himself to the women she dislikes. His arms moved fast, and gently grabbed her hand, stopping her from pinching them. Rias looked slightly surprised at his actions, and then flinched when he gave her narrowed eyes. She then turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you?...Or is it Onii-sama?" Rias said with an unpleasant face.

"All of them." Grayfia said calmly. Rias then sighed at the answer.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand." Rias said, as she buttoned her skirt. As she did, Grayfia turned to Takuya with a raised eyebrow.

"...So is this the Shinobi you told us about? A human who is capable of handling Devils in combat?" Grayfia asked her, while Takuya folded his arms.

"Yes, he is a human who has capable abilities of fighting Stray Devils, as well as being able to escape Peerage members of a Devil." Rias told her, causing Grayfia to looked at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"Really now?"

"In my defense, the Peerage members were attempting to kidnap somebody and force somebody into their Peerage." Takuya explained, causing Grayfia to frown upon this fact.

"I see...do you perhaps know the identity of the Peerage?" Grayfia asked, causing Takuya to shake his head at her. Upon seeing this, Grayfia simply nodded at him and turned to Rias.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?" Rias asked.

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time." Grayfia said. Rias then turned towards Takuya and gave him a peck on the cheek. However, Takuya didn't react towards the kiss as he simply gave her a neutral look.

"I'm sorry, Takuya-kun. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." Rias apologized.

Takuya just stared at her with a blank expression on his face, and then sighed. "I want an explanation on what is going on here Gremory-senpai. Since you're chosen to involve me in this, I guess I can't stay neutral now, can I?" Takuya told her, causing Rias looked down with shame.

"You're right. I'll explain everything to you tommorow, Takuya-kun." Rias said, as she turned and walked towards Grayfia. The two then disappeared in the magic circle. Takuya just stood there starting where they disappeared, until he collapsed on his bed.

"...Me and my damn luck." Takuya quietly said to himself.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap to this chapter**

 **Well that starts the Raiser Arc, so hooray...**

 **Good news is that I've managed to write about 50% for the next chapter, so hopefully, my update will come early. I hold no promises though.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the whole meeting Raiser + training chapter, but it's going to have a different take to it this time.**

* * *

 **(Takuya's Summons)**

 **So yeah, I basically gave Takuya the Cat Contract, where he is able to summon cats.**

 **A cyber cookie to you guys if you find out who Kuro actually is, and the series he is from. For those who can't figure it out, Kuro is from Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

 **(Jimbei's Pairing)**

 **Well, just like my previous story, Jimbei is paired with Reya. He will not get a harem, as I planned for him to only get a single girl. And I felt like putting in a scene for the two of them to interact and get closer together until they become a couple.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

 **Yeah, after a lot of thinking, I've decide that I feel more comfortable with Asia just staying as a sister-figure to Takuya. I honestly felt like it's being forced with Asia just liking Takuya just because of his kindness.  
**

 **Also, I finally finished two important tests that I've been studying for such a long time. Hooray!**

 **So yeah, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club)**

After what transpired last night, Takuya headed towards the Occult Research Club room to get his answers on why Rias resorted to having him take her virginity away. Jimbei also happened to tag along the way as well after what he heard from Takuya. They both decided that Asia will stay behind and let her enjoy her time in her classroom.

"...You mean to tell me that Gremory-senpai managed to get into your room, demand to have sex with her, and you turn her down despite the fact that you owe her a favor? Wow, I don't know if you're on of the most luckiest man on earth, or reality is just against you for that matter. I wonder how poor Haruka would react when she finds out about this..." Jimbei said with amusement.

"Bite me..." Takuya bluntly told his best friend while not even sparing a glance at him. It wasn't out of venom, but more of a "not amused" attitude. "I don't find this funny at all, yet you just take it in like some soap opera." Takuya told Jimbei with a deadpanned tone.

"It's because you're life is one." Jimbei said while giving a nonchalant grin. Takuya started at his friend a bit more, before he sighed while shaking his head.

"I swear Jimbei, when will you take something seriously?" Takuya said with a slightly tried tone. Jimbei just shrugged.

"Eh, taking everything seriously is just too stressful in the long run. I also heard it's not good for your blood pressure." Jimbei said with a suggestive look. Takuya just gave a dry smile upon that.

"Yeah, like that's hasn't been an issue in the past." Takuya said while giving a snort. "I suppose there's a reason why you're the one who manages to calm everyone down in the team besides me."

"Damn straight." Jimbei agreed.

The two then arrived at the front doors of the Occult Research Club room, and Takuya held out his hand to grab the door knob to enter the room. Before he could, his ears picked up a voice from the other side of the room.

"Stop it already!" shouted a voice, causing Takuya to stop himself from opening the door. He paused for a bit, and recognized the voice to be Rias's. Both Takuya and Jimbei turned to each other, before they nodded and listen in on the conversation, considering that they shouldn't intrude on something that seems important.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" Rias yelled out angrily. Both Takuya and Jimbei blinked upon hearing what she said.

'Marriage? That's what this is all about?' Takuya thought. He leaned his ear closer to the door and enhanced his senses with dark chakra.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." said another voice, and it didn't sound very pleasant to Takuya's ears.

'...I'm sensing a high amount of arrogance inside the room...' Takuya thought, before he palmed his face in realizing something. '...Oh great. I think we're dealing with another arrogant asshole.'

 **[Ah, the typical arrogance that people possess when they think they're above others.]**

Takuya didn't respond as he listened in on the conversation.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias exclaimed.

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Raiser pointed out.

This caused Takuya to narrow his eyes upon hearing this.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line." Raiser said with a victorious and confident tone.

'...Ah, I get it know. This a political marriage, a device to be used to uphold power within society and government. And with bloodlines on the line no less...' Takuya thought, before he quietly sighed upon hearing this.

He already dealt with bloodlines and pureblood heritages back at his home, where maintaining such blood is important to each clan. Takuya didn't honestly understand why that needed to be hold, but considering he belonged to no clan, he guessed he'll never understand at all. But that doesn't mean he'll accept it.

This situation was the same as the engagement between Rias and Raiser. To marry each other and produce pure-blooded children.

'So we're going through this type of crap.' Takuya thought while narrowing his eyes at this particular subject.

 **{Devils are known to be quite prideful as well, so I guess this is considered natural considering the circumstances.]**

 **[Honestly, I'm starting to like these Devils more and more. They're just so interesting to watch...]**

'Quiet, I'm concentrating.' Takuya mentally told the two.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias said with a final tone.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias said, and Takuya could hear her turning her back on the man named Raiser.

It was then Takuya felt a malicious intent showing itself, and he realized something violent was going to happen.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" Raiser shouted out in anger, and Takuya felt the temperature increase within the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Raiser said with a threatening tone.

Hearing this threat, he decided to spring into action now. He immediately sped through the door, aware of what will happen once he enters into the room. But he didn't care. All he focused on was keeping the other safe from harm. He moved in a blur though the room, and he made himself stand in front of Rias while brining out his scythe-blade sword. He then pointed the tip of the sword to the vital point of the person in front of him, which was his throat.

When Takuya saw the person before him, it was some blonde haired man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He saw a look of surprise upon seeing his sudden appearance, but he didn't take that into mind right now.

"...I'm sorry. What was that about burning everyone here?" Takuya asked with narrow eyes. It was then he heard cries of surprise throughout the room.

"Takuya-kun!" "Takuya-senpai!"

He didn't bother giving a gaze to Yuuto, Akeno, or Koneko. He was currently focusing on the man before him who proclaimed that he'll kill everyone here. He sensed another presence, and he felt the Grayfia was in here as well, but she didn't react so loudly as the others. Instead, there was no reaction towards him, or she hid it very well. But it didn't matter at this point.

"Gh!? And who the hell are you!?" Raiser demanded as he took a step back from him while his hands lit on fire.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. Who are you to say that you'll burn everyone here?" Takuya returned, causing Raiser to scoff at him.

"Hmph, low trash like you should stay out of the way and learn your place. Don't you know who I am? I am Raiser Phenex, and you are to treat me with respect you trash." Raiser arrogantly said while looking at him with disdain. However, Takuya just look unamused by this.

"Good for you. Now, I remember you threatening everyone here. I believe that isn't something I'm going to allow." Takuya told Raiser with a narrow look in his eyes, but Raiser just sneered at him.

"Oh? That's rich, coming from some low level trash like you. Now, move aside insect, or else you'll perish under my flames." Raiser said while raising his hands and summoned fireballs. However, Takuya simply looked calm upon seeing this. He then gazed to his sides.

"Grayfia-san, I believe Raiser here is acting inappropriate within someone's territory." Takuya called out to the maid, who was silently watching the interactions from the side. She nodded cooly as she gave Raiser with a cool look.

"Raiser-sama, please stand down. If you were to continue, then I will have no choice but to subdue you." Grayfia told him with a cool look, causing Raiser to flinch and step back from Takuya.

"...To be told by the strongest "Queen". Even I would be scared. I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Raiser said with a strained smirk. Takuya saw that this conflict was no longer going to develop, and he took a step back from him. He gave Rias a slight nod as he walked back, causing the girl to simply sigh at him.

Seeing the potential fight broken, Grayfia decided to speak up.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort." Grayfia said.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked with a tense look.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama? suggested Grayfia, causing Rias to gasp in surprise upon hearing this revelation.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in an official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..." Grayfia continued explaining, but interrupted or continued by Rias.

"...When it involves the family and household problems." Rias said while making a sigh, but soon grew into anger.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right...? Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia asked.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser." Rias said in a challenging tone.

"Heh, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser said with an arrogant smirk on him.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!" Rias said as she sends back a fearless smile.

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." said Raiser in a smug tone. It was then they glared at each other, one could feel the tension between these two.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?" asked Grayfia

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both High-Class Devils agreed to Grayfia's proposition and opinion. Grayfia nodded at them. "Understood. I will inform the two households then. Now then..." Grayfia said, turning her attention to a certain someone. That someone was none other than Takuya. He felt her attention on him, and he merely raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Takuya said, trying to confirm the statement. Grayfia simply nodded at him.

"I wish to ask you a few questions." Grayfia told him. Seeing this, Takuya nodded back at her.

"Alright then. Gremory-senpai, I'll be back in a few moments." Takuya told her as he walked towards Grayfia and followed her out of the room.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

After secluding themselves to a quiet spot, Grayfia turned to Takuya with a cool expression. He wonder what this could be about, but considering his foreign presence within the area, and the possible fact that Rias told her family about him was something that will set some concerns. He decided that this was considered a interrogation to see if he was trustworthy or not.

 **[I'm feeling faint emotions of suspicion from her my host. Better tread carefully, because this power can rival a Kage from what I'm sensing.]**

'Yeah, I get that feeling to.' Takuya responded. It was then Grayfia analyzed him for a few moments, before she slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tell me. What are your intentions against Ojou-sama?" Grayfia asked him with a cool tone, causing Takuya to simply blink upon this question.

"My intentions against Gremory-senpai? Like I said to her before, I'm neutral towards the Three Factions. I will only act if one of them acts hostile towards humanity." Takuya answered her, causing Grayfia to slightly deepen her frown.

"That is what Ojou-sama told me, but that is not the question I asked. What are your intentions to Ojou-sama herself?" Grayfia repeated once more, causing Takuya to fold his arms at her while giving a small sigh.

"If you're honestly thinking that I am here to assassinate her or cause any harm to her Peerage, then I can't blame you. After all, I'm a foreign presence that recently made himself known, and a human capable of taking on Stray Devils. Of course you'd feel cautious of me. Or rather, cautious for Gremory-senpai's well being around me." Takuya pointed out, causing Grayfia to narrow her eyes at him.

"That is correct Midorikawa. You are a new presence who made himself known to the area and possibly having an unknown affiliation. It could be possible that you could be working for the Church or Fallen Angels. Whatever the case may be, I will not stand aside and allow anyone to harm Ojou-sama." Grayfia told him with a cool tone, and he could feel the chilly air around her.

"That may be the case, but you're missing a few points here Grayfia-san." Takuya told her, causing Grayfia to narrow her eyes at him.

"And what exactly would that be?" Grayfia asked him.

"For one, if I had ill intentions against Rias Gremory or her Peerage, I would've acted quickly enough to perform harmful actions against her and her Peerage, and then escape from the area while I can. What kind of killer would honestly stay at the scene of the crime? Unless the killer is wholly confident, I wouldn't be standing here. Assassination of Gremory-senpai is honestly asking for a trouble as she is the sister of one of the Maou. And seeing your powers, I have a low chance of escaping unscathed." Takuya answered her logically.

His answered sounded a highly cold towards Rias and her Peerage, but he knew the difference between the strengths and skills. If he were under different circumstances, he could've easily assassinate Rias Gremory along with her Peerage. But considering who he is and the present situation, he wouldn't even dare. But he had to bring it up in order to point out the logic in such things, seeing that this person isn't willing to accept that fact of "I believe in her and her friend" type of facts.

"I see your logic there. Truly, if someone were to aim to assassinate Ojou-sama, that certain someone would've escaped immediately from this area and cover his or her tracks." Grayfia agreed, but she still looked at him with an analytic look.

"And here is another fact." Takuya pointed out. "I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Gremory-senpai. I mean no offense to her person, but she came to me in desperation and demanded me to take away her virginity. If she came to me, that means she must have trust in me. And throughout my interactions with her, Gremory-senpai has a good judgement of character. For her to trust me with this sort of task shows that I'm not willing to harm her." Takuya pointed out, causing Grayfia to simply stay silent while taking in this sort of information.

After a brief moment of silence, Grayfia simply nodded at him.

"...Yes. I can see where you are going." Grayfia answered. "I also cannot see you lying, nor sense your pulses changing upon saying this." Grayfia told him, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? So you can tell if a person is lying by his facial expressions or even his pulse? What a perceptive ability..." Takuya responded with a neutral tone.

"I can also sense the power that you hold within you. Something that easily surpasses Ojou-sama and her Peerage. In a fight, I know you would win against her." Grayfia told him, causing Takuya to blink upon this.

"...So you see more than lies, huh? I guess you aren't considered the Strongest Queen for nothing I suppose." Takuya said while giving a sigh. "Even when you hold a vast amount of power within you, you must also have skills and experience to truly bring that power to its fullest potential." Takuya answered her, causing Grayfia to simply nod at him.

"Those are words from someone who truly fought in many battles. I find it a bit astonishing for someone of your age, especially a human, to go through such a thing." Grayfia told him, causing Takuya to give her a dry smile.

"I guess I grew up faster than others." Takuya answered vaguely. Grayfia let out a quiet sigh as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now then, what would you do know? I can see you're already involved in this matter more or less, due to Ojou-sama's actions." Grayfia told him, causing Takuya to frown while folding his arms.

"Honestly, from what I've see seen here, it's basically a political marriage to bring power to the Devils, correct?" Takuya asked Grayfia, causing the maid to nod. Seeing this, Takuya just sighed. "In this type of case, I would normally stay out of it due to me being neutral. However..." Takuya started, causing Grayfia to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" Grayfia asked.

"I believe that I owe Gremory-senpai a favor due to me asking her for something. I haven't return the favor, so I believe I can be of assist to her..." Takuya said absently. However, Grayfia just shook her head at him.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. The Rating Game only allows Peerages into the games. Nobody else is accepted." Grayfia told him, causing Takuya to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so? Tell me then..." Takuya started. "...Why do I sense another presence here? The person that I'm sensing right now is clearly not involved with Gremory-senpai, but merely in a room." Takuya told Grayfia.

Whenever Takuya visits the Peerage, he sometimes senses another person within the building. However, the person is not seen with Rias and her Peerage. Rather, Takuya found the person within a room with multiple seals. He was confused upon this, but didn't ask any questions, seeing how it'll gain some attention from Rias.

"You found him...?" Grayfia muttered with slight surprise. "The person you found is Ojou-sama's Bishop." Grayia answered him, causing Takuya to blink at this.

"Really now? If he is apart of the Peerage, why isn't he with them?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, Ojou-sama's Bishop's power is too unstable at the moment. Ojou-sama does not have the capacity of controlling the Bishop yet. Thus, he is to be sealed away in order to prevent potential danger." Grayfia told him, causing Takuya to frown upon hearing a person sealed away because of an uncontrolled power, but he didn't say anything.

"I see..." Takuya said. "...If he is sealed away, then he won't be able to attend the Rating Game, correct?" Takuya asked the maid, causing her to nod.

"Correct."

It was then an idea popped up into Takuya's head, and found the perfect way to help.

"If that is the case..." Takuya started. "It wouldn't be fair for Gremory-senpai to fight with one member short due to his powers. That'll put her in a disadvantage. I'm sure that both families will frown upon this, seeing as to how Gremory-senpai didn't fight to her full strength..." Takuya said as he pointed out certain holes upon this. Grayfia just stayed silent upon hearing this before speaking up.

"...Are you trying to say that someone should act as a proxy for Ojou-sama's missing Bishop?" Grayfia said, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"Correct. I suppose it's only fair for someone to substitute the missing member of Gremory-senpai's Peerage. And considering that this is an unofficial Rating Game, I suppose there can be more bending to the rules." Takuya suggested. Grayfia stayed quiet at him for a while, before she gave a quiet sigh.

"...I shall ask both of the families to see if they will approve of such a thing." Grayfia said, before a magic circle appeared underneath her. As she was about to be transported away, she gave Takuya one final look, before she disappeared into the light. Seeing this, Takuya sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can't believe that worked..." Takuya muttered to himself.

 **[How amusing. This turn of events is turning out rather nicely...]**

 **{A rather effective method, seeing you be human while being able to help Gremory's Peerage.}**

'That is if both of the families approve of such a thing' Takuya responded, before he turned back and went to return to the room.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Room)**

As soon as Takuya walked back into the room, he found the room with more occupants this time. Presently, there was a large group of woman that stood near Raiser, while Raiser just kept smirking at Rias and her group. When he entered the room, the two groups noticed his presence.

"Takuya-kun, you're back." Rias said with slight releif, seeing his presence once more.

"Hoh? So the mere servant is back in our presence. Tch, I wonder what brought the attention of the Strongest Queen herself? He probably caused trouble, just like the rest of the lower class." Raiser said while smirking at him. However, Takuya simply shook his head.

"Incorrect. I am a human." Takuya corrected Raiser, causing him to blink upon the information. He then looked at him with disinterest.

"Oh, so you're a human? Tch, you're more disappointing than mere low class Devils then. Rias, why is this insect here?" Raiser said while waving him off, causing Rias to look at him with disdain.

"It's because I am allowing him to live in my territory Raiser. I am free to do what I want within my territory." Rias responded cooly.

"Ah, but it'll soon be our territory once we get married, no?" Raiser said while waving it off, causing Rias to glare at him.

"I am not going to marry you Raiser!" Rias exclaimed furiously.

"You can say that all you want until the Rating Games Rias." Raiser told her with a smirk, once again just shrugging off her rejections, and then took a look at Rias's Peerage, and then shook his head while chuckling.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Raiser said with a smirk while presenting his Peerage. When Takuya saw the Peerage, he could only raise an eyebrow upon the fact that every single member is a girl.

'...So this guy has a multiple fetish or something? Because each girl has a different form of costume.' Takuya thought with a raised eyebrow.

 **[Well, considering his lust for women, I would say so...]**

 **{I also think it's only natural since Devils lust after woman, and they completely fine with having harems.}**

'Wait, you mean like a harem? That is actually a thing in the Underworld?' Takuya thought with slight surprise.

 **{It does.}**

'...I swear to the Sage of Six Paths, this world keeps getting weirder and weirder.' Takuya thought tiredly.

 **[It makes me curious to see how the Underworld is and how it works.]**

'That's a first coming from you. You mostly don't care for culture.' Takuya commented.

 **[It happens, just when I get bored from time to time.]**

 **{I know that feeling all too well...}**

While Takuya was looking down, too immersed in with his talk with Zero and Ddraig, he seems to have an appearance of ignoring the girls for a moment. Raiser looked towards Takuya, and noticed that he was ignoring them.

"H-Hey, Rias. That human over there is ignoring my servants." Raiser said, seemingly being a bit freaked out about it. Rias looked at Takuya, and found him having a vacant look on his eyes while looking down at the ground in thought.

"Takuya-kun?" Rias said in a curious tone. Takuya snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her words call out to him.

"Wha...oh sorry, thinking to myself for a moment there. What happened?" Takuya asked. Rias pointed at the servants.

"Oh them. Right." Takuya said nonchalantly.

"Raiser-sama, how could he just brush us off like that?" whined one of the girls. It was then Takuya decided to retort.

"Unlike your master, I don't have any weird fetishes." Takuya bluntly told the group, much to Raiser's annoyance.

"Hey! I do not have weird fetishes you low class scum!" Raiser angrily yelled, causing Takuya to shrug upon this.

"Then explain why your Peerage is dressed up like that. Especially her." Takuya said, pointing to the girl who wore nothing more than some form of combat bra, a thong, hair tied up into an upward ponytail, and cloth that was wrapped around her arms. "She looks like she is going to some weird ritual dance." Takuya pointed out bluntly, causing said Peerage member to blush in embarrassment upon the comment.

"Hey!"

"Don't blame me, blame your master." Takuya told the girl while shrugging her off. "Seriously, it clearly points out that you have weird fetishes." Takuya pointed out bluntly.

"You watch your mouth! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants, especially to this human who lives in your territory!?" Raiser exclaimed in annoyance. Rias responded by turning her back on him.

"Like I care." was all Rias said. Raiser growled in annoyance, and turned back to Takuya.

"Mira, teach him some respect." Raiser commanded. A girl then stopped forward, with staff in hand.

"Yes, Raiser-sama." said Mira, as she then moved forward Takuya. When Takuya saw this coming, all he did was give a small silent sigh.

Mira closed in on Takuya and was about to thrust her pole towards him. However, he just disappeared into a blur as soon as she reached her target. She gasped in surprise upon seeing him go into a blur and hit nothing, but a noise soon reached her ears.

Rather, it reached out to the rest of the occupants within the room.

*BAM!*

The sound of an impact against flesh made itself known in the room, and the others turned their heads immediately towards the source, and their eyes widened upon the sight.

Takuya stood there with a calm look on his face as he delivered a side kick to Raiser's gut deep within, causing Raiser himself to have the air kicked out of him. The impact resulted, sending Raiser flying through the sofa and crashing into a wall. He soon slid down and landed on the floor.

"Raiser-sama!" the girls shouted with concern, while some of them turned to glare at Takuya for what he has done.

"How dare you do that to Raiser-sama!"

"Yeah! Hey Nel, let's cut him up!"

"Yeah! Let's!"

However, that didn't phase Takuya in the slightest.

"You people..." Takuya calmly retorted. "...Should now that I was attacked first, giving me the right to retaliate. Am I wrong?" Takuya calmly asked, causing the members to immediately stop upon the logic.

'Ah, so they do have logic.' Takuya thought, before he turned to Raiser, who was coughing while making himself stand up.

"...You know what this means right? You attack me, I attack you back. It's fair, right?" Takuya pointed out, before he sighed. "I wonder. If I managed to get past your servants so easily, I wonder what will happen to you in the actual Rating Game?" Takuya pointed out cooly. However, Raiser just glared at Takuya as he stood up.

"Don't get cocky you mongrel! Just because you landed on hit on me doesn't mean you've automatically won! And besides, an outsider like you should stick his nose out of it! You have no saying between me and Rias's marriage!" Raiser growled angrily.

"Perhaps I don't, but I can see why she doesn't want to marry you in the first place. Honestly, I can think of better suitors for her than your weird fetishes." Takuya retorted, once again annoying Raiser.

"I do not have weird fetishes you wretched human!" Raiser angrily exclaimed, before he turned to Rias and her Peerage. He just scoffed while putting his hand on his chin.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting." Raiser said while smirking.

"…Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias angrily asked.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias stood there silently, and not complaining at Raiser's words. Raiser then directed his palm towards the ground, and the magic circle began to form and glow.

"...10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." Raiser said, and then looked at Takuya.

"Hmph. You'll soon eat your words as I beat Rias in the Rating Game." Raiser told him, before he turned to her. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Raiser then disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants. Takuya just stood there as he watched them leave. As soon as they leaved, Takuya just shook his head.

"...Well, there goes the guy with the weird fetishes." Takuya commented, causing the others around him to chuckle upon the comment.

"Yes, I am glad he is gone." Rias said with relief, before she turned to Takuya with concern. "Are you alright Takuya-kun? You weren't hurt throughout this whole thing?" Rias asked him, causing Takuya to shake his head.

"I'm fine Gremory-senpai. No scratches at all. Just a minor headache from hearing him talk." Takuya said with a small joking smile, once again having others just chuckle upon hearing him talk about Raiser.

"Well that's good to know. But it isn't everyday that someone can just talk down Raiser without escaping unharmed." Yuuto said with slight surprise while still holding his usual smile.

"...Surprising." Koneko simply said.

"Ara ara, you keep coming with surprise Takuya-kun. It isn't nice if you kept secrets from this onee-sama, you know?" Akeno said while having a dangerous glint in her eyes. As soon as Takuya heard and saw what she done, he slowly backed away from her without her notice. It was then Jimbei chuckled as he leaned back against the sofa.

Rias shook her head while smiling, but she soon focused on something else.

"By the way Takuya-kun, what happend with Grayfia?" Rias asked him, making Takuya turned his attention back towards her.

"Oh, right." Takuya said with a bit of realization. "It's nothing special really. She just asked me a few questions whether or not if I'm a threat towards you, Shinobi and all that. But I managed to steer the conversation that might benefit us." Takuya said, causing Rias to blink upon surprise.

"Really? What is it?" Rias asked him curiously. It was then Takuya folded his arms.

"Well, for one, it's regarding about you missing Bishop member." Takuya bluntly told her, causing Rias to flinch in surprise while the other Peerage members looked surprised upon this fact.

"H-How did you know about him?" Rias immediately asked after breaking out of her surprise.

"I have my ways." Takuya answered vaguely, causing Rias to look frustrated upon his answer.

"Takuya-kun, I don't care if you keep your methods a secret or not, but if you put him in any danger because of it..." Rias said while narrowing her eyes, making Takuya to raise his hand at her.

"Rest assured, he isn't harmed. Look, I just sensed him within the building, alright?" Takuya answered her, causing Rias to lessen her tense stance and into relief.

"I see..." Rias said with relief, before she focused back to the conversation. "So what is this regarding my missing Bishop?" Rias asked him.

"During our talk, I questioned her about your missing Bishop, and pointed out how missing your Bishop for the Rating Game will greatly hinder you, making your chances of having a fair game with Raiser relatively low." Takuya pointed out, causing Rias to grit her teeth upon being hinted that she won't be able to win the game.

"And...?" Rias questioned. Takuya then gave a small smile towards her.

"Well, it turns out that I managed to persuade Grayfia into asking both families to see if they will allow a proxy to substitute your missing Bishop." Takuya said, surprising the group as soon as he said that.

"R-Really!? You actually managed to have Grayfia do that!?" Rias exclaimed in shock. Takuya nodded at her.

"Yeah, you're welcome. By the way, you're now looking at your potential substitute Bishop member of your group." Takuya told her, causing surprise to be spread throughout the room once more.

"Really now?" Yuuto said with surprise.

"...A new member." Koneko muttered with surprise.

"Ara ara, you keep coming with surprise yet again Takuya-kun. It isn't fair..." Akeno pouted.

"Takuya-kun, you...!" Rias said with surprise. All Takuya did was give a small grin at her.

"I did say that I was going to return the favor, didn't I? So I suppose this is fair." Takuya said. All Rias did was just smile while nodding at him.

"Thank you Takuya-kun! You have no idea how relieved I am to receive your help!" Rias said happily as she went forward and hugged him. As she did, Takuya was caught off guard by the hug.

"Y-Your welcome..." Takuya said with a bit of surprise. "Is my help really enough to gain a hug from you?" Takuya asked her, causing Akeno to giggle upon this.

"Even though the Gremorys are affectionate with their servants, I suppose Buchou can extend this out to people she likes as well." Akeno said while giggling, causing Rias to separate from him while pouting at Akeno.

"Akeno, it isn't like that!" Rias told her Queen, causing her to giggle even further. She just sighed at her Queen's antics, before she turned to Takuya.

"Right. Now that you're helping us, we should get prepared as well for the Rating Game." Rias told Takuya while looking determined. Takuya nodded at her.

"Right. When's training?"

* * *

 **(Takuya's Apartment)**

"So you guys are going on a training session with Rias Gremory and her Peerage? Huh, sounds kind of interesting." Kagura said with an intrigued tone while taking a bite of curry, courtesy of Takuya cooking dinner for the group.

"I know, right? I've always been curious to what their abilities are..." Jimbei agreed as he took a bite.

"This is very delicious Takuya!" Asia moaned upon the taste of Takuya's cooking, causing Takuya to give a small grin at her.

"Thanks. If there are any problems or quirks, be sure to tell me. I'm always aiming to improve the dish." Takuya told her, causing Asia to look surprised by this.

"But it's good enough as it is Takuya!" Asia cutely protested, causing Takuya to simply pat her on the head.

"Hearing that tell me it's enough then." Takuya said to Asia, causing the girl to smile in delight.

"Since when did you two become so close?" Kagura asked with an amused tone, causing Asia to blush in embarrassment upon the question. However, Takuya simply sighed at his sensei's antics.

"Ignoring your question..." Takuya started, getting a slight indigent look from his sensei. "Gremory-senpai is already taking advantage of Raiser's ten days of training. She told me that she is going to train at the mountains and stay at a home that her family owns." Takuya explained.

"I see..." Kagura said, before he smirked at Takuya. "Hey Takky, I'm not really busy as of late..." Kagura said with a suggestive tone. When Takuya heard that, all he did was sigh.

"I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed..."

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

After packing up their things, the gang was now walking up the mountains for their intended location. As they did...

"I never knew that you're sensei decided to participate in this as well..." Rias said with surprise as she walked alongside Takuya, while Takuya just looked a bit tired.

"Well, he wouldn't pass up on an opportunity like this. Sensei has been itching for some action, and he was more than happy to help you guys train. But the other part was that he was quite upset to see how, as I quote, "a hot babe getting married to a prick who disrespects woman."" Takuya said flatly, causing Rias to sweatdrop upon the facts.

"I-Is that so..." Rias muttered, before she turned to Kagura who was casually walking up the mountains while enjoying the view.

"This is a rather nice and new view. A bit different to the views we usually have at our home village." Kagura casually commented. This brought the attention of the others of a group.

"Home village? You and your students lived in village Kagura-san?" Akeno asked curiously, causing Kagura to chuckle at her.

"I guess. Also, feel free calling me Kagura. I don't really care for honorfics. Especially from you." Kagura casually said while giving a wink at her.

"Oh my..." Akeno said with a pleasant tone while putting her hand up to her mouth.

"Yet he calls me Takky at the same time..." Takuya muttered annoyed, before he turned to sensei. "Sensei, you're too old for her!" Takuya shouted to sensei, causing Kagura to simply sigh from him.

"Oh come on Takky, I already know that. I'm just treating her like a genleman." Kagura simply responded.

"Coming from you, I highly doubt it." Takuya retorted with a flat tone.

"Ouch, that kind of hurts..." Kagura said while looking mock hurt, causing Takuya to simply roll his eyes. It was then Koneko came by while carrying a rather large backpack filled with heavy objects. As Koneko passed through Kagura, she didn't bother turning to him.

"...Pervert." Koneko simply said, causing Kagura to just slump a little at the insult. Takuya gave a thumbs up to Koneko for saying that, causing the white haired girl to simply give a thumbs up to him as well.

"Insulted by a loli...well that's a first. Man, where's the respect from the younger generation these days..." Kagura said while sighing.

"Don't worry Kagura-san. I have respect for you..." Yuuto said with his "princely" smile.

"Yeah yeah pretty boy." Kagura said while looking a bit disinterested upon the words from the Knight.

"Ha ha ha..." Yuuto gave a slight awkward but goodhearted laugh. It was then Jimbei patted Yuuto on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kiba. Sensei is always like that." Jimbei said with a nonchalant tone, causing Yuuto to sweat drop at this.

"Right..."

* * *

 **(Outside of the Mansion)**

The group soon arrived at the mansion and unpacked their belongings. As soon as they were done packing, the rest of the group was standing outside in front of Kagura, while Takuya and Jimbei stood from the sidelines.

"Now then..." Kagura started while putting his hand to his chin. "From what I was told, you guys are training for a Rating Game, correct?" Kagura asked the group, causing Rias to nod at him.

"I see. And this Rating Game is basically a fight between two Peerages?" Kagura asked once more. Rias nodded at him again.

"Correct. Rating Games are is simply a competition between Kings and their Pieces. Until the King is defeated, the battle will go on." Rias explained to Kagura, causing him to nod upon this.

"Ah, I see. So you guys are working together, along with Takuya's help, to fight against Raiser's Peerage?" Kagura asked once more, making Rias nod at him patiently. Seeing his questions answered, Kagura hummed in thought.

"Well now...this is going to be a bit tough for you guys in the current situation." Kagura started, having the Peerage perk up their heads upon hearing this.

"What kind?" Rias asked. Kagura looked thoughtfully at each one, before he sighed.

"Instead of telling you guys, how about this?" Kagura suggested, gaining everyone's attention. He channeled chakra into his wrist, summoning his weapon forth and stab it into the ground. The Peerage was surprised when he summoned the weapon out of thin air, and they didn't see a single magic circle materialize. But they were surprised a bit when they saw a zweihander in his hand.

When Takuya and Jimbei saw this, they both shared glances with each other, before they broke into small grins of nostalgia.

"Here is what I'm thinking. All of you guys work together and try to land a hit on me. If each of you can manage to do while under an hour...well, I think of something for you guys at the end." Kagura said while shrugging. When the Peerage hard this, they all looked a bit skeptical upon hearing this.

"Land a hit on you Kagura? With all four of us at the same time?" Rias asked Kagura with a bit of concern, causing the sensei to simply grin at her.

"Oh, you guys should worry about me. You should worry more about yourselves." Kagura said, before he simply kicked his sword, causing the zweihander to spin in the air at a rapid motion, until Kagura reached out and grabbed the hilt of his weapon. He then held it in reverse grip and went into his battle stance.

"Now...you guys ready?" Kagura asked the group before him. The Peerage shared glances with each other, before they nodded. Yuuto and Koneko stepped forward, while Rias and Akeno stepped back a bit. It was then Yuuto summoned a simple and elegant sword in his hand, while Koneko puts up her fist, ready to pound Kagura.

Seeing this, Kagura grinned.

"Now then...let's start." Kagura signaled the group to attack.

Yuuto was the first to move as he immediately sprinted forth with his Knight speed, coming in on Kagura. As soon as he arrived close to Kagura, he immediately took off into another direction with his speed and appeared at Kagura's side, ready to attack Kagura's exposed side. However, Kagura simply grinned.

"The old speed in front but attack from side trick, hm? A classic, but..." Kagura simply moved his body by a few centimeters to avoid the incoming blade, surprising Yuuto upon seeing such a narrow dodge. But he surprise was soon cut off when he felt a painful impact underneath his jaw, as Kagura performed an upper cut to Yuuto with enough power to send him up into the air. Before Yuuto could act, Kagura planted his sword into the ground, anchoring himself, and then proceeded to spin himself around the hilt to perform in incoming kick to him, instantly sending Yuuto flying back due to the impact he received.

"GAH!" Yuuto shouted in pain as he was sent back by the attack. Meanwhile, Kagura simply looked impassive at the attack he caused, and merely turned to his next opponent, which appeared to be Koneko attempting to attack him from his blind spot.

However, Kagura also anticipated that move, as he planted his sword towards the ground once more, and then swept his sword on the ground with enough force for him to slide along with it to move forward. Koneko's eyes widened upon seeing such movement, but attempted to attack the incoming attack with her fist. By the time her fist impacted with the flat side of the sword, Kagura already used the momentum of the impact to spin around in the air and deliver a kick to Koneko's chest, causing some air to leave the young girl as she was sent flying back and sliding on the ground.

"Yuuto! Koneko-chan!" Rias cried out in alarm, before she glared at Kagura while focusing on him. Seeing that she needed to take this seriously, she turned to Akeno.

"Akeno, hold off Kagura and give enough time for Yuuto and Koneko-chan to recover!" Rias ordered, causing the Queen to nod at her.

"Ufufu, of course..." Akeno said, as she sprouted her wings and took off into the sky. Lightning then formed her hands, and she simply gave a pleasant smile to Kagura. "You'll have to make up for the wounds you put on our Knight and Rook Kagura-sensei~!" Akeno then shot forth lightning from her hands.

"I'd rather not..." Kagura simply responded, as he then gathered chakra into his palms. Using his clan's abilities, fire started to form in his hands, along with a ring of fire forming around it.

" **Dragon Spirit!** " Kagura threw the fireball with a ring of fire towards the blast of lightning, resulting in the two elemental attacks colliding and exploding in smoke. As it did, Akeno didn't see multiple projectiles of kunais coming at her, but at the last moment she reacted enough to erect a barrier to shield her from the knives. However, what she didn't expect to see were multiple tags attached to the ends of the kunai, and the caught on fire.

It was then multiple explosions happened around her, damaging Akeno due to the explosions she was caught in. Rias's eyes widened upon seeing this, and turned to see her opponent already forming another fireball in his hand. Seeing this, Rias then accessed to her family's power, the Power of Destruction. Black energy formed into her hands, and aimed her hands towards him.

The two combatants then shot forth their respective attacks, with the **Dragon Spirit** colliding with the Power of Destruction. It was Kagura's slight surprise when he found his attack being broken by the Power of Destruction, and the remaining energy heading towards him. However, he simply jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

'So that's the famed Power of Destruction that Azazel told me about. Well, it certainly lives up to it's name. But for some reason, the attack is too...sloppy. And I didn't even put that much power into my attack..." Kagura thought with a frown. His thoughts were broken when both Yuuto and Koneko arrived on both if his sides, with the intent to not let him escape or block one of them.

The two launched their respective attacks, and they soon felt a sense of victory when they felt their attacks impact with him. However, much to their surprise, the 'Kagura' they hit then poofed into a wooden log, catching them both off guard for such a technique.

"Wha-!?" Yuuto said in surprise, before he cried out in pain as Kagura immediately slammed him onto the ground with the flat side of his sword. Kagura used his **Body Replacement** jutsu to distract the two, before he immediately went in and attacked the knight. While in the air, he spun himself to deliver a hook kick to Koneko, causing the girl to grunt upon feeling the impact on her and sent to the ground.

But he didn't stop there, as he immediately looked at the two woman before him, preparing their attacks. Too bad for them that Kagura saw it a mile away.

'I think I've seen enough...' Kagura thought with a frown, before he formed another **Dragon Spirit** with his hands. He then shot his fireball, this time the jutsu going at a much faster speed. Both King and Queen of the Peerage were suddenly surprise upon seeing the attack's speed, and they were both sent flying back as the fireball exploded in front of them as it impacted into the ground in front of them.

Both Rias and Akeno slid on the ground from the explosion, and Rias winced a bit in pain upon feeling the damage sustained to her. Rias shook her head as she attempted to pick herself back up and focus back on the fight. However, her eyes were soon met with the sight of the front of Kagura's sword.

"...Is this really what you can offer?" Kagura asked with a plain tone this time, not having any playfulness or the flirtatious part showing. Instead, he just looked calm upon seeing the results of this battle. "Because if so...then we have a lot of work to take care of. Your current state will lead you to a loss, even if you had Takky on your team." Kagura told her, causing Rias to grit her teeth upon hearing this. Kagura sighed as he took his sword away from her and sheathed it.

"...Just what did I do wrong?" Rias asked while trying to keep her temper in.

"...You sorely lack leadership and strategy skills. Just because you command your Peerage, that isn't enough. You also have to think up of multiple scenarios where you have to adapt. There are cases where you'll lose a comrade or two, thus leaving a huge dent in your plans. You have too much faith in your Peerage Rias. And that's just the start of it." Kagura criticized her, causing Rias to wince upon his words.

It was then Kagura turned to the rest as well.

"You guys as well. You highly sore in teamwork as well. All I see is you guys tagging in and out, making it kind of predictable." Kagura told the rest of them, causing the Peerage to flinch upon this information.

"Kiba, you're a knight, which means you're basically glass cannon. And knowing Raiser's Peerage, they have fought multiple Knight in the past. They'll read through your techniques because they already fought opponents who used techniques befitting of a Knight." Kagura told Yuuto, causing the blonde to fall silent while looking down at the ground. He then turned to Koneko.

"You sorely lack speed. The lack of speed will have your opponents use it against you. They can easily dodge those power punches of yours, wasting your energy. And even if you have the defense of a Rook, it's only a matter of time until your defenses break down." Kagura told the white haired girl, causing the Rook to clench her fist while looking down as well. He then turned to Akeno lastly.

"I don't know what to say about you. Honestly, you're the Queen, who basically has the traits of a Knight, Rook, and Bishop combined. But you only exhibit the Bishop side of your piece. While specializing in mid-long range is fine, you're honestly just a one trick pony, with you only just blasting lightning and having lightning fall from the sky. That's it." Kagura told her, causing the young woman to flinch while clenching her arm tightly.

"Sensei is critical as always in training." Takuya muttered.

"No kidding. It's starting to remind me of our Genin days..." Jimbei responded while giving a small smile upon the memory.

"Don't remind me..." Takuya responded quietly as he rubbed his sides from the phantasmal pains that he experienced.

"Now then..." Kagura started, as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "Seeing the current issues here, we will start our training on those issues, as well as increasing your already strengths." Kagura told all of them, causing them all to look at him in surprise.

"Wait, the reason you fought us was to...!" Rias realized in surprise. Kagura nodded at her.

"I fought you to see your abilities. If you guys managed to land a hit on me, then I'll be impressed by your power. But at the current moment, you guys need a lot of improvement before you could even win in a real battle." Kagura told them, causing Rias to slightly scowl upon the facts. The fact that she hated losing was also another factor to her reaction.

"I see..." Rias muttered.

"Seems like we have some work ahead of us..." Akeno said while smiling, despite the damage done to her.

"Ha ha ha...no wonder Takuya-kun and Jimbei-kun got to this state..." Yuuto said while rubbing his chest.

"...Right." Koneko simply responded.

Asia, who stayed silent the entire time while fighting, became worried for the injured members and immediately went into to heal them with her **Twilight Healing**. As she did, Kagura cleared his throat.

"Now then. I now have a training schedule for you guys. Each of you will rotate training partners for the whole week, so you can improve yourselves in multiple fields." Kagura started, attracting the attention of the Peerage. He first turned to Rias and Akeno.

"Now then. Considering that you're leader and vice leader of the team, I'll train you guys in leadership and strategy. Asia, you can also join me. You could certainly use some improvement yourself." Kagura told them, causing the two buxom young woman to nod at him, while the young former member of the Church nodded meekly at him. He then turned to the Knight of the Peerage.

"Yuuto. For now, train with Takky in terms of swordsman ship. He'll serve as a good training partner for you." Kagura told him, causing Yuuto to simply nod while giving his usual smile.

"A rematch with Takuya-kun? I can't wait." Yuuto responded with a friendly tone. Seeing the agreement, Kagura then turned to the last member of the group.

"Koneko-chan, you'll partner with Jimbei for the time being. Jimbei isn't exactly a close combat expert in terms of fist, but he knows a thing or two about training your current state." Kagura explained to her, causing the petite girl to nod at him. Seeing all their agreements, Kagura simply gave a grin.

"All right then. Let's begin training!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap to this chapter!**

 **So yeah, this begins the training for the Peerage. By the way, this training session end next chapter, so don't worry.**

* * *

 **(Takuya joining the Rating Game)**

 **I couldn't really help but point out a fatal flaw and hole to Rias's Peerage. First off, Rias's Bishop, Gasper, is currently sealed at the moment due to his powers, leaving Rias a member short. ONE MEMBER SHORT.  
**

 **I mean seriously, Rias was fighting with a disadvantage with not only a lack of experience, but lacking a member as well, leaving a serious dent in her powers against Raiser.**

 **Seriously, why didn't somebody, I don't know, use a proxy or substitute for Rias's missing member!? But no, they just pointed out Rias's missing member at the last moment. Lazy writing if you ask me.**

 **And so, I have found the way for an OC to join Rias's Peerage without becoming a Devil. You're welcome.  
**

* * *

 **(Kagura vs the Peerage)**

 **Let's face the facts here. Kagura would easily beaten the Peerage in under a minute if he had to. He has way more experience than the others, has more power, skill, and versatile enough to adapt to the situation before him. Facing a Peerage that is considered high Genin level - low chunnin (in my opinion anyway in terms of Naruto standards), Kagura dealt with worst during his time in the Naruto-verse.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

 **Also, today is my birthday! So hooray! As celebration, I just published a new fanfic today. It's called High School DxD: the Mechanical Devil. Check it out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Training the Gremory Peerage**

 **(Forest)**

The sound of metal rang through the air, as two metal blades clashed against each other. Takuya kept fending off the attacks of Yuuto, while the blonde Knight kept up his assault with his sword.

During their sparring, Takuya learned something about Yuuto. The first is that during their sparrings, whenever Takuya accidentally broke Yuuto's sword, the Knight would simply materialize another sword. He learned that Yuuto has a Sacred Gear called Sword Birth, a Sacred Gear that produces any kind of demonic sword to the user's imagination. When he learned about that Sacred Gear, he was impressed, seeing the versatility that is could have. And seeing how Yuuto's a Knight, the two worked perfectly together.

However, there was one glaring flaw in Yuuto. There is the fact that he doesn't specialize in strength and defense like Koneko. He took Yuuto as the hit-and-run and technique character, and he found that type of style fine. But it wouldn't do the user good if he couldn't have the strength to back him up, or even defend himself is the going gets tough.

That's where it leads to the two right now, with Takuya training Yuuto in strength and defense. For the strength part, he made Yuuto produce the heaviest sword in his arsenal, and have him train with it. When Yuuto asked why, he simply said that weight training will help him with his arm strength.

Which leads to Takuya simply avoiding the incoming blades of the large sword that Yuuto had, while the Knight was training himself to handle such a heavy blade. Even when the heavy sword hit Takuya's blade, Takuya's above human strength played evenly with the Knight. If he wanted, he could've just channeled dark chakra to strengthen his arms. But he didn't find that necessary.

Takuya then stopped an incoming blade from above with an overhead block with his sword. However, he was a bit surprised when Yuuto simply let the heavy blade not have much impact with the overhead block, but simply slide down to the ground. It was then Yuuto swung upwards with all of his strength to manage a hit on him.

'A chance...!' Yuuto thought to himself as he finally found an opening for Takuya.

Too bad that moment was interrupted when Takuya launched a fist towards Yuuto's face, causing the Knight to stagger in pain and stop his attack. He stepped back while clutching his nose in pain.

"Nh!" Yuuto was stunned by the unexpected attack, and opened his eyes to see Takuya simply standing there with his fist extended forward.

"Nice try, but your defensive techniques are sorely lacking..." Takuya told Yuuto, while Yuuto just kept looking at him with surprise.

"You..." Yuuto started with surprise while clutching his nose. "You just punched me." Yuuto pointed out.

"Indeed I did. What about it?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow, as if he didn't find anything wrong for what he did.

"But we were supposed to have a sword fight. Why did you resort to using fist?" Yuuto questioned, confused and possibly irked upon seeing how a duel between swords is ruined with Takuya's choice of using his fist.

"Who said that this was a sword fight?" Takuya pointed out, causing Yuuto to blink in surprise upon this.

"What?" Yuuto asked in surprise.

"Who said that this is a sword fight? This is training on your strength and defenses. I never said this training was based on swords alone." Takuya pointed out, causing Yuuto to frown at him.

"But regardless, it was a fight between swordsmen." Yuuto pointed out, causing Takuya to sigh at him.

"Oh, I see where this is going..." Takuya said while sighing, causing the Knight to look at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Yuuto asked.

"Tell me Kiba. Do you honestly follow the code of the Knight and stuff like that?" Takuya asked, causing Yuuto to tilt his head in confusion.

"Um...yes. Why do you ask?" Yuuto asked the young shinobi. Takuya sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then we have another issue that we have to deal with." Takuya said while sighing. "The Knight's code of yours will get you and your comrades killed." Takuya pointed out, causing Yuuto to slightly narrow his eyes upon hearing this.

"What exactly do you mean Takuya-kun?" Yuuto asked, his tone sounding like he wanted answers. Takuya simple gave a patient sigh as he looked Yuuto in the eye with a serious look.

"Listen to me Kiba, and listen well." Takuya started. "Honor has no place in the battlefield. The only thing that only exists is only killing or getting killed. Nothing more, nothing less. Your enemy won't give you that honor that you believe in so much. They will kill you in any means possible. So you should do the same if you want to survive." Takuya told him seriously, causing Yuuto to flinch upon hearing this.

"That's a rather crude way of fighting. I mean, this is just a Rating Game, right? It's nothing more than a simulation." Yuuto said with a bit of doubt.

"Same thing. You're fighting each other, then that means you should fight with everything you got. Not bound by honor's code." Takuya said, causing Yuuto to fall silent upon this, before he gave a bitter smile.

"Is this what you experienced as a Shinobi?" Yuuto asked, causing Takuya to narrow his eyes while he gazed in another direction.

"...Yeah. Let's just go with that." Takuya said, before he raised his sword.

"Now then. Learn outside the box for once. It will help you in the long run." Takuya told Yuuto.

Yuuto didn't say anything as he picked up his blade and ready himself. The two then charged in on each other.

* * *

 **(With Jimbei)**

"C'mon Koneko-chan, you can do it~!" Jimbei gave a simple cheer as he jumped back to another slow punch. A punch that was a lot more slower than usual. Koneko, on the other hand, slightly gritted her teeth as she tried to use her strength to land a hit on him. However, it proved a difficult task to do so.

When Jimbei was paired up with Koneko, Jimbei came up with a method to enhance Koneko's physical capabilities. Seeing that Koneko is a fist combat fighter, he knew one method that is suitable for a taijutsu user like her: weight training. They will help train Koneko's strength and speed capabilities in the long run. The method to this type was having Jimbei use a few gravity seals that he created and placed it on her arms and legs.

Koneko showed a bit of doubt when Jimbei showed her that pieces of paper will help her with weight training, but she soon didn't as she was struggling with the amount of weight Jimbei put it.

Thus, this led to a simple training of having Jimbei trying to have Koneko hit him while severely handicapped.

Koneko slightly panted as she missed another strike to hit Jimbei, while Jimbei simply looked all nonchalant upon this situation, which irked her a bit. Using up all her strength, Koneko dropped to the ground while sweat was dripping off her forehead. Jimbei, on the other hand, stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, seems like we've reached your limit. Well then, I suppose a quick water break will help." Jimbei told her as he held out a bottle of water to her, something that Koneko immediately accepted as she drank down the cool liquid. She exhaled out some air after drinking. Jimbei simply chuckled at her.

"Welp, no pain no gain, as the saying goes, right?" Jimbei told her with a humorous tone. Koneko didn't say anything to that, but she wanted to ask something else.

"...Jimbei-senpai, I have a question." Koneko asked, causing Jimbei to simply wave his hand at her.

"Mah mah, call me Jimbei. I'm fine with no honorfics." Jimbei said with a carefree tone. Koneko held the urge to sigh upon his nonchalant attitude, and just continued on

"...Jimbei, how exactly does these work? I can't feel any magic from this." Koneko said as she looked at the tags on her arms. Jimbei blinked upon this, hearing this type of question, before he just shrugged.

"Oh, that's just a special method to us shinobis. Sorry, trade secret." Jimbei said while still holding up his relaxed smile. Koneko merely frowned when she looked at the tags.

"...I'm sensing a different type of energy from this. Something that's not magic, but it's something else." Koneko stated, causing Jimbei to become silent upon this as soon as he heard her say that.

'She can sense Chakra? But the humans or any creatures of this world don't have any chakra, meaning they can't sense this energy in the first place. Unless they sense physical or spirit energy...' Jimbei thought as he watched Koneko eye the tags on her. He decided to go along to see what she knows.

"Oh? And what type of energy is that?" Jimbei asked curiously. Koneko went silent for a bit, before a small frown fell upon her stoic face.

"...Life energy." Koneko quietly said. As soon as Jimbei heard that, he became inwardly surprised upon this.

'So she can sense chakra.' Jimbei concluded. 'Huh, it seems that there may be Chakra in this world after all.' Jimbei thought. He then gave a slight defeated smile at her.

"Ah, so you've figured it out? Aw, guess the secret it out." Jimbei said while looking slightly mock defeated upon this. Koneko then frowned a bit upon this.

"So it is life energy." Koneko said as she looked at the tags on her.

"It's like that. But instead of life energy, it's called Chakra." Jimbei told her, causing Koneko's eyes to slightly widened upon this.

"...Chakra?" Koneko quietly muttered. Jimbei nodded at her.

"Judging by your reaction, it seems you're familiar with Chakra. If that's the case, does your abilities revolve around chakra?" Jimbei asked curiously. However, what the reaction Jimbei got surprised him a bit. In a short moment, he saw a flash a fear and shock on her face, only to be replaced by the same stoic face of hers. The moment Jimbei saw that, he knew he just triggered something.

Koneko became quiet upon hearing this question, and Jimbei cleared his throat to break the silence.

"In any case, it's sort of rare to meet people who can sense Chakra outside of our village." Jimbei said, causing Koneko to look up to him with a slightly surprised expression.

"...Your village knows Chakra as well?" Koneko said, causing Jimbei to nod at her.

"You know how Takuya and I come from a hidden village, right? Well our village possess special abilities called Chakra. Generally, the humans here don't have any Chakra. Not a single trace. We're the only type of people who possess this ability." Jimbei answered, causing Koneko to look a bit confused upon this.

"...But isn't Chakra a life force? Shouldn't everyone possess it?" Koneko asked, causing Jimbei to shake his head at her.

"Not necessarily." Jimbei corrected, as he held up his finger in a pose to lecture something. "You see, Chakra is an energy then connects the spirit energy of the person to the physical energy, or Ki. When Chakra connects these two energies together, we're able to perform ninjutsu. What you have on your arms is a product of Chakra." Jimbei explained to her, having the young girl to take in the information.

"...So your people are able to manipulate their life force in such a way...?" Koneko questioned. Jimbei nodded at her.

"Yep. Pretty much." Jimbei answered. It was then Koneko became a bit silent, before she decided to ask the quesiton.

"...Do your people also know how to utilize the life force of the world?" Koneko quietly asked. As soon as he heard that, all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"You mean Senjutsu?" Jimbei asked with a bit of surprise, causing Koneko to stiffen upon hearing such a word. He noticed that reaction towards that word, before he decided to continue.

"...Well, yeah, if the person can handle senjutsu alone. However, the number of people that can actually use senjutsu is very very low. I mean, there aren't that many senjutsu users that are able to exist to this day. I can only count up to...maybe 3 people at most, but two of them are dead." Jimbei explained. This caused Koneko to give out a small sigh from her lips.

"...I see." Koneko quietly said. "So you and the others..." Koneko started, but Jimbei simply shook his head.

"Mah, we don't know how to use senjutsu. We just have our plain old chakra to power us up." Jimbei explained, before he clapped his hands together.

"Well, enough explanations as for now. We gotta get back to work! We gotta get you strong for that fire chicken dude!" Jimbei said while smiling.

All Koneko did was silently nod at him, but she still had some thoughts within her head.

* * *

 **(With Kagura)**

Kagura stood in front of the three young woman as they all sat on chairs with a table in front of them. Kagura pointed at the board behind him, which had multiple pictures on them.

"Alright then. From what we know so far, Raiser's Peerage is a full set. One King, one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, and eight pawns. Meanwhile, it's just the four of you guys, five if they approve of Takky being accepted as your proxy." Kagura told them, causing the two voluptuous woman to nod at him.

"But even if Takuya-kun joins, we still have to worry about Raiser's Peerage, as well as Raiser himself." Rias said as she folded her arms underneath her massive bust.

"That's right. However, I've dealt with these kinds of experiences before, thanks to experience. From what I remember correctly, the best way to take them on in this kind of situation is to take down each one of them at a time. For starters, taking care of the Pawns. They're considered the weakest of the group, but they'll prove troublesome if they manage to become Queens." Kagura said as he pointed at the 8 Pawns on the picture.

"That's true. But we also have to worry about the other Pieces as well, including Raiser." Akeno pointed out, causing Kagura to give a wry grin at her.

"You keep on mentioning Raiser. Well get to that. First, we have to worry about his pieces as well. They're potentially dangerous to you and your Peerage, so you have to keep focusing on the whole picture instead of Raiser himself. He's dangerous, but he's not the only one." Kagura lectured them, causing them both to frown in thought when he told them that. Rias sighed as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"If that is the case, then what should we do about Raiser's Peerage? Even if we do fight them, my Peerage will be fatigued by the team we fight them." Rias told Kagura, causing Kagura to fold his arms.

"Well, are there any time limits to this Peerage Game?" Kagura asked, causing Rias to blink upon this question.

"No, why?" Rias asked, causing Kagura to give a small smirk at her.

"If that is the case, then you guys can retreat and regain your energy. Simple as that." Kagura said, causing Rias to widened her eyes in understanding.

"That's true..." Rias quietly said. "Retreating is an important part of battle, so if me and my Peerage do so, we can fight Raiser at a better state." Rias said, causing Kagura to nod at her.

"Correct. Now then, with that out of the way, we need to develop multiple strategies against the higher pieces. Obviously, the Queen is the second most dangerous with her explosive fire magic, earning her the title "Bomb Queen". Well can't exactly blame them. She does have nice breast..." Kagura said absently on the last part, causing Rias to sigh, Akeno to giggle, while Asia just blushed a bit upon the mention of breast.

"K-Kagura-san!" Asia protested with a slight blush on her face, causing Kagura to break out of his phase and simply chuckle.

"Sorry, can't help it." Kagura apologized sheepishly, causing Rias to sweatdrop at this man.

'Takuya-kun was right. He is a womanizer...' Rias thought. She then cleared her throat to get them back to attention.

"Focusing back on the topic here..." Rias said aloud, regaining everyone's attention. "I was thinking of having Akeno fight against the Queen. They both rival in power, but Akeno will pull through." Rias said, causing Akeno to smile at her.

"Ara ara, of course Buchou." Akeno agreed. Kagura then gave a wry smile at that.

"Well, the plan itself isn't bad. The most compatible with Riser's Queen is Akeno-chan here. Koneko-chan is a walking target, due to her low speed. Even her defenses cannot protect her from such a mid-range opponent. Based on her close combat abilities, she'll just deal with the close combat fighters, and keep her away from the Bishops as well." Kagura told them, causing the two to nod in understanding.

"True. Koneko-chan doesn't really have any defenses against the mid-long range members." Rias said. Kagura nodded at her.

"That's right. But with Koneko training with Jimbei, her physical abilities will improve no doubt, so you shouldn't worry about that part. Now then, having both Queens can be fine and all, but you what else is better? Having Akeno being supported by somebody." Kagura pointed out, causing the other members to blink upon this.

"I'm sorry?" Rias said with surprise. Kagura nodded at her.

"This isn't a one vs. one game. You guys can team up against the Queen. You can have Kiba provide hit and run while Akeno fights directly with the Queen, or even you Rias-chan can help support your Queen." Kagura pointed out, causing Rias to blink in surprise.

"Me? But it's best for me to fight Raiser directly, with my power-" Rias pointed out, but Kagura shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to stop you there." Kagura interrupted, causing Rias to frown upon hearing this. Kagura sighed as he looked at her. "Look, no offense, but your Power of Destruction will not be able to beat him. He will literally regenerate, so you'll be just wasting that energy. It's best to spend that type of energy somewhere else." Kagura told her. Rias then folded her arms once more.

"But what about Raiser? Who is going to defeat him?" Rias questioned. Kagura simply gave a small smirk at her.

"Well, there's a reason why we're here. We do need to come up with a plan to take him down. If Takky is included, then I have no doubt Raiser can be taken care of. Trust me." Kagura told them. Rias simply sighed.

"You seem to have that much confidence in your student." Rias said, before she shook her head to shake off the thought. "What do you have in mind, Kagura-san?" Rias asked. Kagura simply chuckled at her.

"Well we have to worry about that later. Now, regarding the other pieces..." Kagura continued, as the two listened on from the experienced soldier.

* * *

 **(Later - Dinnertime)**

"Wow..."

"This is amazing, Takuya-kun."

"Ara ara. So delicious."

"...Tasty."

"You're such a great cook, Takuya!"

"*Chuckle* Great cooking as usual, Takuya."

"Honestly, if you never became a Shinobi, you could've become a chef instead Takky."

"Quit calling me that!"

After the whole day of training, the Gremory Peerage were now served to a good and hearty meal that have been cooked and served by Takuya. Takuya, on the other hand, simply chuckled at their compliments.

"Glad to see that you guys are enjoying it. If you guys want more, I'll be happy to do so." Takuya said with a small grin. "And besides, I wasn't the only one who cooked for you guys. You gotta thank Akeno-san and Asia too as well." Takuya told them.

"Ara ara, so modest. You were the one who led the cooking of meals, while Asia and I just did as you told us. Ufufufu, someone is going to be very lucky to have you as a husband." Akeno said with a teasing tone, causing Takuya to chuckle at her.

"Well, I aim to please." Takuya simply responded, but soon felt chills up his spine for some odd reason.

"Ara ara, being able to just wave it off won't save you Takuya-kun..." Akeno quietly said, not enough to be heard by everyone. He felt even more chills up his spine.

'...It feels like I'm with Anko...!' Takuya thought, as he was still afraid whenver he come near a certain sadistic snake user.

 **[You fought head on with multiple opponents that can kill you brutally, quickly, or both in someways, fought monsters that were meant to be sealed away, fought undead soldiers, and even fought the Progenitor of Chakra. Yet, you still fear a measly sadist?]**

 **{...Sounds strange indeed.}**

'Well you weren't the one who was suffering under her wrath. And if I remember correctly, you were laughing at my expense.' Takuya thought flatly.

 **[I did. So?]**

'...Never mind. You barely feel guilt at all.'

 **[Technically, I am made of guilt...]**

'Oh shut up.' Takuya responded, before he focused back on reality.

"Takuya, do you want more soup?" Asia offered. When Takuya heard that, he simply nodded at her.

"I'd really appreciate that. Thanks." Takuya accepted, as he got a refill of his soup. When he tasted it, he simply smiled at Asia.

"It taste good Asia. Surprised you've decided to add a new mix to it. But it taste good. It looks like I taught you well." Takuya said while nodding sagely. Asia simply giggled at him. Takuya then turned to the others.

"So how did your training going?" Takuya asked the others. Jimbei simply smiled at him.

"Ah, Koneko here went through the usual classic weight training. You can very well know what happens after that..." Jimbei said as he looked at Koneko, who was busy digging through the food that Takuya cooked. He was really surprised upon seeing Koneko's appetite dig through so much food.

'I wonder where all that goes...' Takuya wondered to himself, before he turned to Kagura.

"How did their training go sensei?" Takuya asked his sensei. Kagura simple gave his usual trademark smile.

"Well, we spent most of the day discussing about strategies. Safe to say, we've come up with multiple strategies that are suitable. As for Asia-chan, I simply had her control her Sacred Gear to heal certain areas instead of just spreading it all over. Safe to say, her practice led her to faster healing rates at smaller spots." Kagura explained, causing Takuya to nod at him.

"I see..." Takuya said, before he smiled and patted Asia on the head. "Seems that you're working hard as well. Don't push yourself too hard though." Takuya told her, causing Asia to smile brightly at him.

"Right!" Asia brightly said to him.

It was then Rias clapped her hands together after finishing her meal.

"Now then, let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." Rias told them all with a smile.

"I'm not going to peek, Takuya-kun." Yuuto said with a friendly smile, causing Takuya to roll his eyes.

"You should tell that to my sensei." Takuya told the blonde Knight. Kagura, on the other hand, looked a bit offended.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I? I have my respects for women." Kagura told him, causing Takuya to turn to Rias with a flat look.

"How many comments did he make about the female body?" Takuya asked, causing Rias to sweat drop upon that question.

"Quite a lot..." Rias answered.

"And there's your answer." Takuya simply said, causing Kagura to sulk a bit.

"I never get the respect..." Kagura muttered with a slightly down tone. Akeno giggled upon this.

"Oh, Takuya-kun. Are you interested in taking a bath with us? We certainly don't mind." Rias asked while her tone sounded like it was just normal. Takuya simply rolled his eyes once more.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Takuya answered with a flat tone. Akeno giggled even further.

"I don't mind if it's Takuya-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back." Akeno said while placing a hand on her cheek. Takuya once again felt chills up his spine. Rias then turned to Asia.

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Takuya, right?" Rias asked with a smile, causing Asia to look highly confused upon this.

"Eh? Huh?" Asia sounded absolutely confused on where this conversation is going. Takuya simply patted her on the head.

"It's nothing to worry about Asia." Takuya reassured her, causing the young girl to simply nod at him while still being confused. Lastly, Rias turned to Koneko.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?" Rias asked. Koneko simply took a sip of her drink while looking all the same.

"...No." Koneko simply responded. Jimbei just held back a chuckle upon hearing such a simple answer.

"Thank you Koneko-san. Your words have truly saved from certain danger." Takuya said with a joking tone. Koneko simply took another sip of her drink.

"...No problem." Koneko simply responded. Rias pouted at him for saying that.

"Hey, how come you're calling us a danger?" Rias asked. Takuya simply smiled at her.

"Oh I don't know. You tell me." Takuya said with an innocent tone. Rias simply sighed at him while giving a small smile, while Akeno had a certain glint in her eyes.

"Ufufufu...he's going to be fun..." Akeno quietly said to herself.

Once again, Takuya felt chills up his spine.

* * *

 **(Bath)**

"Ah~! I never get tired of this feeling..." Jimbei said as he relaxed into the hot water of the outside bath.

"A hot bath after a an intense workout is always the best kind of feeling. Isn't that right Takky?" Kagura asked as he elbowed Takuya.

"I told you to quit calling me that." Takuya responded with a tired tone, before he relaxed into the bath further. "But yes, I do have to agree with you on that." Takuya said as he allowed the hot water to just wash away his stress.

"You guys say as if you worked hard yourselves, but all you did was train us..." Yuuto pointed out while giving a friendly smile as usual.

"Details." Kagura simply waved him off, causing the blonde Knight to sweatdrop at him. Kagura then smirked as he playfully elbowed Jimbei.

"So Jimbei. When did you get into girls? Especially with that Reya girl?" Kagura asked with a sly and curious tone. Takuya raised an eyebrow at Jimbei as well.

"Now that you mention it, this is the first time I've seen you interested in a girl instead of focusing on your career." Takuya said with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest, I'm kind of curious too." Yuuto joined in as well. Jimbei simply chuckled before he raised his hand in a placating manner.

"Mah mah, calm down everyone. You'll get your answers, so don't worry." Jimbei told them all, causing Takuya to simply chuckle while Kagura looked on with interest, while Yuuto merely looked curious.

"So, how did it happen?" Kagura asked. Jimbei hummed in thought.

"Well...I suppose it was at the time when I started Kuoh Academy. Since I didn't have much of a chance to enjoy a school life, I told myself to enjoy it while I can. It was during that time, I got a bit curious on what high school romance is like. I didn't know where to start, but it seems I found the right girl." Jimbei simply explained. Takuya blinked at this.

"Wait, so you decided to just see what romance is like because you never had the chance?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow. Jimbei simply shrugged.

"Initially. However, my reasons soon changed when I found myself having a strong liking for Reya-chan when we met each other in the library. Always having a good conversation with her, enjoying our time together. The rest is easy to figure out." Jimbei concluded while he leaned back against the edge of the bath. Kagura proudly nodded at Jimbei.

"Well then, I hope you have a success with her Jimbei. She looks like a fine girl indeed for you." Kagura said proudly, causing Jimbei to chuckle at her.

"Thanks sensei." Jimbei said. Yuuto then gave a friendly smile at him.

"Well I happily support your relationship with her Jimbei-kun." Yuuto added in into the conversation, and then turned to Takuya with a curious look, which was noticed by Takuya.

"I'm curious. Do you have a romantic interest as well?" Yuuto asked with a curious tone. Takuya scratched the back of his head while he gazed in another direction.

"I guess you can say that..." Takuya said with a plain tone. Kagura then snorted at this.

"Are you kidding? You and Haruka-chan are madly in love with each other." Kagura told Takuya, causing the latter to form a small blush on his cheeks.

"That's an extreme way of describing it sensei." Takuya told Kagura. Jimbei then chuckled at this.

"I don't know about that. You and Haruka act pretty close with each other, almost like you are a couple." Jimbei teased Takuya, furthering the blush on Takuya.

"S-Shut up. We're not like that..." Takuya stuttered. Yuuto then looked a bit surprised and curious upon this development.

"Haruka?" Yuuto asked with a confused tone. It was then Jimbei decided to explain to the Knight.

"Haruka is a teammate of ours. She is the love interest for Takuya here. But the two of them are too shy to admit their feelings for one another." Jimbei said, causing Takuya to look at his best friend with an annoyed look.

"It's not like that! Haruka probably thinks of me as a close friend, a-and I can be fine with that to!" Takuya told him.

"Keyword: Probably. Meaning, there are chances that she thinks of you as more than a friend." Kagura told him with a knowing smile, and then smirked at his student. "And why did you stutter on the last part?" Kagura asked. This caused Takuya to groan in annoyance before he had enough.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Takuya said while turning away from his sensei. He then got up from the bath and decided to walk out. "I think I had enough. Think I'm going to take a cold shower now..." Takuya said as he walked out the room, getting disappointing groans from Jimbei and Kagura.

"Well there goes our fun..." Jimbei pouted as he sunk into the hot water up until his neck.

"Honestly, when will he ever learn?" Kagura said as he leaned back. Yuuto gave an curious look to the both of them.

"So this Haruka...why isn't she here with you guys?" Yuuto asked with a curious tone. Jimbei merely shrugged.

"Oh, we're currently separated at the moment due to certain Shinobi circumstances. But I wouldn't worry too much. We're going to get together soon enough." Jimbei said, all the while coming up with the lie he created.

"I see. I can't but feel curious between this relationship between Takuya-kun and Haruka." Yuuto said with a curious tone. Jimbei gave a knowing smile to the blonde.

"Oh, them? The two of them are basically in love with each other. Like we said before, they're just too shy to admit their feelings." Jimbei said while sighing with a tired tone.

"Oh, I see." Yuuto said, before he gave a small smile. "Well, I'm sure the two will get together eventually." Yuuto told them, causing Kagura to sigh tiredly at this.

"Yeah, but those two haven't admitted it to each other for the past two years. And that's just realizing their feelings for each other." Kagura told Yuuto, causing the blonde to finally sweatdrop at the situation.

"...Wow. That long?" Yuuto said with a bit of astonishment.

"Yep. That's how complicated the love situation is between the two." Jimbei said as he leaned back. "And I have a feeling it's going to last longer..."

* * *

 **(The Female's Bath)**

Meanwhile, the girls on the other side of the outdoor baths all sat in the hot water while happily chatting with one another.

"Is this your first time in a bath like this Asia-chan?" Rias asked with a small smile as she watched the girl adjusting herself to the bath.

"Yes, it is! Ever since I came here to Japan, Takuya has been teaching me a lot of things. But he hasn't taken me to an outdoor bath like this yet." Asia answered as she tried to adjust herself to the outside baths. Rias give a small giggle at her.

"It seems you've managed to learn a lot thanks to Takuya. It seems that you've had a sheltered life at the Church." Rias said to the excommunicated Sister. Asia gave a small nod at her.

"Yes, I have been. However, thanks to Takuya, I've learned so many wonderful things!" Asia said with a bright tone, causing Rias to giggle at her.

"It seems you share such a close relationship to Takuya-kun in such a short amount of time. Is he that important to you?" Rias asked with a curious tone. It was then Asia has gone into a soft smile while doing so.

"He is. He is the first friend that I made in my entire life." Asia told her, causing the others to blink upon this.

"First friend? What exactly do you mean?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was then Asia begun to explain her story to Rias and the others, from the start of her time to the Church, all the way to the present time. By the end of it, the three all gave solemn looks to the blonde girl.

"Oh Asia, I'm so sorry that you had to go through such a thing..." Rias said with a sad tone, all the hugging the girl in comfort. Asia just gave a reassuring smile to the Gremory heiress.

"Oh no, please don't worry about it Buchou. It's...It's all in the past now. Takuya has told me that I have to look forward in order to keep strong." Asia told her, causing Akeno to softly giggile upon this.

"Ara ara, the two of you share such a close bond, almost to the point of siblings. And in such a short amount of time..." Akeno said as she placed her hand on her cheeks.

"...Sounds like Takuya-senpai." Koneko quietly said, before she turned to Rias.

"...Buchou. I have something to tell you." Koneko said to the red haired girl, catching Rias's attention.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"...I have found out that Takuya-senpai, Jimbei-senpai, and Kagura-san can utilize chakra..." Koneko told them.

This statement caused Rias to blink owlishly upon this.

* * *

 **(The Next Day - Dining Room)**

It was much to Takuya's surprise when Rias came up to him last night and confronted him about Chakra. He was surprised for Rias to ask such a question and figure out the energy, but Rias told him that it was Koneko who sensed such a thing. So it brought even more surprise to Takuya when she found out about it. This had Takuya make a mental note about Koneko's untold abilities, possibly revolving around Chakra.

Seeing the group was curious as well, he figured that the secret was out now, but he took in the consequences. He told himself it wasn't too bad, as Koneko can sense Chakra, meaning there are some people in this world that can sense a life force. So he supposed sharing common information from his world isn't too detrimental.

The group all sat at a table while Takuya stood up while a drawing board as behind him.

"So Takuya-kun. Can you please elaborate us on this Chakra? We may or may not understand such a thing, as we mostly focus on magic." Rias asked with a curious tone. Takuya merely gave a quiet sigh.

"Well, it is understandable that you guys don't have much understand with your magic." Takuya answered patiently, before he turned to the drawing board and started writing on it.

"Well then, I guess I'll start things off by telling you is that our hidden village has the ability to utilize Chakra. Everybody in our village posses Chakra, an energy that connects the spirit energy to the physical energy of a person. I assume Koneko told you guys this." Takuya asked the group. They all silently nodded.

"Right Now, keep in mind, Chakra is a unique energy only to us. No other human possess Chakra, as Chakra itself is an energy outside of the physical and spiritual energy. That's what makes us different when compared to the rest of the humans." Takuya told them all.

"I see..." Rias said as she jotted them down on a small note book. "So what can you exactly do with Chakra?" Rias asked with a curious tone.

"Well, for one thing, Chakra allows us shinobi to perform our ninjutsu, or ninja arts for better understanding. Ninjutsu is sort of like magic, but the processes are different." Takuya told them.

"How so?" Akeno asked curiously. Takuya hummed in thought as he tried to come up with a good explanation.

"Well, for one thing, ninjutsu allows us to perform multiple feats. For example, remember when you hit sensei, but it turned out to be a log? Well that is one of the most basic jutsus in all of ninjutsu. The **Body Replacement** jutsu allows the user to swtich places with an object. So it's really useful to escape an enemy's attack." Takuya told them.

"Interesting..." Rias said while nodding in understanding. "So this ninjutsu is a lot like magic, but instead of magic and magic circles, you Shinobi depend on Chakra." Rias summarized.

"In a nutshell, yes." Takuya said while nodding. It was then Koneko decided to speak up after being quiet.

"...How did Kagura-san use fire? Is that also part of ninjutsu?" Koneko asked. Takuya nodded and turned to his sensei.

"Sensei, I think this is your turn." Takuya told his sensei, causing the man to simply give a small grin.

"Alright, seems like it's my turn now." Kagura said as he took over, as he then drew on the board.

"You see, Chakra is also capable of being molded into a nature element, otherwise known as Nature Transformation. This is where we manipulate our Chakra into an element and mold it into the desired elemental jutsu we want. Chakra is able to transform into five elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. Those are the five fundamental elements of ninjutsu. I am capable of using Fire Chakra." Kagura explained to them.

"I see..." Rias said with interest. "Can you also perform other elemental jutsus?" Rias asked curiously.

"Well, normally speaking, a Shinobi is usually limited with one single elements alone. However, there are other minor elements we can tune in with, but chances are relatively below average. Even if we do manage to tune in with them, the control and chakra cost is higher, so Shinobi relatively remain with their primary element. Does that answer your question?" Kagura asked, causing Rias to nod at him.

"I see. That is interesting to hear. I know Kagura-san is fire, but what about Takuya-kun and Jimbei-kun?" Rias asked curiously. Jimbei then gave a small grin.

"Well, I normally rely on my main weapon Bolverk, but I do expand my arsenal and know a few elemental jutsus. It turns out that I am attuned with the water element, and I have a minor compatibility with wind as well." Jimbei explained, causing the others to look at him with surprise.

"Ara ara, that certainly makes you a versatile Shinobi Jimbei-kun." Akeno commented. Jimbei chuckled a bit.

"That's actually true. Out of everyone on the time, I am the most versatile." Jimbei explained, and then glanced towards Takuya. "Takuya here may be considered second most versatile." Jimbei said as he looked at Takuya.

"I'm more of a technique type if anything." Takuya said while shrugging. It was then the others turned to Takuya with a curious look as well.

"Then what is your element Takuya-kun?" Yuuto asked with a curious tone. Takuya simply sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Figures you guys will ask me that. Thing is, I have an element, but it's not one of the five elements before you." Takuya explained, causing the others to look at him with surprise and confusion upon his statement.

"What exactly do you mean by that Takuya-kun?" Rias asked. It was then Takuya walked towards the board as he then drew another word besides the five elements.

"Asides from the five elements, there are other possible elements as well. For example, there is the lava release and the ice release. But that ability exclusively belongs to certain clans." Takuya explains, causing Rias to immediately know what he meant by that.

"You mean there are clans that have unique powers, similar to the 72 Pillars?" Rias asked, causing Takuya to nod at her.

"A lot like that. Bloodlines also determine a Shinobi's power as well, and we came up with the name known as Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limits. Those who possess this trait have powers that an average Shinobi cannot perform." Takuya answered.

"Amazing. I never knew Chakra is as complex as us 72 Pillars." Rias said with surprise.

"Indeed. And here I thought we were the only ones to have this. Guess we were wrong." Yuuto said.

"So does that mean you come from a clan as well Takuya-kun?" Akeno asked. Takuya shook his head at her.

"Actually, I am born from two regular Shinobi." Takuya explained, causing the others to look at him with a bit of surprise.

"But you said that..." Rias said with a confused tone.

"Yes, I have told you that I have a Kekkei Genkai, but I'm not from a clan. I'm considered a special case. It's a very long story, so we shouldn't delve into it." Takuya said, wanting to avoid explaining a certain incident from his past. Both Kagura and Jimbei shared small frowns, before they hid it with their usual expressions. Meanwhile, Rias and the others were a bit confused, but decided to go with his answer.

"...I see. So what is your Kekkei Genkai?" Rias asked. It was then Takuya raised his hand, and then lets Dark Chakra come out from it, surprising the others upon his demonstration.

"My Kekkei Genkai is Darkness. I have the ability to utilize the power of darkness." Takuya answered as he dismissed the Dark Chakra from his hand.

'That explains that dark feeling...' Koneko thought. Takuya then folded his arms.

"Well then, I think it's time that everyone got back to training. We don't have much time, right?" Takuya pointed out. Rias nodded at him.

"You're right. We don't have much time before the Rating Game with Raiser. Let's get to work everyone!" Rias told her Peerage, causing them all to nod.

"Right!"

* * *

 **(Later Day - Forest)**

Everyone soon traded rotated partners after a few days. This time, Takuya was paired up with Koneko.

Takuya simply dodged another incoming fist that he saw a mile away, and let the fist come into contact with a tree, resulting in breaking the tree in half. He then side stepped another incoming fist, this time he spun his body and grabbed the wrist before Koneko could bring it back in. He then proceeded to pick up and throw Koneko onto a boulder, resulting in her slamming into it. The petite girl grunted as she felt her body impact with the boulder, but her Rook defenses helped in minimizing the damage.

"Your stirkes hold power, but they aren't quick enough. Fast and powerful strikes form a powerful combination of attacking power, making it a deadly weapon. You only know the power behind it." Takuya simply told her, causing Koneko to silently stand up and put her fist up once more.

"...Right." Koneko simply replied. Takuya then noticed that she was in the state of exhaustion, given the amount of sweat and breathing she was giving due to the weights she had on. Seeing this, Takuya decided it was time to take a break.

"Well, we've been going at it for a couple hours know without break. I think it's time to cool down and get some water." Takuya said as he picked up a bottle of water and tossed it to her. Koneko caught it and nodded at Takuya.

"...Thank you." Koneko thanked Takuya, as she twisted the cap open and proceeded to drink in the cold liquid that wend down her throat. Takuya simply gave her a small smile.

"You're going to need the break, considering with the training you have gone through." Takuya commented. Koneko then raised an eyebrow at Takuya.

"...Did you go through this training to?" Koneko asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"I did. Gotta tell you, sensei was a slave driver when it came to those weights." Takuya said whie slightly shuddering upon the memories of training.

"...I see." Koneko simply replied. Takuya simply sighed as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sort of surprised that you were able to sense our Chakra. There aren't that many people in this world who can sense it besides our own people." Takuya said, causing Koneko to slightly stiffen upon this fact.

"Since you sensed Chakra, could you perhaps be another user of Chakra?" Takuya asked curiously. However, his senses soon felt a wave of fear and shock from her. And when he felt that fear, his eyes widened a bit upon feeling that.

'That fear, it's lot like...!' Takuya thought in surprise.

 **[A lot like you my host. The fear of a power you once held...]**

'...' Takuya stayed silent as he quietly looked at Koneko and her silent form, before he decided it was best to lay off of it.

"...Well, I won't pry too much into it. However, Koneko-san, I just have a bit of advice for you." Takuya said, dismissing a particular subject he doesn't know about Koneko. Koneko broke out of her silent state, before she looked at Takuya with a neutral look.

"...What is it?" Koneko asked. Takuya then tapped her on the forehead, much to her surprise.

"...Do not fear or isolate of what is part of you. The more you do so, the more you'll bring yourself to self hate." Takuya told her, causing Koneko's eyes to widen upon this.

'...Does he know...!?' Koneko thought in shock. Takuya then stood up and turned to her.

"Well then, with that out of the way, I think it is time we move back onto our training." Takuya said to the Rook, moving on from the subject.

It was from that moment that Koneko grew even more curious and a bit wary of who Takuya actually is, and his knowledge about her.

* * *

 **(Nighttime )**

Takuya stood alone in a secluded part of the forest while away from the others. After dinner time, he decided to test and actually use the Sacred Gear he has, and see what it can truly do with Ddraig being able to tell him what is going on. After checking the seals around the area to make sure his power is concealed, he nodded to himself as raised his left arm.

"Boosted Gear." Takuya called out, as a red gauntlet with green jewels flashed on his arm. He took a look at his Sacred Gear.

"Alright Ddraig. You ready?" Takuya asked the Welsh Dragon.

 **{Whenever you are Partner. I was hoping for some action after all this time.}**

Seeing the confirmaiton, Takuya nodded and decided to let the Sacred Gear do its wonders.

"Alright then. Let's start." Takuya said as he activated the funciton of his Sacred Gear.

"Boost!"

 **{Boost!}**

A flash appeared on the gauntlet, signifying the the Boost function of the Boosted Gear. Takuya felt his strength increase immensely due to function of the Sacred Gear. Takuya nodded to himself as he clenched his fist.

"Ddraig, every ten seconds is a Boost, right?" Takuya asked as he wanted to confirm something.

 **{That's right Partner. Every ten seconds leads to a Boost to your strength. I should also mention that you can build up your boosts and set it to a technique called Explosion. This will unleash all the stored up power in the Sacred Gear. However, that power will Reset as you do. It all depends on the timing.}**

"I see..." Takuya muttered to himself. "Seems like something you shouldn't use recklessly. It needs to be timed right in order for this to work." Takuya said to himself.

 **{Boost!}**

He felt his strength double once more as he felt the Boosted Gear boosting him. Seeing this, he looked towards a boulder nearby and walked towards it. He clenched his fist, and then launched a punch towards it.

*BAM*

The moment his fist impacted with the boulder, a large amount of cracks appeared on the boulder, and the boulder then proceeded to crumble into pieces. Takuya blinked to himself as he look at his fist.

"...Interesting. Normally, to smash a boulder into pieces usually requires most of my physical strength, along with some Dark Chakra in order to insure I don't injure myself in the process. But with two Boosts, I can do it with physical strength alone." Takuya said, before he looks at the Sacred Gear in his arm.

"...No wonder it's considered a Longinus. If handed to the right user, it could very well empower him or her to fight on equal grounds with a God. Hey Ddraig, has there ever been any past incidents where your past users have been able to defeat a God?" Takuya asked.

 **{Not to my knowledge, no. Unlike you, my previous hosts were regular or above average humans. By the time they started using me, their power is nothing compared to yours. You, on the other hand, have a strong start ahead of the rest.}**

 **[My host has trained intensely at a young age. Compared to the humans of this world and to his world, I'd say this world is rather pitiful. Humanity is rather weak and frail without those Sacred Gears. Only the supernatural reign supreme here.]**

"We shouldn't quickly judge the residents of this world. I'm sure there are some humans who are extraordinarily powerful. We just haven't met them yet." Takuya told his two spirits, and then shrugged.

"And besides, this world is a lot more smoother and peaceful when you compare it to my world. This world lives in bliss and ignorance on what is truly going on, believing in the peace they have. My world is aware of the dangers, always on their toes to watch out for potential danger. So the peace here is simple a trade for power, while peace is traded for power back at my home." Takuya told the two, before he lets out a bitter smile.

"It's a harsh truth." Takuya said to himself, before he shook his head upon such thoughts.

 **{Boost!}**

He felt his power increase once more, and he raised his gaunlet in the air. He wanted to move away from such bitter thoughts, so he decided to focus on something else for a change.

"Explosion!"

 **{Explosion!}**

It was then Takuya felt a burst of energy flow through his body, and he was soon surrounded by a red aura around him. Seeing this, he decided to test it out.

"Hah!" Takuya swung his fist down to the ground, landing an impact on it. He was surprised when the ground underneath him cracked and spread out from him in a good distance. Takuya looked at his gauntlet in slight surprise as he did.

 **{Reset!}**

Hearing that, Takuya felt his strength leave him, leaving him back to a normal state. Takuya blinked at the power he had because of it.

"Huh, so that's what you mean by Explosion. All that power gave me this in a short amount of time. Interesting..." Takuya muttered to himself, before he sighed. "Well, I think this little test drive is over. What do you say Ddraig?" Takuya asked.

 **{It's rather short lived, I can tell you that much. But the choice is yours Partner.}**

"Thanks." Takuya responded, before he blinked upon remembering something.

"Hey Ddraig, that reminds me of something. Considering that this is a Sacred Gear, is there something more to your usual function other than boosting your power when you consider the fact that the Boosted Gear is a Longinus?" Takuya asked.

 **{Well, you've already unlocked the Boosted Gear to Second Liberation form. This is where you can actually give your Boosts to someone else.}** Ddraig told him, causing Takuya to blink in surprise upon this fact.

"Really now? Well that sounds like a rather useful support ability." Takuya commented.

 **{Asides from transferring power, I should also tell you the final form of the Boosted Gear. This is what is known as the Balance Breaker.}**

"Balance Breaker?" Takuya asked, learning this new term.

 **{Balance Breaker is basically considered the final form of a Sacred Gear. They're brought forth as a powerful manifestation thanks to the emotions that trigger the Balance Breaker.}**

"I see..." Takuya quietly said to himself. "So what's the Balance Breaker for this one?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **{Why not try it out for yourself Partner? I don't want to ruin the surprise.}**

"Please don't act like Zero. It's bad enough he acts all cryptic to me." Takuya said with a deadpanned tone.

 **[And where is the fun in just giving it to you my host? I certainly entertains me to see you try and figure things out.]**

"Love you too, you damn leech..." Takuya said sarcastically with a flat look. "Anyways, can you please explain what the Balance Breaker for the Sacred Gear does?" Takuya asked.

 **{You're no fun Partner. Well, when you unlock your Balance Breaker, you're granted full on body armor, as well as being able to gain further power thanks to it. I should also mention that you can double your power without the 10 second limit. So you can boost all you cant Partner.}**

"Wow." Takuya said as he looked at the Sacred Gear. "That's certainly a powerful ability to have. To double your power in a short amount of time is amazing. But I feel that there is a price to it, is there?" Takuya pointed out.

 **{That's true. Every time you boost your strength, your stamina is used. The more you boost, the less stamina you have.}**

"So that's the trade off for all the power. Well, I suppose it is fair. Like I said before, you need the right timing to use this sort of thing." Takuya said, before he dismissed the Sacred Gear.

"Well, I think that's enough for now. I'll deal with the Boosted Gear later on, so it's time I head back." Takuya said as he left the area.

 **{You're no fun Partner. I was hoping for you to try to unlock Balance Breaker.}**

"You'll have your time to shine Ddraig, so don't worry about it. For now, I just want to keep a low profile." Takuya said.

* * *

 **(Mansion - Porch)**

Takuya landed with a quiet thud as he managed to reach the mansion in a few short moments. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air that he was in, and exhaled out as he enjoyed the cool night. He quietly made his way towards the marble porch of the lodge, and sat down to enjoy the quiet night.

"Takuya-kun? Your awake?" a familiar voice said aloud. Takuya blinked as he turned around to see Rias standing there with a night gown. Takuya merely shrugged.

"Thought I'd enjoy the night air." Takuya simply replied. Rias gave a small smile as she sat down on the table of the porch.

"I see. Well, it seems like good timing, so let's talk for a bit." Rias said as she gestured to the other chair. Takuya took the gesture and complied, and took a seat next to her. As he did, he noticed that she wore glasses.

"Gremory-senpai, you have bad eye sight?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow. Rias gave a small smile as she shook her head.

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." Rias said as she chuckled at it. She then looked back at her documents.

"...To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." Rias said with a sigh.

"Why is that?" Takuya asked.

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem." Rias said with a sigh.

"Well, gathering intel about the enemy is highly crucial, so it is giving us an advantage. I'm sure sensei is helping you guys with that. Are are you worried about Raiser himself?" Takuya asked. Rias grimly nodded.

"Yes, it is Raiser. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix." Rias said. Takuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"You mean the immortality traits, right?" Takuya asked. Rias nodded at him, and then took out a book with contents on it, and open it to show a fire bird.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. In the Underworld, the humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against." Rias said. Takuya nodded at her.

"Immortals are quite tough to deal with, especially with the fact of his regeneration. But I've learned a few things about immortals and their regeneration. Despite such a strong advantage, there is an exploitable weakness. You just have to think long and hard about it." Takuya told her as he shrugged. Rias blinked upon this.

"You know a few things Takuya-kun?" Rias asked. Takuya nodded at her.

"Well for one, Raiser is a Devil. So light is an obvious weakness. Unfortunately, you Devils don't have the ability. I could bring some if I were human, but that would probably attract some bad attention to me. So that's more of a last resort." Takuya said, crossing that out. But he then gave a small smile at her.

"However, after researching about him, I actually found a suitable weakness that'll guarantee victory." Takuya told her, causing Rias eyes to widen upon this.

"Wait, you mean you found a key to defeating Raiser!?" Rias said in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"I do. However, it'll only work if I'm accepted into the Rating Game." Takuya told her. It was then Rias gave a reassuring smile to Takuya.

"Well then, I have good news for you as well. It turns out that I've received a letter from Grayfia. She has told me that both families approve of you being the proxy of my missing Bishop." Rias told him, causing Takuya to give a small breath of relief.

"Well that's the best news I've heard all day. That makes things much more easier now." Takuya said, relieved that he is able to help even further.

"Indeed. So now that you're included, we can use that technique of yours to win. What exactly is it?" Rias asked. Takuya smiled, and leaned towards her ear and whispered into it. Rias blinked multiple times when he told her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really!? Is it that straightforward!?" Rias asked in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"It is. However, it can only be used by me, and me alone. No one else is capable, considering that fact that you lack Chakra to do so, as well as not even having the magic to perform the concept to begin with. So you have to leave Raiser to me." Takuya told her seriously. Rias frowned, before she sighed.

"I see...It seems that Kagura-san has also told me the same thing as well. It's bitter to see that I cannot face Raiser with my current strength..." Rias said bitterly. Takuya simply sighed at her.

"This isn't a matter of pride Gremory-senpai. This is focusing on your future and your life alone. That is a more important thing to follow." Takuya told her, causing Rias to sigh upon this.

"...You're right. I'll do anything it takes to win. I don't want to be married to him." Rias said as she narrowed her eyes upon such a thought. "I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle." Rias said sadly. Takuya frowned upon seeing this, before he decided to ask something.

"Hey, Gremory-senpai."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser so much? No, scratch that. The guy is a douchebag from the start anyway. What I'm trying to ask is that why are you against this marriage?" Takuya asked. Rias sighs at his question.

"…I'm a "Gremory"." Rias said sadly. Takuya blinked at this, and then realized it.

"Do you mean the title follows you wherever you go, and will always prevent you from showing who you really are." Takuya said with a knowing smile. Rias looked shocked and surprised at him.

"Y-yes. How did you know?" Rias asked. Takuya gave a bitter smile at her.

"Let's just say that you weren't the only one to receive such treatment. Though, you probably had it better." Takuya told her. Rias blinked upon the information, before she softly gasped upon realizing what he meant.

"Takuya-kun, you..." Rias said in surprise. Takuya gave a light sigh as looked towards the table.

"I didn't receive treatment like yours Gremory-senpai, but I do know what it feels like when people judge you based on what you have. Always striving to be recognized for who you are, not your traits. But you received the better end of the stick Gremory-senpai, so that's a good thing." Takuya told her. Rias looked at him with a bit of sadness and sympathy.

"Takuya-kun..." Rias said to him. Takuya shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about it. I've...moved past from that sort of thing." Takuya told her. Rias gave a small smile at him, before she looked a bit sad upon this.

"I see...well, good for you then. But as for me, it seems that being recognized for who I am is nothing more than a mere dream..." Rias said sadly. Takuya stayed silent upon seeing the mood, before he pocked Rias on the forehead, snapping her out of her state. She blinked in surprise, and turned to Takuya, who was giving her a small smile.

"Honestly Gremory-senpai, do you honestly not notice that your dream has partially come to reality? I mean, your entire Peerage recognizes for who you are. They see you as their leader, master, and a great friend. You have Sona, who views you as a rival. You're not really alone in this matter Gremory-senpai." Takuya told her, causing Rias eyes to widened upon being reminded of the fact.

"Takuya-kun..." Rias said in surprise. Takuya then gave a small comforting smile towards her.

"In fact, the young woman I see before me is simply Rias Gremory, not the Gremory people think about. Nothing more, nothing less. So that adds another person in your personal goal." Takuya told her. He blinked upon seeing Rias flush upon his words, and he became a bit worried about this.

"You okay there Gremory-senpai? You're face is turning red." Takuya asked with concern.

"I-It's nothing!" Rias said in panic. However, Takuya didn't buy it.

"I'm not really sure about that. Did you catch a cold or fever all of a sudden?" Takuya said, and took a closer look at Rias. Rias vigorously shook her head at him.

"N-No! I'm fine, really!" Rias told him frantically. Takuya gave a slight frown for a few moments, before he sighed at her.

"If you say so..." Takuya said, as he then stood up from his chair. "Well, better get some rest Gremory-senpai. Tomorrow is going to be intense training like usual." Takuya told her with a small smile, before he walked away from Rias.

 **{Did Partner seriously not notice that he just...?}** Ddraig quietly asked Zero.

 **[Sadly, yes.]**

* * *

 **(9th Day of Training)**

After intense training under Kagura and his disciples, the Gremory Peerage soon knew how Takuya and Jimbei got so strong while they're human. The training regime was intense like Takuya and Jimbei described, with all the physical workouts and mental exercises they had to go through. But then again, they suppose it's a good thing to learn from an experienced soldier.

The entire Peerage stood in front of Kagura, while Kagura folded his arms as he gave a small smirk.

"I gotta say. You guys held yourselves together for the entire of this training period. For that, I'd say you did a pretty good job." Kagura said, gaining small smiles from the Peerage, while Koneko silently nodded at him.

"It was thanks to you Kagura-san. Even though it was quite taxing, I'd say that my Peerage has improved a lot." Rias said as she looked at her Peerage.

"Well, we wouldn't exactly know that just yet. After all, we haven't put that to the test yet." Kagura told her, causing her to blink in surprise.

"What? Does that mean we have to fight you again Kagura-san?" Rias asked. Kagura shook his head at her.

"It isn't me that you're fighting. For this spar, you'll be fighting..." Kagura said as he gestured to the one walking up to them. They all looked surprised when Takuya walked up to them with a small grin on his face.

"We're fighting you Takuya-kun?" Rias asked in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"I am. But things will go differently." Takuya said, as he held up something in his hand. "For this spar, all you guys have to do is retrieve this one bell in my hand. But I should warn you. It's going to be as difficult as landing a hit on my sensei." Takuya told them.

Rias then grew a focused look upon this.

"Right. You are Kagura-san's student. If we have difficulty with him, then there is no doubt that you are strong as well." Rias muttered, before she turned to the rest of her Peerage. The Peerage looked at her, and then they nodded. They turned their heads, and went into fighting stances.

When Takuya saw this, he couldn't help but inwardly smile upon seeing this improvement. At first, they had a confident aura around them. But now, they all acted serious in the situation.

"Well then, all you guys have to do is get the bell from me. I won't really go too much on the offensive, but I will counter anything you throw at me. I hope you realize that." Takuya told them as he tied the bell to the side of his pants. They all nodded, and the group went into formation.

Both Yuuto and Koneko were in the front while they maintained their respective distance from each other. Rias and Akeno already took to the sky with their wings, and they spread out as well. When Takuya saw this, he immediately saw what this was.

'Covering each area. Front, sides, and back. They'll get me the moment I focus on one of their members. An effective strategy compared to last time.' Takuya thought to himself, before he narrowed his eyes. 'But lets see how they'll execute it.'

Yuuto was the first to go as he summoned a sword in his hand, and sprinted forth with great speed. Takuya then formed Dark Chakra in his hand.

" **Shadow Katana.** " Takuya formed the Dark Chakra into the shape of a katana in his hand, and raised it to prepare himself for an attack. He then saw Yuuto go into a blur as he immediately went for behind his back. However, Takuya's reflexes reacted as he spun the blade to block the incoming slash behind his back. However, he didn't feel an impact whatsoever. Instead, his senses told him to block his right side.

Takuya turned right to see Yuuto near him with his blade ready to slash. When Takuya saw this, he raised his sword to block, and readying himself to counter. Yuuto delivered the slash at Takuya, and Takuya blocked in incoming attack. When he felt the impact, he felt it was stronger than last time he fought Yuuto.

'Looks like training him to raise is strength is the right call...' Takuya thought, before he raised his other fist to attack, but it was Takuya's slight surprise as he saw Yuuto let got of the blade in his hand and immediately jumped back.

'What is he...?' Takuya thought, before his ears picked up a certain noise. He looked down, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw small daggers stabbed into the ground while they glowed with energy.

'He planted them as he attacked me? But what does...oh.' Takuya realized. It was then the two small daggers exploded with energy, enveloping the area in fire and smoke.

The Peerage watched the explosion ensue, but they didn't let their guard down. When the smoke cleared, all they saw was a log in Takuya's place. Rias immediately frowned as she saw this.

'The **Replacement** jutsu. So that means...' Rias thought, before she noticed a certain someone coming up on Koneko's blind side.

"Koneko!" Rias cried out to her. Koneko heard her King's cry, and immediately spun her body to block an incoming kick from Takuya. As he impacted, Takuya gave tiny grin.

"Your reflexes improved..." Takuya told her, before Koneko was sent back from impact. Koneko merely gave a grunt as she slid on the ground, before she stopped herself as she slammed her hands on the ground, pushing herself up and back into fighting stance. Takuya then raised his fist, and readied himself for what is to come.

It was then his ears picked up crackling noises, and he immediately knew that Akeno was going to attack now. He soon saw lightning drop from the sky, but soon saw multiple thin lightning bolts drop down upon him. He immediately moved to dodge each and every one of them with his speed. He immediately formed something in his hand.

" **Shadow Windmill Shuriken!** " Takuya formed a large shuriken with four large blades in his hand, and threw it towards her. Akeno saw the incoming shuriken, but she didn't stop her attack of raining lightning on him. Just when the shuriken got in a close enough distance, a black energy intercepted it and destroyed it. Rias shot her Power of Destruction to cover Akeno. Akeno smiled and nodded at her King, and then focused back on the fight.

'Covering each other while the other deliver their attack...' Takuya thought, before he jumped back to avoid another lightning blast from above. As he jumped back, he sensed an incoming presence, and turned to see Koneko running in on him with her fist prepared. Takuya then prepped his body to move sideways, but he was soon surprised when two lightning bolts appeared from both sides, forming some sort of wall next to him.

'So she manipulated the lightning in order to drive me to Koneko. Not bad...' Takuya thought, before he simply back flipped into the air to avoid the incoming punch. He soon landed behind her, but soon formed a **Shadow Katana** once more to block an incoming slash from Yuuto once more. The Knight then performed an overhead slash on Takuya, to which Takuya blocked as well. But he soon bent back his body as he immediately sensed an incoming danger from the side, and it was to his surprise when he saw a large blade protrude through the ground.

'Never knew he can do that...' Takuya thought to himself. He then felt his legs sweep off, as he found Yuuto perform a sweeping kick to his legs, causing him to fall down.

'...Heh. Looks like you're finally growing out of that habit of yours.' Takuya thought, before he placed his hand forward in front of Yuuto. 'But still, it'll take more than that to beat me.' Takuya thought

" **Darkness Style: Dark Palm!** " Takuya soon expelled a force of Dark Chakra in front of him, pushing both him and Yuuto back from the force of the attack. Yuuto grunted as he was sent back from the force. Takuya then flipped himself in the air, and landed back onto the ground.

He soon found himself moving once more as a rain of energy rained down upon him. He was surprised when a volley of small balls of lightning and power of destruction rained down upon him. He easily dodged each and every blast from them, but Takuya couldn't help but wonder to himself about one thing.

'I wonder if Sensei taught them how to manipulate their energy to become smaller shots. I heard Devil's magic is a lot more flexible compared to other magic, so maybe that's how they learned it fast.' Takuya thought to himself. He soon found Rias and Akeno forming large amounts of energy into their hands, taking a bit of time to do so. He saw that small window of time to immediately counter.

" **Darkness Style: Night Shade!** " Takuya shot forth a blast of darkness towards them. The blast of darkness headed towards Rias, but it was soon intercepted as a magic circle defense barrier appear in front of it. But Takuya saw there was a coat of lightning on the barrier. The two impacted, causing smoke to explode upon impact.

He soon saw something shoot down on him, and saw a large ball of Destruction fall down on him. He easily dodged the incoming blast, but soon had to shield himself from the wind from the attack.

'So a large amount of energy can cause that, huh...?' Takuya thought to himself, and soon found himself surrounded by smoke because of said attack. He soon found himself a bit blinded upon the smoke.

His ears soon picked up footsteps, and found himself dodging an incoming punch from Koneko.

'She can sense me while I'm in the smoke?' Takuya thought to himself, before he found himself parrying blows from her as she tried to attack him. As he found himself dodging the attacks from Koneko, he soon sensed danger from the sides as he found himself dodging another blade protruding from the ground. He soon made himself jump out of the smoke cloud to get some distance.

He turned to find Yuuto standing there with his sword raised, and Takuya raised his sword as well. However, it was to his surprise when Yuuto lowered his stance while giving a smile.

Takuya grew a bit confused upon seeing this, but soon his eyes widened when he looked down to the side of his pants. He soon found the string cut, and looked surprised upon seeing the bell gone. He turned his head, and found Koneko standing there while holding a bell in her hand.

'So the blade in the smoke was aiming for the string! And Koneko made me go into it!' Takuya thought in realization. Takuya stood there in silence as he saw this, before he sighed as he shook his head while smiling.

"...Looks like you guys passed." Takuya announced. Everyone on the Peerage smiled upon him telling them this, and they all had a victorious look on their faces.

"Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, Akeno! Good work!" Rias happily said as she landed back on the ground alongside Akeno. The Peerage turned to her while giving small smiles.

"What are you talking about Buchou? You managed to support us while we did our parts in trying to retrieve the bell." Yuuto told his King.

"Ara ara, all we did was use our magic to manipulate him to you guys." Akeno told him.

"...Good support." Koneko agreed.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

The Peerage soon heard clapping noise, and found Kagura standing there with a smile on his face.

"Well done everyone. I gotta say, you really did improve over the past 9 days." Kagura told them. The Peerage smiled upon his praise, and stood there as Kagura approached them.

"Well now, time for evaluations." Kagura started, before he turned to Yuuto first.

"You surprised me a bit Kiba. I never knew you were able to explosive swords and have blades pop up from the ground." Kagura told the Knight. Yuuto lets out a pleasant smile.

"I actually learned it from you Kagura-san. After seeing those kunai explode, and you telling me to think outside of the box, I experimented and created these explosive daggers. They're quite useful in catching you off guard." Yuuto explained, causing Kagura to nod upon this.

"I see. And the other ability?" Kagura asked.

"It's part of my Sacred Gear, Sword Birth." Yuuto simply answered. Kagura went "ah" at it, and then turned to Koneko.

"Well now, your taijutsu has improved as well. You're faster, strikes are more powerful and precise, and reflexes have improved. The weight training must've done its wonders." Kagura said.

Koneko simply nodded. He then turned to Rias and Akeno.

"Seems like I taught you girls well. Instead of wasting your energy in big attacks, you cast spells that were more crowd control, and then used that magic to support your comrades. Especially you Rias. You've used that Power of Destruction to manipulate Takkya right into your plans." Kagura said, causing Rias to beam upon this.

"It's all thanks to you and your teachings, Kagura-san." Rias said. Kagura chuckled, as he turned to Takuya.

"Well Takuya, I think they've improved. So why don't you expel that clone now?" Kagura said, causing the Peerage to blink upon this.

[Clone?] everyone said. Takuya grinned, and then pointed to a direction. The Peerage turned their heads, and their eyes widened when Takuya walked out of the shadow of the woods. The Peeraged blinked in surprise, and looked back and forth at each Takuya. They watched as Takuya walk up to the other Takuya.

"Well boss, I did what I could." the "Takuya" said with a grin. Takuya nodded.

"You certainly did. So you can go now." Takuya said. The other Takuya salute, before he puffed out in dark smoke. Takuya then turned to the Peerage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we have a jutsu that allows us to clone ourselves. The only trade off is that our power is split." Takuya explained. The Peerage blinked upon this.

"W-Wait. So we fought..." Rias said in surprise. Takuya nodded at her.

"Correct. You guys fought a portion of my power. But don't feel down. I put enough strength to be appropriate to fight someone of a level like Raiser." Takuya told them.

The whole Peerage stayed silent upon this, before they gave defeated sighs while smiling.

"Only you Takuya-kun. Only you..." Rias said tiredly. Takuya gave a small grin.

"Hey, you guys should be proud for the progress you got. You improved, so it matters, right?" Takuya asked. Rias couldn't help but giggle upon this.

"I suppose so." Rias answered. Takuya nodded at her.

 **[Please. The amount of power you put into your clone isn't even considered half of your power. And your clone didn't even go too much into the offensive. If anything, that clone of yours could've won.]**

'Even so Zero, this was to test their strength. I'd say they're good.' Takuya responded.

 **[Hmph.]**

Takuya shook his head, before he gave a focused look on everyone.

"Well now everyone, all we need to do now is ready ourselves for Raiser and his Peerage, right?" Takuya asked.

[Right!] everyone cheered.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap to this chapter.**

 **Welp, that's pretty much it for the training segment. Hopefully, it didn't take too long in the process. Next chapter is what you are all hoping for. Until then, stay patient my dear readers.**

 **Also, I did say that Takuya is going to notice the feelings of the girls earlier. He doesn't notice feelings that easily, but when it becomes clear, such as kissing him, then he'll take know what's up. He won't be that dense, I assure you.**

* * *

 **(The Fight)**

 **By all means, Takuya is not as weak as you seem. It was a clone of Takuya that fought them, and had a portion of power put in it to begin with. Also, I must also point out that Takuya didn't go all out. He was mostly on the defensive while putting forth only a bit of offense. So Takuya isn't that weak.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Naruto Elements.**

 **As a thank you for Thanksgiving, I give you this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Rating Game Against the Phenex**

 **(Occult Research Club Room)**

It was now 11:40 PM at night. 20 minutes before the Rating Game. Everyone was now there, waiting for the event to come. Yuuto was now equipped with some gauntlet and armor on lower legs. Koneko is sitting on the chair and is reading a book, while she had finger-less gloves. Akeno and Rias are drinking green tea elegantly. Takuya was sitting on the floor next to the sofa, in meditative position. Jimbei was on the sofa, with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. Asia was near Takuya, sitting there quietly, not sure what to do at the moment.

Takuya quietly sat as he closed his eyes in thought. He was currently wearing his Shinobi attire, seeing how it is more comfortable for him to wear. When Rias first told him that everyone was wearing school uniforms to make sure that they aren't mistaken as an enemy, Takuya simple told her not to worry about that. He told he'll be fine with current conditions if their plan went right. This led to Rias to reluctantly nod at him, but gave him a concerned look.

As time passed by, there was about 10 more minutes before the match. It was then Grayfia made her appearance via magic circle.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." Grayfia asked. Everyone stood up in response. She then began explaining the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction." Grayfia told them. This caused Takuya to let out a small smirk.

'Time to let loose...' Takuya thought. It was then Grayfia looked towards him.

"I see you're here. As you know, you'll be acting as a proxy for Ojou-sama's Bishop." Grayfia told him. Takuya silently nodded at her.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia said. Takuya already knew that, so he didn't really say anything.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it." Grayfia noted. It was then Takuya raised his eyebrow upon this.

'If I remember correctly, Lucifer is Gremory-senpai's brother...' Takuya thought to himself as he silently gazed at Rias, who looked shocked upon this fact.

"Onii-sama is...? I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." Rias said quietly. It was then a magic circle appeared before the group.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle." Grayfia told the group. The group did what she said, and stepped into the circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends." Grayfia also noted. Takuya then narrowed his eyes, and prepared himself.

* * *

 **(Rating Game Room)**

The group opened their eyes, and saw that they were in the same clubroom not a while ago. The difference is, however, is that Jimbei and Asia are missing. Takuya then raised an eyebrow at this. If they're in the clubroom, but not his teammates aren't here, then...

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.] spoke Grayfia through the school broadcast.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

'...So Raiser lets Rias pick this battlefield? What an arrogant idiot...' Takuya thought as he narrowed his eyes.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

"Already knew that..." Takuya muttered. It was then Rias walked up to everyone as Akeno held out an earphone type transceiver to everyone. They all put it on, and nodded at each other.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

*RING* *RING*

"Alright everyone, let's start the plan!" Rias said, as everyone gathered around. It was then she turned to Takuya.

"Takuya-kun, are you sure that you'll be able to execute this? I mean, we are a good distance away..." Rias asked. Takuya lets out a small smile at her.

"Don't worry Gremory-senpai. I got the perfect thing to use." Takuya told her. It was then he walked towards the window, and channeled Dark Chakra to his body.

" **Dark Shunshin!** "

He disappeared from the room in a puff of dark smoke.

* * *

 **(Enemy Base)**

"Alright girls. Are you all ready?" Raiser asked with a smirk on his face. The entire Peerage nodded at him as they all held confident looks on their faces.

"Yeah! I'm ready to cut up some Peerage members. Right Lle?" asked a petite girl as she held her chainsaw.

"Right Nel!" the other girl agreed as she hefted up her chainsaw of her own.

"Raiser-sama, we are ready to move out. We will now set up some of our members here to guard the base, while our Rook and a couple of our Pawns will guard the gymnasium. The rest of our members will set out to get to the enemy base." Raiser's Queen told him. Raiser simply smirked as he relaxed onto his chair.

"Excellent. Be sure that the girls are prepared and move out immediately. Knowing Rias, her inexperience will lead to a strategy that is too predictable." Raiser said. "Hah, this won't be much of a challenge." Raiser said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Confidence is one thing, but having too much will lead to your downfall Raiser." spoke a new voice.

[...!] everyone in the room gasped in surprise and took in a sharp intake of air. They all looked around in the room in alarm.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Karlamine shouted as she grabbed onto her sword.

"I'm up here." a voice said with a simple tone.

Everyone looked up, and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Takuya standing on the ceiling with a calm look on his face.

"Hello Raiser. I'm sure that the 10 days of weird fetishes with your Peerage was enough to satisfy you?" Takuya asked with a small smile on his face. Raiser stood up from his chair and glared at him.

"You! What are you doing here!? This is a Rating Game between me and Rias! Outsiders like you have no business in this sort of thing!" Raiser shouted. Takuya then gave a bored look at the Phenex member.

"Wow, and here I thought you were intelligent. Guess that blood mostly focuses on the lower part of your body." Takuya said with a bored tone. "In case you haven't heard, I'm acting as a proxy for Gremory-senpai's missing Bishop." Takuya told him, causing Raiser's eyes to widened a bit.

"Wait, I remember my family saying that a proxy is acting in Rias's missing Bishop, but you...?" Raiser said quietly. Silence ran through Raiser, before he started to laugh at him.

"Hahahaha! Rias must be desperate if she turned to a pathetic human like you for help!" Raiser laughed with an arrogant tone, and then gave a smug look at him.

"Well now, if this is what she has to offer, then this will be a peace of cake then. After I defeat you, I'll just plan on my marriage with Rias." Raiser said with an uncaring tone as he sat back on his chair. "Girls, take care of him." Raiser ordered.

[Yes Raiser-sama!] the girls shouted, as they all went into fighting stances. Takuya, on the other hand, just gave an unamused look at Raiser.

"Honestly, this is just too painful to watch..." Takuya said with a bored tone. "Whatever. By the way, I think you girls should get out of the building while you still can. After all, something dangerous is going to happen." Takuya announced to everyone.

"Oh? Tough words? Can you back it up?" Yubelluna said with an amused tone as she pointed her wand at Takuya. Takuya simple smiled at her, as dark Chakra leaked out of his body.

"Yeah. Just one..." Takuya said, as a lot of Dark Chakra leaked out of him.

"...Boom."

* * *

 **(Outside)**

Takuya stood on a tree branch as he watched Raiser's base explode and crumble down to the floor in nothing but rubble and smoke. Takuya lets out a small smirk as he watched.

What Takuya did was summon multiple **Shadow Clones**. But they weren't any regular clones. Those were **Clone Great Explosion** , where his clones were filled with a lot of Dark Chakra, enough to the point where they're considered dangerous explosives. It also helped that Takuya had multiple speical **Explosive Tags** , courtesy of Jimbei, and used them to cover enough area for a large explosion to ensue.

Takuya stayed silent to hear the results.

[...Raiser-sama's 8 Pawns retired.] Grayfia announced. Though, Takuya didn't hear a drop of surprise from the Strongest Queen. He supposed that she was good at keeping up a poker face and tone.

'Well now, that gets rid of the potential annoyances.' Takuya thought to himself, before he checked with his communication device.

"Hey Gremory-senpai, did you get all that?" Takuya asked with a plain tone.

"Yes!" he heard Rias shouted in surprise in the communication circle. "H-How!? You've managed to destroy Raiser's base, as well as getting all of his Pawns to retire!" Rias shouted at him in surprise.

"You'll be surprised on how much explosives you can have on you to do this sort of thing." Takuya answered. He could imagine Rias just sighing heavily while shaking her head after hearing his answer. He decided he'll explain about it later.

"I'll explain later Gremory-senpai. Right now, our plan is now progressing. Do you have everything as planned?" Takuya asked.

"Yes. We're all set and ready to move out." Rias told him.

"Good. Now, all we have to do is wait for them to fall into our trap." Takuya said calmly, as he watched a few of the members get the rubble off of them, while the Bishop and Queen held up barriers to shield them from the attack. The Rooks looked a bit burnt upon the explosion, but he figured that their strong defense would save them before they could get to the safety of the barriers. The Knights were fine, as he figured they used their speed to get into the safety of the barriers.

"Right. Takuya, please be careful. Raiser is not to be underestimated." Rias told him with concern in her tone.

"I don't underestimate anyone Gremory-senpai. Don't worry." Takuya told her.

"...Alright then. Good luck." Rias said, as she ended the communication between them. Takuya stayed silent as he watched the Peerage members set out.

"...Right." Takuya quielty said to himself, as he knew played the waiting game to ensue.

* * *

 **(Gymnasium)**

Currently, Yuuto was in hiding position as he waited for the members to come to the gym. From what he was informed, the gymnasium served as an important base for any Peerage to set at. So seeing the advantages of this base, Yuuto was sent to take care of anyone who would come here.

"Buchou, I'm in position..." Yuuto whispered through his communication circle.

"Alright. Yuuto, you know what to do." Rias told him.

"Right, Buchou." Yuuto said, as he prepared for what is to come.

Soon enough, two members showed up in the gym. The first member is a young woman who wore chinese styled clothing, and her hair was tied up in twin buns. The second member was a young woman with armor on, as well as having a type of sword in her hand. As the two members entered the gym, they were soon met with the sight of multiple stabbed swords in the ground.

They became a bit alarmed by the sight of the swords, but they saw no one around.

"Just swords? What do they hope to accomplish here with these?" Karlamine asked with a raised eyebrow, as she carefully walked through the room.

"I don't know. But whatever these are, they're just left on the ground. Kind of dumb if you ask me. Leaving your weapon behind." Xuelean commented. It was then Karlamine stepped forward.

"With these swords around, that means the Knight is nearby! Hey! I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama's Peerage, Karlamine! If you are here, I challenge you to a duel between the two of us!" Karlamine shouted in the room.

Yuuto was tempted to go out and agree to the duel between Knights, but he soon remembered his training with Takuya.

'...Right. This is a battlefield. There is no place for honor.' Yuuto thought, before he gave a sigh upon this. 'Honestly, I prefer having a fair duel between Knights. But I am fighting for Buchou's future. So I should do what I must!' Yuuto thought, and saw the opportunity. Both Knight and Rook were now in the middle of the sword crowd.

'Right! Now it's time!' Yuuto thought, as he signaled his blades.

The blades soon glowed with energy, alarming some of the members.

"Wha-!?" Xuelean shouted in surprise, and was soon cut off with an explosion.

*BOOM*

A large explosion ensued in the middle of the room, catching the two members in its center. Smoke flew everywhere, and Yuuto silently watched to see his results. The smoke soon cleared up, and saw two of the members kneeling on the ground, heavily injured because of the explosion.

Xuelean, thanks to her Rook traits, had the defenses to make her stay, though barely. She was covered in burnt marks, and most of her clothes were burned as well, only leaving the top part to give her some modesty.

Karlamine, on the other hand, looked worst. She was kneeling on the ground while trying to balance herself with her sword. Her whole body was covered in burnt marks, and she was wincing in pain as she did.

"Swords that explode...!? So that's what it was...!" Karlamine managed to sat out in surprise.

"How is that even possible...!?" Xuelean said while moaning out in pain. Yuuto, on the other hand, lets out a smile.

'That's what Sword Birth can do for you.' Yuuto thought. He soon received a call from Rias.

"Yuuto! It's ready! Get out of there now!" Rias called out to him. Hearing this, it was his que to leave. As he stood up from his hiding spot and headed towards the exit, he gave a glance at the injured members.

"It's a shame. I would love to fight you in a duel between Knights. But I have to fight for Buchou." Yuuto quietly said with his usual smile, before he used his speed to run out of the gymnasium.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

The blonde Knight soon ran out of the gym as fast as he could. As soon as he gained a safe distance from the gym, he soon saw a flash of lightning fall onto the building. A large explosion ensued, causing smoke and dust to fly everywhere. Yuuto covered his eyes from the explosion with his arm, and he lowered it as the smoke dissipated. When his vision cleared up, he was met with the sight of rubble in front of him.

[Raiser-sama's Bishop and Knight retired.]

"The plan has worked Buchou." Yuuto said over the communication device.

"Good. Now take cover Yuuto. Raiser's Queen can bombard the field with her explosive fire magic." Rias told him.

"Roger." Yuuto said, as he soon sped into the forest for cover. As he did, he narrowly dodged an incoming attack from above. He didn't bother looking back, as he knew what the plan was. He used his Knight speed to swiftly get into the forest, causing the Queen in the sky to look annoyed upon this.

"Tch. He got away..." Yubelluna muttered, before she gazed in another direction. "I suppose I'll deal with you instead." Yubelluna said as she faced Akeno. Akeno merely gave a giggle upon this.

"Ufufu, I'm looking forward to this "Bomb Queen"." Akeno said as lightning danced around her.

"I don't like that name because it has bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning"." Yubelluna said as she raised her wand.

"Then you should be fine in dealing with me as well." spoke a new voice.

"...!" Yubelluna slightly gasped in surprise, and turned around, only to see an incoming black energy towards her.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

"This is going not the way we expected..." Ravel muttered as she walked alongside the other Rook of the Peerage, Isabella. The woman with a half-mask nodded at her.

"Indeed. I didn't expect that this battle would turn into this..." Isabella agreed. It was then Ravel shrugged upon this.

"Ah, it doesn't matter anyway. As long as Onii-sama is here, we wouldn't lose." Ravel said with a confident tone.

"But so far, it's kind of unsettling how almost all of us are taken out, and we didn't take out a single member yet on their side." Isabella commented. Ravel made a troubled look on her face.

"True..." Ravel muttered. "I guess that shows you need to up your training if we want to meet up to the expectations of Onii-sama." Ravel said.

"Of course Ravel-sama." Isabella agreed.

Little did they know that a person hidden amongst the branches was watching them.

"...See you." Koneko muttered to herself. She was able to make herself unknown to them by hiding within the trees, as well as having Akeno put an illusion spell over her to keep her hidden from sight. So with stealth on her side, she was ready to pounce.

Once the two reached the spot, Koneko saw the opportunity and sprung forth.

* * *

 **(Back with Takuya)**

Takuya quietly watched in the shadows as he watched Raiser grew into confusion, shock, and frustration upon hearing lose his two Peerage pieces. Little did he know he was about to lose more.

It was an effective strategy. Take out the Pawns first in order to cause less worry about one of them being Queens. Then scatter his forces and lure them into traps that they will not expect. From what Takuya read up on Raiser's Peerage, he mostly noticed many of the Peerage members just going out and just confront the enemy head on, and he saw that they never expect any traps. So he used that against them.

Now, only two pieces were guarding Raiser. He observed the Knight and Bishop guarding Raiser, and he saw that they were on the defensive over Raiser. He heard that the Queen ordered them in order for anyone not worthy to fight Raiser to fight them instead. Once again, it seems that pride was overriding their judgement.

'I guess it's my turn now...' Takuya thought to himself, deciding it was time. He saw that hiding was enough, as the coast was clear for him to confront Raiser and his two guarding members. He calmly walked out of the forest and towards Raiser himself. When he did make his presence known, the three looked at him with alarm and surprise.

"Hello Raiser. Did you like the little fireworks I gave to you?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow. Raiser immediately glared at him.

"You...!" Raiser seethed. "How on earth did you survive? I saw you explode in front of my very eyes!" Raiser exclaimed.

"And what makes you think I'm going to give away my techniques?" Takuya calmly retorted. "So Raiser, shall we get this over with?" Takuya asked as he raised his fist. Raiser just scoffed upon this.

"Hmph. Someone pathetic as you isn't worth my time. Girls, can you take care of this trash?" Raiser commanded.

"As you order, Raiser-sama!" Raiser's Bishop, Mihae, raised up her hands to cast a spell. "Siris, let's do this!" Mihae told her fellow Peerage member.

However, she wasn't given any response. Mihae blinked, and turned to see a shocked looking Siris standing there still.

"Siris? What's wrong?" Mihae asked.

"I...can't move my body...!" Siris said in surprise as she tried to move her arms. Mihae's eyes widened in surprise when she heard this.

"What do you me-!?" Mihae asked in surprise, before she received something unexpected from her comrade.

*SLASH!*

Mihae stood there silently in shock as she fell to the ground with a massive cut to her body. Meanwhile, Siris looked shocked upon seeing what she was doing. Raiser stood there shocked on what was happening as well. Meanwhile, Takuya looked expressionless when he motioned his body to do something. The Bishop silently fell to the ground with a thud, and then faded away from the area.

[Raiser-sama's Bishop Retires.] the announcement came.

Siris stood there shocked upon what she has done, while Raiser looked the same as well.

"What...What did you just do...?" Raiser asked in surprise. Siris looked down at her body.

"My...My body moved without my own will! It feels like I'm being controlled...!" Siris said in shock. Takuya, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh, so you finally noticed?" Takuya called out to her, making the Knight stiffly turn her eyes to him.

"What did you do...!?" Siris asked, struggling to move her body. Takuya then directed his gaze towards the ground, causing the other two to look down as well. Their eyes widened upon seeing what they saw.

The shadow of Takuya extended from him somehow, and extended to attach itself to Siris's shadow. And from his posture, it was the exact same as what Siris was in. It was then Takuya lifted his arm into the air, making Siris lift her arm as well, much to her shock.

" **Darkness Style: Shadow Imitation.** " Takuya simply answered. "It's a rather useful technique in turning comrades into attacking each other. It lets me manipulate the body movements of people, so long as my shadow touches theirs. I learned this from a certain lazy genius I know." Takuya explained to them. Before they could even respond or comprehend what he meant by that, Takuya lifted his arms into the air, and moved his fingers around.

It was to Siris realization on what he was doing.

"You bastard...! You're...!" Siris exclaimed, struggling to stay break free from his manipulation.

"Sorry, but you need to leave." Takuya said with a neutral tone. He then plunged his hand towards his abdomen, causing the Knight to stab the sword right into her body.

*STAB*

The Knight stood there with her mouth open while in pain, not being able to give out a scream of pain. Instead, all she could so is gasp out whatever she had while looking at herself in shock. Her body soon faded away, leaving the battlefield.

[Raiser-sama's Knight Retires.]

Silence ran between the two as Raiser and Takuya looked at each other in the eyes, both with different views. Raiser looked surprised upon seeing such a brutal tactic Takuya used on him, while Takuya remained expressionless as always as he looked at Raiser.

"I'm surprised Raiser. I thought you'd jump in and help your Peerage. But instead, you just watched." Takuya commented. Raiser broke out of his shock, before just scoffed at the Shinobi.

"And why would that matter? I can treat my Peerage in whatever way I want. If she ended up being defeated by you, then that means she needs to train harder in getting rid of the trash. But I guess I have to do it myself." Raiser said with a leer. This caused Takuya to narrow his eyes upon hearing the comment.

"So watching your comrades being defeated before your eyes, and believe you can take them on because of your abilities? You're the worst kind of leader." Takuya said with a cold tone. Raiser simply scoffed at him.

"As if your words have any impact. After all, trash is trash. I am a Phenex. I am above you. So I think it's time I put you in your place." Rasier said with a sneer as he raised his hand and enveloped it in fire. Takuya didn't even flinch upon this. Instead, he almost gave a bored look.

"Put me in my place? I already know my place." Takuya simply responded.

*STAB*

"GAH!" Raiser cried out in pain as he felt something sharp stab through his chest. He looked down, and saw a sharp black blade sticking out of his chest, and looked in surprise at Takuya. But Takuya simply stood there, confusing Raiser. He looked behind to see what happened, only for his eyes to widen when he saw another Takuya standing behind him.

"My place is right behind you, stabbing this sword into your chest." Takuya said with a calm tone.

Before Raiser could do anything, Takuya took the blade out and immediately spun to perform a spinning heel kick to Raiser's neck, sending the man flying away due to the surprising amount of force. A cracking noise could also be heard as the amount cracked the bones within Raiser's neck. Raiser bounced off of the ground a few times before he stopped himself.

Raiser coughed up some blood but his wounds started to regenerate. He growled as he stood up to look at his opponent.

"Y-You filthy human! You dare-!" whatever Raiser could say was instantly cut off as he shouted out in pain as a kunai planted itself directly on his forehead. Takuya, on the other hand, calmly stood there with a kunai he made from his Dark Chakra.

"You talk too much."

"D-Damn you!" Raiser shouted in fury as he raised his hands and summoned forth a fireball. He then threw the fireball towards Takuya, but Takuya merely just jumped to the side to avoid the attack.

"Too slow. Even sensei's basic jutsu was faster than that." Takuya said as he raised his hand. " **Darkness Style: Night Shade!** " Takuya then sent forth a blast of darkness towards Raiser, who took the attack head on. It took out most of his abdomen, but fire soon erupted and started to reform his body.

"Useless! I am an immortal!" Raiser exclaimed as his wings erupted from his back and flew into the air, thinking he'll have the aerial advantage. However, Takuya had other plans for him.

"I don't think so." Takuya said, as a **Shadow Chain** erupted from the ground and wrapped itself around Raiser's ankle. Raiser's eyes widened when the chain wrapped itself around his leg, and was suddenly pulled down by the force.

"Wha-!?" Raiser shouted out, but was soon cut off as Takuya appeared in front of Raiser in a blue once more, holding his special kunai. It was then Takuya deliver a horizontal slash towards Raiser's eyes, blinding the man in the process. But not only that, but the Phenex member shouted in pain upon having his eyeballs cut. When Raiser covered his eyes with his hands, Takuya then raised his leg and encased it in dark chakra. He then delivered a strong force to Raiser's stomach, causing the Raiser member to spit out spit and blood. The man was sent flying back and skidded on the ground.

"Just because you're an immortal, it doesn't mean you can feel pain." Takuya told the down Phenex. He watched Phenex stagger as his wounds regenerated, and he raised his hand to form Dark Chakra in it.

"Let's see now. What greatly stimulates pain? Oh, I think I know a few..." Takuya said. " **Darkness Style: Shadow Arms.** "

Multiple shadows rose out of Takuya's shadow, and soon took the form of arms and hands. Each arm floated around him, awaiting his command. As Raiser stood up, he just scowled at Takuya.

"Bastard...!" Raiser growled, as he attempted to attack once more as he raised his hand.

"Oh? Good idea. We're starting with that first." Takuya said calmly as the **Shadow Arm** latched onto Raiser's arm. Raiser attempted to struggle with the arm, but he found that its grip was too strong. Even though he was heavily injured, he still had the energy to sneer at him.

"And what do you hope to accomplish by having this accompli-" Raiser attempted to mock Takuya, but soon heard a sickening snap.

*SNAP*

"GAH!" Raiser cried out in pain, and looked toward his arm. His eyes widened when another **Shadow Arm** latched onto the same arm, only to break Raiser's pinky finger in an unnatural twist and bend. He screamed in further pain as the **Shadow Arm** grabbed the rest of his fingers, and then proceeded to break it like the pinky.

"First is your hand. Next is your forearm's bones." Takuya simply stated, as the **Shadow Arm** moved onto the next one.

"Bas-!" Raiser attempted to attack, but his face was soon met with a hard impact of another **Shadow Arm,** making the Phenex cry out in pain as he fell the the ground.

"If you want to get out, then do it." Takuya told him, before he made the **Shadow Arm** to grip his forearm, and then break it with a strong grip.

*CRACK*

"GAAAH!" Raiser cried out as he clutched onto his shoulder.

"Next is your elbow."

*SNAP*

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"Now your leg."

*CRUNCH*

"ARRRRGGGHH!"

"Now for the other limbs"

*SNAP* *CRUNCH* *POP*

Screams continued to be made as the session continued. Soon after, Raiser collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain while he felt his limbs regenerate from the wounds. However, his pain expressed looked heavily pained as he heavily gasped for air.

"Had enough?" Takuya asked the downed opponent. "Even being immortal will work against you, huh? Having immortality like that will have enemies continually torture you until you break. I wonder how long you can last with that so called immortality you're so proud of." Takuya said with a cold look. Raiser stayed silent for a while, before fire burst out of his body heavily like a bomb.

Takuya instinctively jumped back upon the explosion.

"So you still have more fight in you, huh?" Takuya calmly said with an analytical look.

"You d-damn trash...!" Raiser growled before he looked absolutely furious. "I'll kill you! I'll make you wish that you never opposed Raiser Phenex!" Raiser roared as he sent out a heavy stream of fire.

'Taking this seriously now, are you?' Takuya thought, before he swiftly dodged the incoming stream of fire. He then saw Raiser flying towards him with his fist ignited.

"Take this!" Raiser shouted as he attempted to punch Takuya.

"Pay attention to your surroundings."

*BAM*

Raiser felt a kick to the side of his face, interrupting his attack as he staggered upon feeling an impact. His eyes turned, only to be met with another sight of Takuya.

"You forgot the clone." the other Takuya told him, before he pushed Raiser back with his foot. The man rolled onto the ground, only to balance himself and fly into the air once more. Before he could get high, the clone produced several Dark kunai. He then threw each one, with each kunai flying at high speeds. Each kunai landed on the vital organs of the Devil, making the Devil cry out in pain as he fell from the sky.

'Liver, lungs, spine, clavia vien, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and heart. Those kunai should've killed you instantly.' Takuya thought as he watched Raiser fall to the ground.

The Devil coughed up a large amounts of blood as he staggered up while regenerating from the wounds once more. He slowly got up as he once again glared at Takuya. Raiser's arms soon ignited into heavy fire, and a fireball formed at the palm of his hand.

"*Cough* *Cough*...Damn you! Damn you all to hell human! You will not escape humiliating me! Raiser Phe-!" Raiser was soon cut off as an object traveling at high speeds cut through his shoulder, immediately cutting off Raiser's arm that was supposed to throw fire. Raiser looked at his injury in shock and surprise, and looked towards Takuya. The object that Takuya threw then headed back towards Takuya and he caught it with ease. The object stopped spinning, and it appeared to be a large shuriken with patterns on it.

"You talk too much." Takuya repeated once more, before he gave a sigh. "Honestly, you're quite persistent, even after all the pain I put you through." Takuya commented.

"What do you expect!? I am a Phenex! No matter what, I will recover what you throw at me! It's all futile!" Raiser shouted at him. Takuya simply looked at the Phenex before him, before he sighed.

"Seems like making you give up through pain is out of the window. I guess I have to move onto that plan now." Takuya commented, before he looked at the clone next to him.

"Your job is done." Takuya told the clone. The clone nodded, and disappeared into a puff of dark smoke. He then turned back to Raiser

"I've had enough." Takuya said while giving a quiet sigh. "Clearly, this is going nowhere."

"Heh! So you admit defeat human! I knew you'd admit that I am superior to you!" Raiser sneered at him.

"Wrong. This is going nowhere because this fight has been nothing but pure disappointment out of your abilities."

"What!?"

"You only focus on regeneration, which is the only thing you're good for. The rest of your abilities is considered mediocre at best. Honestly, the reason why you won your fights is because of your regeneration alone. That proves how weak you are, Raiser Phenex." Takuya told him.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this from some lowly human who thinks he can we against me! Say what you want, but you can never truly kill-" Raiser said, but was again cut off. But it wasn't Takuya this time.

[Raiser-sama's Queen and Rook retire.]

Raiser's eyes greatly widened upon the announcement.

"W-What...! But how!?" Raiser cried out in shock. Takuya narrowed his eyes at the Devil.

"It's because you underestimated us Raiser. That was your downfall. If you took things seriously, then the fight might've gone in your favor. But as it stands..." Takuya said as Shadow Arms raised around him. "...You failed."

"Quiet you trash! I'm still here!" Raiser cried out as he ran towards Takuya. "I refuse to be beaten by the like of you!"

"And you blindly run towards the enemy in anger. An amateur move." Takuya stated, before he gestured his **Shadow Arms** to seize the Phenex. Raiser then blasted fire from his hands, but to his surprise, the Shadow Arms only flinched from the attack.

"Why...!? Why can't they be destroyed!" Raiser shouted as he continued to blast the incoming **Shadow Arms**.

"It'll take more than fire to destroy them." Takuya told him.

Before Raiser could do anything else, the Shadow Arms grabbed hold of his limbs and pushed him down to the ground, and then they held him in his place. Raiser struggled against the arms, but the strength of Takuya's jutsu was was stronger.

It was then the **Shadow Arms** reached into Takuya's coat, and then brought out four tags with formulas written on them. The arms then extended and placed them around Raiser. As they did that, Takuya formed a Ram hand seal.

" **Fuinjutsu: Sealing Air!"** Takuya called out, and the tags soon glowed with energy, before a matrix began to form a circle around Raiser. As soon as the four connected, they glowed a bit brighter, before it ended. Seeing this, Takuya made the **Shadow Arms** release Raiser.

"And with that, this match is over." Takuya said calmly, taking a step back from the Devil while lowering his stance. Raiser looked on in confusion, before he stood up and glared at Takuya.

"Don't mock me human! I don't know what you did, but I'm still going to kill you!" Raiser shouted angrily.

"If only." Takuya calmly said.

"Hah? What do you...W-What!?" Raiser immediately choked as he collapsed onto his knees while clutching onto his throat. He face showed shock and confusion while he felt himself chocking.

"W-What's happening to me...!?" Raiser managed to wheeze out. Takuya simply narrowed his eyes.

"Did you honestly think I let you go for no reason? No, I let you go because if this." Takuya said as he pointed at the seals around Raiser. " **Sealing Air**. It's a fuinjutsu that is capable of sealing away air within its area, and is capable of suffocating anyone who's in it. It's quite strong, so the fuinjutsu can only work in this range."

"The air...!?" Raiser chocked out in shock, before he collapsed onto the ground while struggling to breath. Takuya looked down at the man.

"Phenex are invincible? Phenex are superior and the best when it comes to their immortality? What a load of crap." Takuya said with a cold tone to Raiser.

"Phenex are immortal, I can acknowledge that. But what good would their immortality do if they can't so much as breath when they come back to life? They're nothing more than a pile of ashes that can't be lit up due to the lack of air. You, Raiser, are no exception." Takuya pointed out the cold hard facts. "You might be able to regenerate your wounds, but can you regenerate air? Even if you could regenerate air, the seals around you will simply seal it. You're fire won't even work, as the lack of oxygen will simply snuff it out." Takuya told him, causing Raiser's eyes to widen upon this.

"I-Impossi..." Raiser chocked out, before he attempted to get out of the circle. But before he could, Raiser couldn't scream out in pain as he felt something stab on his hands, due to the lack of air.

*STAB*

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Takuya told him, producing a couple of **Shadow Katanas** and stab them into Raiser's hand. "This is what I believe what they call Checkmate in the Rating Game Raiser. Give up." Takuya told him with a neutral look.

Raiser could only give a defiant glare as his only response. Takuya simply sighed as he did, before he raised his hand and Dark Chakra enveloped it.

"Fine then. I guess I'll finish you off in one blow..." Takuya said, preparing to fire his jutsu. It was then fear appeared on Raiser's face as he watched Takuya prepare to fire his jutsu.

"S-Stop this!" shouted a sudden voice.

Takuya wasn't surprised when he saw a person appear in front of him while her arms were held out as a shield for Raiser. If he remembered correctly, this was Ravel Phenex, the Bishop of Raiser's Peerage. But for some reason, she doesn't even fight. All she does is stand back while commanding the Peerage around. So Takuya dismissed her as a threat. He wasn't even surprised that Ravel got here, due to him sensing panic in the distance thanks to his dark emotion sensing.

Takuya looked at the girl with a neutral look on his face, before he raised his hand at her head.

"Move. It's between me and your brother. If you don't get out of the way, I won't hesitate to get rid of you by force." Takuya told her cooly. Ravel trembled upon this, but she kept her ground.

"M-M-My brother can't move on anymore because of this! S-So stop!" Ravel managed to stutter out while trying to hold up a brave front.

He saw her shaking in both fear and anxiety, but he saw her resolve in protecting her brother. Takuya inwardly sighed, as he didn't budge on his attack. Ravel closed her eyes as she prepared for the attack, waiting for the inevitable blow that is about to happen to her. However, as time passed by, she didn't feel anything.

She was surprised and confused upon this. She slowly opened her eyes, and found Takuya lowering his hand while giving a sigh. At the same time, he was scratching the back of his head. He then looked straight into her eyes, making the young Devil look into his forest green and night black eyes.

"Even though your brother is a massive prick..." Takuya started, causing Ravel to tense at this. However, she became surprised when he patted her head.

"The desire to protect your family is something I can't bring myself to break..." Takuya told Ravel, causing her to see a bit of sadness in his eyes. He sighed as backed away from her.

"Take care of that idiot brother of yours, will you? You seem more smarter than he is. I think he needs someone like you to keep him in line." Takuya told her while giving a small genuine smile at her. She immediately blushed at him, and silently nodded at him. It was then the two Phenexs faded away in a light, leaving the battlefield.

 **[Raiser-sama retires. Rias Gremory is the winner.]**

"Thats all I needed to hear..." Takuya gave a breath out. He gave a slight smile as he turned to see Rias and her Peerage running up to him while calling out his name.

Seems like everything turned out well.

* * *

 **That's a wrap to this chapter!**

 **So yeah, Takuya just curbstomped Raiser's Peerage without so much as breaking a sweat. Nothing much else to say.  
**

* * *

 **(Takuya's battle persona)**

 **There was one fatal flaw I noticed about Takuya from the last fanfic. It's that Takuya is a bit too emotional whenever he battles. I remembered that Shinobi from the Naruto-verse act serious, not allowing their emotions to get the best of them. Especially the ANBU. They act calm, professional, and almost fearless. Takuya was an ANBU back in the Naruto-verse, so he will act like it when he goes into battle.**

 **Plus, Takuya has a great dislike for arrogant people. So that also lead Takuya to brutally beat down Raiser. I should also mention the bone breaking torture was inspired from Tokyo Ghoul, where Kaneki tortured some guy by "half-killing" him by breaking his bones. Thank you horror anime/manga for teaching me the human anatomy, in ways more than one...**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto elements.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Party of the Devils.**

 **(Gremory Mansion Hallway)**

A few days have passed since the Rating Game with Raiser and his Peerage. This resulted in Rias and her Peerage celebrating their victory over Raiser, as well as breaking her engagement. In addition, the results of this battle spread like wildfire to the Underworld as well, hearing that Rias defeated a veteran Rating Game participant, especially a Phenex.

So now, instead of having a celebration for Rias and Raiser's engagement, they are now holding a party in her victory. They couldn't cancel the inevitable invitation they gave out, so they had to substitute it with this particular party. It also turns out that Takuya, Jimbei, and Kagura were invited as well. Asia couldn't come, due to the fact that she isn't known and she is a former Sister. But Takuya made a **Shadow** **Clone** to watch over her while they're gone.

Takuya and Rias stood alone in a hallway, with Takuya uncomfortably shifting around in a formal suit he was wearing, while Rias wore an elegant red dress. She was currently fixing up Takuya's suit.

"Urgh...I seriously hate formal wear. It's always uncomfortable..." Takuya muttered to himself as he tugged on his collar. "Remind me again why I'm wearing this?" Takuya asked Rias. Rias simply smiled at him as she helped fix his collar.

"It is because of our victory of Raiser and his Peerage. Due to the results, we are now celebrating my early victory in a Rating Game, despite it being unofficial." Rias told him.

"I understand that Gremory-senpai. I honestly don't understand why I am invited of all people. I'm human, remember?" Takuya reminded her.

"Yes, that is true. There was some controversy due to the fact, and even some High Class Devils voiced their opinions on the matter. However, with the information of you acting as proxy for my missing Bishop, as well as both families agreeing to you being in the unofficial Rating Game, they were silenced. So you're welcome to the party." Rias explained to him with a smile. "Now you're considered a special guest."

Takuya just sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously, I'm supposed to stay neutral towards you guys, yet I'm being dragged into Devil affairs. Honestly..." Takuya said with a tired and slightly frustrated sigh.

"Yet, you helped me Takuya-kun. That was considered Devil affairs you know?" Rias told him with a knowing look.

"That was because I owed you a favor Gremory-senpai. It was more directed towards you, rather than Devil society in general." Takuya told her. Rias flinched upon that.

"R-Right, of course..." Rias said while slightly gazing away from him. Seeing this, Takuya just folded his arms.

"What's done is done I suppose. I can't really change anything with me complaining." Takuya said as he sighed once more.

 **[I wouldn't really complain if I were you my host. Back in your world, you sometimes intervene in matters that you weren't involved with.]**

'That was to save innocent lives and prevent great danger. What I did for Rias is prevent an arranged marriage. Those are two different things.' Takuya responded.

 **[If you say so my host...]**

Ignoring the sarcastic tone from the Zero Tails, Takuya looked at the grand doors before them.

"Well, I guess everyone is waiting." Takuya said, before he hung his head down a bit. "Let's just get this over with..." Takuya said tiredly. Rias huffed at him as she ringed her arm around his arm, surprising him upon her actions. Rias simply smiled at him as she simply made herself comfortable.

"Well, since we're the special duo of the party, it's only natural that you serve as an escort." Rias simply told him. Takuya gave her a skeptical look.

"If you say so..." Takuya said with a skeptical tone. 'Okay, something is seriously weird about this...' Takuya thought.

Ever since the Rating Game, Rias has been acting a bit more strange around Takuya. He noticed that during his time alone with Rias in the Occult Research Club room, her mood suddenly brightens as she uses that time to have some talk with him, or even offer to get him a snack or something. He was a bit confused upon this, but he figured that Rias was in a good mood for escaping her arranged marriage. But after a few days, her mood around him didn't falter. Instead, she seemed more happy whenever she was alone with him.

And for some reason, something inside of him worried. He couldn't figure out why. But he has the sneaking suspicion that it was something he wished he didn't know.

'...I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out sooner or later.' Takuya thought. He decided to think more on the subject later, and push open the door to the grand hall that awaited them.

As soon as he did, he was met with the sight of the highest class of design that perfectly fitted the expectations of what high class is like. Expensive architecture and elegant statues, interesting paintings and wall art, finely covered tables, and a ceiling with a diamond chandelier. And like the setting, there were many people who were in expensive clothing.

'I feel so out of place here...' Takuya thought with a twitching eyebrow.

 **{Well Partner, better get used to it. Life isn't always in the battlefield, ya know? I can tell, with me being in previous hosts and all.}**

'That doesn't make me feel any better.' Takuya thought flatly, before he sighed once more. Once he opened the doors and entered into the room with Rias, their presence was soon known to everyone in the room. It was then a man nearby, who Takuya assumed was the one who kept an eye on the door, turned to everyone.

"I present the arrival of Rias Gremory-sama of the Gremory family, along with her escort, Takuya Midorikawa-sama!" the man loudly announced to everyone, causing a few applause to go around in the room. Takuya inwardly cringed when he attracted even more attraction thanks to that.

'Oh Six Paths damn it.' Takuya thought. Rias tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"C'mon. My family is rather interested to meet you after what they saw in the Rating Game." Rias told him as she directed him through the room. Takuya couldn't help but inwardly groan as he was dragged by her.

'I save Gremory-senpai from an arranged marriage, and I end up attracting the attention of her family, as well as most of the Devils in the Underworld. That sounds like a fair trade...' Takuya thought flatly and sarcastically.

 **[My host, stop complaining. It's beginning to annoy me, and it makes you look pitiful.]**

'Roger...' Takuya responded with little to no enthusiasm.

He wasn't really used to having attention, especially in this type of atmosphere. Sure, he can get used to the looks he receive at Kuoh, or the attention he received back at his home. But in a high class setting? He felt so out of place, and would rather spend time out in the battlefield or in a training grounds.

The two passed through while Rias greeted a few high class Devils as they greeted as they passed by, congratulating her on her victory against Raiser Phenex. Takuya, on the other hand, received intrigued and sometimes analytical looks from the high class Devils. It doesn't take too much thinking to figure out that the high class Devils were interested in his powers, especially for a human.

When Takuya gazed at another part of the room, he noticed a table with a group of teenagers, who were all female, sitting together while happily chatting with one another. It was then he noticed the group looking at him, and some of them gave slight blushes, while others looked away with blushes and giggling.

'...That ain't good.' Takuya thought as he saw those reactions, before he decided to speed up a bit to just get rid of the crowd.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long as the duo finally made it to where her family was. And it was Takuya's surprise when he saw what they look like.

Rias's father, Lord Gremory, had a very young looking appearance. He looked like he was in his mid 20s. He had long straight red hair, blueish-green eyes, and a trim beard. He wore very elegant clothing fit for his status.

On Rias's father side is her mother, who looked identical to her. But the only difference is that her hair was brown. She wore an elegant white dress which seems to show of her figure, which seemed a lot like Rias's figure.

'I heard Devils are able to change their appearance to whatever they want, but this is just ridiculous.' Takuya thought, and was suddenly reminded of a certain leader back in his village.

"Hello Father, Mother. I would like to introduce to you the proxy of my missing Bishop. This is Takuya Midorikawa. Takuya-kun, this is my mother and father, Lord and Lady Gremory." Rias introduced the both. Takuya bowed in greeting and courtesy.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord and Lady Gremory" Takuya greeted with a bow. Lord Gremory gave an interested smile as he gave a good look at Takuya.

"Well now, this is the young man who acted as your Bishop in the Rating Game? I have to say, you are one interesting and unorthodox Bishop indeed. There aren't that many Bishops who are able to move faster than your average Devil Knight, or even have strong physical capabilities of a Rook. If I wasn't told you weren't a Bishop, I would probably say you're a Queen." Lord Gremory told him with an intrigued smile.

"Thank you Lord Gremory. Due to my training as a Shinobi, I had to work on multiple areas in order to become who I am." Takuya responded. Lord Gremory nodded at him.

"Indeed. However, what I am most interested in is your tactics. From what my daughter told me, she told me that you, along with other people, helped her formulate strategies and tactics that were highly effective, to the point where you wasted little to no energy and focus on important parts." Lord Gremory said, before he gave him a curious look.

"The most interesting part about it is that those kinds of tactics were used in warfare, infantry, and assault. There aren't that many Devils in this generation who practice this sort of thing. I'm a bit curious to know how you know all these. Was it from your teacher?" Lord Gremory asked with a curious tone. Takuya gave a small smile.

"Partially. My sensei told me the basics of strategies. But what made up most of my experiences with dealing with the enemy on my missions." Takuya answered him. Lord Gremory hummed in thought upon this.

"Someone so young knowing this much already. You're indeed a young soldier raised..." Lord Gremory said with a soft tone. It was then Takuya felt a wave of sadness and pity from Lord Gremory.

'Wait, does he feel sorry for who I turned out like this?' Takuya thought surprised. 'Is he...feeling sorry for who I turned out like this?'

 **[He is shocked upon seeing how someone so young like you lost that light that most youth have. Unfortunately, you immediately lost that light the moment you became a Shinobi. Or should I say earlier?]**

'...Zero, don't bring up any unpleasant memories.' Takuya thought quietly. He didn't really want to walk through his past. Not in this sort of setting.

Takuya cleared his throat, cutting the mood around them. He turned to Rias's mother.

"I don't mean to come off as rude Lady Gremory, but you look young enough to look like Gremory-senpai's older sister." Takuya said to the woman before him. His words caused the woman Devil to form a small smile upon her lips.

"Ara, to say such a happy thing from you, that I am a young woman." Lady Gremory said. "I am Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Midorikawa Takuya-kun." Venelana greeted.

"Of course, Lady Gremory." Takuya responded.

"Oh my, it seems that my sister's proxy Bishop is getting along with my parents." a voice said. Takuya blinked upon the voice, before he turned to who it was. He blinked again upon seeing the sight of the man.

The young man before him looked like Rias, but in male form. He was a young man with red hair with crimson locks that fell to the back of his neck. He had bright blue eyes. He currently wore elegant clothing as well, but had some form of robe the signified his position above others.

Takuya noticed that he was followed along with Grayfia, who wore the same maid outfit and neutral expression that she had.

"Onii-sama." Rias said, recognizing the man. When the that word reached Takuya's ears, his eyes slightly widened.

'So this is the Maou of the Underworld...' Takuya thought, and then sensed the sheer power coming from the young man before him, despite the fact that it was being suppressed. 'This power...! It's can easily surpass that of a Kage, and could possibly rival Madara!" Takuya thought in alarm.

 **[Tread lightly my host. This man's power is something truly destructive. I suppose it is fitting for the lord of a demonic realm.]**

'Noted.' Takuya thought, before he bowed in greeting and respect towards him.

"Hello Maou-sama. It is an honor to meet you." Takuya greeted. Sirzech gave a greeting smile of his own.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I'm finally able to meet the proxy Bishop that Grayfia told me about." Sirzech said, and then gave an interested and praised look at Takuya.

"I have to say. You have honestly exceeded my expectations I had on you. I knew you are a strong capable warrior, especially being a human, but your strength is something that greatly rivals or surpass high class Devils like Raiser. Though, I do remember you lecturing him about his abilities during the battle. But then again, it isn't everyday that someone can easily best a Phenex in battle." Sirzech said with an intrigued tone.

"Everyone has weaknesses Maou-sama. The only thing I did was exploit it. Despite Raiser's abilities, his immortality traits does help him in the long run. Though, it won't work out in every battle." Takuya responded respectively.

"Maybe so Takuya-kun." Sirzech said, before he looked around with a curious look. "Now then, I'm quite curious to know where your fellow Shinobis are. I remember extending the invitation to them as well." Sirzech said as he looked around.

"I remember sensei saying something about using the restroom. But with a mansion this large, my sensei might be a bit lost." Takuya said. "Hold on, I'll search for him. There is a chance that Jimbei is with him as well." Takuya said as he excused himself from the group.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

"Definitely not a party person myself..." Takuya muttered to himself as he walked alone in the hallway. "I feel kind of bad for just leaving the party like that. But if searching for my sensei will give me some time away from it, then I suppose it isn't that bad..." Takuya muttered to himself.

Takuya silently gave a sigh to himself, before he decided to enjoy the quietness that he had for the moment. He looked out the window, only to see a purple sky and a moon, which is artificial from what he was told, shining. Takuya folded his arms upon the sight.

'So this is the Underworld. I'd never imagine hell being like this...' Takuya thought. 'I guess more and more images about the Devils are being broken."

 **[This world is also flowing with negativity. This is the Underworld, a realm meant to home Devils and Fallen Angels. Everywhere, there is dark emotions everywhere. Greed and Pride serve as a very good example here. Hm hm hm, I honestly like it here.]**

'No Zero, I am not living in the Underworld. I'd rather live on earth with the blue skys...' Takuya responded flatly.

 **[*Sigh*...always a killjoy, as mortals say, on my life.]**

 **{Oh suck it up Zero. At least you are not stuck in a Jewel. Only in a human.}**

 **[Yes, and unlike you, I've been sealed way less than you. Less enough time to not grow senile...]**

 **{...Did you just call me an old man?}**

 **[Oh? What gave you that idea...]**

'And back to arguing between the two of them...' Takuya thought flatly, before he palmed his face. "And here I thought I was going to get peace and quiet..." Takuya said to himself.

"Takuya!" called out a voice.

Takuya turned in surprise when he saw Rias walking up to him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh, Gremory-senpai. Something wrong?" Takuya asked her. Rias shook her head.

"No. But I got a bit worried, seeing how you excused yourself from the party. Is it really that uncomfortable for you?" Rias asked as she crossed her arms underneath her massive bust.

"To be honest, yeah. I honestly prefer being in a moderate or battlefield setting. High class parties like these don't exactly fit with a Shinobi like me, unless I'm hiding for a guarding mission." Takuya told with a shrug. Rias sweatdropped at him.

"A solider through and through, huh?" Rias muttered, before she shook her head. "Anyways, while we're at it, we seem to be alone at the moment. Which is actually something I needed between you and me..." Rias said, all the while a bit of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh? What did you need to talk about Gremory-senpai?" Takuya asked.

"First, you don't need to act so formal with me Takuya-kun. You're more than free to call me Rias." Rias said with a hoping smile. Takuya blinked at her upon the request, before he simply nodded at her.

"Alright, sure Rias-senpai. Saying your full name is kind of a mouthful. No offense." Takuya told her. Rias simply smiled as she shook her head.

"It's nothing. Second, it's a thank you." Rias told him, causing Takuya to blink at her.

"A thank you?" Takuya asked. Rias nodded at him.

"Yes. I want to thank you, Takuya-kun, for saving me from Raiser and the marriage. You did something for me that I will never forget, because you saved my future." Rias said to him.

"Didn't we already go over this after the game? You and the others already thanked me." Takuya told her. Rias nodded at him.

"Yes. But..." Rias said, as a joyful smile appeared on her face. "You did something for me. Something I can't truly be thankful enough. Even if it was a favor in return, it is something that I cannot give without something in return. Consider it a thanks between us, not as a favor." Rias told him.

"Is that it? Well, then you-" Takuya attempted to continue, but was soon cut off as he felt his lips cut off my a soft feeling.

*CHU*

Takuya's eyes widened in complete shock upon feeling Rias kiss him full on the lips, while Rias just enjoyed the moment of a kiss between the two. Silence passed between the two, before the two separated. Rias then gave a very happy smile at him.

"It's my first kiss. Japanese girls do value that sort of thing, right? So you can have my first kiss." Rias softly told him, while Takuya stared at her in complete shock, and then realized what was truly going on.

'...Oh. Oooooohhhhh...' Takuya thought with realization, shock, horror.

He now realized what is going on with Rias, and how she acted around him.

It all made sense.

She is in love with him.

And that is something that Takuya doesn't have much experience with when it comes to love.

For most of his life, he was treated as nothing more than a foreigner or someone strange, making the citizens of his home village treat him differently than others. Being treated with respect, or even receiving genuine love, is something of a foreign concept to him.

Sure, he begun to gain recognition and respect from Konoha as time passed by, and even earned admiration and mellow affections from the girls at Kuoh and the female citizens of Konoha. But real genuine love? That is something he never really dealt with, and has little to no experience to dealing with this sort of thing.

The way she acted around him, the joyful expression of her kissing him, and he could practically tell that romantic affection is rolling off of her is obvious enough. He can't believe he didn't notice it yet.

And the worst thing about that sort of thing, is that he doesn't know how to decline such feelings. He doesn't want to emotionally hurt someone he considers a friend, or close to him. Rias was definitely a friend, and he didn't want to hurt a friend, physically or emotionally.

And there was the fact that Haruka was his main focus in romance, much to his self denial.

So Takuya was completely mixed upon how to deal with the situation.

"I...uh..." Takuya said, unsure on what to say. Before anything else could go on, a voice came up.

"Well well, what are you two doing out here? Having your alone time?" a familar voice said, causing the two to turn to see Kagura standing there with an interested look on his face. Besides him was Jimbei with an easygoing expression.

"Sup you two? Looks like you were having a moment alone..." Jimbei greeted with a joking tone. Rias blushed a bit as she looked away, while Takuya looked away with a slightly uncomfortable and unsure look.

"You can say that..." Rias said with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Urm, what she said..." Takuya said with an unsure tone while scratching the back of his head, before he focused on his sensei.

"So where have you been? You've been missing quite a party, fortunately for you." Takuya said, whispering on the last part. Kagura simply smirked as he folded his arms.

"Eh, high class parties aren't really my standards. I prefer a moderate life, thank you very much." Jimbei said with a shrug.

"I just had trouble finding the bathroom in this place. It's quite huge. But then again, this house does belong to a Pillar, so I shouldn't be too surprised." Kagura told the two.

"Ah, there you are Buchou." said a familiar voice.

The group turned their heads, and found Rias's peerage walking towards them. Rias blinked upon this, looking both surprised and confused upon seeing her Peerage here.

"Akeno? Yuuto? Koneko-chan? What are you doing here?" Rias asked in surprise. Akeno merely giggled.

"Ara ara, you were quite gone for a while, so we as your faithful Peerage, we decided to check on you. But you seem to be in very good hands." Akeno told her while eyeing Takuya. Rias cheeks slightly blushed.

"I'm fine Akeno. Takuya and I just had a good moment of thanks between us, so it's nothing." Rias told her.

'Your thanks is giving your kiss to me. Saying it's nothing is something that doesn't fit it.' Takuya mentally commented, before he sighed.

"Well, seems like the group is together." Takuya said, catching the group's attention. He mentally sighed to himself, seeing how he has to go back to a party filled with snobbish High Class Devils.

"Now, let's go-" Takuya said, before he paused when his ears picked up something. The group caught note of his pause, and Rias turned to Takuya with a confused expression.

"Takuya? Is something that matter?" Rias asked with concern. Takuya focused his ears a bit more, and soon heard rapid footsteps.

"...Do you guys hear someone running?" Takuya asked the group, making the group blink upon this. They soon focused on their hearing, soon heard incoming footsteps coming at a rapid pace.

*STEP* *STEP* *STEP* *STEP* *STEP* *STEP* *STEP*

"Now that you mention it, you are right. Who would be running...?" Rias said, turning her head towards the source. The group faced the end of the hallway, and soon saw a figure down the hall.

It is a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She currently wore a mahou shojo outfit, which seems to show the figure of her child-like body, albeit with large breasts.

The moment Takuya's eyes set his sight on the incoming girl, his eyes widened in shock.

"No way...it can't be..." Takuya muttered in surprise, seeing the incoming girl.

"TAAAAAAAKUUUUUU-TAAAAAAAAAAAN!" the girl gave an excited and joyful cry as leapt forward with high speed, with her target focusing mainly on him.

However, Takuya simply sidestepped out of the way to avoid the incoming missile. The girl lets out a confused "eh", before she sped towards the ground. Before she could impact with the ground, she felt herself being stopped in mid air, just in time to prevent her from touching the ground. She blinked in surprise, and saw that a black arm grabbed her around her waist.

Takuya has his **Shadow Arm** out, catching the girl just in time. He blinked owlishly, before he retracted the arm towards him, bringing the girl closer to him. When he bought her close enough to him, he gave her a good look, before he blinked in realization.

"...Serafall-san. Is that you?" Takuya asked in surprise, his **Shadow Arm** letting go of the girl and letting her land on the ground. The girl, now known as Serafall, gave a cheerful smile towards him as she then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his chest while pressing her rather large breasts against his body.

"Taku-tan, it is you!" Serafall said happily, hugging him, not minding the shocked looks of others, save for Jimbei and Kagura. Jimbei gave an intrigued look, while Kagura just looked on in interest between the two.

"Not even a week in the Underworld, and he already has somebody on him. Takuya, you never cease to amaze your sensei." Kagura told his student with an impressed tone. However, his comment was ignored by the rest of the group, as everyone looked at Serafall in shock.

"It is you..." Takuya said with realization, before he looked at her with surprise. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought..." Takuya said, before his eyes widened in realization. "You're a Devil Serafall-san?" Takuya asked her with surprise.

*Bonk*

Takuya didn't really flinch as he felt something bonk on his head, which is a magical stick held by Serafall. She cutely pouted at him while puffing up her cheeks.

"Mou! Taku-tan! What did I tell you last time? Call me Sera-chan!" Serafall told him with a pout.

"I can't exactly call you that on a familiar term in such a short amount of time..." Takuya muttered, rubbing the top of his head.

"T-Takuya-kun. H-How do ou know Leviathan-sama? And for her to tell you to call her Sera-chan..." Rias said, not beleiving on what she was seeing. Before Takuya could explain, Serafall decided to explain for them.

"Taku-tan and I know each other a long time ago." Serafall said to her, while she still had her arms wrapped around Takuya, and then pouted out at him. "You meanie...how come you didn't contact me over the months? I thought you'd call me after a day or two after we hung out in Paris." Serafall pouted at him. Takuya just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I thought you were quite busy with your life in the entertainment business, and calling you would bother you on your free time or working time." Takuya said, while scratching the back of his head. Serafall sported a slight blush at that, and smile at him saying that.

"Aw, Taku-tan. You're so sweet and considerate as usual~." Serafall said to him while smiling.

"Hanging out? And Paris?" Rias asked in surprise. Serafall nodded at her

"It's quite a story! He and I had such a wonderful time alone together!" Serafall said, surprising everyone once more. Takuya just scratched the back of his head as he begun to remember.

"We've meet a long time ago at Paris." Takuya explained. "Yes, I believe it was a few months before I joined Kuoh academy..."

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _It was back at Paris a long time ago. At Paris, Serafall was doing a shooting there with her Mahou Shojo show going on in the human world and the Devil World. It was right after she finished filming with her show, she decided to explore Paris and its wonderful tourist attractions._

 _There was just one problem though._

 _It was the paparazzi and media. No matter what, these groups are worst than Stray Devils. Now matter how you get rid of them, there are always more of them._ _As much as Serafall enjoyed having the media onto her, there is a thing as too much, even by her standards. So even though she answered a few questions to the media, there was still the issue that the media wasn't done with her. No. They kept on following her movements, relentlessly trying to have her answer questions._

 _Leading up to this situation._

 _She was currently on the run from the paparazzi, chasing after her with cameras flashing and people having notebooks jotted out to write down whatever she says. Serafall had a panicked look on her face, supsrised to see how tenacious and persistent the media are in the human world._ _As she was running, she failed to notice someone she passed by. A certain someone that stood by the sidelines while looking surprised to see this sort of thing happened. But after a few moments, he decided to move._

 _During her run from the paparazzi, she ran through a small alleyway, and she easily weaved through all the obstacles that were in the way. However, that didn't stop the media. No. They tenaciously crawled through the obstacles, though at a slower progress than Serafall. As soon as she exited the small alley, she looked around with a panicked look._

 _"Where to go...where to go..." Serafall said to herself frantically, while trying to find a way to escape the paparazzi. She then heard voices getting louder and louder behind her._

 _"Oh no...woah!" Serafall said surprised, as something grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her away. When she looked at who grabbed her, all she saw was a "quiet gesture" and a face that led her to trust him._ _Soon, the mad mob of_ _reporters and paparazzi quickly arrived at where Serafall stood, frantically looked around on where she ran, and they all ran off somewhere in different directions. Soon, they were gone from the scene._

 _As they were gone, they all ignored a small coffee shop that they were in front of. And in those particular outdoor seats, a newspaper was lowered._ _It was then she met him for the very first time. What she saw was a smile from him, she didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust him._ _He was in a pair of jeans, while wearing a black polo shirt with a black cotton jacket hoodie. When he looked at her, all he did was give a small grin._

 _"Well, looks like the plan worked!" Takuya said to her with a smile. "The paparazzi must be a hassle, huh?" Takuya asked her. Serfall blinked at him for a few times, before smiling at him while nodding._

 _"Yeah! You saved Levi-tan from the evil clutches of the force known as the paparazzi!" Serafall said while cutely winking at him. Takuya just blinked at her actions, before just chuckling at it._

 _"Well, I do my best to help others." Takuya said to her, and then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So I guess you're quite famous in the entrainment business?" Takuya asked. Serafall immediately nodded at him._

 _"Yeah! I'm the wonderful Levi-tan from my magical girl show!" Serafall told him as she stood up and performed a cute pose in front of him. Takuya blinked a few times at her pose. After a short moment of silence, he responded._

 _"...Never heard of you." Takuya bluntly told her, causing Serafall to fault at that. After collecting herself, she looked at Takuya with a shocked expression._

 _"Hah!? You don't know the amazing Levi-tan!?" Serafall asked him in shock. Takuya just scratched the back of his head while looking a bit sheepish._

 _"Sorry...I never really have the chance to watch television. I'm mostly on travel right now." Takuya told her, causing her shock to turn into interest._

 _"You're a traveller, Takuya-chan?" Serafall asked him._

 _'She's calling me Takuya-chan?' Takuya thought with a sweat drop, but decided to shrug it off and answer her question. "Yeah, I'm currently traveling the world. You know, see on what this world is like." Takuya said to her, which was true since he wanted to learn more about this world upon entering it._

 _"I see..." Serafall said to him. "So how is your travels?" Serafall asked with curiosity, as she decided to sit down next to Takuya as their conversation went somewhere. Takuya gave a small smile at her._

 _"It's been great. It beats being tied down to one area for so long." Takuya told her, which immediately made Serafall nod at him._

 _"I agree! Being stuck in one area for so long will make me bored! I prefer going out and do my magical girl show!" Serafall agreed with him. Takuya gave a nostalgic smile as he remembered back in the time when he saw a certain leader of his raging over paper work and wanting to drink sake._

 _It was then Takuya gave a raised eyebrow at her. "Speaking of a magical girl show, I'm curious. What brings_ _a celebrity like yourself doing out here? I thought you'd be doing some filming with your cast right now." Takuya asked her._

 _"Oh, I am! It's just that recently finished with the shoot, and I_ _always wanted to see what Paris was like at this time! But the reporters somehow manage to track me. It's only thanks to you that I've managed to escape them." Serafall said to him while smiling. Takuya looked down in thought, and then a good look at her type of clothing._

 _"Serafall-san...you said you wanted to see Paris, right?" Takuya asked her._

 _"Yes?" Serafall said with a confused tone._

 _"And you want to see Paris without the media bothering you?" Takuya asked once more_

 _"Yes. Where are you getting at, Takuya-chan?" Serafall said, while cutely tilting her head to the side._

 _"Well, I think I know a way..." Takuya suggested._

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

 _"Mou...Takuya, why do I have to change? I'm fine with my Levi-tan clothes..." whined Serafall as she was in the changing stalls in a clothing shop._ _It was Takuya's suggestion that she has to change her clothes in order to avoid recognition from the media, as well as going under less attention. His idea went against Serafall's personality, which loved attention. But as of this moment, she had no choice. Otherwise she would be recognized by them and not enjoy her time in Paris._

 _"Well, like I said before. You need a change of clothes in order to avoid being recognized by the media. It wouldn't help that your current attire wouldn't help you stay hidden under their eyes." Takuya reasoned, as he sat down and waited for Serafall to change. She heard Serafall whine a bit behind the door, but still complied. After a few moments, she finished._

 _"Okay, I'm done~!" shouted out Serafall._

 _"Great. Let's see how you look in it." Takuya said, as he stood up and ready to see her._

 _She got out of her dressing room and had different clothes other than her mahou shoji costume. This time, she wore a sleeveless white shirt, which really emphasized her curves, with the current size she was wearing. It wasn't too small or too big. It just seemed natural. She wore a checkered skirt, along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. In addition, Takuya decided to take out the twin ponytails she had on her, and puts a blue officer's cap with a golden button on it. ( **A/N:** Just imagine Serafall in Marie's clothing from Persona 4)_

 _The people around looked in awe at her beautiful appearance. The girls looked with sparkle in their eyes, admiring the beauty. The guys on the other hand, looked in awe as well, while at the same time cursing the guy's luck for being able to score a date with the hot girl. Not that Takuya wasn't even aware of._

 _Takuya nodded and said, "You look great, and you look completely different from your previous appearance."_

 _Serafall just pouted out his words._ _"Mouuu~, does that mean you didn't like my previous outfit." she said with a childish pout. Takuya blinked at those words, before he scratched the back of his head._

 _"No, it isn't like that. You're previous outfit...fitted well with you." Takuya said, trying to put it in the best way he could say._ _"Like I said, we just need to change your appearance so you could avoid "them"." Takuya told her, causing Serafall to pout at it, but then nodded in agreement._

 _"Alright..." Serafall complied, as she looked at her set of clothing. After looking at it for a while, she smiled. "You know...I rather like this style of clothing. It feels new!" Serafall said with a smile. Takuya just gave a small smile back at her._

 _"Glad you like it." Takuya said. Serafall beamed under his words, and then looked at him with a curious look._

 _"...So what now, Takuya-chan?" Serafall asked him. Takuya blinked at those words as soon as he heard that._

 _"Excuse me?" Takuya said confusingly._

 _"What are we going to do now, Takuya-chan? You helped me escape the media, and then you helped me get a disguise." Serafall pointed out, and then gasped and pointed at him dramatically. "Don't tell me...that you're done with me!?"_

 _Takuya just looked at her completely confused by her words. "I'm not really sure on "done with you"...but are you saying you still want my help?" Takuya asked. Serafall vigorously nodded at him._

 _"Yes. As my savior from the evil source from the media, it is your job as a protector to guide this magical girl through her adventures!" Serafall said, while posing dramatically. Once again, Takuya just blinked at her behavior, slightly sweatdropped, and then sighed. But that sigh went into a small smile._

 _"Well...I was planning on exploring Paris myself. But seeing that you need a guide and your so called "protector", I guess I could play the role while I'm at it." Takuya said to her, which caused her to smile at him._

 _"Great, let's go!" Serafall said, as she grabbed onto Takuya's hand, and began pulling him._

 _"W-wait Serafall-san! We need to pay for these clothes first!" Takuya tried to tell her._

* * *

 ** _(Later)_**

 _It was pretty much Serafall's best day around Paris out of her entire long life. Especially with Takuya. The two had fun together, exploring all of Paris. They visited the sights that were breath-taking, visited a few food stands, visited a few shops, but most importantly...they enjoyed it all of that together. Their time together brought many memorable things with each other._ _Takuya immediately got used to Serafall's antics, and just got used to her actions. It did help that he lived with a h_ _yperactive knucklehead ninja that did things so grand and ridiculous that it brings endless headaches, hanging out with a girl who just likes to act like a magical girl and dress up like one is only half as bad as that. So he got used to it._

 _Serafall, on the other hand, just enjoyed his company overall. She learned a lot about him as she hung out with him. He was not like other people. He was different and special from the rest. He never looked at her with embarrassment because of her actions; instead, he looked at her with acceptance. He actually enjoyed her antics, and never looked annoyed or bothered by her actions. He looked at her with a different angle, which was different from everybody else._ _It was the first time that Serafall actually felt a wanting bond between someone other than her family and long time friends. A special bond just between him and her._

 _But soon...they eventually had to end their fun time together. And what better way to spend it at the Eiffel Tower._ _It was night time, and the two stood on the high point of the tower, seeing Paris in all of its glory and bright lights._

 _"Wow..." Serafall said, as she looked amazed while staring at the beautiful lights of the city. Takuya smiled along with her._

 _"I know. This is amazing to see..." Takuya said, and then gave a small chuckle. "Careful Serafall-san. You don't want to lean too forward, or else you'll fall."_

 _"Tee hee~! Don't worry about me Takuya-chan! I'm not that easy to get hurt!" Serafall said to him while smiling with her tongue out. Takuya merely just chucked at her once more._

 _"If you say so, Serafall-san." Takuya said to her, as the two enjoyed the view together. But then someone approached them from behind._

 _"Excuse me." spoke a person. The two turned their heads at the same time, and they saw a women with a camera in her hand._

 _"Would you like to take a picture together? It would be a memorable picture to have at the Eiffel Tower at night!" the camerawomen said to them with a smile._

 _"Sure!" Serafall said while smiling, while Takuya nodded in agreement. The women nodded at them, and brought up her camera._

 _"Alright then." the women said, as she brought up her camera. She paused for a few moments, before she gestured with her hand. "Um...can you get closer? You're out of view."_

 _The two moved closer together, but the women gestured them to get closer. They kept moving closed and closer, until they arms touched. The two blinked at this, and had different reactions. Takuya simply blinked at this, while Serafall smiled as she grew an idea in her head._ _She then wrapped her arms around Takuya's arms, and then gave a peace sign while winking at the camera. Takuya merely gave a grin in front of the camera. The camerawomen nodded, and a flash occurred, signifying their picture is taken. A picture was then printed out, and she puts it in a paper frame._

 _"Here you go!" the camerawomen said to them, as she handed them the photo. They smiled and nodded in thanks. The women smiled at them as she walked away._

 _"I hope you two have a nice date together!" she said to them, walking away and trying to take pictures of other people._ _Serafall actually blushed at the women's word for a date, while Takuya blinked in surprise. He laughed as she scratched the back of his head._

 _"Ahaha...I guess with the two of us alone together, I guess it is natural to assume it's a date." Takuya said, while scratching the back of his head. However, he blinked in surprise to see Serafall's blushing face._

 _"Takuya and I...on a date?" Serafall said, as she she puts her fingers on her cheeks, as she felt her heart beating faster and faster for some unknown reason. She felt her face heating up, and she doesn't know how to stop it. In fact, she was so busy for herself, that she failed to notice Takuya's cries to her. In fact, she began to hear his voice._

 _"...Serafall? Serafall? Serafall!" Takuya said to her, while snapping his fingers in front of her, snapping her out of it._

 _"H-Huh!?" Serafall squeaked in surprise, looking at Takuya. She saw him have a concerned face, looking at her._

 _"You ok? Your face looks really red. Are you getting a cold or something?" Takuya asked, taking a good look at her face, unknowingly have his hand cup her cheeks. This caused electricity feels for Serafall to have this sort of contact._

 _"I-I'm fine...T-Takuya-chan..." Serafall said, while still blushing at this. Before she could cutely deny on what she felt,_ _a cell phone ringed. Serafall broke out of her blush, and immediately reached for her phone._

 _"Hello?" Serafall said, as she answered the phone. She paused for a few moments, before answering back a few things. After a few minutes, she sighed._

 _"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." Serafall said, ending her phone. She gave Takuya an apologetic look._

 _"That was my director calling me." Serafall said. "He said he needs me back for this bonus scene that he apparently thought up of last minute. So I'm kind of needed back."_

 _"I understand." Takuya responded back. "You have your important role to fulfill. After all, what kind of magical girl show would be without their main star?"_

 _Serafall nodded at him. "Yeah! The show can't go on without Levi-tan!"_

 _Unknown to him, he failed to noticed a sad face appeared on Serafall for a second, but then looked at him with smile._

 _"Hey...can we exchange phone numbers? I had a great time with you." Serafall asked him. Takuya blinked in surprise, but then nodded._

 _"Sure. I don't see why not. We're friends, right?" Takuya responded back with a smile, causing Serafall to inwardly pout at him calling their relationship that. Oh well, it seems like baby steps are needed for this relationship to develop further._

 _"Yeah...friends..." Serafall said, as the two exchanged phone numbers. The two smiled at each other, and then Serafall decided to request another thing from him._

 _"Sera-chan." Serafall said to him suddenly, which caught him off guard with that word._

 _"Huh?" was Takuya's response. Serafall smiled at him._

 _"Call me Sera-chan from now on, Taku-tan." Serafall said to him, which surprised him with the way she is calling him now. He grew a hesitant look upon this._

 _"Well, okay then...Sera-chan." Takuya said with a hesitant tone, but it made her smile regardless._ _She then turned around, and began to walk away._

 _"I need to get back. My cast is probably wondering on where I am." Serafall said, as she began to walk away. Takuya waved a goodbye to her._

 _"Later Sera-chan." was all Takuya said to her, as she saw her walk away. But he soon saw her stop, and immediately turned around and walked up to him in a fast pace. Before he knew it, she did something completely surprising._

 _"...This is a thank you from me." Serafall said suddenly to him, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, suprising him with that._

 _"H-Huh?" Takuya squeaked out in surprise, being caught off guard by the kiss._ _Before he could respond, she saw her run into the crowd, and he wasn't able to spot her._

 _The only thing he could do is just stand there dazed by this, and soon realized what was going on._

 _'...Oh crap.'_

* * *

 **(Present)**

"...And that's the end of the story." Takuya finished, all the while leaving out details of him and Serafall actually being on a date, or the kiss on the cheek. Everyone just looked at them with surprised on what they described during their time together. Serafall happily wrapped her arms around Takuya's arm, unintentionally pressing her large breasts against them.

"Mou~, you never tried to call me." Serafall pouted at him. He felt a bit of tension in the air, and noticed Rias looking at the scene with twitching eye.

'Oh great, jealousy. Just what I needed...' Takuya thought with grimace, before he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Serafall-san..." Takuya said, before earning a bonk from Serafall again. Seeing this, he was forced to correct himself. "...Sera-chan, what are you exactly doing here? I understand that you're a Devil, but what exactly brought you here?" Takuya asked. Serafall's expression brightened at this.

"Oh, well, I was just going on with my usual magical girl business~! I heard Rias-chan had her first Rating Game with Raiser from Sirzech-chan, and he mentioned somebody about being your Bishop's proxy! When asked who, Sirzech has mentioned your name. Thus, I simply came here to see you!" Serafall said with a bright tone.

"Oh ho..." Jimbei made an amused sound.

"Takky, you've done it again." Kagura muttered with an impressed look.

"So you've left your duties as a Maou and...Magical Girl, only to see Takuya-kun...?" Rias questioned, not liking the situation one bit. Serafall smiled brightly at her.

"Yup! And I'm now reunited with Taku-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully, before she begun to drag Takuya away from the group, which slightly surprised Takuya upon seeing such physical strength from a childlike body. Then again, Koneko is an example.

"Nen neh! Why won't you tell me what happened to you since we were separated! It's been so long~!" Serafall said cheerfully to him.

"A-Alright, you don't need to pull me Sera-chan! I'm perfectly capable of walking besides you!" Takuya complained to her while trying to maintain his balance, making the two farther and farther away in the hall.

Everyone in the room looked at the two in shock, with Rias frowning and her eyebrow twitching a lot.

"And he scores yet another girl. Why am I not surprised?" Jimbei said with an amused tone.

"I'm becoming proud and jealous of my student." Kagura said while nodding proudly.

* * *

 **(Garden)**

The two decided to head to the garden to get some alone time to catch up with one another. The duo walked along the stone pathway between the large bed of flowers, each arranged in color, giving the garden itself a colorful appearance. Takuya, fortunately or unfortunately, had Serafall wrapped around his arm happily, all the while feeling her large breasts press onto him.

"So Sera-chan..." Takuya said, all the while trying to ignore the sensation of her bosoms pressed against his arm. "You're actually a Maou? I...never expected someone like you to be in that position." Takuya told her.

"Mou, you didn't think I could become one?" Serafall said while pouting.

"Not really. The occupation of being a Maou didn't really pop up the first thing in mind, and I thought you were human to begin with." Takuya said.

With her being this close to him and not even bothering concealing her demonic energy, Takuya immediately knew why she is a Maou. The amount of energy she has in her is staggering, easily surpassing most Kages. If he were to compare her to someone, he could probably compare her to either Madara in his edo form, or possibly Obito in his ten tail jinchuriki form. It's hard to say.

"Well, secret is out! Your wonderful Levia-tan is actually a Devil and a Maou!" Serafall chirped.

"I see..." Takuya quietly said.

"And why didn't you tell me that you are a Shinobi Takuya-kun? You could've told me..." Serafall cutely pouted at him.

"What would be the point of a Shinobi if I don't hide who I am?" Takuya pointed out, making Serafall pout even further upon realizing he was right.

"Mou..." Serafall said, before she smiled contently as she leaned against his arm. "So, I'm surprised to see that you joined Rias-chan's Peerage. But then again, you made the right choice in choosing the right Peerage to join. The Gremory do treat their members affectionately." Serafall said, making Takuya blink at her.

"Um, Sera-chan, I'm actually human." Takuya told her, making Serafall blink upon the fact.

"...Excuse me?" Serafall said surprised.

"I didn't join any Peerage. I joined the Rating Game so I can act as a proxy for Rias-senpai's Bishop." Takuya told her.

He could imagine seeing the cogs and wheels turned in Serafall's head, as she silently stood there while processing on what he told her. After a short moment of silence, Serafall lets go off his arm and stood right in front of him with a excited look on her face.

"That's great then! You can join my Peerage Taku-tan!" Serafall said happily, making Takuya blink at her in surprise.

"...Excuse me?" Takuya said in surprise. Serafall nodded at him.

"Yup! Since I'm a Maou, you can receive special treatment when you join my Peerage!" Serafall said with an excited tone. Takuya started at her for a short moment, before he gave her a small apologetic smile.

"...I'm flattered Sera-chan. I really am flattered to know a Maou wants me in her Peerage, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." Takuya turned her down, making Serafall looking at him shock.

"What!? Mou..., Taku-tan! Please...?" Serafall said while giving him a puppy eyed look.

"I'm sorry, but I can't join. I have bigger responsibilities I need to attend to as a Shinobi, and joining a Peerage will merely hinder my progress. I'm also supposed to me neutral towards the Three Factions, so joining you will merely make things more complicated." Takuya told her, making Serafall pout upon this and turn away at him while huffing.

"Mou, why do responsibilities take away happy times?" Serafall pouted.

"I'm afraid that's how the world works Sera-chan." Takuya said while giving a small smile. "But at the meantime, we can use this time to catch up. What do you say?" Takuya asked her.

Even though he was aware of her feelings, he is still going to treat her like a friend. Hopefully, she can return that sentiment as well. Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned.

Serafall could only offer a cheerful smile upon his offer.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

After spending some time with Serafall, he felt that it was time to go home. This caused Serafall to pout heavily upon this, making Takuya sigh at her and promised her that he'll call her sometime later, making the Maou beam happily upon hearing this. Thus, leading the two to depart and Takuya heading back to his friends. He found them at the same spot where he left with Serafall.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Takuya called out to them with a wave, attracting the other's attention.

"Ara ara, back so soon Takuya-kun? I though you were enjoying your date with Serafall." Akeno teased. Takuya rolled his eyes at her.

"It's not even a date to begin with. We were just catching up." Takuya told her, before he noticed Rias's jealous look at him.

"...Is there something wrong Rias-senpai?" Takuya asked. Rias huffed as she turned away from him as she folded his arms.

"It's nothing..." Rias merely told him. When Takuya saw this, he could only give a slightly tired look.

'Giving me the cold shoulder? I don't know if I should be relieved or worried...' Takuya thought with a flat tone, and then shook his head. 'Why can't I have a normal life where even my romance can go normal?'

"Well, I guess it's time we head back now. I'm fine with parties, but I'm not used to this type of thing." Jimbei said as he folded his arms behind his head while giving his usual nonchalant smile.

"I had a good time. Got to hit on a few hotties around here." Kagura said with a content smile.

"...The worst." Koneko simply commented, making Kagura slightly cringe upon the contact.

"Hey, can't blame a man for trying here." Kagura simply responded.

"Can we just go home? I don't think Asia likes it when she's all by herself, even with the clone I made for her." Takuya told them with a flat look.

"...Right. We better head home." Rias said, as she then formed a magic circle underneath the group. Just as she did, she walked towards Takuya and ringed her arms around his, pressing her large bust against his arm.

"When we get home, you and I are going to have a little talk..." Rias told him with a narrow look, much to Takuya's annoyance.

'We're not even dating, yet you're treating me like I'm your boyfriend!' Takuya thought indigently, before he gave a quiet groan upon realizing the mess he is about to get in.

 **[So much for staying low my host.]**

'Shut up Zero.'

 **{If it makes you feel any better Partner, you can always aim for a harem. People with draconic elements attract both woman and power.}**

It didn't make Takuya feel any better. Rather, it just furthered the stress he has.

* * *

 **Alright, and that's a wrap.**

 **Sorry things didn't move as much, but I felt like doing this particular scene of the story, as I felt it was necessary. Next chapter will more or less move the story along, but it'll depend on what I write.**

* * *

 **(Serafall)**

 **Surprised that Serafall arrived early? Yeah, I also realized something as well. In the older version of this fanfic, Serafall arrived in canon timeline. At the same time, Takuya has been receiving a reputation thanks to the Boosted Gear and his achievements. Since Serafall likes Takuya, it would make sense that someone like her would make a B-line towards him the moment he is mentioned.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Why am I surrounded by Perverts and a Nudist?**

Takuya experienced a lot of things throughout his entire life. Many of those experiences were quite unpleasant to downright mind scarring. He lost his parents at a young age due to the paranoia of a certain man that Takuya will forever hate, was forced to undergo an experiment that unfortunately made him the success of said project, fought deadly foes that were levels above him and barely pulled through, and even fought many people who were considered deadly.

Fortunately for him, being a Shinobi mentally fortifies you to overcome those type of things, and even expect what is to come.

What he didn't expect out of his life was right inside his bedroom.

'...How in the hell did it come to this?' Takuya thought to himself with his eyebrow twitching, before his gaze lingered to the figure that was close to him in bed. That figure was none other than Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Pillar and recently escaped marriage with Raiser. Also add recently discovered girl who has a crush on you.

Normally, when a girl starts to like you, they often flirt with you, try to win over your heart and do any sort of thing to earn the male's affections.

This is not what Takuya expected or wanted.

After their little incident at her home in the Underworld, Rias decided to move in with him, saying that there isn't enough thanks to give him for what he did to her. Even though Takuya protested against this, his sensei decided to butt in and let her stay, much to his ire. Now, he was living under the roof with a girl who is in love with him. And that's not even the worst of his problems.

Because as of this moment, Rias Gremory was completely nude, not a single piece of cloth to cover her rather voluptuous body. And to make matters more worst, her entire body was affectionately holding onto him, with her arms wrapping around his torso, and her leg wrapped over his leg, making Takuya trapped underneath her.

'I'm starting to wonder if modesty exists in her dictionary...' Takuya thought, before he averted his gaze to another direction in order to avoid looking at Rias's naked body. 'I wonder if I could just wriggle myself out of it...'

 **{That's rather funny hearing that from you Partner. Thought you'd take advantage of the situation.}**

'Yeah, well, when you have a sensei who is a rather strong admirer to the female body, you tend to develop resistance in situations like these.' Takuya replied, trying to slowly wriggle his way out of her body.

 **[It's rather sad. I miss those memories of you reacting when your sensei attempted to teach you the ways of women psychology and physiology.]**

'Which was nothing more than to show me nothing but ecchi and porn. And I had to deal with that for a long time...' Takuya quietly groaned, trying to the suppress the memories coning to him.

Before he could, he felt Rias's body stir, and a soft voice escaping her lips.

"...Oh, you're awake?" Rias asked softly.

"...Yeah. I guess you could say that." Takuya quietly said, not looking her in the eye, before he sighed. "...Rias-senpai, why are you in my bed? And...nude?" Takuya asked the inevitable question.

"Oh, this? I can't sleep unless I'm naked." Rias answered like it is a normal thing, making Takuya's eye twitch upon hearing the answer.

'That's the worst sleeping habit ever!' Takuya thought indigently. "I can...clearly see that. But why in my room? With me specifically?" Takuya asked further. Rias then gave a suggestive smile at him.

"I didn't feel like sleeping with my hugging pillow. So I came in after you slept and used you as my hugging pillow. You're pleasantly warm to sleep with, you know?" Rias told him, making Takuya even more bothered upon this.

"...So you've used me as a sleeping pillow. I-I see..." Takuya quietly said, not believing on what he is hearing. It was then Rias held onto him a bit more tightly, pressing her body against his, letting the side of his body feel two soft objects, making Takuya stiffen upon the contact. He then felt Rias kiss him on the check.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up. Maybe doing something naughty will be a good way to show my gratitude towards you for helping me..." Rias said with a suggestive tone, making Takuya's eyebrow twitch upon seeing her being more forward upon this. Seeing that he had enough, he decided one reliable jutsu to get him out of this mess.

" **Shadow Arms**." Takuya simply said, making Rias blink in confusion upon hearing his words. Before she could say anything else, she felt her body being hefted up into the air, and looked down to see Takuya's shadows lifting her up into the air. Takuya then got off to bed, and proceeded to direct his shadows to gently set Rias down. And to give a good measure, his shadows wrapped the blanket around Rias's body, giving her a form of modesty.

"I'd appreciate it if your way of showing gratitude didn't involve something that is naughty. And I already told you that I received enough of your thanks." Takuya told her with a flat tone, making Rias pout upon this. Before she could speak any further, they both heard a knock on the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Takuya. It's almost time for your daily morning training." Asia called out from the other side of the door. When Takuya heard her, he simply turned his head towards the door.

"Give me a couple minutes Asia." Takuya told her with his voice loud enough to be heard, before he noticed Rias getting a mischievous look on her face. Before she could say anything else, Takuya appeared next to her in an instant and clamped her mouth with his hand, making her quiet.

"Um, alright then..." Asia said, before the two heard Asia walk away from his room. Once she did, he released his grasp on her mouth and looked at Rias with a flat look.

"...I knew what you were going to do. So I'm going to ask why?" Takuya asked the crimson haired princess. Rias merely giggled.

"Ufufu. It's to mess a little with Asia-chan. I always wanted to see a sister be shocked upon seeing her brother with a woman." Rias told him, making Takuya's eyebrow twitch once more.

"If it's one thing, I'll never comprehend on what a Devil is thinking. Now will you put some clothes on? I prefer having a decent amount of modesty in my house." Takuya told her, making Rias huff upon hearing this.

"How rude. I know that I have plenty of modesty." Rias told him.

"Says the girl who sleeps with a guy completely nude. Yeah, I can see how modest that is." Takuya muttered with a dry tone.

This is definitely one of his strangest mornings. And he had a feeling that it isn't going to be the first.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

The sounds of gunshot rung through the forest, making the wildlife around the area run away in fear and alarm. It continued to do so, showing no signs of slowing down or stopping for that matter. And the source of it all is none other than Jimbei with his Chakra blasters known as Bolverk.

Jimbei kept firing Chakra bullets at a rapid rate toward his target, and Takuya was his target. For Takuya, he had his sharp sickle blade sword out, and he was deflecting each and every bullet coming at him, or simply dodging. Each deflection was a flash of blue, and Takuya was creating flashes everywhere as he deflected.

Taking things up a notch, Jimbei pointed his one of his guns up into the air and decided to use one of his techniques. " **Gyro Buster!** "

He fired Chakra in the air, and it came in the form of a large blue orb. When Takuya noticed this, he simply narrowed his eyes, seeing for what is to come.

The orb flew up into the air, and then proceeded to explode into a rain of Chakra bullets falling towards him. Seeing this, Takuya decided to go into his most trusty defense. Channeling Dark Chakra into his wrist tatoo, he called forth his large shruiken, we he calls **Leaf of the Moonlit Night** , and inserted his wrist into the ring of the large shuriken. The shuriken's patterns glowed, and begun spinning around Takuya's wrist at a rapid rate. Takuya then held up his arm to make the shuriken shield him.

The Chakra rain fell upon him, and the shuriken did its work in protecting him from the Chakra rain. However, his instincts screamed at him when he felt two shots from from both of his sides. He then spun himself in a swift fashion, using the sword in his hand to cut an incoming chakra bullet in half and then cut the other next under a second. The Chakra rain soon ended, and Takuya ended his deflection with his shuriken. Sealing it back into his wrist, Takuya simply gave an exhale as he held his sword once more towards Jimbei, who simply looked amused on what he saw.

"Alright alright, that's enough training from the both of you." Kagura called out to the two, making both Takuya and Jimbei stop on continuing. Both partners lowered their stances and simply put away their weapons. As they did, two female spectators looked surprised on what they saw.

"Amazing..." Asia said with amazement.

"Deflecting bullets, even in that position. Is this what Shinobi training is like?" Rias said with a surprised tone.

"That's only scratching the surface of training Rias-chan. Besides, those two only get warmed up when going through this" Kagura told her, making Rias look surprised upon this.

"How much stamina do they have...?" Rias asked. Kagura shrugged.

"Well, they certainly can fight for hours, depending on their opponents. But even I'm not sure." Kagura answered her.

"I see..." Rias said, looking back at the two male Shinobis.

"Well, being Jimbei's target practice certainly brings excitement in my mornings..." Takuya commented.

"It certainly helps with my aiming and helps you with deflecting projectiles. It's a win-win situation." Jimbei responded nonchalantly as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I certainly won't win if I don't manage to pull through." Takuya retorted playfully.

"Ah, there's no way I could kill ya best buddy, even if I tried." Jimbei said with a shrug, making Takuya blink upon what he heard.

"...That's a bit morbid Jimbei." Takuya commented, a bit put off by his best friend's comment.

"I know. I just wanted to mess with ya." Jimbei said with a small snicker, making Takuya's eyebrow twitch.

"Well played..." Takuya said with a small impressed tone.

"As fine as this conversation is going, I need to remind you guys that training session is almost over. So let's head back home." Kagura told the two. The two nodded, before they looked at each other.

"...Race for the showers?" Takuya suggested with a small smile.

"You're on!"

* * *

 **(Nighttime - River)**

After a regular day at Kuoh Academy, Takuya was given a call by a certain faction leader, and was asked to do an activity to do with him. When Takuya accepted, he certainly didn't expect himself in going fishing.

"For a faction leader, you sure have a lot of free time." Takuya commented with a flat look as he held a fishing rod in one hand and reading his manga in the other hand. Azazel sat next to him while also holding a fishing rod, and had a laid back look on his face. The two of them sat alongside a river that is nearby Kuoh.

"Eh, being the Governor of Grigori does require a lot of work. But most of the time, I usually just leave it to the others." Azazel admitted with a shrug, making Takuya turn to the leader of the Fallen Angels with with a slightly amused expression.

"If the leader of of my village heard you say that, there is no doubt she'll be throwing off a rampage of seeing a leader goof off from work." Takuya told him, making Azazel make a slight snort upon this.

"Trust me. Being a leader doesn't automatically mean you have to do all the work. You have subordinates for a reason. And besides this, I also like to research Sacred Gears. I'm just that passionate about my hobbies." Azazel said with a small smirk. This made Takuya raise an eyebrow at the Fallen Angel.

"Is that why you invited me here? To study my Sacred Gear?" Takuya asked.

"Part of it." Azazel admitted with a shrug. "But I have other information for you as well. It revolves around you getting home." Azazel told Takuya, making Takuya turn to Azazel with a sharp eye.

"Home?" Takuya questioned. Azazel nodded at him.

"Yeah. Seeing how you and the others came from another dimension that is separate from this world, I decided to dab a bit of research into it. As it turns out, I found out that there is a possible way to return to your home, but there lies a few problems." Azazel told him.

"What problems?" Takuya asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Dimensional Gap?" Azazel asked, making Takuya blink upon this.

"Dimensional Gap? What exactly is that?" Takuya questioned.

"The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the three worlds: Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. However, it is also speculated that it exists between all realms if possible." Azazel explained. "So it's possible that the Dimensional Gap can be a path back to your world."

"I see..." Takuya muttered, before he frowned upon something. "Earlier, you mentioned about problems. What are they?" Takuya asked. Azazel hummed in thought as he stroked his chin.

"Let's see...first, the Dimensional Gap is known as the void realm for a reason. The moment you enter in there, you are bound to die in there in a matter of seconds due to the "nothingness" that is within it. Unless you have magical protection that anchors reality with you. It might take a while to search for that sort of thing." Azazel said, and then looked down at his fishing rod to see if any fish are biting.

"Second, even if you manage to protect yourself, another problem lies ahead. Finding your world through the Dimensional Gap is like finding a needle in a haystack. You may end up in another realm. You may end up in another unknown world where you understand nothing. You may even end up in the depths of space. Dimensional traveling is a tricky concept Sekiryutei. It was only by pure luck that you ended up here and not in some other place." Azazel told Takuya, making Takuya frown upon the information he was given.

"So those are the problems. The first seems time consuming, but the second problem is where things truly become problematic..." Takuya muttered to himself, and proceeded to close his manga in one hand and put it away.

"Tell me Azazel. Are there people in this world who possess knowledge about traversing dimensions or worlds?" Takuya asked. Azazel blinked upon the question, before he gave a small amused smile upon this.

"Ah, now that might be possible. I know about three individuals who are experienced with traversing worlds, but I'm afraid two of them is not available to speak to." Azazel told him.

"It doesn't hurt to know." Takuya told him.

"I suppose so." Azazel said with a shrug. "Well, the two I'm talking about are two powerful beings that exist within the Dimensional Gap itself. Not to mention, there is no easy way to communicate with those two, considering that they stay isolated from people. Even if you manage to find them, they wouldn't really listen." Azazel told him.

"Can I at least know their names?" Takuya pressed on.

"Asking a lot of questions there Sekiryutei. It feels like I'm being interrogated here." Azazel pointed out with an amused smirk. Takuya just sighed upon hearing this.

"Sorry, but I've been trying to find a way home so I can meet up with everyone again." Takuya said with a small tired tone.

"Meh, it's understandable." Azazel said with a shrug. "Anyways, the two I'm talking about is the Infinite Dragon God Ophis and the True Red Dragon Emperor, Great Red." Azazel told him, making Takuya blink upon their titles.

"Sounds...rather powerful." Takuya commented.

"Well it should be. After all, those two are the most strongest beings in the world. Even I can't stand up to them." Azazel admitted with a shrug.

 **{As much as it hurts my pride as a Dragon, those two easily surpass me and the White One's powers...}**

'The more I hear about them, the more I'm starting to think they're comparable to the Juubi, or even Kaguya...' Takuya thought to himself with a frown, before he shook his head.

"Alright. What about this third person you are talking about?" Takuya asked. This made Azazel give a small grin at Takuya.

"Oh, it's possible that you can meet him. After all, your teacher met him before." Azazel told him, making Takuya blink upon this.

"Sensei met him before?" Takuya asked.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Why not ask your teacher then? He has contact with him." Kagura told him.

"Who exactly?" Takuya questioned.

"I believe his name is..."

* * *

 **(Later - Home)**

"Really? That old man I met in the strip club knows about dimensional traveling?" Kagura asked his student with surprise, making Takuya face palm upon hearing that sentence from Kagura.

"...There are so many questions I want to ask by just hearing that..." Takuya muttered tiredly, before he sighed. "...Yes. That old man you met in a strip club knows about dimensions." Takuya told his sensei with an irritated expression. Kagura stayed silent for a moment, before he slumped in recognition.

"...Huh. Never expected that. I was wondering why that hot chick with the silver hair kept calling him with the title of lord. I thought it was some country's custom." Kagura said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Asides from that, can we focus on what matters? Do you have anyway to get into contact with him?" Takuya asked with a serious tone. Kagura simply shrugged at Takuya as he took out his cellphone.

"Well, sure. We got along so fine, that we even traded phone numbers. Had some difficulty with the technology, but I have it." Kagura told him.

"That's good then. It's good that we can ask for some advice from a man who is familiar with dimensional traveling." Takuya said with a nod.

"Yeah yeah, I got ya. Hey, why won't you prepare dinner now while I get into contact with him?" Kagura suggested. Takuya simply sighed as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I suppose I should take care of tonight's dinner..."

* * *

 **(Saturday)**

After his sensei had contact with the man, it seems they were given an appointment and location to meet up. But that meant leaving his home, which also had Rias in it.

"You're going somewhere?" the Gremory heir asked in surprise. Takuya nodded at her as he packed a few things into his scroll.

"Yes. We received a message from our village, and we're given a mission to do." Takuya said while covering the details. This sort of activity he was doing should not be so open to the supernatural world, including Rias and her Peerage for that matter. It was for their own good.

"And what is the mission about?" Rias questioned as she puts her on her hips.

"Classified." Takuya simply responded, making Rias a bit annoyed upon hearing that.

"Takuya-kun, I do not like being kept in the dark here." Rias slightly pouted upon hearing his answer.

"Sorry Rias-senpai. I would've told you, but I'm afraid outside ears aren't allowed in this mission." Takuya simply responded. Rias just sighed upon hearing the reason.

"Fine..." Rias said, letting go of it. She then gave a concerned look towards him. "Are you going to be safe in your mission? Nothing too dangerous?" Rias asked with a concerned tone. Takuya merely sighed at her.

"The mission isn't exactly dangerous, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared as well." Takuya responded, before he finished readying his equipment. He then gave her a small comforting smile. "Don't worry. With the mission we have, it's something that I wouldn't worry about."

"Let's hope so." Rias said, before she embraced Takuya in a hug. "Stay safe, okay?"

Takuya grew a bit uncomfortable, seeing how Rias is hugging him out of affection. He awkwardly returned the hug and patted her on the back with one arm. The two separated from each other, and the Dark Chakra user simply scratched the back of his head while gazing at another direction.

"Well, I better get going now..."

* * *

 **(Tokyo - Ikebukuro)**

Jimbei couldn't unfortunately come, due to the fact that he has to watch over Asia while they're gone. Rias could've watched over her, but Jimbei stayed behind, saying that those mysterious figures might be after Asia again. So he'll watch over her.

So with just student and sensei, the two set off for their destination. The two Shinobis decided to travel the traditional way: running. No vehicles is involved. Just pure running. He remembered back in his world that an average ninja can run across a country in a matter of three days. Takuya and his sensei are way above the average ninja, so their pace of running is quite faster. Plus, staying in a small country also helped them get around places faster.

So it only took them a couple of hours to reach Tokyo from Kuoh, no breaks included.

"...Sensei, when you said we had a meeting, I didn't think we'd meet here of all places..." Takuya pointed out with a twitching eyebrow, very very annoyed upon what he is seeing.

"Oh c'mon Takky, be a man! Who doesn't love to go to a strip club?" Kagura said, ringing his arm around Takuya's shoulder.

That is right. The two are now standing in front of a strip club. Takuya expected a more professional approach, but instead, he was met with this instead. He shouldn't really be surprised, considering his sensei met the man at a club some time ago. But it still didn't stop from Takuya getting annoyed.

"I don't! And stop calling me Takky!" Takuya responded with an annoyed tone.

"Well well, seems like you two are having fun." said a familiar voice. The two Shinobi turned their heads, and found Azazel walking towards them. When Takuya saw the leader of the Grigori, he merely blinked in surprise.

"Azazel? You're here as well?" Takuya asked, surprised upon seeing this. The Fallen Angel merely gave a small smirk at him.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't miss an opportunity for a strip club. The meeting is just a side." Azazel said with a shrug.

"Got that right Azazel." Kagura said with a nod, before he held out his fist for Azazel. The golden banged man returned the gesture, making the two fistbump. Azazel then looked around, trying to spot someone.

"Well then, where is that Geezer? He is supposed to arrive any minute now?" Azazel said, looking around, as if trying to find someone. As soon as he said that, another voice entered the scene.

"This Geezer just arrived, Azazel-boy." an elder voice said.

They all turned their heads, and found an elder man with a long white beard and a monocle. Nearby him, is a young woman who has long straight silver hair and light blue eyes. She currently wore a simple business suit and skirt.

When Kagura saw him, he couldn't help but smile at him.

"Long time no see Odin! How have you been?" Kagura greeted with a friendly tone. The man, now known as Odin, merely gave a smile of amusement towards Kagura.

"Ah, Kagura-boy, it's pleasant to see you again." Odin greeted, before he noticed Azazel. "Well, I certainly didn't expect Azazel-boy to be here as well? Came here for the woman as well?" Odin asked.

"You know it! I needed a break after all those hours of work. Being a leader is both time and effort consuming." Azazel said as he rolled his shoulders. Odin merely sighed in sympathy.

"Oh, I certainly know that struggle. Always work, no fun whatsoever." Odin said. Kagura merely grinned as he clasped his hands on both their shoulders.

"Well then, we can certainly relieve our stress right now! And that's the beauty before us!" Kagura said, gesturing them to see the wondrous sight before them.

It was at this point that Takuya hit his limit with his sensei, as his patient finally wore thin. At the same time, two figures also shared the same sentiment.

"Damn it Sensei!"

"Damn it Azazel-sama!"

"Damn it Lord Odin!"

All three shouted at the same time. Takuya blinked, and turned his head to see another person nearby him while calling out to Azazel. The person is a teenager who is around the same age as him. She appeared to have a school uniform, as she wore dark-pink red vest, white buttoned shirt, along with a black skirt. She had long brown hair passing her waist, and her eyes were turquoise.

'Is she with Azazel?' Takuya wondered, before he noticed that he, along with the two other females, shouted at their respective leaders. The two females both recognized this, and the three of them looked at each other in surprise. It was then Takuya gave a slightly tired look towards the two of them.

"You too, huh?" Takuya flatly asked the other two young women beside him. The woman with the silver hair merely gave a tired sigh upon this. Meanwhile, the brunette noticed him and flinched away from him, much to his confusion.

"Unfortunately, yes..." the woman with the silver hair said with a slightly exasperated tone.

"Azazel-sama is unfortunately like that..." the brunette replied.

"Well now, I'll have a bit of fun with these guys. You three go have your fun. Especially you Takky." Kagura told him with a small wink towards Takuya. It was then three men decided to enter the strip club before them. This seems to have irritated the silver haired woman, as she was about to go after them.

"C-C'mon Lord Odin! We don't have time for this...!" the silver haired woman said, and was about to chase after them. Before she could, Takuya reached out to her and grabbed her on the shoulder, halting her movement. She turned her head to see Takuya stopping her.

"If I learned anything from people like them, it's that you cannot stop them on what they're doing. It's especially impossible if there is three of them." Takuya told her with a flat tone, as if he dealt with this situation already. The young woman grew a bit conflicted, looking back and forth between him and the entrance of the strip club. Finally, she just sighed in resignation as she slumped tiredly.

"*Sigh*...why does Lord Odin have to be so..." she tried to come up with the right word to describe Odin.

"A shameless old pervert?" the brunette offered.

"Yes, that!" the silver haired woman agreed.

"Because the world apparently loves to have people like those around." Takuya said blankly, before he shook his head. "Asides from furthering on how much we dislike our leading figure's perversity, I suppose it is appropriate to introduce ourselves. I am Takuya Midorikawa." Takuya introduced himself.

"I am Rossweisse, a Valkyrie. Pleased to meet you." the woman now known as Rossweisse introduced herself.

The brunette gave Takuya a slightly suspicious look, before she covered it with a plain look.

"...Sayaka, a Fallen Angel." the brunette known as Sayaka introduced herself.

It was then Takuya noticed something from the corner of his eye, and turned back to the two.

"While we wait, is anyone up for some coffee?" Takuya said as he jabbed his thumb towards a coffee shop nearby.

* * *

 **(Coffee Shop)**

A moment after they got their coffee and their own table, it seems the three were having a conversation. An interesting conversation to add.

"Really now? He actually flipped the skirts of multiple women in one area?" Takuya asked incredulously.

"Yes! Even right in front of me! He has no shame!" Rossweisse complained.

"That's just depraved." Sayaka agreed with a nod.

The three immediately went into a conversation about the perversity of their leading figures, each of them telling a particular tale. Takuya telling that Kagura hits on a lot of women, as well as easily measuring their BWH measurements with his eyes alone. Rossweisse telling the short stories of Odin doing shameless acts of peeking on women and looking at their body parts. Sayaka told stories about how Azazel is always eager to form a harem with any group of woman around.

Misery sure loves company.

On a side note, Takuya noticed that there are jealous stares he was receiving from the males in the coffee shop. Takuya figured that they're jealous that he is in the company of two beautiful woman, and he is the only male figure accompanying them. This just caused Takuya to merely mentally sigh in annoyance.

But seriously though. What is it with the people of this world? There are many males and females of this world that have appearances worthy to be on magazines and top models. His world highly lacked the numbers compared to them.

'I guess the supernatural loves to have that particular trait...' Takuya mentally commented to himself, before he focused back on reality.

"Asides from our leader's perversity, I'm surprised that someone of your age is a leader's bodyguard." Takuya said to Rossweisse, making the Valkyrie smile a bit upon hearing this.

"W-Well, to be honest, things aren't going so well for us Valkyrie. The heroes of this generation aren't around that much anymore, so there is little work for us. So I was chosen to be Lord Odin's bodyguard, fortunately and unfortunately..." Rossweisse said while slightly slumping.

"I'm...sorry to hear that?" Takuya said, unsure on how to respond to that. He then took a sip of his coffee, before he turned to Sayaka. She noticed him looking at her, and just slightly flinched.

"So...is it safe to assume that you're Azazel's bodyguard as well?" Takuya asked, while his mind was currently working with what he felt from Sayaka. He noticed that every time he looks at her, she shows signs of anxiety and distrust towards him. But with Rossweisse, she acts normal. So he has to assume that Sayaka has negative emotions directly towards him, or something he doesn't know of yet.

"More or less." Sayaka plainly replied. "Azazel-sama usually likes to go alone on his usual activities. However, when he does bring someone along, it's usually me. Something about me having to...see something with my own eyes." Sayaka told him.

'Keeping it vague...better not press on them. It will psychologically pressure her.' Takuya thought, before he looked down at his coffee. "I see. Well, seeing that I asked you two of you questions, you're more than welcome to ask anything about me." Takuya offered. It was Rossweisse who took the offer.

"I'm quite curious. Who exactly are you? I can't tell if you're a Devil or some other resident from another religion." Rossweisse asked. Takuya merely shrugged as he spun the spoon into his coffee.

"I'm simply human." Takuya replied, making Rossweisse blink in surprise upon this.

"Really now? That's quite surprising." Rossweisse commented.

"It suppose it is. After all, humans of this generation don't exactly stand out, other than their Sacred Gears, Exorcist, and Magicians going around. I don't exactly fit into those three categories." Takuya told them.

"Then...are you a Hero then?" Rossweisse asked with a curious tone.

'I'm far from being considered a hero.' Takuya mentally commented. It's not that he is evil, but the fact that he is a Shinobi. He's not exactly a hero, but more of a warrior of the shadows or a mercenary at best. He honestly can't be like those heroes who inspire people and have radical ideals. He doesn't exactly have the quality to become one. And he's fine with that.

"No." Takuya simply replied. "I'm what you call a Shinobi. Sound a little familiar?" Takuya pointed out. Rossweisse and Sayaka stayed silent for a few moments, before they blinked in realization.

"Wait, you mean your those black clad pajama people that have those little stars?" Rossweisse asked, making Takuya's eyebrow slightly twitch at the stereotype.

"That's not really the type of image we have, you know?" Takuya pointed out a bit dryly, before he sighed as took a sip. "Honestly, it's both a benefit and annoyance for the public to think of us like that. A benefit to make us Shinobi look like that so we can operate more stealthily, and you get the latter part." Takuya pointed out. It made the silver haired woman slightly flinch upon that.

"Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean it like that." Rossweisse apologized. Before Takuya could interject saying that its alright, Sayaka decided to speak up.

"You shouldn't apologize Rossweisse-san. What if he is just lying about him being a Shinobi? It all could act as a cover for him." Sayaka told her while she gave him a skeptical look. Takuya didn't really act bothered by her words, and merely just shrugged.

"Believe in what you want to believe. It's not my problem." Takuya simply replied. Sayaka's eyebrow twitched slightly, before she gave him a small suspicious look.

"Prove it to me." Sayaka told him, making Takuya look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" Takuya responded, not sure where this is going to me.

"I want to know why Azazel-sama is focused on a man like you. Especially since you are a human. Maybe it's because of a Sacred Gear." Sayaka concluded. Takuya merely sighed as hearing the words come from her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'll let you believe what you want to believe. If you see me as a normal human, that is fine by me." Takuya merely replied. He is not going to let words get to him, especially drag him into a pointless battle.

However, his words just made Sayaka's eyebrow twitch.

"What is wrong with you...? Don't you want to prove yourself?" Sayaka questioned. Takuya merely shrugged.

"What is there to prove?" Takuya merely replied. Sayaka's eyebrow twitched even further upon hearing his answer.

"Now now everyone, let's all calm down here..." Rossweisse said as she showed a placating gesture to the two of them. Sayaka merely huffed, while Takuya simply sighed. Takuya looks out the window, and sees three familiar figures walking out of the club with grins on their faces.

"Well, looks like our wonderful leaders decided that fun time is over." Takuya pointed out with a flat tone. The two other woman noticed as well.

At the same time, the three merely sighed in exasperation, as they all have to deal with their complicated leaders.

* * *

 **(On the way home)**

After finishing their "meeting", the three groups parted off in different directions. The three parties parted on good terms, although Rossweisse kept apologizing as they left, and Sayaka kept giving him a look as she walked away with Azazel. Takuya and his sensei now made their way home now, with Takuya looking at his sense with a flat look on his face along the way.

"So sensei, did you learn anything enlightening from this?" Takuya asked as he hopped from tree to tree.

"Well, if I learned one thing, it's that having good buddies with you to go to the club is always makes the experience better." Kagura replied, before he ducked to avoid an incoming blast of darkness from Takuya. "Hey hey, no need to be so violent! I can tell you can be a bit salty about not coming to the club with me..."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Takuya replied with an annoyed tone. "What I'm talking about is that did you learn anything from Odin about dimensional traveling!?" Takuya exclaimed. Kagura simply sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"All work and no fun is all about you, huh? You need to relax once and a while Takky." Kagura said, making Takuya's eyebrow twitch upon being called the name again. "Anyways, I asked the old man about his knowledge regarding dimensional traveling. I heard multiple theories from him, but they aren't that functional or even possible. I even asked if he had the power to travel to new dimensions, and the old man said no to that. So in the end, we didn't really gain anything out of it." Kagura told his student.

"Damn, and we were so close to finding a way back home." Takuya muttered while narrowing his eyes.

"Oh relax Takky. It's not a race back home. We have all the time we need. And sometimes, you need to take a break once and a while, otherwise you'll break down." Kagura told him with a small smile. Takuya merely sighed when he heard his sensei's advice.

"I suppose you are right." Takuya muttered. "I guess all this stress on wanting to find a way back home is just getting to me. I always worry about the possibility that we may never see home again." Takuya told him.

"Well, there is always the possibility of us returning home. So you gotta think optimistic at times Takky. Reality isn't always negative." Kagura told Takuya.

 **[I beg to differ.]**

'Not now Zero.' Takuya told his spirit. It was then Kagura sent Takuya a sly knowing smile towards him.

"Or could you possibly be worried that you may never see Haruka again? Worried that she may be waiting back home for you like a good wife waiting for her husband to return?" Kagura said with a teasing tone. This made Takuya slightly blush on the cheeks as he looked away from his sensei.

"Will you stop that already? It's bad enough Jimbei teases me on that subject whenver he can, but when it comes from you, it makes it even worst." Takuya told his sensei, making the man merely laugh out upon this.

"Oh lighten up Takky! Learn to take some teasing that involves around Haruka lightly. I'm sure it isn't that bad." Kagura told his student, making Takuya merely grumble upon this. Kagura then smirked as he picked up the pace, and Takuya did as well.

"By the way..." Takuya said, as he begun to realize something. "I've been curious about something. Why did Azazel come to the meeting? Aren't factions supposed to stay separate or something?" Takuya asked. Kagura merely shrugged.

"You may not know this, but Azazel is quite pacifistic and prefers peace. He prefers not getting into any big fights with any faction. I figured that coming along to see Odin and have a friendly meeting with him will most likely build up a sort of friendly relationship. It may be a bit small, but its something." Kagura said, making Takuya raise an eyebrow upon this.

"Building up relationships with other factions by going to friendly events with them? Seems like a rather simple yet good technique in building up relationships." Takuya commented.

"It is. But I have a feeling Azazel is planning something more in the future, knowing him." Kagura said with a fond smile.

"Knowing him and his personality, I wouldn't doubt it." Takuya said with an indifferent tone. Kagura merely gave a "hmph", as he begun to move a bit more faster.

"Well then, here's a sudden exercise training we can have. Let's see how fast we can get home with our speed at maximum." Kagura said, before he went off faster before. "Hope you can keep up!"

"Oh you bet I will!" Takuya called out to his sensei as he ran faster than before, wanting to beat his sensei in a race.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap to this chapter.**

 **Sorry I didn't really move things off with the next arc, but I had the urge to make this sort of chapter. I promise you guys, that next chapter will finally start the Excalibur Arc.**

 **For those who don't know Sayaka is, she is from Strike the Blood. In this story, she is a Fallen Angel.**

 **Good news, the next chapter is already well in development and it's about halfway done. So give me some time, and I'll manage to hopefully update the next chapter sooner.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.  
**

 **So...who else screamed loudly while watching the finale of RWBY Volume 3? Because I sure as hell did.**

 **Sorry guys, typos about a few things.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Holy Sword, Exorcist, and Light  
**

 **(Takuya's Home)**

After school, Rias decided to have the Occult Research Club meeting at his apartment, since their entire old school building was being cleaned by cleaners. Takuya immediately saw through her words and knew that her familiar cleans the building. All the members met up at Takuya's apartment, and this was happening.

"Alright. My homemade treats are here." Takuya said as he was carrying a hot batch sweet treats to the group sitting around the table in his living room. Everyone happily accepted the treats. Koneko's eyes were sparkling and munching fast on the sweets she was eating. Asia happily ate the treats, while Rias was admiring on how good it was. Yuuto was eating his treats with grace like a prince would. Jimbei casually sat as he munched on the treats. Meanwhile, Kagura was out doing some business.

"You honestly amaze us once again with you talents Takuya-kun." Rias commented as she snacked on the sweet treats before her.

"...Delicious." Koneko said as she ate dug through the sweets before her.

"Ara ara, it feels like my cheeks are about to fall." Akeno said as her cheeks blushed under the sweetness of the treats

"You sure know how to treat the ladies." Jimbei said nonchalantly as he bit a cookie.

"*Chuckle* C'mon, I made it for you to. Don't feel left out." Takuya told him as he took a seat and ate his own work. As they did, Rias looked around the apartment with a curious look.

"You know, I now noticed something Takuya-kun." Rias said aloud, attracting Takuya's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You live here with Jimbei-kun, Asia-chan, and Kagura. But I never noticed your parents. Are they perhaps back at your home village?" Rias asked. As soon as she asked that type of question, Takuya's expression went slightly melancholic as he sighed a bit. Jimbei noticed this as well, and just gave a slight frown in response.

"Unfortunately, my parents can't be here." Takuya responded. Rias gave a raised eyebrow upon hearing that. Apparently, their conversation attracted the peerage's attention as well.

"Ara, what do you mean?" Akeno asked. Takuya just gazed at his treat before him, as if he was just remembering a particular memory.

"...My parents passed away." Takuya simply responded.

Silence rung through the room as soon as they heard Takuya's answer. Rias and Akeno grimaced upon hearing this, Yuuto could only offer a sympathizing sad smile towards him, Koneko stopped eating and lets out a sad aura around her, and Asia looked saddened by this.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry Takuya-kun, I didn't mean to-" Rias apologized, but Takuya shook his head.

"No, it's alright Rias-senpai. You honestly didn't know, so of course you would ask that question. Besides, I...come to peace with this sort of thing." Takuya responded with an understanding tone. Rias could only frown a bit, feeling guilty upon bringing up a sensitive topic. Instead, she just cleared her throat and decided to move onto another topic.

"W-Well, alright then. I just have one more question for you, and I just realized I didn't ask you this during the time we first met." Rias said, making Takuya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Why exactly are you here Takuya-kun? I understand that you, Jimbei-kun, and Kagura all come from a hidden village, but I'm quite curious to know why exactly you are here of all places." Rias asked with a curious tone.

"Oh, that." Takuya said, before he realized that he was being asked a question that he honestly didn't know how to respond to. Most of the time, his answers to their questions have been technically true, so he wasn't lying to them. But now? He was being asked a question that needs to be answered carefully. Thankfully, Jimbei came to help.

"That's easy. Other than the fact that we Shinobi are like mercenaries, we also fight to protect humanity from the shadows. Our village follows this type of thing, so they usually send out Shinobi like us to be stationed around multiple towns and report back to them about the situation. So far, this area has been quite peaceful, so we're pretty much having an easy job." Jimbei answered. This made Takuya mentally thank his best friend for covering him.

"Oh, I see. That is why you are here. Well that certainly explains everything." Rias said with a nod. "Well, I'm glad to see that Shinobi are well intent on preserving the peace for the humans. Hopefully, they do not have antagonistic feelings towards us." Rias said with a smile.

"I wouldn't really worry about that." Takuya spoke up. "We're more of a neutral party towards you guys. We won't get involved in your affairs, but we will act if you act against us. It's a pretty simple relationship." Takuya told them.

"I understand well. Thank you for answering our questions Takuya-kun." Rias said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Takuya responded. Seeing that their conversation is done, Takuya picked up the empty dishes and trays and carried them towards the kitchen. As he did, he noticed Yuuto looking at a particular picture frame that he has in his room.

"...Takuya-kun?" Yuuto called out to him.

"Yeah Kiba?" Takuya asked, and noticed that he was holding a picture frame. He noticed the picture. It was him, along with two other people. The first was a girl with light brown hair. She was smiling while putting on a piece sign with her fingers. She wore a light blue shirt with a purple skirt. The second was also the same gender as the girl. She had blue hair, with a streak of green along with it. Though, she had a cloak on her, along with something big on her back. She gave a small smile at the picture. Takuya stood in the middle of the two, while giving out a smile as well.

"Oh, that picture? Yeah, I've sort of meet them during my travels around the world. During my time in Rome, I was completely lost, with no hope of communication with the people there. Luckily, the girl with the light brown hair named Irina found me lost, and helped me. We were both able to communicate with each other with the same language, and we both had fun around the city. During my last days at the city, she took me to the Vatican, and we both ran into her friend name Xenovia, the girl with the blue hair. We became acquainted with one another, but then parted ways as I needed to return to certain duties of mine. Though, I always wondered on what that thing is behind her back..." Takuya told him. He then noticed the air around Yuuto quickly change.

"A realize the sword..." Yuuto said to him. Takuya's eyes slightly widened when he felt a pulse of negative energy from the the blonde swordsman.

"...Really? What is it...?" Takuya asked him carefully. He then grew concerned when Yuuto gave out a bitter laugh to himself, and gave a look of hatred towards the thing on Xenovia's back.

"This is a Holy Sword."

* * *

 **(School)**

*CLANG!*

The sound of a metal bat impacted with the ball, which echoed through the blue sky. The ball flew through the air, but Takuya easily caught the ball with his glove.

"Nice catch, Takuya...though, try not to jump up high like you usually do. We want to give other a chance, shouldn't we?" Rias asked him. Takuya simply gave a small grin and shrug at her as he simply tossed the ball back to her.

"Not my fault that I'm more agile than most humans." Takuya told her, making Rias shake her head in amusement, but then focused back onto the game.

Currently, they the Occult Research Club is now in the backyard of the old school building. The reason why is because a sport's tournament is coming up.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." Rias said with a firm and determined voice. It was almost that time of the year again with Kuoh's "Ball Tournament". This is an event where clubs will compete against each other in ball-related sports. Rias decided to train for those sports, with determination in her eyes.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative." Koneko simply replied with her normal tone.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!" Rias said with high spirits.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." Akeno said while giggling. Takuya smiled at her with an agreement.

"I could tell. She isn't really the type of person who doesn't like to lose." Takuya said to her.

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes." Akeno said, making Takuya shrug.

"I highly doubt it." Takuya responded. Sports like these are just child's play. He dealt with better "sports" like these.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." Rias said in a knowable tone, before she turned to Asia.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!" Rias said as she threw the ball towards Asia

*CLANG!*

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!" Asia tried, but the ball went through her legs.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!" Rias shouted out to her.

"Y-yes!" Asia said.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

*CLANG!*

Rias hit the ball to Yuuto,who just stood there with a blank look on his face. Before he realized it, the flying object hit him.

*SMACK!*

The Knight got hit by the ball, and he didn't show much reaction to it. Instead, he just showed a rather dazed look. When Takuya noticed this, he just narrowed his eyes at the young man.

'That expression on his face...seems so familiar.' Takuya thought. He begun to realize the patterns, with the amount of hatred he is getting from Yuuto whenever a holy sword is mentioned, and now going into a distant look, as if he is remembering something unpleasant. It begun to remind Takuya of something that he also encountered in his past, and it wasn't pleasant.

'...Whatever it is, I hope it isn't what it is.' Takuya thought, before he focused back on reality. "Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!" Takuya shouted out to Yuuto, trying to snap him out. Unfortunately, all he got from Yuuto was a puzzled look.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Yuuto apologized, and threw the ball back to her. Rias sighed at this.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry." Yuuto apologized once more. Takuya kept narrowing his eyes at Yuuto, and kept on wondering what on earth made Yuuto go into a state like this. But he then had an idea.

'Zero?'

 **[I figured you would ask me eventually, my host]**

'Yeah...do you know anything from Kiba's darkness?'

 **[Of course. With the amount of hatred he excludes, it's almost hard not to notice it. From what I've consumed from his darkness...I would say he is a lot like you...]**

'...Yeah. That's what I noticed too. All that hatred towards are certain someone, or something.'

 **[A little bit of both, but it's more towards some thing my host.]**

'Ever since he noticed that holy sword in the picture, his mood greatly changed. I'm bet that's where all of that hatred is being channeled to.'

 **[Seems like it my host.]**

'And you know the answer, yet you refuse to tell me and leaving me to figure it out?'

 **[It's more amusing that way.]**

'...Going cryptic again? Geez...'

 **{And here I thought the White One was annoying.}**

'You keep on mentioning the White One. Who exactly is that?'

 **{You'll learn eventually}**

'...What is it with spirits within my head? It's like they chose to be cryptic.' Takuya thought with annoyance. When Takuya ended his thoughts with Zero and Ddraig, he then noticed Rias sitting down and reading a baseball manual.

"Hmmmm..." Rias hummed out while reading the book.

"Ara ara. By the way, Takuya-kun, did you know?" Akeno asked.

"Know what?" Takuya asked back.

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love." Akeno said with a happy expression. When Takuya heard this, his eyebrow completely twitched and held the urge to face palm.

"...I-I see. I guess she is reading that in order to see someone she likes." Takuya said, feigning ignorance to this situation. He didn't want others to know that he knows Rias's feelings, yet not returning it at the same time. His facade seems to have worked, as Akeno simply laughed at it.

"Ufufufu. It's not like that, Takuya-kun. For Buchou, it's impossible to have a lover while you're not around." Akeno said to him. Once again, Takuya caught the meaning of it.

"Gee, I wonder why..." Takuya said, gazing at another direction. Akeno just kept giving a ladylike laugh at him.

"You'll learn in due time, Takuya. You'll learn in due time~." Akeno said as she walked away. Takuya's eyebrow twitched heavily upon hearing Akeno's responses towards him, and just heavily sighed, seeing the problem he is getting into.

'I have love and hate problems. What are the odds...' Takuya mentally groaned.

* * *

 **(Class)**

Takuya, Jimbei, and Asia were in class and eating their lunch. Asia was talking with her fellow female classmates, while Takuya and Jimbei quietly discussed a few things together.

"Something wrong with Kiba? Now that you mention it, he has been acting strange." Jimbei said to him, while biting onto something.

"Yeah. And it seems that his behavior is revolved around hatred." Takuya told him. Jimbei stayed quiet a a bit, before he bit onto his food again. He just gave a simple sigh as he learned of this.

"Oh geez. Just when I thought we are finished with the whole "hatred" problem. And it seems that his hatred is directed towards an object." Jimbei said with a tired sigh, making Takuya look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You say as if you dealt with this multiple times." Takuya pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Jimbei pointed out. "I mean, we've dealt with a certain duck hair guy with family problems, you with your hatred towards a certain man..."

"Which I am glad he is dead." Takuya responded while he narrowed his eyes in that memory.

"...And now, we're now dealing with a guy our age who so happens to hold a grudge against some sword in general." Jimbei summarized, and then leaned back on his chair. "Oh geez, looks like we have another case on our hands."

"I couldn't agree more." Takuya responded with a nod. He looked at his watch, and noticed that lunch time is almost done. He turned to Asia.

"Hey Asia. You finished with lunch?" Takuya called out to her. Asia looked at him and nodded.

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling." a glasses wearing girl named Kiryuu called out to her with perverted face, and a glint on her glasses. Asia simply blinked upon this, before she just blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh no, we're not like that!" Asia said while getting all flustered about it. Takuya gave a tired sigh at her, while Jimbei gave an amused look.

"C'mon Kiryuu. Asia and I aren't like that." Takuya told her.

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you are going out with her." Kiryuu suggested. Takuya gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Just because the opposite gender hang out with each other, it doesn't automatically mean they're dating." Takuya told her with a slightly flat tone.

"Really now?" Kiryuu said with a sly smirk on her face.

"T-That's...um..." Asia said, unsure on how to respond to that. Kiryuu seems to taken advantage of the situation, and continued on with her teasing.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be...Mufufufu. By the way, has Asia told you about bathing together? Did you guys do it!?" Kiryuu asked excitedly, making Takuya look at her with slight shock.

"Wait, you told her that!?" Takuya asked in shock. He and Asia didn't really do it, nor did she start it. But the fact that Kiryuu told Asia to do it was something that completely bothered him.

"U-Um, I didn't really feel comfortable o-or confident enough to ask Takuya that type of question..." Asia nervously said as she pocked her fingers together, making Kiryuu look at the two in disappointment.

"What? That's disappointing. I was hoping that the two of you would-ow ow ow ow!" Kiryuu yelped in pain as Takuya pulled her by the ear.

"Kiryuu-san, I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't corrupt Asia's mind with those ideas of yours." Takuya told her with a stern tone, pulling her ear a bit to inflict some pain.

"But think of the ecc-ow ow ow ow ow!" Kiryuu kept yelping out in pain as Takuya pulled on the ear a bit harder. Takuya just gave a sigh at her, finally releasing her ear. The girl backed away from him while she rubbed her ear. She just heavily pouted at him for doing that to her.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go." Takuya told Asia, making the blonde girl nod at him.

"O-Okay!" Asia responded, packing up her stuff. Takuya simply sighed before letting a small smile appear on his face as the three left the classroom. Honestly, he saw Asia like that little naive sister that he never had. Wanting to look over her as she grows up and learn.

'...She deserves a family to be with.'

* * *

 **(School Gym)**

It was now the tournament, and it was the Occult Research Club vs the Baseball Club. But for some reason, they're only targeting him and Jimbei. Rias and Akeno can't be hit because of their idol status, Asia was the pure girl at school, Koneko is their mascot, and Kiba can't be hit because of the consequences of being hated by females. Even though Takuya is quite popular in school, it isn't enough to protect him from the male's wrath. Not like he needed the protection anyway. As for Jimbei, he is just considered normal so consequences aren't much.

"Aim for him! Aim for Midorikawa!"

"...Well...that escalated quickly." Jimbei said offhandedly.

"...Seriously? You're taking your anger out on me in this sport?" Takuya said with disbelief and annoyance, before he simply side stepped to avoid a ball. He then face palmed to himself when he heard their angered shouts.

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Takuyaaaaaa! Die!"

"Please! Take Midorikawa down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"Kill him! Die! Koneko-chan will be controlled if you keep feeding her your corruption sweets!"

Takuya just held back an exasperated sigh, seeing how this is a thing now to him in this school. But then he realized that he is in a sport where getting injured is both a part and accident. Seeing this, Takuya gave out a small evil grin and glint in his eye.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this than it needs to be." Takuya said, before he picked up a nearby ball. He threw the ball hard, and with the right aiming and angle, he managed to make it impact right on their crotches.

All the boys squealed out painfully, and then collapsed onto the floor. Jimbei winced at that.

"...Damn dude." Jimbei said, while looking at the boys writhing on the floor in pain.

"It's just a part of the sport." Takuya said with an innocent smile. It was then he noticed Akeno near him and gave out a small blush on her face while putting her hand on her cheek.

"Ara ara, I never knew you had such a dark side to you Takuya-kun." Akeno said with her usual tone. It was then Takuya felt an uncomfortable wave of darkness coming from her.

'...Please don't tell me what I think it is.'

 **{It appears to be lust Partner, and even I can't sense negative emotions like Zero here.}**

 **[It's something I take pride in.]**

'And it doesn't help that I keep getting Anko-vibes from her!' Takuya thought, before he noticed the last guy standing, he must've avoided the attack with a human shield, and picked up a pall.

"Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!" shouted out the teen and threw the ball straight at Yuuto. Takuya quickly looked at Yuuto, and found him standing there with a usual empty face.

"Kiba! Stop dazing around!" Takuya shouted out to Yuuto as he ran towards him. He then snapped out of his phase, and looked at Takuya with a confused look.

"…Ah. Takuya-kun?"

Takuya quickly pushed away Yuuto, and then delivered a strong upper kick to the ball, and sent it towards a window, which caused it to break.

*SMASH*

The window shattered into pieces, and fell to the floor.

"...I'm out. I'll go fix the window." Takuya said, as he walked out of the dodgeball field. But not before giving Yuuto a hard look before he left.

"You did well Takuya! You sacrificed yourself for a comrade. Now its time to avenge you!" Rias said with energy, but Takuya was already gone. As he walked outside the gym hall, he looked up to the sky.

"...It is as I feared. The hatred is growing strong, and it's getting the best of you, Kiba." Takuya muttered with a soft tone.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club Room)**

*SLAP*

A loud slap resonated across the room. Rias stood there with her hand sticked out, and Yuuto having his head turned due to the slap.

"How is it? Did you wake up?" Rias asked angrily. Takuya stood aside as he silently watched Yuuto.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today." Kiba said with his usual smile, and then turned to walk towards the door. Before he could, Takuya was standing in front of him with his arms folded.

"...Kiba. I know its none of my business on trying to butt into your problems, but for some reason, your problems is causing us problems. Care to tell us what it is?" Takuya asked him.

"It's none of your concern." Kiba replied coldly, while still having the smiley face.

"It became my concern the moment you started acting strange. You're causing everyone, including me, to worry about you." Takuya told him firmly.

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time." Kiba excused. Takuya gave Kiba a hard look.

"Being a Devil has nothing to do on how we want to live. Everyone is like that." Takuya shot back, and Kiba winced under that reasoning. "I don't know what you're going through, but as your friend I will not stand by." Takuya told him.

"Friends..." Kiba said with a gloomy face.

"Yeah. We're friends. Wasn't that obvious?" Takuya asked him.

"*chuckle*...always pointing it out, huh...Takuya-kun, I've began to remember something important."

"Something important?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

'And it's not for a good cause.' Takuya thought, but he decided to that it was time to confirm if it is true.

"...Does it have to do with a particular sword Kiba?" Takuya asked. Upon hearing those words, Yuuto immediately clenched his fist upon hearing those words.

"...Yeah. How'd you know, Takuya-kun?" Kiba asked him suspiciously. Takuya narrowed his eyes.

"I saw how you act towards them. Towards Holy Swords. You've act different upon hearing those words. Including right now." Takuya said, as he pointed at Kiba's fist.

"...*chuckle*...I guess I can't escape your eyes, Takuya-kun. Yes...Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living. For revenge." Kiba said to him, and walked past Takuya. Takuya's eyes narrowed as soon as he heard those words, and looked down with a troubled expression.

'...I should've known. Out of all things, he is walking the path of hatred and vengeance.'

 **[Like you are the one to to talk my host.]**

'I know. It's not my most proudest moment.' Takuya responded, before he silently eyed Yuuto walk away from the club room.

* * *

 **(Takuya's Bedroom)**

Takuya, Asia, Rias, Jimbei returned home after club activities. They all gathered in his room, and Rias decided to tell them about Yuuto.

"Holy-sword Project?" Takuya asked her, as Rias nodded at his words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Rias told them. She then continued. "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this." Asia commented.

"...I wouldn't think they'll spread out this kind of idea to the public or the Church in general." Takuya told her. Rias nodded at him, and continued.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen." Rias told them, and the Shinobi duo raised an eyebrow at this.

'Excalibur, huh? Based on these weapons, I wouldn't be surprised if they come on par with swords back at out home.' Takuya mentally commented.

"If Kiba has a Sacred Gear that can create demonic-swords, I assume that there is one where it can relate holy-swords instead?" Takuya asked her.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus". I don't know if you know this, but "Longinus" are top tier Sacred Gears that are considered the top of the top. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it. Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Rias explained to them, while all of them just nodded to show that they understand. It was then Takuya heard certain words come from Rias mouth.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur." Rias explained to them.

"...Arificial treatment?" Takuya quietly said to her, while his best friend silently gazed toward his friend. Rias nodded at him

"Yes, but even though he got it, Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…" Rias said, not noticing on what Takuya is feeling right now.

'...Artifical treatment...receiving similar treatment on those who couldn't adapt...' Takuya thought. His mind begun to flashback towards certain memories. And those memories were something that will forever stick with him, and he'll never forget it.

He will never forget. How could he forget that the incident not only took away his parents, but gave him a power at the cost of other lives and his entire peaceful childhood? Not to mention having to deal with a heavy burden that he was forced to take. That was an event Takuya will never forget, and will forever continue to hate a certain man.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Rias sadly said to them while saying it with discomfort. Takuya silently gritted his teeth when he heard the words "defective products", but hid it from the others.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…" Rias said sadly to them.

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia said with tears in her eyes. Rias then gave a sad look.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords." Rias said to the others, and they all gave troubled faces. Jimbei slightly frowned when he noticed Takuya's fist slowly clenching, and the hard look in Takuya's eyes.

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…" Rias said, before she heard Takuya loudly sigh at he looked down at the floor, his hair shadowed over his eyes.

"...Events like those can't be easily washed away Rias-senpai. That kind of pain will never be forgotten easily. It will forever be a part of you. No matter how hard you try, that pain is something that will never be forgotten." Takuya told her with a quiet yet serious tone. Rias looked at him with a worried and surprised face.

"Takuya-kun..." Rias said in worry, while the others looked at Takuya with worry as well, while Jimbei just silently shook his head, as he truly understand what his best friend went through. Takuya stood up as he quietly left the room.

"...Sorry. I need some fresh air after hearing this." Takuya said as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Takuya-kun!" Rias called out to him, but went ignored by Takuya. She stood there silently as he walked off, and sighed in worry.

"...What on earth made him act like this?" Rias said to herself. Jimbei simply sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"I'm afraid this type of subject is sensitive to Takuya as well." Jimbei told them, making the red haired young woman turn to the bluenette gunslinger.

"What exactly do you mean Jimbei-kun?" Rias asked. Jimbei simply scratched his cheek.

"You're going to have to ask Takuya that. But I will tell you this." Jimbei said as he turned to look Rias in the eye. "If there is one thing Takuya absolutely hates, it's the fact of being controlled by others and merely being used as a tool for their own personal goals." Jimbei told her, making Rias frown in both confusion and this fact.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Rias questioned.

"Like I said, you're going to have ask Takuya that question yourself." Jimbei told her.

* * *

 **(Kitchen)  
**

Takuya quietly sighed to himself as he clenched his fist upon remembering the painful memories. He couldn't honestly forget an event that forever changed his life as he knew it. He could still remember the event like it was yesterday.

One day, he was just an ordinary boy who was the son of two Shinobi who came from different villages. Both of them had early retirement, so there was no village prejudice to get in the way. They were a simple yet loving family, until one day, he took it all away.

Without so much as a warning, he and his parents were assaulted by ROOT, an ANBU branch ran by a single man named Danzo. His parents held them off with the best of their abilities, but with so many ROOT agents attacking them, as well as trying to protect their son, they were soon killed in battle. However, Takuya didn't meet the same fate as his parents. Instead, he was taken in as a prisoner and test subject for Danzo.

It turns out that Danzo is running a secret project on creating the perfect and strongest soldier for him to create and control. He and his followers managed to find the Zero Tails, which was sealed away, and managed to bring the demonic spirit to them. Once capturing the spirit, they begun experimenting to see if they could artificially make a jinchuriki and give a Kekkei Genkai.

Unfortunately, just like any other science experiments, there is always trial and error. Each child was forced to be exposed to the Dark Chakra while having a sealing matrix on him/her to see if it qualifies. If they failed to be compatible, they were soon killed by such a powerful and corrupt Chakra. But for Takuya, he was different from the rest.

As if fate decided on a whim at the moment, it seems that Takuya had an exceptional body and sealing matrix to actually handle Dark Chakra, and they sealed the beast within his body. It was quite an unpleasant experience, as Takuya was forced to feel something cold and dark enter into his body, forcing him to change because of it. In fact, his once forest green eye soon transformed into midnight black eye as a side effect of having the Zero Tails within him.

Seeing that the experiment, known as Project Zero, was a success, Danzo then planned to brainwash Takuya into becoming his puppet and soldier. That is, until the third Hokage managed to intervene at the right moment and save Takuya from such a fate.

But even so, that event forever scarred him and changed him. Even if Danzo managed to manipulate his memories into forgetting for what he did to him, the pain was still there, fresh in his mind. He eventually remembered who caused him all the change and pain, and has gone into a deep sense of hatred of revenge in that single moment.

And that moment wasn't his proudest either.

Thankfully, his teammates and sensei, along with some other friends, were there to support him and help him recover from his past trauma. But even so, the memories were still there, reminding him on what he has become.

"Kiba and I are very similar...having to suffer a similar fate." Takuya muttered to himself, before he formed a bitter smile on his face. "Who knew that this type of situation could happen to others..."

 **[Reality doesn't favor others my host. Eventually, life will eventually cause misfortune for every single person, no matter how good or bad they are. They simply have to suffer. Just as there is light to life, the shadows will prey on life as well.]  
**

Takuya simply stayed silent as he just looked down in thought.

 **{...I think it's appropriate to change the subject here. Partner, you asked me who is the White One, right?}**

This snapped Takuya out of his funk and looked a bit curious.

"That's right. But all you do is keep avoiding it or just vague answers." Takuya responded.

 **{You're right, so I suppose it is time for me to explain about the White One...the Vanishing Dragon}**

"...The Vanishing Dragon." Takuya muttered to himself.

 **{You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?}**

"Yeah."

 **{That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.}**

"Maybe due to preference, special relationship, or just bribery." Takuya automatically assumed, knowing full well of other villages back at hi home working together for a common goal. Otherwise known as alliances.

 **{That could be true for the others. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.}**

 **[...Sounds a lot like me. Just wanted to be free, and didn't care on how humans act. That is, until I was sealed into my host. Not that I'm complaining. He relives my boredom.]**

"...Yeah, Zero's comments aside, sounds like you and the other dragons sounded a bit selfish, but you I suppose the dragons just wanted their freedom." Takuya said to him. He felt Ddraig nod in agreement within his mind.

 **{But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.}**

Takuya immdeatly knew on what Ddraig was going with, but decided to play along.

"I wonder why the two fought so much. Was it from hatred?" Takuya asked.

 **{No** **idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.}**

"...Why is this scenario starting to remind me of the Fourth Shinobi World War?" Takuya asked himself.

 **[A powerful force comes into the picture and causes destruction everywhere and multiple forces join hands to defeat them. Pretty much both Shinobi War and the fight against the dragons in a nutshell.]**

"...Agreed. Anyways, let's continue with Ddraig's story."

 **{Thank you. The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.}**

"A very bad mistake, if you ask me." Takuya commented. He stopped himself from smirking when he felt a sense of grumbling and annoyance coming from his dragon.

 **{In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.}**

"...That's one strong and long rivalry you haver there with the Vanishing Dragon, huh Ddraig?" Takuya said, cutting straight to the point.

 **{Yeah that's right. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?}**

"Who knows Ddraig? I just have to let time tell, and prepare for whatever comes my way. I'm going to need you and Zero's help if I want to get through it." Takuya said, sounding indifferent to what Ddraig said. It was then Ddraig gave out a small chuckle at him.

 **{*Chuckle* It's also my first time having a host like you as well. A former human from another dimension, who ended up here and inheriting me. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.}**

"The moment I got stuck with Zero was the end of a decent life. So I'm kind of used to living like this as well. Having another being such as yourself won't really make much of a difference in my already messed up life." Takuya said.

 **{Well regardless, you certainly are unique Partner. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.}**

"...Again, people either feared me or admire me back in my dimension because of my dark powers. Not to mention many people wanting my head. So I'm not really surprised if I experience it here as well." Takuya said, while waving it off.

 **{*Chuckle* ...You truly are a unique and stand out the rest of my host.** **To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well.}**

"That doesn't exactly reassure me at all Ddraig. I think that subject will just stress me even more than the previous subject." Takuya commented dryly.

 **{That's quite strange. Usually, my previous hosts kind of welcomes the opposite sex. You, on the other hand, find it more of a hindrance than having a rivalry with your fated rival. That is a funny way of thinking Partner.}**

"What do you take me for, sensei? I'm not out to get myself woman and enjoy the pleasures of being with them. It's not like I'm trying to find a harem." Takuya said while rolling his eyes.

 **[Instead, you focus on that light user of yours. Uh, I get a bit disgusted on seeing the concept of love between you two. But I suppose when you and the female light user of yours do get together, there will come lust.]**

Takuya's cheeks immediately reddened when certain thoughts came into his head upon Zero's suggestion, and immediately had an annoyed look on his face.

"Not you too Zero!"

 **[I'm just pointing out the obvious facts, my host. Not my fault you refuse to look at it.]**

 **{Oh, right. This Haruka person that I keep hearing about. Well, she can be the wife while the rest are your concubines. I've seen plenty enough back in the past, so I know what I'm talking about.}  
**

"Ddraig, not you too..." Takuya groaned as he palmed his face. "It's bad enough that I have Rias-senpai falling in love with me, but I'm afraid even more trouble is going to come my way in the future. I just know it."

 **[Knowing your luck, I don't doubt it.]**

"Shut up." Takuya shot back dryly. "Moving on, can you tell me how strong is this Vanishing Dragon? I want to know what I'm about to go against."

 **{He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.}**

"So I guess I'll run into this Vanishing Dragon eventually. Hopefully, this rivalry won't turn too complicated. I have enough problems as it is." Takuya commented.

* * *

 **(The Next Day - Clubroom)**

Takuya slightly wondered to himself why Akeno would want him to come meet her alone in the clubroom. But seeing how her request wants him, he decided it is something rather important to do for Akeno. So he entered inside the room, and blinked when the room was a bit dimmer than usual. And Akeno was nowhere in sight.

"...Akeno-san?" Takuya called out to her, looking around to see if the young woman was anywhere.

"Ah, Takuya-kun! Just in time! Why don't you take a seat?" Akeno's voice called out from another door in the room. Takuya blinked when he now realized that there is another door, though small, connected to this room.

Takuya just raised an eyebrow, confused on what is going on, until he decided to take a seat like she suggested. After waiting for a few short moments, the door opened. Takuya turned his head, and only let his jaw drop slightly upon what he saw.

Akeno appeared to be wearing a white robe-like cloth that revealed half of her thigh and the rest of her slender legs, and it was open enough to reveal her rather large cleavage. And to top it all off, she didn't have a pony tail like she usually did and just had it down naturally.

"...Akeno...san?" Takuya said, very unsure on what to say in this situation. He didn't exactly know what to say, considering how Akeno is dressed. And he was especially unsure on what to do on why Akeno is dressed like that. His answer soon came in the form of Akeno walking towards Takuya and placed herself in front of him. She gave her usual smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Ufufu, do you like what you see Takuya-kun?" Akeno asked with her tone sounding very suggestive. Takuya's eyebrow heavily twitched when he found himself backing away from her despite the fact that he is sitting down.

"Akeno-san, what exactly is going on?" Takuya asked with a tense tone, not liking where this is going. Akeno simply giggled at him.

"Ara, isn't it obvious? I'm going to give you some service." Akeno told him, making Takuya just blink upon hearing this. And when he processed it, he couldn't help but ask.

"...Why?" Takuya asked, sounding absolutely confused. Akeno simply made herself on his lap as she did, and made herself closer to Takuya, allowing the scent to enter Takuya's nose.

"Ara ara, there are multiple reasons I want to do so. My kouhai happens to be quite cute, but it's different lately. I now see you as a strong young man with serious attitude in battle. I've especially became quite aroused when you showed your sadistic side towards those poor boys who picked on you in the gym." Akeno said, tracing her finger on his chest.

Takuya didn't say anything upon hearing that, but he allowed one thing to enter his mind.

'...Oh Sage of the Six Paths, Akeno-san is coming onto me.' Takuya thought with realization, and became even more horrified upon this predicament. He at first thought Rias was enough of a problem, but apparently, Akeno has taken quite a liking to him as well. But based on her actions and words, it appears that she is just physically attracted to him. Or she just likes to tease him in this form. Either way, he is not liking this one bit.

"I...I see..." Takuya responded quietly. Akeno merely giggled at his response and let herself continue.

"Ufufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rise...Is this love?" Akeno asked, making Takuya's eyebrow heavily twitch, while at the same time feel shiver up his spines when he kept getting more Anko-vibes from her now.

"I don't think your definition of love is appropriate." Takuya commented. This didn't deter Akeno at all as she simply looked amused at his responses.

"Ufufu...maybe so...But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. She truly sees you as her...Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Takuya-kun." Akeno said to him with an amused smile. Takuya gave her a flat look.

"I'm not exactly like sensei Akeno-san." Takuya told her, but he found his body slightly stiffen when Akeno wraps her arm around his neck, and angled her body so she could allow Takuya could see the inside of her cloths.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?" Akeno said naughtily to him.

"...Affair?" Takuya said with a raised eyebrow, all the while ignoring the opportunity to see inside her cloth. "How does that even work? You're supposed to be in a relationship first and then have an affair." Takuya pointed out. Akeno merely blinked in surprise upon hearing this.

"Ara, you and Rias aren't dating? But I thought you two were rather intimate after she moved in with you." Akeno pointed out, making Takuya slightly sigh upon hearing this.

"No, we are not dating." Takuya told her, wanting to get out of this. He thought that Akeno might lay off when he told her this, but instead, this seems to have given her more ideas.

"Ara ara, then that'll make things even more fun. While Rias is trying to have her time with you, you and I can have a little fun while she does. Even behind her back." Akeno naughtily suggested. Takuya's eye just twitched upon hearing that.

"I'd...turn down your...generous offer." Takuya tried to word it out correctly without offending her. But much to his ire, he now found Akeno leaning a bit closer.

"Is that so? Ufufu, then maybe I should just keep on offering myself to you. And I can't wait to see till the day you break...with me to witness it up close and personal..." Akeno said naughtily to him. Seeing that Takuya didn't really get through her, he groaned in annoyance. She then hugged him tightly.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once." Akeno pointed out to him. And when he heard her say that, only one thought entered his mind about her.

'What the hell is up with her and sex!?' Takuya mentally shouted in disbelief.

 **{Well Partner, I believe I was right when I said you were going to attract woman}**

'Not now Ddraig!'

 **[Why not just take the opportunity now my host? It will allow you to relieve some stress, as well as me feeding on the lust between you two.]**

'Shut up Zero!'

Takuya was about to respond something to try to turn her advances once more, before his eyes widened in realization.

'Wait...she said masochism...and that attitude of hers with her relentless teasing and sexual bullying...' Takuya pointed out to himself, before he went into shock. 'She's a sadist and masochist!?'

Taking advantages of his shocked state, Akeno then pressed her bosoms against his chest while tightening her hug on him, allowing Takuya to feel something soft on his chest.

"I'm a virgin as well Takuya-kun. So we'll both be a bit awkward in starting. But I have a feeling we'll catch up together..." Akeno whispered into his ear.

Before Takuya can do anything, he soon felt a dark source coming towards them at a rapid pace. And noticing the position he and Akeno are in, he didn't want this to be seen by anyone. So Akeno cutely squeaked in surprise when Takuya wrapped his arms around her waist, and then lifted her and himself off the sofa by rolling backwards. Before the two could impact with the floor, Takuya casted his jutsu.

" **Darkness Style: Shadow Sneak!** " Takuya and Akeno soon dived head first into the shadows beneath them, and their bodies sank into it.

As soon as they did, Rias furiously opened the doors to the room with a furious expression, but soon dropped it when she found no one in the room.

"H-Huh? I could've sworn that they were here..." Rias said with confusion. After scanning the room a couple times, she believed that no on was there, so she left the room with a confused expression.

After some silence, Takuya sensed that the coast is clear. So he decided to release his jutsu. He and Akeno soon rose out of the shadows, with Takuya looking around to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it is, Takuya gave a breath of relief.

"Whew...completely safe." Takuya said with relief.

Bad words to say in this situation.

"Ara ara, I never knew you were so forward Takuya-kun." Akeno said with amusement. Takuya blinked on what she just said, and looked down to see why. He then begun to realize in the position they're in.

Takuya then noticed he had his arms around Akeno's waist, and her body and voluptuous figure were now tightly pressed onto his body. And their faces were incredibly close to each other, making Takuya's midnight black and forest green eyes look into her violet eyes, along with an amused smile on her face. Seeing the position that they're in, Takuya decided to do something that he should've done earlier to avoid this whole mess in the first place. He even scolded himself on why he didn't realize it sooner.

Akeno blinked in surprise when Takuya poofed into smoke and was replaced with a pillow that was on the sofa. She recognized that Takuya performed the substitution jutsu, and turned around to see Takuya straightening his clothes. He then turned to her with a slightly hesitant look.

"Akeno-san...I-I think I'm all right with the way things are now..." Takuya told her while slowly backing away from her. Akeno blinked in surprise when she saw that type of look on his face, as she never saw it appear on his face. She then looked a bit curious as she gave her usual smile.

"Ara ara, are you perhaps...afraid of me Takuya-kun?" Akeno asked with a sly tone, making Takuya flinch slightly as he backed up even more.

"N-No...not really..." Takuya denied, all the while his mind screaming for him to run. But Akeno soon figured out what he is so afraid of.

"Ara, are you perhaps afraid of sadists Takuya-kun? I thought Rias told you and I'm quite into S&M." Akeno told him while giving a small lick to her finger.

"N-No, I just learned that recently." Takuya told her with a stiff tone, as he was forced to flash back to the horrible sessions he was forced to experience with a sadistic snake user. Akeno merely giggled at him.

"Don't worry Takuya-kun. I'm actually quite gentle towards my friends. So you wouldn't have to worry about be being mean to you...that much." Akeno added the last part offhandedly. However, Takuya heard her quite well and decided one thing to do.

She soon pouted when Takuya left the room in the form of dark smoke.

* * *

 **(Nighttime - Kuoh)**

Takuya took a deep breath and exhaled as he sat alone on top of a roof of a building he is on. He needed some time alone after that event with Akeno, and he needed to clear his head on what just happened.

"Great, another woman is coming onto me, and it's Akeno-san this time. Just great..." Takuya muttered to himself, as he kept shivering at the know discovered sadistic side of Akeno. Now he had another version of Anko coming after him, and it was even worst. He kept shuddering when be begun to imagine Akeno's sadistic side appearing before him.

 **{Partner, you have the weirdest fears out of all the hosts I stayed with.}**

'You don't even know what I went through...' Takuya muttered with slight horror while clutching his head. "You do not know the horrors and pain I had to endure thanks to her..." Takuya muttered.

 **[My host has the strangest of fears. I find it quite sad...]**

'Ignoring Zero's usual insults...' Takuya thought to himself, and sighed tiredly as he slumped. "Honestly, I'm starting to find my time out on the battlefield less stressful than my 'peaceful' time."

 **[Irony at its finest]**

"And a big middle finger in my face." Takuya muttered, before he looked up towards the sky, allowing himself to observe the starts. Having some quiet time alone to himself, Takuya decided that he might as well ask some higher power grant him something.

"Oh Sage of the Six Paths, can you at least compensate for all the stress you're putting onto me? It's not fair when you're putting me in all of these situations." Takuya pleaded out to the founder of Ninjutsu.

Of course, the Sage of the Six Paths existed back in his world, rather in this world. But it was still worth a shot. Takuya stared at the night sky a bit longer, before he sighed as he stood up. As he was about to leave and return home, his body soon felt a sensation pass through him.

*PULSE*

Takuya immediately froze when he felt something past through his body, and his eyes widened in shock when he realized on what that feeling passed through his body.

"T-This feeling...!" Takuya said in shock, and immediately snapped his head towards the source of those waves. He squinted his eyes, and he widened when he found a tiny twinkle in the forests near Kuoh. Seeing that twinkle in the forest, Takuya looked on with shock and disbelief.

"It can't be...!" Takuya whispered in shock, before he decided one thing to do. Channeling dark chakra to his body, he cast his jutsu.

" **Dark Shunshin!** "

* * *

 **(Forest)**

Takuya immediately sprinted through the forest, as his mind was set on one thing in mind.

'It can't be...but I thought...!' Takuya thought with shock, before he picked up the pace as he broke through some tree branches along the way, though he did just simply kick or punch them out of the way. When he finally made his way through the trees, he soon landed on the forest floor and ran towards a clearing in the forest. As he did, Takuya stopped at the edge of the clearing.

Takuya looked around, and his eyes widened when he saw a figure before him. A certain someone that made Takuya's eyes widened a bit further upon realizing who it was.

It was young female teenager around the same age as him. She had fair skin, and had a rather curvaceous figure that most women would die for. She had brown hair, which was styled in hime-style. To be more precise, it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Her current attire consisted of a pink short sliver shirt, worn with an unzipped white short sleeved jacket on top. She wore a pink skirt, along with biker shorts worn underneath. She also wore gloves what were meant to cushion her knuckles, but not for the opponent. She wore brown combat boots, with high leg socks.

Currently, she was facing the other direction while holding a soft ball of light in her hand.

The person in his eyes was someone Takuya immediately recognized in a heartbeat. And when Takuya saw her, he called out her name.

"...Haruka!" Takuya cried out to her.

His voice reached the young woman's ears as she sharply gasped. She slowly turned around, and revealed her brown eyes and face to meet his. Her eyes slowly widened in shock as she saw him.

"...T-Takuya!" the young woman, known as Haruka, exclaimed in surprise.

The two kept staring at each other in shock and surprise, before they broke out into a sprint towards each other. They soon met in the middle, and Haruka just jumped into Takuya's body, making Takuya catch her while embracing her.

"Takuya!"

"Haruka!"

The two tightly hugged each other out of relief, as if they're trying to confirm that they're truly there. As they kept hugging each other, Takuya lets our a breath of relief as he relaxed his body into her hug.

"I can't believe it. You truly are here." Takuya softly told her.

"I should be saying that..." Haruka quietly said as she just rested her head on his shoulder, before she tightened her hug on him. "I can't believe it...you really are alive..." Haruka muttered.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me Haruka." Takuya told her with a bit of humor leaking into his voice.

"And I hope it never comes..." Haruka softly told him.

The two then slightly loosened their hugs and separated a bit, though their arms are still wrapped around each other. The two then looked each other in the eyes, and couldn't help but go into their own worlds as they did.

The two slowly leaned in while they closed their eyes, allowing their bodies and subconscious to take over from there. Just as they were about to make contact...

"Haruka! Haruka! Where are you!?" shouted a voice.

Takuya and Haruka had their eyes snap wide open, and instantly noticed the position they're in. Crimson blushes appeared on their faces, and they immediately separated from each other while squirming around awkwardly. They didn't really look each other in the eye, and soon focused their eyes on the source of the voice.

The were some rustling noises being made, and two figures popped out of the forest and shook the leaves off of them. When Takuya saw them, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw familiar blue hair and long chestnut hair. As soon as the group laid eye contact on each other, they couldn't help but yell in surprise.

"Xenovia!? Irina!?" Takuya said in surprise.

"Takuya!?" both girls, now named Xenovia and Irina, shouted in surprise when they laid eye contact on him.

It was then both Takuya and Haruka realized that the two know both Xenovia and Irina. Likewise, both Xenovia and Irina looked at the two in surprise as well.

[You know each other!?] all four exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

 **Welp, that's a wrap!**

 **Well, I honestly couldn't think anything else creative with this chapter, so I just managed to scrap by from my old fanfic and rewrite a few parts.**

 **Also, I should point out that Takuya has a small fear of sadists due to Anko. But this is mostly for comical reasons rather than something serious. So you shouldn't worry too much on his fear, nor will this affect his relationship with Akeno too much.  
**

 **And yes, Haruka finally made her appearance, the one you've been waiting for.**

 **But what is this? Haruka knows Xenovia and Irina? Why is that?**

 **The answer...will come next chapter :P**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Painful Past & Exorcist  
**

 **(Hotel Room)**

After their surprising meet up, the four ended up taking their talk to their hotel room. Takuya sat next to Haruka, while Xenovia and Irina sat next to each other on the other bed. Takuya heavily rubbed his temples as he sat with three familiar alone in a hotel room.

"I...I see..." Takuya said quietly said while looking a bit staggered to find out on what he was told. "So the Church found Haruka, and she ended up as a mercenary for the Vatican. She then ended up with you guys after you all received your missions..." Takuya summarized. Irina nodded at him.

"Yep! Even if she is the mercenary of the Church, she is truly qualified to be considered an Exorcist, especially with her powers!" Irina said optimistically, but then pouted. "But she keeps on declining our offers. No matter how much we tell her that she is doing it for the will of God, she keeps on turning it down!"

"And as I answered before Irina, I'm a shinobi and shrine priestess. I believe in a another religion, as well as staying loyal to my home village." Haruka answered back with a patient smile. "And besides, the Church and I agreed on something. I will assist in your activities, while in return, you will help me find three certain people. But it turns out that I found one of them." Haruka said while offering a kind smile towards Takuya.

"Yeah." Takuya said with a nod, before he turned to Xenovia and Irina.

"Well, it's quite a surprise to discover that you two are Exorcist for the Church. I never thought of that."

"And we believed you to be a regular citizen. But you turn out to be a shinobi like Haruka." Xenovia said to him as she folded her arms. "I believe that we both kept certain secrets from each other." Xenovia said with a neutral tone.

"Well to be fair, we shinobi don't exactly shout out our occupations, just like how you Exorcists keep your abilities and your knowledge of the Three Factions to yourself." Takuya pointed out.

"Indeed." Xenovia said. "Now then, I'm quite curious to see why a Shinobi like you is doing here in Devil territory." Xenovia said while looking at Takuya with an analytical look. Haruka looked at him with curiosity as well, as she didn't know why Takuya is here.

"Well it's quite simple really. My home village has assigned me to this area and keep watch over any hostile supernatural activities that occur. So once and a while, me and my team encounter a Stray Devil once in a while, but nothing more." Takuya simple answered.

"Oh! How admirable! To send just a small amount of people to just keep watch over an area like this!" Irina chirped while quietly clapping her hands.

"Is that so? So have you taken any action against the Devils that are currently living in this area?" Xenovia questioned once more. Takuya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you talking about Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri?" Takuya asked, making the young woman nod at him while Haruka looked at Takuya with a bit of surprise.

"Well, I did manage to establish a friendly relationship with the both of them to allow me and my team into their territory and allow our activities in stopping Stay Devils." Takuya answered, making Xenovia narrow her eyes at him.

"You what...?" Xenovia quietly said. Haruka immedeatly caught onto Xenovia's looks and decided to change the subjects.

"Well now, I guess this make things much more easier then." Haruka spoke up, before she turned to Takuya. "Takuya, we were assigned on an important mission, and we have to talk to Rias Gremory about a few important things. You think it is possible that you can help us set up a talk for her?" Haruka asked.

"It isn't going to be hard, sure." Takuya answered with a shrug.

"Perfect. That makes things more easier then." Haruka said, before she stood up and looked at the two Exorcists. "Why won't you two get some rest now? I'm just going to catch up a bit with Takuya." Haruka told the two.

"Yeah, it has been a pretty long day." Irina said while yawning.

"I suppose we should get some rest before tommorow's events..." Xenovia said quietly while eyeing Takuya.

"Night you two." Takuya said to the two as he and Haruka exited out of the room.

The two then made their way towards the rooftops of the hotel. As they made it to the top, Takuya took out a cellphone and went to his contact list. As he did, he turned to Haruka with a small smile.

"Hey Haruka, ready to meet up with Jimbei and sensei?" Takuya asked, making the young woman smile at him

"Yes! I'm so eager to see they're okay!"

* * *

 **(Roof)**

"Ha ha ha! Looks like you're here as well Haruka-chan! Well, I won't lie to say it's good to see you, even if you are stuck with us in this world!" Kagura laughed as he patted Haruka on the shoulder.

"Glad to see ya Haruka!" Jimbei greeted with his usual laid-back expression.

"Oh Jimbei, sensei! I'm so glad to see you're safe!" Haruka said with relief as she went towards Jimbei and gave him a friendly hug. Jimbei returned the hug and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

"Careful now Haruka. Wouldn't want Takuya to get funny ideas." Jimbei teased as he took advantage of the hug already. Haruka quickly separated from Jimbei while giving away small blush on her cheeks, as well as Takuya who looked at Jimbei with a slightly irked look.

"J-Jimbei!" Haruka protested with dismay.

"Dude!" Takuya responded with an annoyed tone.

Jimbei just chuckled at the two and backed away from them. It was then the sensei of the team cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his three students.

"Well now, as much as I like this little reunion of this little team of ours, I believe there should be a few questions that should be answered. The first, what have you been doing ever since you arrived here?" Kagura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. Ever since I've been separated you guys, I ended up landing in another place that isn't exactly here on earth." Haruka answered, and then looked a bit embarrassed. "I thought I actually died when I was there."

"What happened to you?" Takuya asked with concern.

"Well, I wasn't exactly harmed. Far from it. The place I was in is rather surprising." Haruka reassured her teammate. "I ended up landing in Heaven."

Silence passed with the team as they all looked at Haruka with blank expressions, before they let surprise enter the faces.

"...Heaven. As in...the Heaven where Angels reside and souls go to rest?" Takuya asked his female teammate. Haruka nodded at him. Jimbei just lets a confused look enter his face.

"Wait a second, how is that even possible? Don't you need to be dead in order to enter Heaven?" Jimbei asked. Haruka shook her head.

"No, that isn't actually true. Anyone can enter Heaven under the right circumstances. I just happened to land there after being sucked into Kaguya's jutsu." Haruka told them, making Kagura nod in understanding.

"Ah, right. That happened to all of us. Takuya and Jimbei landed together on Earth, I ended up landing in the Grigori, and you ended up in Heaven. Funny how that works." Kagura said, making Haruka look at her sensei with surprise.

"You landed in the Grigori sensei?" Haruka asked her sensei with a surprised tone.

"I did. Meet a good buddy when I landed there." Kagura nodded with a fond smile, making Takuya groan while Jimbei chuckled, making Haruka a bit confused upon this.

"Good buddy?" Haruka questioned.

"Trust me Haruka, you're better off not knowing." Takuya warned his teammate, making Haruka look at him with a confused look, before she decided to let it go.

"A-Alright. I'm sure you guys are curious what I did over the few months, so I suppose it is time to explain." Haruka started.

After being separated from the others thanks to the dimension jutsu, she ended up landing right in Heaven, home of the Angels and sanctuary for the souls. After being healed and treated by the Angels, she explained her situation to the higher up members of Heaven, and they have decided to send Haruka down to Earth and have her work with the Vatican.

So while she assisted Exorcists and doing a few jobs of her own, the Church used their system to find three certain people around the world, but to no avail. It was only at the time when Haruka was assigned with both Xenovia and Irina on an important mission, leading her here to Kuoh itself.

"So that's what you've been doing all this time, huh? Well, it's been a while searching for each other, but it's better late than never I suppose." Kagura said with a nod.

"Agreed. Now Team Zero is back in business, huh guys?" Jimbei said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Takuya said with a nod.

"Now that it's out of the way, I suppose we should get back to matters at hand." Kagura spoke up, before he looked at Haruka. "Now then Haruka, would you mind if you explained to us about why you're here with the other Exorcists?" Kagura asked.

"Right. I should inform you all that this mission is a serious matter at hand." Haruka told them with a serious tone, before she slightly narrowed her eyes. "The Excaliburs have been stolen, and we believe that the Fallen Angels are up to something no good." Haruka told her team.

"Excaliburs...!" Takuya quietly said with alarm.

"Well that doesn't sound good..." Jimbei commented while allowing a soft frown enter his face.

"Fallen Angels are up to this..." Kagura quietly said, before he looked down in thought. "No, that doesn't sound like Azazel. He doesn't like violence and prefers with peace. So that must mean...!" Kagura said with realization, before a frown entered his face.

"Looks like one of his members are acting up now." Kagura said to himself, something that Haruka noticed.

"We believe that Kokabiel, one of the Cadres, is trying to initiate another Great War." Haruka informed her sensei. She heard her sensei click her tongue.

"Oh, that guy, huh? Always knew he was suspicious the moment I laid eyes on him." Kagura said while narrowing his eyes, before he nodded at Haruka. "Right. Thanks Haruka, you've played a great role in telling us the situation. Now I have to give Azazel a call and tell him about what is happening." Kagura said as he walked off and leaped down to their apartment.

"Well, I better get a few things prepared as well if things are acting up in town." Jimbei said as he followed his sensei.

Takuya was silent with a narrow look on his face ever since hearing about the crucial information.

'Trying to start another Great War? Damn it all, and here I thought we escaped from those war hungry mongers...'

 **[There are shadows lurking in every corner my host. All it needs it the right timing to pounce into the light and truly create chaos.]**

'And here I thought Madara was a problem. But there's another. And the Excaliburs are showing up now of all places' Takuya thought to himself, narrowing his eyes in thought on both a potential war coming up, as well as dealing with the hatred that is soon bubbling forth in Yuuto.

"Takuya...?"

Haruka's voice soon snapped him out of his thinking, and made Takuya look at his female teammate with surprise.

"Oh, Haruka. Sorry, I was busy thinking about a few things" Takuya apologized.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure with what we know, of course we would be stressed." Haruka said with an understanding tone.

"It's not only that, but I'm concerned about the Devils here as well, especially with one of them I'm worried about." Takuya answered.

"Ah, right. You've actually established a relationship with the Devils here." Haruka said, remembering what Takuya said earlier.

"Yeah. Tell me Haruka, what do you think of Devils?" Takuya asked, considering that she's been working with the Church, no doubt giving her one sided information about Devils.

"Well, from what I've been told and encountered, many of the Devils were Stray Devils. The Stray Devils were rather violent when they were approached. However, I did not believe that all of them were evil, but I wasn't sure." Haruka admitted.

"That's understandable. However, the Devils I met her are rather sensible, rational, and can actually act like human beings. They're a greedy and prideful, but they're not bad or evil." Takuya explained to Haruka.

"I see..." Haruka quietly said, before she nodded. "Thank you Takuya. I wouldn't want to be so judgmental with the information I was given. So I can believe that Rias Gremory and the other Devils are rational people."

'Rational is far from them...' Takuya thought, remembering certain quirks with Rias and her Peerage, and then inwardly shuddered at imagining Akeno showing her sadistic side.

"Yeah, you can say that we are in rather...close relationship." Takuya with while a troubled look appeared on his face, making Haruka look worried about seeing this.

"Is something that matter?" Haruka asked with concern.

"You can say that..." Takuya said, before he looked at with a slightly hesitant look, but then decided to trust her on what has been happening. He wouldn't really keep anything from her, considering who she is to him.

It was then Takuya proceeded to explain the relationship that has happened between him and the Peerage, especially the pivotal moments between Rias and Akeno. Though, he did leave out a few certain parts.

"I...I see..." Haruka quietly said while looking a bit down after learning about Rias Gremory hold affections for Takuya, as well as learning that Akeno is coming onto him. She lets out a shaky smile while shaking her head. "It's honestly like back at Konoha. But only this time, Rias truly holds feelings for you..." Haruka said.

"Yeah..." Takuya said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, before he shook his head. "But it isn't like that between me and her. I see her as a friend, and there is nothing going on between us. It's just rather one-sided." Takuya told her, figuring that Haruka might get some misunderstanding out of it.

Haruka stayed silent for a few moments, before she looked Takuya straight in the eye. "Do you truly mean that Takuya?"

Takuya nodded without any hesitance. Haruka lets out a small relived smile as she received her response.

""I see..." Haruka said, before she looked at Takuya with a worried look. "But what now Takuya? You honestly can't lead her on like this."

Takuya flinched upon her reasoning. "I know. But I'm also afraid of breaking her heart, and I don't know what to do. I mean, I turned down the girls back at our village, but that's when they had shallow affections. Rias-senpai possess more than that." Takuya quietly said, looking troubled upon seeing the situation, before he gave off a serious look.

"Look, Haruka. I can't just hurt my friends, nor can I just let her be hurt with rejection." Takuya said, before he gave a nod. "For now, maybe she'll lose interest in me when I turn down her advances and act oblivious to it. She'll lost her interest in me eventually." Takuya explained to her.

Haruka gave a slight frown in response upon hearing his answer.

"Takuya-kun, you honestly don't know a girl's heart, do you?" Haruka told him, making Takuya looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

Haruka was about to speak up, before she closed her mouth when she realized what she is about to say.

"It's...It's nothing." Haruka quietly responded. Takuya softly frowned, before he sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should get some rest for tonight. We have been through a lot." Takuya told his female teammate.

"We should..." Haruka quietly said.

"Are you going back to Irina and Xenovia?" Takuya asked, making Haruka nod at him.

"Yes. This is my last mission that I'm doing for the Church, considering I found you guys. So it's only reasonable that I should be supporting them." Haruka said, before she gave a reassured smile towards Takuya. "Don't worry. I'll be together with the team when all of this is over."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Takuya said while allowing a soft smile enter his face.

With those words, Haruka slowly turned around and walked off to the edge of the roof. She turned around and gave Takuya soft smile, before she face back towards her direction and hopped off the building.

Takuya stared at the spot where she left, and looked down to the ground.

"...Haruka."

* * *

 **(The Next Day - Occult Research Club Room)**

The entire Gremory group was now gathered at the club. Takuya and Jimbei were there as well, and Takuya debated whether or not to bring Asia to the meeting as well. He then decided to bring her so she could be more aware of the situation.

Irina, Xenovia, and Haruka arrived later as well. Rias and Akeno were on their respective sofas, talking with the two exorcists that sat on the opposing sides. Ever since those two came in, the first thing that Takuya noticed was Yuuto's mood. He saw Yuuto glaring at them grudgingly, looking like he wanted to kill them over and over, without even being satisfied each time.

Takuya shook his head, being reminded on how he used to act like towards Danzo. His hatred against the man will never end, but he never allowed it to control him. He won't allow himself to be controlled by the past. So he gave a worried frown for Yuuto, seeing how his hatred is starting to get the better of him.

When the meeting went on, Irina spoke up.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Irina supplied them

"Now it looks like this." Xenovia said, and took out a long sword.

"This is Excalibur." Xenovia stated, making every Devil in the room shudder upon feeling the holy aura around it.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." Xenovia stated.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia said, and put the sword away in a cloth. It was then Irina took out a long rope, and the rope moved and shifted into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." Irina said in pride. This made Takuya raise an eyebrow upon them giving away such crucial information. Haruka merely sighed as she shook her head.

"Girls, you didn't need to give away information about your Excaliburs..." Haruka softly chided them.

"Don't worry, Haruka. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said with confidence.

'Don't say that in a room full of Devils...' Takuya mentally groaned, seeing how Irina's positive personality acts in these type of situations.

But asides from his thoughts of Irina, he then sense the feeling of hatred flare up. He immediately looked Yuuto, and narrowed his eyes upon seeing him. The blond Knight was glaring at the Excaliburs with absolute hatred, like he just wanted it to burn over and over, till its existence was nothing more. The item that Kiba hated the most was now in front of him.

 **[Hm hm hm...such intense hatred. How amusing for a mere tool..]**

'Not now Zero.' Takuya said while dismissing Zero's comment.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias said with an even tone.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

'Considering that two of the Maou's sisters are here, I wouldn't be surprised if they're targeted for certain reasons...' Takuya analytically thought. Rias put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Xenovia responded. This caused surprise to the Devils within the room, and Rias had her eyes widen at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest." Xenovia stated. She then continued.

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." Xenovia stated.

"Kokabiel…One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias said with a smirk.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia stated solemnly. She then turned back to Rias with a serious expression.

"Our request…No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia told her, which caused Rias to change expressions.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Her words merely caused Rias to become angered upon hearing their words.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia said, without any care.

This caused Rias to glare at her more, and was about to outburst. But she then felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Takuya standing there. He gave her a "calm down" look, which effectively worked on her. Rias took a deep breath, and her anger left her.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou." Rias said to her in a professional, yet strong tone. Xenovia gave a small laugh at her.

"Fufufu...Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

'Honestly, with the way things are, establishing true peace between the three factions is going to take a long time. It makes wonder how Azazel is going to pull it off.' Takuya quietly thought.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched? It is her?" Rias asked.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina, Haruka, and I fail." Xenovia told her, making Rias look a bit confused.

"But who is she then? What Church is she from?" Rias questioned. It was then Haruka gave a small smile towards Rias.

"I am not affiliated with the Church at all. Rather, I am hired for my services in assisting these two." Haruka explained.

"So you're a mercenary then?" Rias asked in surprise.

"You could say that. But I work under the title of Kunoichi, or a ninja if you prefer to go with more simple terms." Haruka explained, making Rias and the others look at her in surprise.

"Another shinobi...!" Rias quietly said in surprise, and turned to look at Takuya and Jimbei. Takuya merely gave a plain expression, but looked at Rias and nodded. Seeing this, Rias turned back to the others.

"So the Church decided to hire outside help as well? I didn't believe that was possible." Rias stated.

"Haruka is considered a special case." Xenovia answered.

"So it's just the three of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the three of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias said to them in an amazed voice. It was then Irina and Xenovia said with a straight face.

"Yes." both of them said, while Haruka didn't say anything and gave a neutral look.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

'How arrogant.' Takuya thought with a frown upon hearing that statement.

 **[How pathetic. Merely thinking that a sword can be taken out by another sword of its kind.]**

'I wonder if the Church really wants to succeed. I thought they'd send in more serious Exorcist.' Takuya mentally commented.

"Is it possible with only the three of you?" Rias asked.

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia said fearlessly to her.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon? Possibly her?" Rias asked her while giving a look towards Haruka.

'With Haruka's strength, she very might be their secret weapon.' Takuya thought, while Haruka just stayed quiet as she watched their interaction.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia said, and stood up along with Irina.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina, Haruka."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias offered.

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined.

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina apologized, and then left.

"I apologize for their behavior." Haruka said while giving a bow. She went to follow them, but she soon noticed that the two stopped as they look towards Asia.

"You looked familiar...Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Those words caused Asia's body to shake, like it was painful to her. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you would live here with the Devils." Irina said incredulously. It was then Takuya narrowed his eyes at them.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia said, while she didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina reassured the girl.

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words, and stayed silent.

"But for a witch to seek sanctuary from Devils. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked her. Irina looked at Xenovia in surprise, while Haruka gave a narrow look towards Xenovia.

"Xenovia!" Haruka with a stern tone.

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said to her with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said with sharp eyes, and Irina looked at her with interest.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have become a witch?" Xenovia asked her.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia said to her, while holding a sad expression. It was then Xenovia took her sword out of her cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." Xenovia said to her. It was then Haruka gave a stern glare towards Xenovia.

"Xenovia, that's enough!" Haruka shouted towards her partner, making Xenovia halt a bit upon her voice.

"Stay out of this ninja. This is a matter between her and us." Xenovia responded cooly, and turned back to look at Asia. But her eyes widened in surprise when Asia wasn't there, but Takuya was in her place.

And he gave a narrow look towards Xenovia.

"I believe you've acted foolish long enough. If you want to make things easier, leave this room right now." Takuya warned her with a serious tone. Xenovia narrowed her eyes upon his words, and merely prepared her sword.

"Stay out of this as well, Shinobi. This witch needs to be cut down in the name of God." Xenovia told him, which made Takuya give her a raised eyebrow.

"In the name of God? What, did your God tell you to do such an act, or are you merely doing it on your own selfish desires?" Takuya pointed out with a raised eyebrow, making Xenovia look at him with a slight angered look.

"Do not mock us Exorcists of the Church, or God for that matter. Letting heretics like her walk around merely tarnish God's name." Xenovia told him.

"Really now? It that what God told you as well? Because I don't see a direct message coming from him." Takuya countered, making Xenovia scowl.

"Silence! I will now allow you to further slander His name! We are merely taking out duty to take out the sinners!" Xenovia told him.

"Oh, so Asia making a mistake in healing a Devil, as well as the fact of wanting friends makes her a sinner? I sure hate to see the more innocent ones." Takuya calmly retorted.

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning." Xenovia pointed out.

Silence passed through the room when Xenovia said that, and Takuya merely gave off a scoff at her.

"God's love...?" Takuya said, before he just gave an unimpressed look towards her. "Really? That's your argument? God's love? That has got to be the most stupidest statement I ever heard."

This made Xenovia look sharply at him as she gripped her sword tightly, and then pointed it towards Takuya's face.

"Excuse me...?" Xenovia responded sharply, pointing her sword towards Takuya. "Don't you dare mock God's love you heathen!"

Takuya calmly pushed the sword aside and gave her the same calm and cold look.

"God this, and God that. Nothing but dribble from the words of a blind fool." Takuya calmly said, as he took a step closer to her, making her look into his eyes.

"Let me tell you something exorcist." Takuya said with a cold tone. "God's love is nothing more than an illusion that you merely believe. It's a false concept that you choose to follow, using it to prove how right you are. Well let me tell you something. It's nothing more than a lie for you to use for your own blind desires." Takuya pointed out, as he took another step forward, making Xenovia step back as well.

"Where was God's love when his followers cried out for salvation, hoping to be saved from the tragedies before them. He did nothing but watch."

His mind flashed back to a mission where innocent villagers back in his home world kept praying to some sort of God in order to save them, but the help never came.

"Where was God's love when others were suffering when they did absolutely nothing wrong at all. He did nothing but watch."

His mind flashed back to an innocent family being torn apart by a single missing-nin.

"Where was God's love when even the most loyal followers were left to die to the most stupid reasons for all? He did nothing but watch."

His mind flashed back to devote followers of a certain religion, only to die at the hands of some man who killed for a sport and saying that is what the follower's God wanted.

"Where was God's love when an innocent child watches his parents being murdered before his very eyes? He did nothing but watch."

He and his family...torn apart by a mere war hawk who thought nothing more than the "benefit" of his home.

It was then he stopped, and Xenovia looked absolutely pissed as her body was trembling. The others looked on in surprise, and Asia looked absolutely shocked to hear what he is saying.

"God is nothing more than our creator. He won't be there to save everyone, even if the rest of the world believe and follow him. Not even God's love will protect the person from harm." Takuya calmly pointed out, all the while giving out a cold aura that made everyone shudder.

"God leaves us alone to prosper and suffer. So up until now..." Takuya gave out a bitter smile. "God never had to do anything with this, and He never will." Takuya pointed out.

"So what you've been people doing under the name of God is nothing more than your own selfish desires. I wonder how that makes you different from the Devils?"

Takuya immediately grabbed Xenovia's wrist when she was about to swing her sword at him. This didn't faze him at all as he calmly looked into her angered eyes.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Takuya pointed out calmly.

"You bastard! I will not allow a heathen like you to slander God's name in such a way!" Xenovia exclaimed angrily.

"Again, your words hold so little meaning. I wonder how long you can keep up that foolish drivel you keep on spouting." Takuya cooly responded.

"You...!"

"I-Irina, c-calm down!" Irina said, before she gave an unsure expression towards him. "W-While he speaks offenses, it's also important not to let your anger get the best of you!" Irina told her.

Haruka merely remained quiet as she watched the interaction, and merely shook her head. Xenovia lets out an annoyed "tch" as she took a step back from him, but gave him a steady glare.

"You speak of big words heathen. But do you honestly think people like you can just back it up so easily?" Xenovia challenged.

"Strange. I was about to say a similar thing to you. How can Exorcists like you handle an operation like this? What you're up against is something that you'll fail at with high probability. Though, your chances are lessened if you have her by your side. But the odds are against you if you're against minions with the Excalibur and a Cadre himself." Takuya said while giving a glance towards Haruka.

"Oh? Then why not prove it now?" Xenovia returned. "We'll show you that we have the power to suceed with the Excaliburs and God's protection!" Xenovia exclaimed as she raised her sword at him in a challenging gesture.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." spoke up a voice, and the others turned their heads to see it was Yuuto. Yuuto was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a fail-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuuto didn't sense anyone behind him.

"Don't make things worst for yourself dude." Jimbei merely stated.

*SLAM*

After a strong impact to the back of his neck, Yuuto was effectively knocked on and collapsed towards the floor. But his fall was soon stopped when Jimbei caught him.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

Takuya calmly stood in front of the two Exorcists, while the rest of the members stood aside to watch. It was then a red barrier surrounded them.

"Let's start." Xenovia said, as she and Irina took off their white robes and revealed that they were wearing black battle purpose clothes. Takuya's eyebrow twitched when their black battle suits were rather skin tight, emphasizing the curves that they had.

'I'm starting to be more doubtful about the Church now...' Takuya thought flatly. He soon snapped his head back into battle.

"Midorikawa Takuya-kun." Irina said to him, to which Takuya turned his attention towards her.

"When I met someone who I thought of as a friend, and he has spoken insults against God himself...I am shocked." Irina said while showing she is depressed by this.

Takuya didn't say anything but gave a raised eyebrow towards her.

"...What a sad fate between us. For us to be separated by things like this! Aaah, this must be a trial that God gave me! A density where good friend of mind has bad thoughts against God! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Takuya-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Irina said as she pointed her sword at him while having sparkles in her eyes, as well as around her.

With the serious atmosphere being broken down by her positive attitude, Takuya could only sigh. "...You haven't changed at all, Irina."

"That's enough." Xenovia spoke up, as she raised her Excalibur and went into a battle stance. "We are here to prove this heathen that we are more than capable of handling the mission given to us by our boss and our Lord, and have you take back those words about God."

"If only." Takuya coolly responded. "That is why I'm going to test you two. To see if you truly handle yourselves." Takuya said, before he formed a dark chakra kunai in his sleeve, and slid it out to his hand.

"You might be proud of those swords and your Lord's protection, but they mean nothing if you don't prove your skills with them. So for now, I'll be fighting you with my kunais as my weapon." Takuya said while twirling the small blade around his finger.

"He's looking down on us..." Xenovia quietly scowled as she raised her weapon. "To be so arrogant to think he can win against the two of us alone. Irina!"

"Right!" Irina said as she prepared her sword as well. She then sprung forth and delivered a slash towards him.

Takuya didn't move from his spot as he merely raised his kunai to block the incoming blade, making the two blades grind against each other. Irina then took back the blade and delivered a swift side slash. Takuya merely tossed the kunai to his other hand and blocked the blade as well. His other hand swiftly reached towards Irina, and she didn't have enough time to react before she felt a strong grip on her throat. She shortly gagged, before tossed the kunai up in the air and allowed his other free hand to grab her wrist.

He then spun his body and effectively threw her towards Xenovia, and the bluenette managed to catch Irina by reaching out her arm to catch. After catching her, Xenovia immedeatly looked back where Takuya was standing, and her eyes widened when she saw Takuya not standing there.

"Where-!?"

"Behind you." said a quiet voice.

Before she could register where Takuya is, she cried out in pain as she felt an impact on her back and fell forward to the ground. Meanwhile, Takuya stood there with his leg extended outwards, and then gave the two downed exorcists with a raised eyebrow.

"First hit belongs to me. All thanks to the help of a single small plain blade. What did your Excalibur even do?" Takuya told them with a plain tone.

The two exorcists picked themselves up and readied their blades once more, all the while Xenovia looking agitated by listening to Takuya's words, while Irina gave a worried look upon the situation.

"You keep on talking as if you're winning...but you haven't met the true power of my Excalibur Destruction!" Xenovia cried out as she jumped into the air and swung her sword done towards Takuya.

Takuya merely moved out of the way, allowing the sword to impact with the ground. It was then a massive explosion erupted from the impact, allowing a smoke cloud to enter the area. The smoke soon died down, showing Xenovia standing alone in the crater that she made.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way." Xenovia stated while pointing her sword towards Takuya.

However, Takuya just gave a slightly bored look towards her. "As if the name isn't obvious enough." Takuya pointed out, once again making Xenovia annoyed by the Shinobi.

"Don't forget about me!" Irina said as she appeared behind Takuya with her sword ready to slash. She then swung her blade diagonally for his back. However, her eyes widened when Takuya's right arm was raised and held the kunai, resulting in stopping her attack. And he wasn't even looking. She then cried out in pain as Takuya went for a back kick, pushing her away.

"I also dealt with behind the back attacks. You're going to need more than that if you want to make me go serious." Takuya told them with a narrow look on his eyes.

Seeing the skills he had, the two Exorcists began to look more serious, and slowly circled around him. All the while looking cautious of him now, while Takuya calmly stood there in the center.

The two exorcists sent each other eye signals, and then nodded at each other. Irina was the first to go as she went forth and charged towards him with her blade ready. Takuya readied his blade as he soon began parrying off her assault of blades. He noticed that her strikes were lighter and the swings were faster, making him raise an eyebrow upon the change of power and pace.

He then noticed Xenovia raising her blade once more, and proceeded to swing it down. The results were the same as a huge explosion occurred and smoke was everywhere, with Takuya in the smoke. Seeing that he is in a smokescreen, he decided to jump out of it. Jumping sideways and out of the smoke, his eyes soon caught the sight of blue hair.

"You're finished!"

"Amen!"

Xenovia and Irina delivered their slashes, and they felt a sense of victory when they saw their blades cut into Takuya. However, their eyes widened in shock when they saw Takuya pop in smoke and reveal and log in his place.

"What-!?"

"Got you."

Their bodies stiffened, and turned their heads towards the source of the voice, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

Takuya stood near them, while having his arm stretched out and both hands having kunais. The two kunais were both pointed at the side of their necks, a mere centimeter away from the blades to touch their skin.

The two looked at Takuya with widened eyes in shock.

"If I were your enemy, I would've ended you lives right here." Takuya told them with a neutral tone. "While that was an effective strategy in blinding me and attacking me in the process, you're going to need more strategies if you honestly think you can make me go serious." Takuya told them, before he withdrew his arms and allowed the dark kunais to dissipate. He then walked away from them.

"You're going to need a lot more than that if you so much as want to retrieve Excalibur from the likes of Kokabiel. Your probability of completing this missions would require a miracle. But I'm sure your God can do such things, right?" Takuya pointed out.

And with that, he left the area in a puff of dark smoke, leaving the Exorcists to their own thoughts.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club)**

After the battle, the two Exorcists, along with Haruka, immedeatly left to do their mission. Takuya silently sat on the sofa in the clubroom, and closed his eyes as he was in thought. As he kept thinking, he heard another voice.

"Hold on! Yuuto!" Rias shouted out. Takuya opened his eyes, and turned his head towards her. She had an angry expression on her, while Yuuto looked like he wanted to get out of there.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!" Rias shouted out to him.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" Yuuto spoke lowly, and then walked out of the club room and dissapared.

"...Yuuto..." Rias said with a sad face. Takuya then glanced towards where Yuuto left, and then clenched his fist.

'...Kiba...' Takuya thought, and then grew a determined look on his face. 'I won't allow you to lose yourself in the darkness, just like I did...'

Takuya merely sighed as he gave a troubled look. Rias looked troubled as well, before she looked at Takuya.

"I know this is rather sudden Takuya-kun, but can you answer me one question?" Rias asked.

"What is it?"

"Does the Church and Shinobi villages share some sort of alliance or partnership? Because I know that the Church rarely hires outside help. And seeing a Shinobi-"

"The proper term is Kunoichi for the female ninja." Takuya corrected her.

"...Kunoichi hired to help must mean something." Rias pointed out after correcting herself. Takuya merely sighed as he looked up with a thoughtful look.

"We Shinobi don't discriminate who hires us. So long as you give us a mission and payment at the end, that's all that it matters." Takuya answered her, making Rias sigh upon this.

"I see. It's a bit troubling to see a Kunoichi on their side, but it does give them an edge against the Fallen Angels." Rias said.

"You shouldn't worry about Haruka. She won't harm you guys." Takuya reassured her, making Rias blink upon this.

"Wait, how do you know Takuya-kun?" Rias asked.

"It's simple. She's my teammate." Takuya answered her, making the Peerage and Asia look at him with surprise.

[Huh?!] everyone gave out a noise of surprise.

"W-Wait, so Haruka is...!?" Rias said, shocked to hear the information. Takuya silently nodded at her.

"If she is your teammate, then why is she working with the Exorcists?" Rias said with an incredulous tone. Takuya merely sighed as he folded his arms.

"There were many complicated events that happened at home village. We soon found ourselves being separated after being assigned with certain duties. Haruka was needed elsewhere, while Jimbei and I were needed to take care of other missions. Sensei had to work on other things to, but we soon joined up together. I'm guessing Haruka ended up working for the Church after paying for her services." Takuya explained.

Rias made a complex expression as she placed her head upon her temple and shook her head.

"But isn't it strange? You're seeing your teammate work with the Exorcists you dislike." Rias pointed out.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. After their mission is done, Haruka can simply join us back. After all, she is a Shinobi like us Rias-senpai." Takuya explained to her.

"I...I see..." Rias said, before she sighed. "The situation has become more complicated as it is..."

"Tell me about it..." Takuya said while sighing.

* * *

 **(Next Day - Rooftop)**

Takuya stood alone on top of a tall building in Kuoh. He stared off into the distance, all the while having a thoughtful and focused look on his face. As he did, his ears picked up footsteps.

"Glad you made it." Takuya said, turning his head towards the person who approached him.

"Of course I would buddy. We're teammates after all." Jimbei said with his usual grin. Takuya gave a small smile and nodded at his best friend.

"So we're going to act now considering the situation we're in?" Jimbei asked curiously.

"Yeah. With Kokabiel aiming to start up another war, Kiba allowing the hatred and his past to control him, and the fact that it's happening right in this town is something I cannot ignore. We have a lot of work to take care of." Takuya said with a serious tone.

"Yeah. It wouldn't do us good if we just played ignorant to this whole thing. Now then, what should we do first? Help Kiba with his problems, or prevent a potential war from springing up?" Jimbei asked curiously.

"We'll take care of this one step at a time. And I believe there is the first appropriate step to taking this." Takuya said while gazing at a certain direction.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Streets)**

Takuya just sweat dropped while Jimbei kept on chuckling upon the sight.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

The two of them were praying on the road, which made them stand out. People passing by gave them odd glances when they passed by. On the other hand, Haruka was off on the side sighing while shaking her head. She then noticed her two teammates and waved to them. The two quietly made their way towards her while they remained hidden from the two Exorcists' sight.

"Hey Haruka. Mind explaining what happened here?" Takuya quietly asked the girl. Haruka merely sighed.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Haruka said.

She wouldn't have to explain any further, as the two Exorcist spoke aloud.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia said as she pointed at a really bad drawing, which appeared to be a some vague picture of a saint.

"...I think they got scammed." Jimbei commented. Haruka just quietly sighed while Takuya face palmed.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't." Xenovia stated.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?" Irina assumed, not really sure of herself.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?" Xenovia said, while looking to the air.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you." Irina whined to her.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!" Xenovia exclaimed at her.

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

*Growl*

The Excalibur Duo and the Shinobi Trio now heard the stomachs rumble, and the two just dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again, trying to argue on how to earn money. The Shinobi Trio just looked at them with disbelief, as well as sweat drops going down their heads.

"...*Sigh*...And they're the Church's wielders of Excaliburs?" Takuya asked himself. He then shook his head. There is no point in doubting them right now. What he must do right now was to get them to cooperate with him and his teammates.

With a deep breath, he walked towards them.

* * *

 **(Restaurant)**

The two were able to cooperate easily with the offer of food. With a simple question, they accepted straight away. Now they were at a family restaurant, sitting at a table.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!" Xenovia exclaimed as she dug through the food.

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Irina ate with ecstasy as she ate her food with vigor. The Shinobi trio just blinked at them. They never knew that these two had a large appetite.

[This is to accomplish our mission.]

Those two kept whispering to themselves as they ate their meals, and Takuya's eyebrow just twitched at that. Then again, he did pretty much bluntly point out the flaws that the two Exorcists didn't want to hear. It also put a dent on his wallet as well, but he wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, the thieves, thugs, and yakuza in town have plenty of money in their wallet.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a heathen." Xenovia stated.

"That's what you say to the guy who pretty much treated you to food?" Takuya pointed out with a flat tone.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to the pagans before us." Irina said, while using her cross. Xenovia then drank a cup of water and took a deep breath.

"So...what did you want from us?" Xenovia asked with a slightly tense tone. She couldn't exactly forget the spar and words that she received from him. Takuya simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"We recently received a message from our home village. We we're given the orders of protecting this land and people from Kokabiel's operations. So it appears what we both have a common enemy to face with." Takuya told the two, making their eyes widened upon the information.

"They did? But I thought Kokabiel's operation is top secret!" Irina exclaimed in surprise.

"You shouldn't underestimate the information network we Shinobi have. Given the right amount of time, we can have the information we need on any type of subject." Takuya calmly responded. It was true, considering what his home village had.

"How troubling to know..." Xenovia quietly commented.

"In any case, seeing that we both have a mutual goal in mind, I though it would be wise to let you two know. And to make things even better for the both of us, was can form an alliance or non-aggression pact." Takuya told the two.

Xenovia and Irina looked at each other, communicating each other with eye contact. Takuya and his teammates stayed silent, and was prepared to receive whatever response they came from them. After a brief moment of silence, Xenovia turned back to them.

"As much as I hate to say it, but...We'll accept your help." Xenovia said begrudgingly. "At the very least, we're receiving help from the native warriors of this land and not from the Devils. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our higher-ups to think we got outside help from others." Xenovia told him.

"Fine by me." Takuya responded.

"To be honest, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us. The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia informed them. It was then Takuya saw the opening in her statement.

"So you wouldn't mind if we managed to destroy an Excalibur." Takuya carefully asked. Xenovia nodded at him.

"As much as I would not like to, it's the only option we have to succeed in this." Xenovia said to him.

"Good. Because we're going to have one more guy join the group, and he has a personal vendetta against the Excaliburs."

The two Exorcist could only raise their eyebrows upon confusion.

* * *

 **(Later)**

A phone call and a moment later, Yuuto was immedeatly with the group.

"…I understand the situation." Yuuto said with a sigh, after drinking his coffee. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it." Yuuto said coldly.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare." Xenovia retorted. The two then gave each other glares.

"Both of you, stop it. Kiba, they're giving you the opportunity, do not waste it. Xenovia, don't antagonize him any further. He's already volatile enough as he is." Takuya told the two. The two looked at Takuya, and then gave each other a glance, and ended their glare-fest.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Irina asked him, which caused Yuuto's eyes to turn sharp at her words.

"Obviously." Yuuto said in a low and cold tone.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords." Irina said to him, trying to calm the agitated Knight.

"But at the cost of young innocent lives Irina? Is that really worth the price?" Takuya interjected while giving a narrow look, making Irina wince upon his statement and look down, while Yuuto looked a bit relieved to know Takuya is supporting him.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side." Xenovia told him.

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Yuuto asked Xenovia with interest.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"." Xenovia told him. Yuuto nodded at her, and then gained a look of determination.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Yuuto said, making Takuya merely frown upon what he is seeing.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

"!" was everyone's surprised reactions. Yuuto then continued.

"The attacker even had told me his name. The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?" Yuuto said, making Jimbei blink a few times while scratching his chin in thought.

"I see. So it's him." Xenovia said

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts." Irina said.

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy." Xenovia said.

'It's in the back of my head...' Jimbei quietly thought to himself, trying to remember where he got the name from.

* * *

 **(Park)**

The group soon left the restaurant, and walked into the park.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia said, and took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad, giving her contact information.

"If something happens, call this number." Xenovia said.

"Thanks. I already got your numbers. But for some odd reason, we never called each other. Guess it was because we were busy." Takuya told them, and handed the number to the others.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time." Xenovia told the group.

"Thanks for the meal, Takuya-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a non-believer, God will allow it if it's Takuya-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked him with a cute wink.

"...Why don't you two go off ahead? I need to take care of a few things with my teammates." Haruka told them, as she wanted to spend some time with her team, as well as having a feeling that she needed to stay for this.

"...Alright then." Xenovia responded, as the two walked off. Takuya simply gave a deep breath as he watched the two Exorcist leave the area.

As they did, his ears picked up Yuuto's voice.

"…Takuya-kun. Why did you do this?" Yuuto asked him quietly. Takuya turned his attention towards him.

"...Normally, I wanted all of you guys to be left out of this. However, you're considered an exception. As well as the fact that seeing you like this doesn't sit well with me." Takuya answer him.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?" Kiba said to him.

"A small part of it. But that's not the only reason Kiba." Takuya told him.

"You can save your usual reasons. I've heard them all before from Buchou and everyone else. However, this is something between me and the Excalibur alone. I appreciate what you've done for me, but I cannot allow others to stop me from getting my revenge." Yuuto told him with a firm tone.

Takuya silently looked at the Knight for a short moment, before he narrowed his eyes.

"No. I won't allow you." Takuya told Yuuto cooly, making the blond man look at him with sharp eyes.

"Excuse me?" Yuuto quietly asked with some ice leaking into it.

"I said, I won't allow you to carry out this quest for vengeance alone. I won't allow it." Takuya said to Yuuto with a cool tone once more.

"I don't think you don't understand the situation at all Takuya-kun, or do I need to repeat it to you?" Yuuto said with a glare. "I managed to live thanks to my comrades. I have to take their regret into my sword and avenge them! If I don't, then I'll live with this constant pain in my chest, knowing that the man and Excalibur responsible for their deaths it still out there!" Yuuto growled while glaring intensely at at Takuya.

"You don't even know the pain I'm experiencing at this moment!" Yuuto hissed at him.

Silence passed through the group, with Haruka looking sadly upon hearing this while Jimbei looked neutral while shaking his head. Takuya, on the other hand, gave the same cool expression towards Yuuto.

It was to Yuuto's surprise when Takuya soon lets out a hollow look and bitter smile.

"Unfortunately, I know pretty well what it's like to live with that sort of pain." Takuya said with bitter tone, making the blond man take a step back in surprise.

"...What?" Yuuto uttered. It was then Takuya gave a deep sigh while looking down towards the ground.

"You know, I got to know something rather personal in your past without even asking you. I honestly haven't been open with you guys at all, but I suppose now is a good time to tell you about mine." Takuya announced, making Yuuto look at him with widened eyes. Meanwhile, Haruka looked a bit pained to know about this while Jimbei silently closed his eyes.

"You and I are lot alike Kiba. Just like you, I too was part of a secret project." Takuya revealed, making Yuuto look at him with shock. Takuya continued.

"I was a kid at the time, having a decent and innocent life I had with my family. It's amazing how it changed in one day when that bastard decided to ruin my life." Takuya said with a bit of venom leaking into the tone upon the mention of Danzo.

"It all happened so fast. My parents killed before my very eyes and me being abducted by his men and taken to some dark facility where I was treated nothing more than a lab rat." Takuya said while clenching his fist.

"I wasn't the only one. No, it turned out there were others like me, who were orphans outside of my home village. All of us were subjected to testing for some power that _he_ wanted to control." Takuya continued while his mind was flashing back towards the dark days of his childhood. Yuuto silently watched while looking at him with widened eyes as he saw the similarities between him and Takuya.

"Like you Kiba, the failed ones were forced to be die due to not meeting the standards or ideal results." Takuya said, and then lets out a bitter scoff and looked at Yuuto with narrow eyes.

"But there is a difference between you and I. You were a failure of your experiment, while I was unfortunately the successor of the experiment." Takuya revealed, making the Knight to continue looking shocked by this.

"But you succeeded..." Yuuto quietly pointed out.

"Yeah. That was the worst part. If it wasn't for my village leader, I would've ended up as a mindless puppet, obeying the orders of some bastard that took away my family away from me." Takuya retorted, before he gave a tired sigh.

"As you'd know, the moment I knew who took away my parents and a part of my life that I lost was the moment I became filled with hatred and vengeance." Takuya confessed, and then gave a slightly pained look towards Yuuto.

"And you know what happened when I was overcome by hatred? I ended up losing myself to it where I raged against everything. It was to the point where I ended up hurting my own team." Takuya said with guilt as he looked at Haruka and Jimbei with sorrow. His two teammates in return looked at him with understanding.

"Takuya, it's alright. I already forgive you and I couldn't blame you what happened to you. So please, don't beat yourself up so much about it." Haruka softly told him.

"It's water under the bridge dude. Chill." Jimbei said with a shrug while offering a reassuring smile.

Takuya looked a bit down, before he looked towards Yuuto with a focused look.

"Do you understand now Kiba? What you're doing at this point is close to what I ended up as. You're going to allow your hatred to get the better of you, and eventually lash out on even your comrades and Peerage. Do you truly want that?" Takuya asked, making Yuuto's eyes widened upon the statement. The Knight stayed silent for a short moment, before his body untensed and his shoulders dropped.

"I...I don't want to..." Yuuto admitted.

Hearing that answer made Takuya breath out in relief. "Seems like you haven't gone too far, good."

"But still...I have to stop Galilei." Yuuto said as he clenched his fist.

"Right. That is why we are working on this." Takuya said, before he walked towards Yuuto. "Kiba, I won't allow you to act alone in your quest for vengeance."

"But-!" Kiba protested, but was soon cut off by Takuya.

"You didn't exactly let me finish Kiba." Takuya cut off what the blonde Knight was about to say.

"I said I won't allow you to carry out this quest of revenge on your OWN." Takuya said while emphasizing the word at the end of his sentence. "Instead, me and my team while help you relieve that burden and pain that you carry." Takuya explained, making Yuuto look at him with widened eyes.

"...So that's what you truly meant." Yuuto said with realization. Takuya nodded as he held out a hand towards him.

"So what do you say? You don't have to carry this out on your own. Your friends are there for you." Takuya told him.

Yuuto looked at the offered hand, and lets our a small smile as he took it.

"...Yeah. I highly appreciate it..."

* * *

 **(Class)**

It's been a few days since the search for the Excalibur Fragments, but not much progress was made. Takuya was now at his desk, and kept pondering on what to do next. It turned out to be really hard to find a war monger Cadre who is hiding in the town.

 **[Uh...when are these people going show themselves up? They're thinning my patients...]**

 **{It's all in a matter of time, Zero. It's all in a matter of time.}**

 **[Oh shut up.]**

Hearing the usual banter between Ddraig and Zero, Takuya just took it in stride as he kept on pondering what to do.

'We've searched every nook and cranny in this town. All the abandoned buildings, suspicious looking locations, yet we still come up with nothing.' Takuya thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'Kokabiel must've chosen a good hiding spot if he was hiding within this area.'

"Oi. Takuya. You still in there?" Jimbei asked him, while giving soft knocks to his head, which snapped Takuya out of his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah. I'm still here. No need to hit me." Takuya told him, while swatting away Jimbei's fist. Jimbei gave a slight chuckle at him.

"But I needed to knock to see who's there." Jimbei told him. Takuya rolled his eyes at him, and then noticed Jimbei smiling at him.

"What's with the smile?" Takuya curiously asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that Reya-chan and I planned to go on bowling and karaoke. But both of us agreed on inviting more people." Jimbei told him with his nonchalant smile, making Takuya blink in surprise upon hearing this.

"Really? I thought you and Reya wanted to go on a date together?" Takuya asked with a perplexed tone. Jimbei simply shrugged.

"Eh, I plan on taking thing between Reya-chan and I slow. I want a comfortable pace before we really go into the dating phase." Jimbei admitted with a shrug. Takuya gave a tired sigh as gave a wistful look.

"Must be nice..." Takuya quietly said while feeling a bit envious of Jimbei's situation with romance. Such a nice and simple relationship going on compared to his luck with woman.

Jimbei simply chuckled at his expression.

"Ah don't worry about it dude. I'm sure we can adjust it into making it a double date if Haruka comes along." Jimbei said with a knowing tone, making Takuya give an indigent glare towards him.

"Oi..." Takuya said with an annoyed tone, once again being teased upon the subject.

"Oh relax. Asia is coming along as well, so the double date is off. I also told her she can bring friends along as well." Jimbei told him, making Takuya blink upon this.

"Wait, what kind of friends is she bringing?" Takuya asked.

"If you say it like that, then it sounds like its a bad thing." a voice spoke up, making Takuya turn his head towards the source of the voice. As soon as he saw who the person was, he only had one thought.

'...Oh crap.' Takuya thought, as he recognized that it was Kiryuu standing before him. He couldn't help but inwardly sigh at Asia's innocence and clueless towards the people around her, especially their quirks.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say you're a good influence towards Asia." Takuya told her. Kiryuu simply pouted upon this.

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to bring in some excitement between you two. But you always keep things boring." Kiryuu told him, before her eyes looked down to his lower reigion. Takuya followed her eyes, and saw her looking at a place where it is considered inappropriate.

'...Did she just look at my crotch?'

"Hmm I see, I see." Kiryuu said, while her glasses reflected off the sunlight. She then gave a mischievous smirk.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference." Kiryuu told him, and then puts her hand his shoulder. "Your size seems to be average. But don't worry, you can still satisfy women with it. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied." Kiryuu told him. Takuya slowly backed away from her, while Jimbei also gave her an odd look, and slowly backed away from her as well.

"...I wonder if this is sexual harassment?" Jimbei quietly asked himself.

"I think it is, Jimbei." Takuya told him. It was then Kiryuu turned to Asia.

"Good for you, Asia."

"?" Asia grew confused at her words. Kiryuu noticed Asia's confusion, and gave her a sigh.

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Midorikawa's thingy…" Kiryuu said, and was about to whisper into Asia's ear. Before she could, Takuya immdeatly grabbed onto Asia, and began pushing her out of the classroom.

"I don't think Asia needs to hear these kind of things." Takuya told her as he and Asia left the classroom, with Jimbei following in suit, leaving Kiryuu to pout in disappointment.

"I swear, that woman is out to get me." Takuya muttered with an annoyed tone.

* * *

 **(Afternoon)**

Once again, their search for Kokabiel has resumed. This time, Takuya decided it was best if they split up to cover my ground. Jimbei and Yuuto went together in a pair, Haruka went on her own, and Irina and Xenovia were paired together as usual.

Takuya frowned as he looked around on top of a building, and closed his eyes to sense anything that stands out with his negative emotion sensing.

'...There isn't that much darkness to find around this area.' Takuya thought to himself. 'Zero, can you sense anything?'

 **[With my range, I can barely sense anything that's worth sticking out. A huge disappointment if you ask me.]**

'Indeed. Kokabiel should be hiding around the area, but we can barely sense him. I would imagine a war monger like him would have some sort of sinister emotion emitting from him.' Takuya thought.

 **[Either that, or he's more tactful that we anticipated.]**

'Possibly. But we better keep out senses out.'

 **[Hn.]**

Takuya hopped of the building and went onto another rooftop and began moving. He looked around him, and could only sigh a bit upon seeing how this search isn't proving much results.

'Tch. Maybe perhaps we're not looking further out? I think I need to focus on outside of Kuoh. Anything with negative emotions stands out more there.' Takuya thought to himself.

 **[Seems plausible. However, my host, you've forgotten one important detail...]**

'And what would that be?'

 **[Sometimes, they're right under your nose. Because I just felt new types of darkness pop up in the area no too far from here.]**

'...!' Takuya sharply turned his head to the right, and he felt new types of negative emotions popping up. He changed his direction, and rapidly hopped his way towards the source of the location.

As he managed to make his way to the location, he soon stopped on top of a building that is near the park. He soon focused his eyes, and soon saw multiple people in the middle of the park, all wearing dark robes. However, one didn't wear a dark robe and was in the center.

Seeing that he is a bit far, he decided to get a closer look. He hopped down from the building and carefully entered into the park. Seeing the shadows around him thanks to night time, he decided to sneak in with his helpful jutsu.

" **Darkness Style: Shadow Sneak**." Takuya soon melted into the shadows, and made his way towards the people. He soon approached near them, and noticed that they are in an area where its lit.

'Looks like I can't get in close without being detected. But they don't know I'm here. I better hear what they're up to, and possibly use the information that is given out.' Takuya thought to himself while hiding in the shadows. As he continued to do so, his ears picked up the voices.

"Are you sure that this is the right location? I highly doubt we will find such a person in this boring place." a person commented.

"We were given orders to. Stop complaining." another voice spoke up.

"I was just pointing out a flaw to the mission. Big difference."

Takuya carefully looked out to see a bunch of dark robed people standing around, while there was some blonde girl in the center. Seeing that he needed to get a bit closer, he decided to take on a certain approach.

The dark robed figure noticed a bit of rustling in some bushes and cautiously raised his staff. Walking off from the group, he had his staff pointed right at the bush. The rustlings grew bigger, before a small figure came out. When the robed figure saw it, he merely sighed.

It was just a mere bunny.

"Damn, I just got scared all because of a bunny..." the robed figure said, before he realized what is truly happening.

In an instant, Takuya appeared behind the robed figure, put his hand over the man's mouth to prevent any noise from coming out. And without giving the man the chance to struggle, he plunged a kunai straight into the man's throat, instantly silencing the man. Quickly dragging the fresh corpse into a bush, he then had dark charka form around him, and dark smoke exploded around him.

Soon, he made himself change into the robed figure that he killed and made his way back into the group.

As he did, one of the robed figures noticed him.

"Oi, what made you go off like that?" the robed figure questioned.

"I thought I found something suspicious. It was nothing but a rabbit." Takuya said as his voice impersonated the one he assassinated.

"A rabbit drew your attention for that long?" the robed figure questioned further.

"Nature calls." Takuya simply replied with a grunt, making the robed figure make a scoffing noise.

"Uh, never mind." the robed figure said as he turned to another direction.

"Alright everyone~! We have a mission to fulfill, and we better do it fast. The Devils are in control of this territory, so we better do it fast!" a feminine voice spoke up, drawing Takuya's attention towards her.

She appeared to be a girl around his age, and currently wore some sort battle-dress with armor woven onto it. She had long blond hair tied into a braid, and currently had some sword sheathed and was attached to her hip.

Seeing this, Takuya turned to a nearby robed figure and whispered to him.

"Hey, care to get me back up to speed again what we're doing here? I sort of forgot." Takuya quietly asked the figure.

"Are you serious? We just briefed about the mission before we got here." the robed figure whispered harshly to him.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention." Takuya responded.

"Friggin retard..." the robed figure muttered, before he sighed. "Don't you remember? We're here to find someone with some person with this power and bring him to our side. Through any means necessary."

"Who this this person?" Takuya asked curiously.

"It's-"

"Hey hey, what's with all the whispering~?" the young woman asked with a pout on her face, making the the conversation between the two cut off.

"I-It's nothing. This idiot here just forgot about the details..." the robed figure responded while jabbing his thumb to Takuya.

"My apologies. My head was somewhere else at the time..." Takuya faked apologized.

"Oh...Well, that's okay. I'm sure we have our off days, right, Magician-Chan?" the young woman chirped, making Takuya stumble a bit upon her nicknaming him.

"M-Magician-chan?" Takuya asked while caught a bit off guard upon being called an affectionate nickname already.

"Don't you know? She often likes to give people nicknames or affectionate terms. Even if you are a forgetful idiot, you shouldn't forget that fact, considering that she is our leader." the robed figure next to him pointed out.

"Sorry, that slipped my mind as well." Takuya said with a small apologetic tone. The young woman in turn simply hummed.

"You've been letting a lot of things slip your mind Magician-chan." the young woman said as she turned her back on him, before she twirled around and pointed her sword right at Takuya's throat.

"Or should I say imposter-chan!" the young woman declared confidently. On cue, the rest of the Magicians got alarmed as well and stepped back while raising their staffs at him. Seeing the predicament he is in, Takuya merely raised his arms in surrender.

"Well now, I suppose disguising myself as one of you and hoping to get info failed for me." Takuya responded calmly, returning back to his normal voice.

"Tee hee~! You should've known better if you were going to disguise yourself as my subordinate. By now, everyone should now I like to give affectionate nicknames, and your reaction gave it away~!" the young woman chirped.

"I guess going into this was a bit too careless of me. But do you mind if we just answer each others questions and be on our way?" Takuya asked.

"Sure~! Right after we take you with us for interrogation!" the young woman answered cheerfully.

"That's a shame. I would've like to have some alone time between you and me, and I certainly like this spot where I'm standing." Takuya responded, before he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh wait, I think I already took care of that." Takuya stated.

Before the young woman could process what he meant by that, the screams of pain soon rung through the air. Turning around, the young woman's eye widened in surprise when she saw the robed figures being impaled from behind. Looking behind them, she saw that there were shadow tendrils extending from the surroundings. The shadow tendrils soon dragged the bodies away, leaving only her and Takuya alone.

Looking back to Takuya, her eyes widened when she found a blade close to her throat.

"I believe we now have the time to answer questions. More specifically, mine." Takuya stated as he dropped the henge, revealing himself to the young woman. The young woman attempted to move, but she became surprised when her body couldn't move.

"Don't bother trying to escape. Once you're caught in my shadows, you won't be able to move for a while." Takuya told her, as he was using the **Shadow Imitation Jutsu** to keep her in place.

"Things certainly don't look good for me..." the young woman said while still smiling.

"That was my intention from the start." Takuya told her, before he narrowed his eyes. "I believe I can start the questions. So I'll go with the important one. Where is Kokabiel hiding?"

The young woman in turn blinked a bit upon his question and gave him a questioning look

"Kokabiel? The Fallen Angel?"

"Yes. I would like to know his whereabouts."

The young woman simply gave off a clueless look.

"I don't know where he is, nor am I involved with him." the young woman answered, making Takuya frown.

"Lying won't get you anywhere, you know?" Takuya told her. The young woman simply puffed her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not lying here, unlike you who disguised himself to fool me!" the young woman childishly complained to him, making Takuya's eyebrow twitch a bit.

 **[She's not lying my host. She truly doesn't work for Kokabiel.]**

'What? But...!' Takuya thought while surprised by this fact.

 **[That still doesn't mean she and the others are dangerous. My host, I suggest getting more answers from her. Things are certainly getting interesting.]**

Listening to the spirit in his head, Takuya decided to ask other questions.

"...Alright then. Then tell me, what are you here for?" Takuya questioned. The young woman simply pouted.

"Well, we were originally sent here to find some huge power source." the young woman answered.

"Power source?" Takuya repeated.

"You see, my leader's leader, confusing as it is, I know, has apparently told us that there was a distortion that was felt in her realm. My leader's leader attempted to find it, but lost trace. That is when we we're given the task to find this power source. I just happened to end up here." the young woman answered. Takuya narrowed his eyes at her answer.

'A distortion across her realm. Lost trace. What could that possibly mean?' Takuya thought, before he decided to know who the person is behind this.

"And who exactly is your...leader's leader?" Takuya questioned, intent on finding out where this woman came from. The young woman in turn gave a cheerful smile.

"The Infinite Dragon, Ophis."

Takuya's expression froze upon hearing the name, and his grip on his sword tightened upon hearing that name. His expression made it very clear when his pupils dilated and his jaws clenched.

'...Did she just say...?'

 **[My my, this is an interesting turn of events. And before you ask me my host, she is not lying.]**

Takuya stayed quiet, seeing how this person before him knows Ophis. And he couldn't believe that it just happened right before him as well.

"You know..." the young woman spoke up. "I get the feeling that Ophis is someone you're looking for if your reaction says anything. And we are looking to improve our forces..." the young woman said with a considering tone.

"What force?" Takuya questioned, snapping out of his shock.

"The Khaos Brigade. More specifically, the Hero faction, and I happen to be one of them~! My name is Jeanne, and I carry with me the spirit of the Maiden or Orleans." the young woman known as Jeanne introduced herself in a bright manner.

"...Tell me then Jeanne, is it possible that I can gain an audience with Ophis?" Takuya asked.

This is an opportunity for him to truly see if he can have Ophis grant him a way back home, to go back to where his friends are. To return Jimbei, Kagura, and especially Haruka back to their families and close friends.

"Well..." Jeanne hummer with a considering tone. "I mean, you can meet her. But you first have to join the Khaos Brigade first if you truly want to talk to Ophis." Jeanne stated.

"You keep saying the Khaos Brigade. What exactly-" Takuya said, before his senses picked up something else. Quickly gazing at another direction, he felt killing intent flow through the air, as well as hatred surging.

'I know this darkness anywhere! It's Kiba! Damn it, now we found them!?' Takuya thought with an annoyed tone, before looking back at Jeanne.

"...Sorry, but I'm a bit busy as of now. Would you mind if I say I can take a rain check on that?" Takuya told her.

"Hmm, let me think...nope!" Jeanne chirped cheerfully. "Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time to waste, and my leader is expecting me to come back with something. And seeing your strength, you would definitely be a worthy asset to our cause! So I'll just drag you with me whether you like it or not!" Jeanne said optimistically.

"I don't think you're in the position to..." Takuya started, but soon stopped when he realized upon noticing something very wrong. Especially when she said that sentence. Going fully alert, Takuya immediately moved out of the way as a blade popped out of the ground and aimed to stab him, forcing him to separate the shadows between him and Jeanne.

Once separated, Jeanne took out her sword and closed in on Takuya with great agile speed, something of which Takuya noticed. Her speed appeared to be around Jonin level, something of which isn't to laugh at. But speed was merely a factor to a person's capabilities.

Taking out his sword out as well, he soon closed in on Jeanne and prepared to take her on in a sword fight. Both clashed with an intense strike, and Takuya soon noticed a chilly air around the sword, and was soon pushed back by an arctic wind. Skidding on the floor, Takuya looked at his arms and noticed that there was small ice marks. He narrowed his eyes at he looked at the blade. Jeanne, on the other hand, simply giggled as she pointed her sword at him.

"This onee-san's ability is Blade Blacksmith. It's a Sacred Gear to produce holy swords with the user's imagination. Holy swords with all kinds of attributes can be created!" Jeanne cheerfully explained to him, making him simply frown upon hearing the abilities.

'It's a lot like Kiba's Sword Birth, but with holy swords. Then I better be careful because of her versatility.' Takuya thought, before he nodded to himself.

" **Darkness Style: Shadow Puppet!** " Takuya's shadow soon rose up and took form of a large and slender figure. It had long and sharp claws that form into pikes from its three finger like protrusions. When Jeanne saw this, she simply gave an "oooh" face towards it.

"Oooh, shadow puppet! Oh oh, can you make a dragon with it?" Jeanne excitedly asked.

"Hn." Takuya merely grunted as he soon sped in on her.

Soon, Jeanne found herself fending off both claws and sword strikes from Takuya, forcing her back as she kept jumping back and swiftly move out of the way. However, this didn't deter Jeanne at all as she simple threw her blade towards Takuya. Takuya's shadow deflected the incoming blade, and then had to jump aside from another blade coming from the ground.

Another sword popped from the ground, this time in front of Jeanne. This time, the sword had pure white metal. She then proceeded to close in on Takuya once more.

'What is she up to...?' Takuya thought, before he grew suspicious of her new set of actions. Deciding to play it safe, he decided to let his **Shadow Puppet** do the first strike as he trusted its claw at Jeanne. Jeanne soon raised her sword to block the claw, and the blade of hers soon glowed brightly. It was then Takuya noticed what she was truly aiming for.

He soon saw the **Shadow Puppet** 's arm being absorbed by the blade, making his **Shadow Puppet** lose its arm as a result. Jeanne simply smiled as she prepared her blade.

"This is Darkness Eraser, a counterpart to Holy Eraser. If you didn't know, it simply absorbs darkness based attacks~! It also helps that is is holy, so your darkness is ineffective!" Jeanne happily said, making Takuya inwardly alarmed by her ability.

'She has the means to counter my power over darkness, which is literally the main source of power that I have with me. However, I am sure that sword of hers has a limit. With enough power, I can break apart the sword and get myself a chance.' Takuya thought, before he looked around his surroundings.

'However, my stronger attacks cause a good amount of collateral damage. And seeing we're in a small park, I can't really bring it out, otherwise innocents may be alarmed and get dragged into this whole mess.' Takuya thought to himself calmly.

'Cases like these is where I am forced to not rely on my darkness.'

 **{Is it my turn to finally shine Partner?}**

Takuya considered the option for a moment, before he inwardly shook his head.

'No, I don't believe that's a smart idea. While she claims that she is working for Ophis, I can't exactly let them know what I'm truly capable of or else they'll use that information against me. I also can't trust her due to the fact that she is bringing me with her against my own will. Whatever the case, I can't blindly accept or let this unknown group know I have you.'

 **{Then what will you do Partner?}**

'I got other tricks up my sleeve.' Takuya responded, before he decided it was time to rely on his other skills.

He immedeatly dismissed his **Shadow Puppet** , making Jeanne blink upon his actions.

"Oh? Finally decided to call it quits?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"I'm just getting started." Takuya responded calmly, before he brought out his speed Kunai, which is named the **Severed Shadow** , and **Leaf of the Moonlit Night** to both his hands.

Jeanne's eyes widened when Takuya disappeared from his spot, and her reflexes told her it was coming from behind. However, she found no one there, and her eyes soon spotted another circle of dust burst from another spot. Soon, she found bursts of air all around her, unable to keep track of Takuya. However, her reflexes told her to strike to her right, to which she followed.

*SLASH*

Jeanne soon saw her blade cutting right into Takuya's sides, while Takuya looked surprised upon her cut. She felt a sense of victory, until she noticed something wrong. Takuya soon started to fade away, making Jeanne's eyes widened upon this. It was then she noticed a presence near her and made her look down.

Takuya was kneeling on the ground and raised his leg. Pivoting himself, he soon delivered a kick right to her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her while gasping out in pain. She was soon sent flying into a tree and harshly onto it. Jeanne winced as she slid down the tree and landed on the ground.

"Ow, that hurts..." Jeanne whined as she rubbed her abdomen, before she noticed Takuya inserting his hand into the hole of the large shuriken, coating his fist in black. He soon pointed the shuriken right Jeanne, and the large shuriken spun rapidly. The patterns on the shuriken glowed, and Takuya soon powered his weapon's functions.

A large amount of concussive force blast from the shuriken and towards Jeanne. Jeanne's eyes widened when she saw the concussive force coming her way and formed multiple large swords to shield her from the attack. However, Takuya's concussive force immedeatly broke through the holy swords and towards Jeanne.

She soon caught the end of the large concussive force, pushing her away through the tree and flew through the air. She landed on the ground hard and rolled around a bit, until she ended up landing on her back.

"Ow ow ow..." Jeanne moaned in pain as she struggled to get back up, but soon felt a foot step on her chest to stop her from getting up. Looking up, she saw Takuya looking at her with a neutral yet cold look, along with a sword pointed right at her throat.

"I would've killed you right here and now, but certain circumstances are holding me back." Takuya told her. "Like I said, I'm busy at the moment, and I'm actually looking for an audience with Ophis. When you return, tell your leader's leader that I'm willing to talk at a later time." Takuya told her.

Despite the conditions she is in, she had the energy to just pout at him.

"You're one hard man to negotiate with, you know?" Jeanne said, before she playfully looked upset. "You won't exactly get girls easily, you know?"

*SHINK*

Her only response from him was a shuriken that landed right near her ear.

"Get out of here before I change my mind and send you back in a body bag." Takuya threatened with a cold tone, before he took his foot off of her. Taking a few steps back, he turned around and started walking away. Jeanne shakily stood up as she supported her body with a nearby tree.

"M-Mou...Why do all the cute guys have to be so hard to get...?" Jeanne whined.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap to this chapter.**

 **Honestly, the whole Excalibur Arc is quite rigid in my opinion. It's so hard deviate from the canon plot line, so I had to make do with the differences I'm making here.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully, finish this arc soon. I'm just dying to move onto further plot.**

* * *

 **(Meeting the Khaos Brigade)**

 **This is a particular subplot I've decided to create. After reading so many Naruto-crossovers and other DxD crossovers, I've always noticed that Ophis takes notice whenever there is some dimensional crossover or distortion, thus making her want to find the source and possibly recruit it to get rid of Great Red.**

 **So I've decided to start things off with him meeting Jeanne, because I just felt like it. And before any of you complain about the fight, both Takuya and Jeanne were holding back, so the two fought with their basic forms. The only reason Takuya won is because he had the element of surprise and uncertainty while having experience against Sacred Gears like Sword Birth, which relates to Blade Blacksmith.**

 **I assure you all, this particular subplot will kind of tie in with the main story.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


End file.
